One Piece: Bound For Glory
by Inhuman X
Summary: With new Shichibukai, revived Devil Fruits, and an all powerful pirate. A new rookie pirate named David wil do his best to find a crew to become Pirate King, along with his friends dreams. Can they do it? Read and find out. Oc's Accepted
1. The Teen who Wanted to be King!

_Prologue..._

"Is this it? I can't believe it!" A mad man yelled victoriously with a wicked smile that rested upon his face. He stared down at a clear glass container that had a brown top resting upon it. Within the case was an enstranged looking fruit. The fruit was about the size of a pineapple, one side was black while the other was white, both colors came and merged together in the middle swirling to make a grey color. The whole patter of the fruit was swirly.

"The Omni-Omni Fruit! This fruit will allow me to posses every Devil Fruit power there is! With this I'll be the next Pirate King! I no longer have to deal with my side studies of reseructing already consumed Devil Fruits!" The man was overjoyed with his find as he brushed his fair skinned hand through his short brown scholarly hair away from his violet colored eyes. He dusted off and straighted out his white lab coat as it surpassed his jean pants. He looked at the fruit with his wicked smile once more.

Unlike other fruits the Omni-Omni Fruit had no side effects, this was the most powerful fruit ever. It had the power of every Devil Fruit and more, it was rumored to even taste amazing. With this the man's life long studies would come to a close. Though it would take a while for it to sink in, and on top of that time of training each power. Though the studies on the side he had created were also very interesting. He was able to take the Devil Fruits and resseruct them. Same powers and same side effects of course.

Though none of this mattered now. He opened the case and sliced the fruit into a small piece. He placed it in his mouth and let the overgrowing sweetness take over his taste buds. It was like nothing he had ever tasted, it seemed as though he had stuffed every single food into his mouth. He smiled and sighed heavily. He looked over at the candies he had made and realized he could only do one thing.

He took each recreated Fruit and placed them in a container, he then got into his small boat to take them and sell them at a store. As he traveled a Sea King had bumped his boat causing it to shake violently in which he ended up losing the Devil Fruits case. He didn't care for them that much, so he thought this would be the best thing for them. Selling them to a store would not turn out too good, then there'd be a whole area with Devil Fruit users. So with them now floating through the ocean he went back to his lab and waitd for his Omni-Omni Fruit to set in, then train and master as many of is powers as he he can, then he would be the third Pirate King.

_Seven Years later..._

Two teens had arrived on the East Blue on Dawn Island. On the docks they saw two marines who began to wonder where they came from. One was around the age of seventeen and was around average height, he had light brown skin, brown eyes, his hair was clean shaven though not bald, he was lean yet somewhat muscular. He wore a white muscle shirt that hugged his body well, along with some black big pocket shorts with loose belts hanging from them, he also wore some black shoes. He had a black duffel bag swung behind his back.

In front of him was a messy black haired teen. The teen had black eyes and fair skin, his body was lean built for a teen also around seventeen, yet he looked younger than the other. This one wore no shirt with the exception of his blue overcoat like jacket that was outlined in gold. He only kept the top part buttned so it wouldn't fly off of him since he didn't put his arms in the sleeves, he wore jean pants, along with some sandals.

"Who are you two?" One of the marines asked.

"We're pirates." The smaller one spoke as he walked pass the two marines.

"Pirates?" The second marine spoke and as the boy walked by he had the Jolly Roger on the back of his jacket.

"You know the Jolly Roger can get you killed."

"Yeah I know." The boy kept walking.

"We're going to have to turn you in!" The other yelled.

"Chase please handle them."

"Right..."" The other teen looked at both Marines and smiled, "You know who I am?" He asked.

"No." They said in unison.

"But we don't care, because you'll be dead anyways!" One of them yelled.

"I'm Chase M. Dragon." With that the boy, now known as Chase, released an electrical current from his body shocking both Marines and causing them to faint, "It's good to do that." Chase smiled as he continued to walk.

"They didn't ask me for my name." The boy in front of Chase spoke. He walked up to the fried Marines and grinned, "Well considering that you might not be able to hear me anyways I will tell you something interesting. I'm David S. Payne and I'm going to be the next Pirate King."

* * *

><p>Oc Submission Time! Some of the spots are taken from people that submitted before I decided to re-do this, but anyways below is the needed info:<p>

If you any ideas for other crewmates or crew positions then fill in, the least number of crew memebers wanted/needed is 10. So you guys can have fun with that. Also I'm going to need Marine Admirals, so if you have any ideas then just fill'em in. The Oc's sheet below is both for the crew and th Marine Admirals, so all of you enjoy!

Crew:

Captain- David S. Payne

First Mate- Chase M. Dragon

Doctor- Taken by Happy-The-Nekomander

Navigator- Taken by PhantoMNiGHT321

Cook- ?

Shipwright- ?

* * *

><p>Name:<p>

Gender:

Age:

Apperances:

Clothing:

Dynamic Personalitys:

Explosive Historys:

Dreams(For Pirates)

Talents(Abilities):

Weapons(Optional):

Devil Fruit(Optional, you'll have to PM me this part but everything else can go in the review)

Now the reason I put the Dynamic Personality's & Explosive History's is simply because that's how well-thought I want yo guys to be with your characters. Something that everyone will like, not just a character you favor the whole time., but a character that you believe other people will comment on as well in their reviews. Make your Oc's stand out from others, put your all into thinking about these Oc's and have fun doing it!

* * *

><p>Submit please! This is my first One Piece story, &amp; it's been awhile since I've watched it ben I've recently started to re-watch so if I mess up constructive criticism is always good! So thanks &amp; later!<p>

Review Plz!


	2. The Start of the Journey!

"Dawn Island! I'm here!" David had announced with arms wide open, "Home sweet home!"

"Shut up!" Chase barked as he hit the back of David's head, causing him to squat down and hold his head, "Just hurry up and go find what you need. Alright? I'm going to walk around for a little bit." Chase iformed.

"Got it!" David then walked off looking around to find the proper store he needed to buy from. As he walked down the streets of his hometown he continued to look back and forth as he searched for the sword shop. As he did this his crew mate was walking around the city in search as well. Though his search was diffrent.

* * *

><p>"Man I'm hungry..." Chase complained as he continued to walk and scratch his stomach, "I hope David hurry's up, because I'm not in the mood to be walking around all over town today." As Chase continued to walk he began to see people running and rushing all over town trying to hide for some reason. Curious, he turned around to see a small boat filled with fishmen in it. They all jumped off the boat and walked into town.<p>

"Alright you know the deal!" One of them yelled, "The Shark King wants his pay today!"

"Huh?" This caught Chase's attention as the fishmen began to bully and take money from the various people of the village. Everyone coward in fear as they handed over their money to the fishmen crew. The crew slowly began to move their way up through the city, and then they got to Chase.

"You new kid? You know the drill!" The leader demanded.

"Can you please stop yelling? I'm right here." Chase commented.

"Oh you some big tough guy?" One of them yelled.

"No, but I'm not punk either."

"So what are you saying?" The head of the crew asked as he got in Chase's face. He had yellow eyes and multiple razor sharp teeth, his arms had fins on them and so did his back.

"Who are you?" Chase asked as he tried to back up from the fishman and his terrible greasy breath.

"My name is Tora.." The fishman, now known as Tora, backed up as he slipped his hands into his white shorts while his light blue floral shirt blew in the wind and nearly off his muscular body.

"Well that's nice. I'm Chase M. Dragon, can I help you?"

"Yes you can! The Shark King demands that everyone on this island ,and every other island he controls in the East Blue, to pay up when he demands!"

"Like taxes?"

"Exactly."

"Taxes for what?" Chase asked with his head tilted.

"For still being able to see the light of dawn!" Tora announced proudly with a grin on his face.

"That's cool, but I'm not paying up." He sighed.

"Why's that?" Tora demanded to know.

"Because he's a stupid king."

"What?" All of the fishman yelled.

"You dare insult the Great King?" One yelled.

"Thats execution!" Another demanded.

"Kill him!" A third screamed. Then they all began to chant, "Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!"

"Will you all just shut up!" Chase yelled annoyed. All of the fishman quickly sweatdropped and backed up.

"Why'd you stop? Don't listen to this human!" Tora ordered. The fishmen then began again.

"Kill him! Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!"

"I said shut up!" Chase yelled as he held out a hand, "Lightning Current!" Chase then released an electrical current from his body shocking all of the fishman except for Tora.

"What the?" Tora backed up.

"You like my ability?"

"That's it! You've made me do this! Now we must fight!"

"Bring it, do you have a Devil Fruit ability?"

"No, why?"

"Huh, then I can't use mine. I refuse to use my ability against someone who doesn't have a Devil Fruit ability. Lucky you." Chase then dropped his duffel bag and readied to fight.

* * *

><p>"Daddy close the shop! They're here!" A little girl ran crying into the store where David was buying his weapons. He had just bought two katanas and placed them both on his hip.<p>

"What? Already? Okay hurry to the back!" The shopowner ordered.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"The Shark King's crew is here to pick up taxes, we need to hurry and hide or else if we don't pay he'll burn down my store."

"That's not nice...who's the Shark King? Last time I was here there was no Shark King."

"The Shark King is starting to take over the East Blue, he plans on taking control of all of it so he can make everyone pay him money. Then he'll become the East Blue King."

"Really? Well that's not nice, I'll just have to stop him." David smiled.

"What? You can't do that!"

"Yes I can..." David grinned, "I'm David S. Payne! I'm going to be the next Pirate King!" he said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Ha!" Chase was punched and slid back violently as Tora had landed a tough punch to his gut, "Hahahaha! You think you can beat me?" Tora demanded to know as he taunted Chase.<p>

"Eh, I'm going to try."

"Well so far you aren't doing to good!" Tora taunted as he rushed at Chase.

"Whatever..." Chase jumped over Tora then kicked him right in his back sending him flying.

"Guah!" Tora stood and looked over at Chase with a grin, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Hmph, how? You don't know me." Chase taunted, while Tora rushed him at full speed. Chase dodged Tora's punch then landed his own in Tora's gut causing Tora to hold it in pain.

"Guah!"

"That hurt? Sorry, but with me you're bound to get hurt." Chase mocked as he jumped up in the air and kicked Tora's face right into the ground.

"Guah!" Tora struggled to stand, but nonetheless he did.

"Hey Chase! What are you doing?" David called.

"Hey David! I'm a little busy with this fishman."

"Fish people! Awesome!" David jumped down from the roof he was standing on and squated next to one of the unconcious fishmen. He began to poke their gills and chuckled, "Dude how'd they get like this? Fish and people! I wonder what they eat...do fish people like fish? Isnt that like...eating your own family?"

"Will you humans shut up?" Tora yelled angered while starring down Chase, "You making fun of us fishmen? Will you are a monkey! You stupid monkey boy!"

"Me? A monkey?" David sat there and thought as he continued to poke the fishman with twig.

"Hey David back away from the fish people." Chase sweatdropped.

"Aww...but they're so cool." He whinned.

"I don't care just move away from him!" Chase ordered.

"Fine..." David sulked and walked away.

"Pay attention!" Tora took advantage by punching Chase right in the stomach, he then punched him in the face sending him flying back.

"Chase...stop playing around!"

"He doesn't have a Devil Fruit ability!"

"Oh...well that sucks." David said boringly.

"Hahaha! Don't ever underestimate the first mate of the Shark King!"

"You're the Shark King's first mate?" David yelled.

"Yeah, which means I'm too powerful for any of you humans."

"Well that's awesome, because Chase is my first mate. So two first mates battling is awesome." David smiled.

"You're the first mate? Then that means no holding back huh?" Chase stood, "Now you're gonna get hurt!" Chase rushed at Tora with his fist cocked back.

"You're nothing! Roundhouse!"

"Stop trying to be Chuck Norris!" Chase ducked and dodged the kick then dropped down on his hands and kicked Tora in the chin knocking him down on the ground.

"Guah!"

"We done now?"

"Hmph, I'll leave this island for now! But remember that the East Blue is under the Shark King's control! So beware! We'll be back!" Tora yelled as he gathered his crew mates that began to awake and jumped back on their boat. David continued to poke the unconcious fishmen.

"So the Shark King...is a fishman too?"

"Yes David..." Chase answered in annoyance.

"Cool! I hope he's strong if he's king!"

"Yeah, let's go."

"Right. With me first mate!" David marched off with a big smile on his face.

"Whatever Cap."

* * *

><p>Next time: The mystery man who ate the Omni Omni Fruit has decided to make his first move into becoming Pirate King. First he needs to call forth all of the new Shichibukai, along with give orders to his new allies. Or more like his new army, as he prepares to achive his dream.<p>

Review!


	3. The Gathering

Sitting down in his thrown the mystery man who ate the Omni-Omni Fruit, seven years ago, awaited for the arrival of his soon to be army. Even if he did have all the power in the world he could never be too careful. He rested his chin on his fist as one of them walked in.

"Awww...seems like you've arrived first." The man watched a four foot three male walked into the shadows and sat down. He was soon followed by five others. They were all concealed in the shadows. Looking down the man began to speak, "My name is Xander Wes. Do you know why all of you are here?" He asked.

"Why?" One of the shadow figures asked.

"Simply because I need your assistance." Xander stated.

"For what?"

"For my plans."

"What plans?" A third asked.

"You don't need to know." Xander replied.

"What if we say no?" One of the previous shadows asked.

"Well that's going to be hard considering that I now own the World Goverment."

"Wait what?" One of them yelled as they all began to whisper and murmur amongst each other, "How'd you gain control of the World Goverment?"

"I'm just that good. I'm a good negotiator." Xander chuckled, "Now why is there only six of you?"

"Because the Shark King thinks he is going to take over the East Blue. He believes that he left us, but truley we kicked him out." One of the shadows asked.

"Well...no matter." Xander looked over at the four foot man and grinned, "So you guys are now mine. You are going to stay where you are within the Grand Line and wait for orders of where I want you. When I send you there, you go there without question. Understood?"

"As long as I get to fight I'll be okay!" One of the figures stood leaning into the light, they all saw his green spikey hair and his purple eyes, along with his over muscular body.

"Calm down." Xander looked at the large man who sat back down with an evil grin, "You may now all leave." All of them stood and walked away, Xander kept a close eye on all of the Shichibukai that left, though the four foot one passed by him strangley.

_Meanwhile..._

"Well Rag Doll we still don't know what's he up too. This better be a good deal you two are making. I don't like being left out on information." Two men stood off in the shadows, the four foot man known as Rag Doll. He was slim, yet somewhat muscular, his whole body was wrapped from head to toe in bandages, he only wore a orange jacket, and some jean shorts.

"Well...you're not much the talker. I'll go make some more deals then." The person who stood in front of Rag Doll was none other than Balthazar Hawk. He stood at exactly six foot, he had peach skin, with short dirty blonde hair, he has brown eyes. He wore a grey V neck with a black leather jacket, jean pants, and some black shoes. His bounty: 310,000,000. With that Balthazar left.

_On a Marine Base..._

"Fleet Admiral Smith!" A Captain rushed through the the hallways until he had reached the Fleet Admiral's quaters. Then sitting down in his chair a bald headed fair skinned man rested.

"What do you want Captain Matthews?" The deep voiced man asked as he turned around and stared at the Captain with his steel blue eyes. The Captain was looking at Fleet Admiral John Smith. He was six foot three, and was fairly muscular. He stood up wearing a navy blue shirt with a golden star outlined in white in the middle under his large white Marines jacket, his shirt was tucked into his black training pants that were buttoned up on the side, and he wore black sneakers.

"Well sir...all of the Shichibukai had a meeting with the new head of the World Goverment."

"So? How's that my problem? How's that a problem at all?"

"Well sir, they are all leaving the Grand Line and heading out towards the Blue's, and in the meantime one of them has started to take over the East Blue."

"Is that all?" John asked annoyed.

"I was told to inform you that the Shark King is making everyone in East Blue pay taxes, and if they resist they are slaughtered."

"Hmph, anything else?" John grunted dissatisfied.

"The new head of the World Goverment wants you to go handle him quickly sir."

"Whatever, why don't you send the normal Admiral to do it?"

"I would sir, but this is a direct order from the new head."

"Huh...fine I'll go." John walked from behind his desk and left. Next stop, East Blue.

_Back in East Blue..._

"I'm hungry..." David complained holding his stomach as his two swords dragged against the ground.

"Well that's too bad, because we have to find this so called Shark King." Chase commented.

"Why can't we eat first?" David begged.

"Because he's making everyone pay taxes! We have to find some information on him!" Chase barked.

"No need to yell..." David pouted. As the two continued to argue a trio was hidden in the shadows observing dressed in big brown cloaks.

* * *

><p>"So they look like an interesting bunch..." One of them informed.<p>

"Agreed, one of them took down the Shark King's first mate." The second advised.

"So you guys want me to do the usual?" The smallest one asked.

"Yep..." The two both agreed. With that the smallest vanished.

* * *

><p>"So did you see them too?" Chase asked.<p>

"See who?"

"Wow..." Chase sweatdropped.

"What? You mean the people that were spying on us?" David whispered.

"Yes.." Chase replied.

"What about them? Maybe their friendly!"

"Yeah right, if they were they would've confronted us." At that moment a little girl was found lying in the middle of the road, "Huh?" The little girl seemd around fourteen. She had long black hair that was tied up in a bow, with big brown eyes that had hints of silver, she wore a black shirt with a feather print on the front, a pair of shorts, some sneakers, grey fingerless gloves, and a tear shapped necklace. By her side was a black hat, so they could only guess it was hers.

"Hey little girl!" David ran over and checked on the girl, "Are you okay? What's your name?"

"My...my name is Riru Sparks.."

"What happened to you?"

"I was running from some bad people and suddenly I collapsed."

"Probably from exhaustion." Chase squatted down by the girl with David.

"Where are they now?" David asked.

"We are right here!" From the sky two people dressed in brown cloaks fell in front of David and Chase. Both of them threw their cloaks off revealing themselves. One was a large man with short brown hair and was dressed in a purple gi with a red belt tied around his waist. The other was a woman with long black hair and green eyes, she wore black karate slippers, with black tights, and a yellow sleevless blouse.

"Who are you?" David asked.

"We are the Gold Dragons!" The man announced.

"I am Ruby!" The female introduced.

"I'm Jack." The man introduced.

"Gold...Dragons..." David repeated, "Awesome! Can you guys turn into dragons! Do you have anything gold?"

"David...I don't think that's what they meant." Chase sweatdropped.

"Well then that's no fun..." David pouted.

"Are they two that were chasing this girl?" Chase pointed to Riru.

"What girl?" Jack asked.

"This girl!" Chase turned to find no Riru.

"What the? She's gone!" Chase yelled.

"Aww...maybe she got scared of them." David sighed.

"Hmph, wow you two can't even keep track of a little girl. How embarrising."

"Why don't you just shut up!" Chase barked.

"Calm down boy." Ruby informed with a chuckle.

"Look I don't know what you two want, but we aren't letting you get to that girl!" Chase yelled.

"Right, let's do this." David reached for his two newly bought swords, but nothing, "What the? My swords are gone!"

"Check my bag.."

"Right..." David looked for the duffelbag Chase carried, but it was gone too, "Your bag is gone."

"Are you serious? That had our money in it!"

"Hmph, looks like you two are in trouble now. No weapons, no money, and your about to lose to us."

"We'll see about that." Chase replied getting ready to fight.

"Man...those were new swords.." David whinned.

"Shut up and get ready to fight!" Chase yelled.

"Right."

* * *

><p>Next Time: After returning back to Dawn Island David and Chase now know about the Shark King David and Chase set off to find him and take care of him personally. That is, until the Golden Dragons stop them, will the Golden Dragons take the duo by surprise? Or will they just be stepping stones in the duo's way?<p>

Review!


	4. The Golden Dragons

"I'll take Jack." David called.

"Darn it...fine." Chase sighed.

"Looks like you got me." Ruby chuckled as she rushed at Chase.

"Let's get to it Jack!" David yelled as he jumped in the air and curled his fingers to attack with his palms. Jack ducked one of David's attacks, but was hit with a knee to the gut. Jack grabbed David's leg and threw him over his shoulder. David landed on his hands then spun around and kicked Jack in the head. Jack released David then lunged at him. David backflipped out of the way then lunged at Jack himself. Jack left himself open, and David jumped in the air kneeing Jack in the face. David then bounced off of Jack's shoulders and kicked him in the head causing him to go flying.

Jack stopped himself with one hand then rushed at David one more. David tried to jump over him, but was caught mid air and slammed into the ground.

"Guah!" David coughed blood, but was cut short as Jack stomped on his stomach.

"Ah!" David held his stomach in pain, while Jack picked him up and tossed him into a building.

"I'm not done yet! Golden Barrage!" Jack yelled as he began to rapidly punch David who couldn't do anything except take the hits. He was unable to raise his arms to block, though this didn't stop him.

"Kick!" David yelled kicking Jack in the knee.

"Ow!" Jack fell to a knee.

"Ha!" David then kicked Jack in the shoulder causing him to pop up, "Tornado Kick!" David then leaped in the air and kicked Jack across the head causing him to completley make a three sixty, and as he came back around he was greeted with another kick sending him flying.

"Man...you kick pretty hard."

"If you thought that hurt, then you aren't going to like my punches!" David ran at Jack, who jumped over David. David thrust kicked Jack right in the gut causing him to bend over and hold his stomach. David then cocked his fist back and punched Jack straight in the head sending him flying back.

"Too much?" David asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Man...you're tougher than you look kid."

"Thanks, I'd like to say my punches are pretty hard to stop." David smiled as he wound up his arm.

"Hmph, looks like I shouldn't be holding back." Jack smirked.

"I never asked you too, just don't make me use more then I already am."

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it, let's just keep fighting." David smiled.

"Agreed.."

* * *

><p>"Darn it..." Chase got up from the ruble after getting kicked straight in the chest by a very flexible Ruby, "What are you? A gymnist?"<p>

"Yep!" Ruby smirked as she fell from the sky preparing to hammer fist Chase. Chase rolled out the way and tripped her, making her land face first. Ruby jumped up and went for a spin kick, "Dragon Tornado!"

"Don't think so!" Chase grabbed both her legs and threw her in the air. Ruby quickly recovered then looked at Chase with intense eyes, that seemed to change into a snake's eyes.

"Wait? You're a Devil Fruit user?" Chase yelled in shock.

"Yeah, I ate the Snake Snake Fruit! A Zoan class!"

"Well that's good, now I can use my power! I ate the Rumble Rumble Fruit! Meaning you're in for a surprise!"

"We'll see!" Ruby yelled as she fell from the sky about to land a hard kick onto Chase.

"Lightning Gernade!" Chase held out his hand creating a ball of electricity that cackled and whipped all around. He jumped over Ruby then tried to touch her with the ball of lightning in his hand.

"Don't think so!" Ruby yelled as she turned into a snake before he could touch her.

"Think twice!" Chase yelled as he threw the ball into the ground causing it to send lines of electricity through out the ground.

"You call this power?" Ruby mocked as she jumped onto a wall going into her hybrid form. Her lower body was that of a Rattlesnakes, her upper body was green with a yellow under belly, her grew claws and fangs, with snake eyes.

"Sorry, I'm trying to not hurt you!" He yelled as he jumped and went for a roundhouse kick, getting his foot caught.

"Fool!" Ruby yelled as she grabbed Chase's leg with both hands and slammed him into a wall. As she did this his body vanished.

"I told you! You're in for a surprise! Thor's Hammer!" Chase created a wave of electricity around his fist as he brought them together to make a hamemr fist and slamemd them ontop of Ruby's head sending her right into the ground face first.

"Guah!"

"Gosh...did I over do it?" Chase asked in a mocking tone, "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean it...I'll call for help! I promise!" Chase then turned and looked around for people then whispered, "Help...well no one Ruby. Later."

* * *

><p>"Dragon's Dance!"<p>

"Rocket Fist!" David leaped over Jack who began to kick and punch rapidly, David simply dove down and punched him in his chin.

"Guah!"

"Shotgun Palm!" David cocked back his fist as he curled his fingers in, then lunged forward opening his hand at the last second slamming his hand against Jack's chest sending him flying back into some crates.

"Guah!"

"You done?"

"Of course not!"

"Man..." David got in his fighting stance once more with a smile, "You're tough. I like that, too bad I'm going to have to hurt you."

"Bring it on then!" Jack stood holding his chest in pain with one hand, while using the other to get ready to block.

"That won't work, trust me."

"Try me! Golden Dragon Ultimate Block: One Arm!"

"Really? What a long name. Oh well, Rocket Punch!" Before Jack even realized it he had gotten punched in the chin once more. This punch actually smashed in his chin as he went flying even more. It was unbelievable, everyone watching just looked at David as he dusted himself off.

"He was tough..."

"What did you do?" A girl yelled.

"Huh?" David looked around only to find Riru with both of his swords and Chase's duffel bag, "Hey! Riru, you're back! And you have our stuff! Thank you!" David walked over to Riru, but once he got to where she was she was gone.

"What did you do?" She yelled, "Those were my friends..." She quieted down.

"Really? I'm sorry, they attacked me and Chase so we had to defend ourselves."

"I'm going to make you pay...those were my friends.." Riru dropped both of David's swords then drew her own two.

"Hey you have swords too? How cool!" David smiled, but wassoon cut on both sides of his arms.

"What the?" He held his arms as they seeped blood, "What was that for? And how'd you do that?"

"You hurt my friends. That's why, and how. I ate the Go-Go Fruit giving me super speed!" David jumped back quickly as he saw Riru vanish. He took as many attacks as he could until he reached his two swords and began to fight back. David knew that trying to figure out her movements would be too hard, and would lead to alot of thinking. He only had one solution.

"You've made me do this..." He muttered under his breath. He closed his eyes as Riru ran circles around him, she then lunged at him and he opened his eyes, "Kenbunshoku Haki!" David yelled as he evaded one of Riru's attacks then countered with his own by clashing swords. He could've struck her down, but that would be wrong.

"What the...how'd you? Have you ever eaten a Devil Fruit?" She asked quietly.

"No, that's my first mate. Consumer of the Rumble Rumble Fruit. Me, I'm just a normal swordsman." David smiled, he pushed riru back with his swords then put one back in it's sheath.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to fight back with one sword."

"Why?"

"Because I want to make a deal."

"Sure...what do you want?" Riru asked.

"If I can land one scratch on you with my one sword then you have to join my pirate crew."

"What? Just one scratch? What's in it for me?"

"If you can land one scratch on me, then me and Chase will leave the island and you get to keep our stuff." David informed.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I have a goal and if I can't beat you then there's no point."

"What do you want to do?" Riru asked curiously.

"I just wanna cross the Grand Line and find all three of Roranora Zoro's swords and master his three sword style. Chase wants to find Straw Hat Luffy's hat."

"Really?"

"Yeah, then we'll decide which one of us becomes Pirate King. It'll probably be me, since I'm the Captain."

"Hmph, fine I'll take your deal! And win!"

"Then let's begin." Riru rushed at David at full speed with her as she prepared to end the deal quickly. As she went to attack with both blades David had jumped over her and rested his blade on her shoulder. Riru turned around to slash him, but he jumped back then threw his sword at her. Riru blocked it and knocked it to the ground. Once she did this she failed to notice that David and apepared behind her.

"What the?"

"I win." David smiled as he scratched her arm.

"What? Did you just scratch my arm?"

"I said if I can land one scratch on you I win, you had to do the same."

"I thought you meant with swords?"

"That was the lead on thought, so I decided to just scratch you."

"You can't do that?" Riru yelled angrily.

"A deal's a deal." David laughed sheepisly, "So you ready to join my crew?"

"Are you serious..." Riru sweatdropped.

"Yeah, honestly I wouldn't have won without my Haki."

"Uhh..." Riru didn't want to admit it, but she did lose the deal, "Fine.." She sighed.

"Yes! We have a new crew mate!" David celebrated.

"Wait what?" Chase walked up a little consued.

"Riru decided to join our crew!" David announced putting away his sword.

"Ummm...cool?"

"Alright! Now can we eat?" David asked as his stomach growled loudly.

"Yeah...I'm kind of hungry too."

"I know where we can get food." Riru suggested quietly.

"Lead the way Miss Riru!" David smiled.

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?" An angry man asked.<p>

"Yes Shark King..." Tora replied as he bowed to the Shark King.

"Well then...if he's that strong we'll just send out our secret weapon for scouting." He informed, "Avery.."

"Yes Captain?" By Tora's side a sixteen year old male with dark brown skin, long black braids, and neon green eyes found his way in front of the Shark King. He wore a dark green jacket that fell down to his knees that was left open and had gold buttons ontop of a simple white V-neck, he wore a green and silver scarf, a green belt with black trousers, with thin black shoes.

"Find this kid and take him on." The Shark King ordered.

"Yes Shark King."

"Good now find him."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p>Next Time: The Golden Dragons have been taken care of, and now the duo is a trio with Riru Sparks as their new crewmate! Though bad news is, that the Shark King has decided to send an assasin after the trio! Will he be able to take on all trio, or will he fall at their feet? Read and find out!<p>

Review!


	5. Wind and Lightning

"So you're a doctor?" David asked in awe as he, Chase, and Riru walked side by side.

"Kind of, I mean when I'd go on solo missons by myself and I go into toruble I'd have to patch myself up." Riru explained shly.

"That is so cool..." David said as they continued to walk.

"Ummm...thanks."

"Well maybe you can be our crew doctor." Chase suggested.

"I'm fine with that." Riru agreed.

"Yeah! Now I don't have to worry about getting hurt in fights anymore!"

"Well that might be a problem." A voice commeted.

"Huh?" The crew looked up to see the teen that the Shark King had sent after them. Avery Wilson.

"I'm Avery Wilson of the Royal Sea Pirates! I've been ordered by my Captain to take you on."

"That's cool, I guess." David said sheepisly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, I must take on the Captain of this crew for the Captain of my crew. So prepare to fight!" With that Avery was gone Chase side stepped and grebbed Avery's wrist as it came within inches of David's face.

"Devil Fruit..." Chase sighed, "Good, that last chick I fought was no good."

"Hmph, you have no idea.." Avery commented.

"We'll see. You wanna fight my Captain you have to get through me." Chase commented.

"What do we do?" Riru asked wanting to join in too.

"Just sit back and watch okay, this guy is fast so I can only guess what kind of powers he has."

"Aww..." Riru pouted.

"Get behind me." David backed Riru behind him and stepped back some. Chase vanished and reappeared behind Avery, he cocked his fist back and was going to punch Avery in the back of the head. Avery grabbed Chase's wrist and tossed him over his shoulder. Chase landed on his feet and turned around to see Avery gone.

"Here I am!" Avery announced as he axe kicked Chase in the stomach. Avery cocked his fist back as air began to circle around his whole arm, "Hurricane Fist!"

"Thors Hammer!" Chase countered by making a hammer fist that produced lightning all over his hands as both of them collided. Avery then came from above once more.

"Tornado Kick!" Avery yelled as he came down spinning rapidly while creating a large tornado to attack Chase.

"Lightning Grenade!" Chase held a ball of lightning in his hands as it cackled and whipped around. Chase leaped up and countered Avery's kick with this causing an explosion to blow them both back.

"That was tough...I had to hold back some." Chase commented.

"Who asked you to hold back!" Avery yelled as he punched Chase in the back of the head causing him to faulter, "Who said we're done?"" Avery asked as he picked up Chase by the back of his collar and kneed him.

"Guah!" Chase spat out blood, then quickly went for a kick at Avery. He used his ability to his advantage and vanished. Chase then cocked his fist back, "Surge Fist!" He yelled as he generated electricity around his fist he punched Avery right in the chest sending him back.

"Good job Chase!" Riru congradulated.

"Thanks, but we aren't done. He's fast."

"What kind of fruit is he using?" David asked.

"The Wind Wind Fruit, he can pretty much become and control wind. Also him being as fast as wind doesn't help. Good thing I'm as fast as lightning."

"Yet you can't keep up!" Avery announced as he went to knee Chase.

"I can, I just let you get close." Chase remarked as he threw down Avery's knee then kicked him across the head sending Avery off to the side. Avery recovered and vanished. Chase jumped into the air and caught Avery's fist, though Avery followed up by using his other hand to attack. Chase threw it off to the side then kicked Avery in the stomach.

Avery crashed into the ground, and Chase dove right at him.

"Bring it! Tornado Slam!" Avery called creating a large tornado from above Chase and drove him into the ground.

"Guah!" Chase fell to the floor, but stood right back up, "You're strong. Why you with this so called Shark King?" Chase asked.

"Because he's strong. I'm not the one to lead, I learned this from experience. So now I find people who are strong and wish to serve under them."

"Really?" Chase asked with his head tilted.

"What happens if they lose?" David asked with his hand raised.

"Then I join the crew that won a fight, or took them over." Avery explained.

"Well now you are going to be joining my crew!" David smiled with a thumb pointed at himself.

"Why's that?" Avery asked.

"Because you're about to lose to Chase who is my First Mate, meaning you'll have to join us."

"If you can't beat the First Mate then how can you beat the Captain?" Riru asked.

"Hmph, good point. That doesn't mean I'm going to give up though!" Avery remarked as he got ready to keep fighting.

"Anyways, you ready to continue? You just might be the only way we'll get to Shark King."

"Why you wanna get to Shark King?" Avery asked.

"Because he's trying to take over East Blue!" David yelled, "That's not right! For that he deserves to get his butt kicked! This is my home!"

"Hmph, so he's angered you and now you want to fight him?" Avery asked, "You do know he's a Shichibukai!"

"I don't care if he's a Sichichuki!" David smiled.

"Shichibukai." Chase corrected.

"Whatever." David replied with his back turned.

"Anyways lets keep going!" Avery rushed at Chase, who saw the whole thing. It was like he was running normally. This was thanks to both of them eating fruits that allow them speed. As Avery got close Chase vanished and a bolt of lightning struck down right in front of Avery.

"Last Second Lightning." Chase smirked as he then appeared behind Avery, "Lightning Current!" Chase released an electrical current that pushed Avery forward causing him to faulter some. Avery jumped and began to spin.

"Tornado Kick!" A tornado began to arise as Chase just stood there and held out one hand.

"Lightning Flash!" With that a flash of lightning blinded everyone and Avery fell to the ground.

"You think...I'm done?" Avery asked whil struggling to stand.

"Wow, you are strong!" David said in awe wih Riru in unison.

"Well I can say that you've impressed my Avery. Too bad I'm going to have to hurry up and end this." Chase pointed one finger at the sky, then aimed it at Avery. With in a flash of light Chase's finger was touching Avery's shoulder, "Lightning Beam!" With that Chase shot out a burst of elctricity that ripped through Avery's shoulder causing him to collapse.

"Hey Riru, maybe you should come treat him!" Chase yelled.

"Yay we have a new crew member!" David celebrated as he and Riru ran over to look at Avery.

"He was strong, now he's going to have to take us to where the Shark King is." Chase informed.

"I hope the Shark King is strong!" David chuckled as he watched Riru poke Avery with a stick.

"He's not dead Riru! Just heal him!" Chase barked.

"Gosh no need to yell." David and Riru pouted as they backed away from Chase.

"Whatever." He remarked, "Let's just get ready to go."

"Go where?" David asked curiously.

"To finding a place to stay so Avery can tell us where the Shark King is!" Chase yelled in annoyance, he quickly began to rub his temples.

"Warship...Island.." Avery whispered.

"Huh?" Everyone turned to Avery.

"He's on Warship Island.." Avery repeated.

"Why's he there?" Chase asked.

"Who care's we're going!" David smiled, "Now let's get in a boat!"

"What boat? We don't have a boat you idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot!" David yelled as he jumped at Chase.

"Shut up!" Chase lifted his foot into David's face and he fell to the ground and Chase stood over him triumphantly.

"You thought!" David yelled as he hugged Chase's leg.

"Let go!" Chase ordered.

"No!" David cried out.

"Let go!"

"No!" David yelled.

"Uhhh...guys shouldn't we be focused on finding a boat?" Riru asked, both boys stopped and looked at Riru with enstranged looks.

"Yeah..." they sighed as they stepped away from each other. Then David spoke, "Alright then! Let's get going!"

* * *

><p>Next Time: The Army of Four goes to Warship Island ready to take on all the Fishmen there, including the Shark King. That means a rematch between Chase and Tora. Tora has a surprise for Chase though, just how the Shark King might have one for David.<p>

Review!


	6. The War on Warship!

"Yes! We are almost there!" David celebrated as he rocked the small rowboat they were in.

"I can't believe you made us do this!" Chase barked, "All three of us have mad super speed!"

"Yeah, but what fun would that be? There'd be no adventure in just being as fast as lightning to get into an epci battle."

"Says you! I was the only one who rowed!"

"Well I'm getting patched up still." Avery said as Riru continued to tape up his wound from Chase when he got shot in the shoulder.

"Shut up!" Chase yelled angrily.

"I will admit this was pretty fun." Riru said as he finished tapping up Avery then looked at Chase who was no crazy red.

"You guys...are all lucky I don't kill you you right now.."

"Oh yeah!" David yelled as he leaped at Chase. Chase used the oar to smack David across the face sending him out of the boat.

"Hey!" David yelled.

"Hahaha! Later!" Chase waved off as he dissapeared from sight.

"He'll be back..." David said as he got up on the row boat.

"Will he?" Riru and Avery sweatdropped.

"I don't know..." David hung his head.

"Well I'm back!" Chase announced as he appeared back in to boat.

"Oh thank goodness! I was scared you wouldn't come back!" David cried commically.

"Shut up." Chase remarked.

"So...I have a question for you two." Riru spoke quietly.

"What?" They asked in unison as Chase's foot was ontop of David's head.

"How'd you two meet?"

"Hmmmm...well you see I was lived with Old Man Yamato."

"Who?" Riru and Avery asked in unison.

"Old Man Yamato, or my grandpa. He says that he found me one day with no sign of who I belonged to. So he decided to keep me, and he trained me to be a swordsman for my pirate journey. My dream is to collect all three of Roranoro Zoro's swords, so I'll need to be an aweseom swordsman for that."

"Then one day..." Chase intervened, "He caught me drowning and decided to come and help me. He pulled me out and I thanked him. We then sat and talked about our dreams. I want to find 'Straw Hat' Luffy's hat and wear it. Keep it as my own. Since I had no where to go David and Old Man Yamato let me stay with them."

"Then when I told him that my dream he told me his and we decided that we'll become pirates and go for our dreams." David explained.

"Well how'd he end up being Captain?" Riru asked.

"Well he svaed my life, so I owe him. He said that all I had to do was be his First Mate."

"Cool." Riru said in awe as her eyes sparkled.

"Hey you guys were here.." Avery annunced as their small ship arrived at Warship Island.

* * *

><p>"Well they're here Captain." Tora informed as he kneeled in front of the Shark King.<p>

"Good, send everyone after them. Since Avery betrayed us then I think we should send him a little gift. Don't you agree Tora?"

"Yes sir, I'll also be more than happy to take on the First Mate again." Tora turned his hand into a fist out of anger from his previous loss.

"Do what you wish. As long as we get rid of them."

"Yes sir." Tora then stood and turned around, "Raise the flag!" He called, and soon an army of Seamen began to pull up a large black flag that had a picture of a shark with a crown on it's head.

"Royal Sea Pirates! Go to war!" Tora yelled and raised his fist in the air and soon every Fishman on Warship Island cheered and ran towards the shore of the Island.

* * *

><p>"That's alot of people.." David sighed.<p>

"Yeah, should I take'em all out?" Chase asked.

"We can't just rush in you idiots!" Avery advised.

"Why not..." David pouted.

"That whole island is filled with Fishman ready to kill, it's basically like a Marine Base for Fishman." Avery pointed out.

"Really? That means there's going to be someone strong there right?" David asked with hopes up high.

"Just the Shichibukai the Shark King."

"Then I'll take him on."

"Idiot, it's not as easy as it sounds." Avery spoke a little annoyed.

"Why not?"

"Because he's a Shichibukai with a bounty of two hundred ninety million belli's."

"Okay...I'm a pirate with no belli's." David smiled, "So what?"

"Whatever..."

"Avery there's no chance in arguing, just let him be." Chase advised as he placed his hand on Avery's shoulders.

"Fine.." Avery hung his head.

"Let's go!" David smiled as he stood with his foot on the head of the boat.

"So what's the plan?" Riru asked.

"Well you see...I have no idea." David sighed and hung his head.

"Huh...Riru how about to stay by the boat once we reach shore and fight off all those Fishman."

"By myself?" Riru asked a little scared.

"No, Avery will be with you. Two Devil Fruit users should be good against them."

"Yeah, let's hope so." Avery said as they got onto shore.

"What about you two?" Avery asked.

"We're going on ahead." Chase explained, "Ready David?" Chase looked to see David gone with all the Fishman looking at a kid who just ran onto the island cluelessly. All they could hear him say was:

"HERE I COME SHARK KING!"

"David you idiot!" Chase yelled as the Fishman filled the gap and looked at the three,"Huh...Shockwave Fist!" Chase lunged at one of the fishman and released a blast of electricity through them clearing a path for him to follow David.

"Huh...I'm going to regret losing." Avery said as he stepped onto shore.

"Let's do this." Riru said as she drew both her blades.

"Right."

* * *

><p>"David!" Chase yelled as he tried to find his Captain. He cupped his hand over his mouth looking for him, but instead he found someone else.<p>

"Hey there." A voice said as a Fishman stood in front of Chase.

"Tora..." Chase sighed.

"Ready for our rematch?"

"Yeah, don't dissapoint me this time."

"Trust me, I won't."

* * *

><p>"Shark King?" David called as he walked up white marble steps. Once he reached the top he saw a marble white platform like bridge over a one hundred by one hundred square foot like abyss filled with water.<p>

"Who are you?"

"My name is David S. Payne! Are you the Shark King?"

"Yes. I am the Shark King Tiburon Hodachi." From the shadows of the large white moslieum and from his crimson velvet throne a large blue shark skinned Fishman stepped out. He had spikey blue hair, yellow piercing eyes, and his body build was hidden beneath his large white jacket that he had one hand sticking out from while the other remained in his sleeve. With his free arm he pulled out a large broadsword wrapepd up in multiple bandages with a skull head at the bottom of the hilt.

From his robe he pulled out a necklace that had various skulls and teeth around it as he placed it on his head. He then began to undo the wrappings on his sword. It revealed to be a smooth silver sword.

"Well Shark King Tiburon" David smiled as he drew both of his katana's, "Let's get started!"


	7. The War on Warship! Part 2

"These are alot of Fishman." Ruri stated as she and Avery stood back to back.

"I told you guys, the whole Island is filled with them." Avery replied as he sent another group of Fishmen flying into the air.

"I see some coming out of the ocean, I'll be right back." Riru stated as she ran over to the water and slashed then ran back.

"Lucky me that you're fast enough to run on water.." Avery commented as he punched another Fishman.

"Yeah, but how long do you think we can keep this up?" Riru asked.

"However long David needs to beat the Shark King.."

"Is he really that strong?" Riru asked as she slashed two Fishmen in half.

"Of course he's a Shichibukai."

"What about his First Mate?"

"Well just because he doesn't have Devil Fruit powers doesn't mean he isn't tough. If you fight him at first he'll hold back, but if you get a second chance to fight him he'll surprise you. That's how he beat me." Avery explained.

"He beat you?" Riru repated kind of shocked after cutting two more Fishmen.

"Yeah, so Chase better be careful."

* * *

><p>Guah!" Chase cringed in pain after crashing into a tree.<p>

"Haha, you done already?" Tora teased.

"Hmph, you thought." Chase stood back up and dusted himself off.

"Then keep it going!" Tora ran at Chase then jumped and began to spin in the air, once he got close he landed a kick on Chase. Chase bent over and held his stomach in pain.

"Ha!" Tora yelled as he grabbed Chase by his throat and let go, he quickly kneed Chase in the stomach. Chase fell to his knee's and was hit in the face by Tora's knee sending him rolling.

"Guah!"

"I thought you'd be tougher."

"Hmph, you certainly are stronger than you led me to believe in our first fight."

"That was the plan." Tora taunted as he cracked his knuckles and raised Chase in the air. Chase kneed Tor in the chin forcing him to let go. Chase then sweep kicked him causing Tora to fall on his back. Chase leaped into the air and cocked his fist back as he was about to smash Tora's face in.

"Nope!" Tora rolled out the way then kicked Chase in his ribs.

"Gah!" Chase hit another tree nad sturggled to stand.

"Here I come!" Tora yelled as he cocked his fist back making Chase think he was going to get punched, but got kicked in the stomach sending him through some trees.

"Guah..."

"Get up...the fun is just getting started."

* * *

><p>"Ha!" Tiburon charged at David who jumped back dodging the large sword.<p>

"Here I come!" David yelled as he jumped ovre Tiburon and shoved both his swords in Tiburon's back.

"Ha!" Tiburon kicked David sending him flying back and through his throne, "That all you got kid? You're supposed to be stopping me?"

"Yeah..." David stood and rushed at Tiburon.

"Bring it! Hammer Blade!" Tiburon yelled as he used both of his hands to swing down at David.

"Shotgun Palm!" David yelled as he curled his fingers and cocked his hand back, at the last second he opened his fingers causing Tiburon to slid back a few inches. David still got cut.

"Ha!" Tiburon lunged his blade forward, and David jumped ontop of the sword. David kicked Tiburon across the face then cocked his fist back.

"Pistol Punch!" David yelled as he punched Tiburon right in the nose.

"Ow!" Tiburon yelled as he covered up his nose, "You stupid rookie!" Tiburon yelled as he went to punch David. David jumped on Tiburon's shouldes and pulled his swords out.

"Shark Slice!" Tiburon yelled as he went to slash David.

"Cross Defense!" David yeleld putting his swords up in the form of an X and intercepted Tiburon's blade.

"Hahaha!" Tiburon laughed as he saw David struggle to hold him off, "Great White Fist!" Tiburon used his free hand to punch David in the gut causing him to slid back and and the verge of the stairs.

"Great..." David sighed as he looked around for Tiburon.

"Shark Driver!" Tiburon called as he began to spin in the air with his sword pointed downwards at David's head.

"Cross Defense!" David called making an X and holding it up against Tiburon's attack. It wasn't enough, David lunged forward doding the damage that he would've taken. Tiburon stood in the small crater where David should've been and looked at him with his yellow eyes.

"You're kind of fast."

"You're strong." David snickered.

"Hmph, and you're weak!" Tiburon vanished and from behind David was slashed by Tiburon's blade causing him to fall face first into the ground.

"Hahaha! That was too easy!"

"That hurt..." David struggled to stand, "I liked this jacket too." David pushed himself up with his swords then walked towards the stairs and took off his jacket and placed it on the ground with his sheaths.

"You still wanna fight?"

"Of course, you're just a stepping stone that I need to pass for me to reach my dream."

"Let's see about that! You won't ever leave this island! I'll even bury your body here! You'll never see the Grand Line!"

"Hmph, we'll see." David snickered.

"Here we go!" Tiburon vanished and David was kicked down the stairs that he had recently climbed.

"Guah!" David hit the ground hard and had trouble moving.

"Hahaha!" Tiburon cackled with laughter as he prepared to kill David, "Shark Rush!"

"Three Step Attack!" David yelled as he jumped up and slashed at Tiburon's sword smacking it out of the way, he then swung low while he spun swining at Tiburon's legs. Tiburon jumped up, and once David looked at him he kicked him in the chest sending him back up the stairs.

"Ah!"

"Wind Death!" David yelled as he jumped at Tiburon as high as he could. He dove down at Tiburon, and as Tiburon was about to counter David was gone and Tiburon had two swords in his stomach.

"Guah! Ocean Wrangler!" Tiburon yelled, he grabbed David by the neck and began to swing him around in the air and threw him back up on the white bridge like platform.

"Guah!" David coughed, not expecting to then be kicked in the stomach by Tiburon.

"I'll show you who's king!"

* * *

><p>"Guah!" Tora was sent threw a few tree's as Chase struggled to stand, "Hahaha, you're fighting back now."<p>

"Yeah, sorry that it took me a while."

"It's fine, I just can't wait to kill you." Tora stated as he stood.

"First...I'm going to break your arm. Understand?"

"We'll see!" Tora jumped in the air and ready to land down on Chase.

"I warned you..." Chase sighed, "Smash Kick!" Chase jumped in the air and he lifted one leg and axe kicked Tora's elbow then with the other leg he kicked his forearm.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Tora yelled as he crashed into a tree shoulder first as he held his broken right arm.

"Gotcha..." Chas said as he landed on the ground tired.

"I'm not dead yet!" Tora demande as he ran up and punched Chase in his spine.

"Ahh!" Chase was sent flying into a tree and fell onto the ground.

"Hmph, you thought I was going to let you get away with that? Then you're wrong!" Tora walked over to the injure Chase and stomped on his elbow.

"Aaahhh!"

"How you like that? I'm going to kill you understand!" Tora yelled as he raised his foot above Chase's head, "Say good bye! This is all because you don't wanna fight using Devil Fruit! Oh well! Later.."

* * *

><p>"They keep coming Avery!" Riru yelled as she continued to slash the Fishmen.<p>

"I know. I knew there was alot, but this is ridiculous!"

"Do you have any ideas?"

"I got one..." Avery sighed.

"Do it then?" Riru commented.

"Jump in the boat!" Avery ordered.

"Huh?"

"Just do it!"

"Right!" Riru then ran over and jumped inside the rowboat.

"Here we go!" Avery made two tornado's with his fist then slammed them together, "Wind Catastrophe!" That move pushed back all of the Fishmen and they all layed out unconcious.

"You did it!" Riru hugged Avery.

"Yeah.." Avery fell to a knee, "Let's just hope Chase and David are okay."

* * *

><p>Next Time: David and Chase seem to be in trouble in their respective battles! Will they be able to pull out from the battles? Or will they fall to the power of the former Shichibukai and his First Mate, in their very first real battle? Read and find out!<p>

Review!


	8. Dethroning the King!

"Guah!" David was pushed back violently by another one of Tiburon's attacks, David felt pretty much worthless now.

"Some pirate you are, how pathetic."

"So you think..." David stood and grinned as he picked up both of his swords.

"You still stand?" Tiburon asked with a grin on his face.

"You have no idea..." David used his swords to stand as he stared at Tiburon with intense eyes.

"Then I guess I should end this.." Tiburon threw off his robe revealing his large and muscular self, "You ready to die?"

"I don't know, today doesn't feel like a good day to die." David commented, "But you can try." David rushed at Tiburon who stood there and raised his blade.

"Shark Rage!" Tiburon swung his blade down and David side stepped it with his Haki, he then roundhouse kicked Tiburon's blade out of his hand, slashed Tiburon's chest and spartan kicked him in the chest.

"Grr..." Tiburon growled.

"Don't relax just yet!" David jumped in the air and lunged with one sword. Tiburon crossed his arms only getting one sword in his arm, David then used the other to stab Tiburon's shoulder..

"Grr..." Tiburon continued to growl in anger.

"Ha!" David landed behind Tiburon, he then spartan kicked him in the back once more sending him flying forwards.

"Hmph..." Tiburon grunted as he pulled out the sword, "Shark's Rampage!" Tiburon rushed at David and kneed him in the chest.

"Guah!" David coughed blood, but was soon cut off by an elbow to the back.

"Ahh!"

"Haha!" Tiburon laughed as he then grabbed David by the back of his neck and raised him in the air. He dropped him kneed him in the stomach with one knee, then followed with the other. Each time David would float back up a little, and when he came down another knee pushed him up. Then finally Tiburon kicked him right in his solarplexis sending him flying through the wall of moslieum.

"Tsk...humans."

* * *

><p>"Hahaha!" Tora laughed as he stood bloodied and beaten over Chase, "I win.." Tora mocked as his shirt was ripped off.<p>

"No ya don't..." Chase stood with his shirt completely torn off as well.

"Why do you still fight?"

"Becaue I have a dream...and so do my friends! For that I will live!"

"Well so do I! We don't always get what we want fool!"

"Hmph..." Chase sneered. Then he thought:

"I have to end this.."

"Hey Tora..." Chase spoke.

"What?"

"Do you like lightning?"

"Yeah, it's cool to watch why?"

"Because you're going to love looking at the light thats about to kill you!" Chase pointed a finger at Tora and shot him in the chest with a powerful bolt of lightning kill him.

"Uhhh..." Tora bleed out all over the grass with his eyes rolled back.

"Huh...wow.." Chase fell to the floor from exhaustion.

* * *

><p>"Well we cleared the whole island of the Fishmen.." Riru grunted as she piled the last bit of Fishmen into their rowboat.<p>

"Great, now here they go!" Avery cocked his fist back, "Wind Force!" He called throwing a punch that blew the boat through the ocean.

"Now let's go find Chase and David!" Riru smiled as she dusted her hands off.

"Right." Avery nooded as they ran further into the island.

* * *

><p>"I win.." Tiburon laughed as he went over and picked up his sword.<p>

"I told you...today isn't a good day to die." David climbed out from the rumble and walked over as far as he could.

"Why won't you die kid?"

"This is the third time...today isn't a good day to die." He answered.

"Well I'll make it one!"

"Shotgun Fist!" David jumped in theair and punched Tiburon in the throat.

"Guah! Gawd!" Tiburon coughed.

"Machine Gun Fist!" David yelled as he began to use both of his fist to punch Tiburon in the same spots on his chest over and over.

"Guah!"

"One Thousand Bullets!" David cried out as he began to punch Tiburon all over his body nonstop. Going from chest, to stomach, to ribs, back up to chest, solarplexis, collarbones, and so on, "Nine hundred nintey nine...one thousand!" David shouted landing one final punch where Tiburon's heart was.

"Guah!" Tiburon spat out blood as his beaten and bruised body struggled to stand.

"Dragon Palm!" David cocked both his hands back putting them parralel to each other while curling in his fingers, he then thrusted them forward opening his fingers at the last moment hitting him right in inbetween his chest and solarplexis causing Tiburon to go flying back.

"Guah!" Tiburon coughed as blood ran all down his face. He got up and kneeld over as he began to throw up blood.

"Hmph...you really are strong to survive those..." David sighed as he stood there with a smile.

"You...I'm going to kill you!" Tiburon exclaimed, "I didn't want to have to do it, but you've made me!"

"Do what?" David asked as Tiburon began to grow larger and larger. The back of his head began to sprout out, his arms and ribs began to eform and sporut large tentacles, he evnetually grew to large for where he was standing. He jumped into the water filled abyss as he grew larger and larger eventually David was facing a kraken.

"Whoa! That is so cool!" David yelled pointing at the kraken.

"Haahaha! You like I ate the Kraken Kraken Devil Fruit! One of the rarest Zoan Devil Fruits!"

"Well that's cool, but I'm still going to have to kill you."

"Oh really? Try me!" Tiburon yelled raising one of his tentacles and swung it down hard against the bride.

"Aaahh!" David slid back from the force and just got right back up, "Right..." David picked up both of his swords and grinned, "This'll be fun."

* * *

><p>"Chase!" Riru yelled as she went after the fallen Chase and took out her first aid kit.<p>

"Hahah..." Chase chuckled.

"What?" Avery asked.

"I don't know..."

"What hurts?" Riru asked.

"Everything..." Chase smiled.

"I probably should've told ya Tora was stronger than he appeared."

"It's alright, it was fun beating him up." Chase joked.

"Well, we got rid of all the Fishmen and sent them into the ocean on our rowboat."

"Cool...wait what?" Chase yelled, "Ah!"

"Stop, you can't get mad right now. You'll open your wounds."

"How deep are they?" Avery asked.

"They aren't too deep, bu at the same time they won't be easy to heal."

"Well good thing you're with us." Chase smiled.

"Yeah yeah, just let me do this."

"Where's David?" Avery asked.

"He's fighting Tiburon.."

"What? I should go help him."

"Avery don't..." Chase muttered.

"Why not?"

"Let him handle it, he's got this."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

* * *

><p>"I don't think I got this..." David sighed as he struggled to stand.<p>

"Hahahahahahaha!" Tiburon cacled evily as David layed on the ground helpless, "You're mine punk!"

"Me...being beaten by you? Hmph, yeah right. Today is the day the East Blue is free from you!" David yelled. Tiburon brought down one large tentacle, and David side stepped then ran up his tentacle with both blades then jumped and slashed his eye.

"Guah!" Tiburon yelled, "That hurt!" Tiburon yeleld as he grabbed David and tossed him.

"Guah!" David layed on the floor with blood all over him. He dropped his swords and looked at Tiburon.

"Give up?"

"Of course not..." David panted.

"Then die!" Tiburon began to form a large sphere of water in his large multi-toothed mouth, "Kraken Bomber!" Tiburon blasted David and he just stood there.

"Shotgun Palm!" David cocked his hand back and curled his fingers.

"You really think you can take that on? You're stupid!"

"Ya!" David yelled as he palm slammed the sphere of water and began to hold it back. He was being pushed back violently as he was on the edge of the steps.

"Die kid! Why won't you die?"

"No...I'm going to take you out! Busoshoku Haki!" David yelled throwing moving the ball slightly so he could move to dodge. David then jumped in the air and around his hand he had a sphere of energy. He punched Tiburon right in his nose.

"Ahhh!" Tiburon slid back a little in the water, but recovered quickly.

"Nice trick punk." Tiburon complimented, "You so you like to use Haki."

"I've had to use both forms of my Haki to fight you..."

"Well too bad no Haki will save you from my next attack! Kraken Barrage!" Tiburon yelled swinging his tentacles all over the place.

"Ahh!" David yelled as he wa being slapped around, while waves would come and push him down.

"Now Kraken Bomber!"

"Huh...huh...huh..." David stood panting as he saw the large sphere of water heading towards him, "I said...I won't die!" David yelled as he leaped over the sphere of water then rushed at Tiburon one last time, "Shotgun Fist!" David cocked his fist back as he generated as much of his Haki around hi fist and dove down. He punched Tiburon right on the top of his head forcing his whole body to curl in pain.

"Guah!" Tiburon cried out in pain as his arms tentacles flared up in the air, his eyes rolled back, he began to decrease changing back into his normal form. David jumped away from Tiburon landing hard on his back on a floating piece of the platform.

"I did it..." David sighed.

"Hmph, seems like you did." A man stated.

"Huh?" David looked around to see a tall, light toned man with green hair, de had cold blue eyes, and seemd quite muscular, he had many scars on his body that were visible from underneath an open long red coat with many pockets on it, with long blue pants with holes in the knee parts and black boars.

"Who are you?" David asked wearily.

"My name is Wrath Maestor, I'm a Shichibukai and was ordered to kill Tiburon. Though seems like you've already done that. Thanks."

"Huh...you're a Shichibukai? Don't tell me you want East Blue too!"

"Of course not, I don't care what happens here."

"Well I do..." A voice commented.

"Huh?" David looked up to see Tiburon hanging onto what was left of the platform. His whole head seemed bashed in as he struggled to keep from drowning.

"I'm not dead...though that punch did hurt. I'm not going to lose to some stupid monkey boy like him!"

"Tiburon..." Wrath lifted Tiburon in the air.

"Wrath...please don't! Please don't kill me!"

"Well sorry, not my orders." Wrath sighed as he snapped Tiburon's neck.

"What the..."

"I'm going to leave now...keep up the good work...monkey boy." With that Wrath was gone and Tiburon drowned in his own abyss.

"David!" Chase grunted as he, Riru, and Avery found him laying down.

"Hey you guys.."

"You beat him?" Avery asked.

"Of course I did.." David smiled as he looked one with his left eye, he had a cut below his right eye that Riru would have to stitch up.

"Good, let's get out of here." Chase interveined.

"Agreed, I'm hungry."

"Well where's our next stop?" Riru asked.

"A restraunt!" David smiled, with that everyone laughed. They had felt like they had just won a war. Though a battle with a Shichibukai was similar to a war indeed.

* * *

><p>Next Time: David and his crew have now beaten one of the former Shichibukai, as awarding that is. It doesn't pay, now they need to find a real boat for them to use to sail across the East Blue into the Grand Line! First stop, where ever they dock!<p>

Review!


	9. The Fox in the Pothole?

"Yes we made it!" Riru cried out as she hugged the docks.

"I wasn't that bad was I?" Avery asked.

"You idiot we almost flew off the boat!" Chase yelled punching Avery in the back of the head.

"Ow..." Avery held his head.

"Haha!" David pointed and laughed at Avery.

"You were no better you idiot!" Chase barked punching David on the head too.

"Ouch!" David held his head in pain, "What was that for..." David whinned.

"Because you kept encouraging him to faster stupid!"

"It's not my fault he ate the Wind Wind Fruit..." David replied, "You have to admit it was fun to be going so fast." David smiled.

"No it wasn't!" Chase and Riru yelled in unison as they both hit David again.

"Ouch..."

"Haha, sorry you guys." Avery stood up scratching the back of his head.

"You better be." Riru stated.

"Thats all? He just had to say sorry?" David asked, "I'm sorry?"

"Like you mean it!" Chase and Riru sent David back into the water with each a punch of their own.

"So, let's go into town." Riru smiled.

"Agreed." The other two boys complied as they began to walk away leaving David to get back by himself.

"Some crew..." He sighed. Once David got back up he looked around to find his crew, but they were already gone, "Awww...I'm alone. Oh well." David shrugged it off and walked into town.

"I'm hungry..." David sighed as he scratched his stomach while walking through town, "We need a cook so I don't have to do all this walking and thinking." Then as he walked past an alley way something caught his eye. It seemed like a black tail that had a white tiped and seemd somewhat fluffed up.

"Hmmm..." David looked at it and thought.

_"Tail...animal...cat? No...dog? Naw...Moneky? Nah...Ox...oooxx...OX!"_

"Food!" David yelled as he grabbed the tail and raised it up high.

"Ouch!" A voice yelled as David was kicked into a store.

"Oww...why do I keep getting hit.." David complained holding his bandaged stomach. In the same spot where Tiburon kept attacking him.

Why'd you grab my tail!" A voice yelled.

"Huh?" David looked up to see a girl around nineteen. She had emerald green eyes looked around nineteen, and around five seven, she also seemed quit skinny though rather busty. She had reddish brown hair that had black tips that fell to mid back and was parted to the left, she had reddish brown fox ears that were tipped black, she had black nails.

She wore a green trimmed black vest that had silver buttons and was buttoned up on the shoulders and in the front, strangley nothing under that, she had two sleeves that started under her armpit and went down to her hands and covered her fingers with two silver bands on her biceps that held them there, on every finger(with the exception of the marriage finger) she had a variety of rings, she wore very short black green trimmed shorts, thigh high stockings that had laces, a large side belt, three silver bracelts on her left arm with a watch on her right arm. She had skull earings and an eyebrow piercing, and what threw David off the most was the weird combination of high heeled knight boots.

"Ummm...that was a long description.." David commented.

(I know! I'm out of breath! Either way let's say thanks to Kitsune Mezurashii for this character!)

"Yeah Kitsune!" David smiled.

"Who are you talking to? You some schizophrenic or something?"

"What's that? That's a big word." David replied as he held his head from the thinking.

"Shut up! Why'd you grab my tail?"

"Dinner?"

"What?"

"I was hoping you'd be something I can eat, but you aren't so...bye!" David got up and ran.

"Get back here!" The girl ran after David.

"I don't wanna!" David called, then suddenly he fell to the floor.

"Huh?" The girl looked at his fallen body and picked him up, "Hey you okay? Are you dead?" The girl began to shake up.

"You idiot how can you die just like that? You ran like five feet!" The girl shook him violently.

"Leave me alone!" David cried.

"Huh?" David then knocked out again, "Youre just asleep! You idiot!" The girl began to shake him again.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"No!" David yelled before he went back to sleep.

"Ha!" The girl threw David sending him crashing into a building, "How was that?"

"What's your name?" David asked as he began playing with the girl's tail.

"My name is Kit. Whats...wait how'd you?"

"You're strong, you should join my crew!" David suggested as he continued to play with the tail, "You have a cool tail. What animal are you? Are you a monkey?"

"Do I look like a monkey? You're the monkey looking one monkey boy!"

"Monkey boy? You're not the only person to call me that."

"Monkey Boy, Monkey Boy, Monkey Boy!"

"Hmm...yeah! I'm a monkey!" David smiled.

"What...I'm just going to kill you." Kit grinded her teeth in anger.

"Kill me?" David looked at the sky, "No not today."

* * *

><p>"Huh...looks like Tiburon is already dead." John sighed as he looked around at the destroyed mosolieum, "Well we're done here everyone!" John turned around and waved his hand.<p>

"But sir, we didn't even investigate his death." A marine informed.

"So? His body is at the bottom of the ocean, what's the point?" John replied, "I really don't find the need to go search for his body."

"So what do we do now?" Another marine asked.

"I'm going for a drink."

"But Fleet Admiral..."

"I'm going for a drink." John said once more with an intense stare, "Now who wants to join me?"

* * *

><p>"Ha!" Kit cried out as she went to kick David.<p>

"Whoa!" David ducked the kick and saw a small dagger come at him, "Be nice now." David said as he rolled out the way then drew one of his swords.

"Ha!" Kit pulled out two guns and began shooting at David.

"Ah!" David yelped as he blocked as many pullets as he could.

"Take this!" Kit threw both her guns up then threw two daggers at David. David stayed still and before the two daggers hit him they fell to the ground, "What the?" Kit was taken by surprise. She quickly caught her guns and began to shoot again. David jumped in the air and slashed at the bullets as he tried to get over to Kit.

"Ha!" Kit jumped in the air and kicked David in the chest sending him sliding back.

"Okay, thats enough." David put his sword back and grinned, "You should join my crew."

"After all this you want me to join your crew?" Kit asked as she sweatdropped.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"So we can find the One Piece."

"The...One Piece?"

"Yeah, you know. The treasure left behind by Gold Roger and Straw Hat Luffy."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm going to find it."

"And become Pirate King?"

"Yeah I guess."

"You guess?" Kit yelled.

"Yeah, I mean I just want to find Pirate Hunter Zoro's swords and learn how to use three blades just like him. Pirate King can come after I guess."

"You're serious?" Kit sweatdropped.

"Yeah, so what do you say?"

"Hmmm...the One Piece." Kit looked at David who just smiled at her, "Alright I'll do it."

"Awesome!" David and Kit shook hands. Kit then pulled out a pirate hate that had a comical Jolly Roger on it.

"Hey David there you are!" Riru called as she, Chase, and Avery ran over to him.

"Hey you guys." David smiled, "We have a new crew member."

"Oh really?" Chase said as he observed Kit, "Nice to meet you. I'm Chase the First Mate."

"I'm Riru the Doctor."

"I'm Avery the Navigator."

"Well I'm Kit." Kit bowed to everyone and David's stomach growled.

"Can we eat now?"

* * *

><p>Next Time: So a boat has yet to be found, but in it's place a new crew member! I guess that'll do for the rookie pirates. Though what do you think will happen when they do find a boat? Espically when they have to earn it from a seemingly bi-polar gypsy? Read and find out!<p>

Review!


	10. Time to Get Serious!

"You know it wasn't nice to just let me find a way to pay for that dinner you guys." David pouted.

"You ate the whole menu! We didn't have anything!" Chase barked.

"I was hungry! You certianly can't cook! Riru had to keep helping me with my stomach aches!" David yelled back.

"Yeah whatever."

"Also the fact that Kit got me drunk doesn't help!" David glanced at Kit.

"Sorry?" She shrugged.

"Whatever..."

"So you guys...we still don't have a boat." Avery informed.

"Good point." Chase nodded as he then began to think.

"I'll find one!" David ran off leaving a dust trail behind.

"Ummm...does he know where to go?" Riru asked quietly as she sweatdropped.

"Awww...Riru you're so cute!" Kit smiled as she began to hug and squeeze the life out of Riru.

"Okay...Kit...please stop...I can't breath..." Riru said between each gasp of air which she desperatley needed.

"Ummm...you need to let her go." Avery sweatdropped.

"Oh, right. Sorry Riru."

"Huh...huh...it's...huh...okay.."

* * *

><p>"Hmmm...I have no idea where I am." David sighed as he looked around, "The docks have to be by the ocean. So I need to get to the ocean. So...TO THE OCEAN!" David yelled happily as he ran away looking for the ocean. Which should've been easy, they were on an island.<p>

"OCEAN!" David yelled as he looked to his side, which ended up in him running into someone, "Ow!" David held his head in pain. He then looked up to see a woman around eighteen. She had silkyish tan skin, with shoulder legnth blue-black hair that hung in front of her golden eyes, she seemd fairly muscular for a girl but not to where she wasn't attractive, she was also around five six.

She wore baggy black gypsy like pants, with a black sash across her chest, she carried two black bracelets on each of the upper part of her arms and multiple silver and golden bracelets on her wrist, and she had no shoes.

"Hello." David smiled.

"Hello? You just run into someone and all you say is Hello?" The girl stated.

"Yeah, I'm David S. Payne. Who are you?"

"My name is Karma Silvers, and aren't you going to say sorry?" Karma asked.

"Sorry?"

"Yes sorry you imbecile!" Karma shouted.

"I'm sorry!" David cried as he hid behind a random bystander.

"Hey man get off me!" The bystander pushed David off of him. David backed away from Karam.

"Oh I'm so sorry for yelling!" Karam apologized as she went to hug David.

"No way you're mean!"

"I said sorry!" Karma chased after David.

"No!" David continued to run.

"Get back here you imbecile!" Karam screamed.

"No!" David cried.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean it! Come here! I wanna say sorry!" Karam cried.

"Help!" David yelled as he saw Chase and the crew. He quickly hide behind Kit.

"What's wrong?" Kit said a little concerned, "Aww you're so cute when you're scared!" Kit smiled as she began to hug David.

"Ahh...let go please! Kit...Kit!"

"Sorry!" Kit let go of David and quickly they saw Karma run up.

"I said let me say sorry!" Karam yelled as she came up with arms wide open.

"You guys this chick is crazy! She called me an imbecile then wanted to apologize for it!" David explained.

"Okay...maybe she just felt guilty?" Avery suggested.

"No, because when I ran away she called me an imbecile again and wanted to apologize..."

"Again?" Chase asked.

"Yes."

"Maybe because you ran away like an idiot..." Riru pointed at David.

"I'm no idiot!" David yelled.

"You do have your moments." Riru commented.

"What are you saying?" David began to butt heads with Riru as they both argued back and forth.

"Umm...is that idiot done arguing?" Karam asked, "My name is Karma Silvers." Karma bowed.

"I'm Kit." Kit smiled.

"I'm Chase M. Dragon." Chase gave a little nod.

"I'm Avery Wilson." Avery bowed.

"I'm Riru Sparks." Riru bowed as she stood ontop of David.

"What did you do to him?" Chase whispered.

"I took some of Kit's sake and threw it on his wounds." She said with a smile.

"Nice." Chase grinned.

"Owww..." Was all was heard from David.

"Hey Karma you wouldn't know where to find a ship now would you?" Avery asked.

"Actually yes I would, I own one as a matter of fact." She smiled.

"That's great! We were looking for one!" David said happily.

"I thought you didn't like her?" Kit informed.

"She has a boat, lay off." David whispered.

"So you forgive me?" Karma asked excitedly.

"Yeah...suuureee." David prolonged his answer as Karma hugged him.

"Well there's just one thing..." Karam said shyly.

"What now crazy lady!" David yelled already annoyed at what she was about to say.

"I don't just let anyone ride on my ship. I have to see if you're worthy." Karma backflipped back and landed in the splits. All the boys titlted their heads.

"Niiiicceee..."

"Shut up!" Kit yelled as she kicked them all down.

"Ow!" Avery held his face.

"Ouch!" Chase held his stomach.

"Why'd I get hit there?" David whinned as he held his crotch.

"Because I thought it be funny." Kit smiled.

"Whatever! You guys fight here!" David yelled still suffering from Kit's kick.

"Right.." Kit smiled as she placed her hat on Riru's head, "Aww you look so cute!" Kit then began to hug Riru.

"Okay...please let go...we...need...to...fight...Karma!" Riru sighed heavily while releasing a large breath of air after being released from Kit's death hug.

"You two are my opponets? Then let us begin!" Karma jumped into the air and began to spin on her way down.

"Let's attack from two diffrent sides!" Riru suggested as she quikly vanished with her superspeed and waited for Karma to land. Once she did Kit pulled out two daggers and went to slash her. Karma jumped back and countered with a kick, and from the bottom of her pants a knife slid out and blocked one of Kit's daggers. Karma then leaped into the air, and kicked at Riru who had came from behind.

Karama landed behind Riru and went to kick her, but Riru vanished and appeared behind her. Riru grabbed her feet, while Kit jumped at Karma with two daggers in her hands.

"Nope!" Karma bent backwards dodging Kit's attack, she then grabbed Riru's ankles and flipped her.

"Ah!" Riru landed on her back, and over her she saw Kit flying forwards with a kick to Karma's chest. Karma rolled back and landed ontop of David.

"Huh?" David looked at her, and Karam turned to him. She blushed then quickly hit David in the groin and jumped off him, "What did I do?" He yelled.

"Ha!" Riru held both of her swords to Karma's neck.

"Hmph." Karma grunted as she ducked down and rolled forwards. She then jumped up and axe kicked Kit, Kit jumped back. Though she was cut by a hidden knife in Karma's pants leg.

"Here we go!" Riru ran up behind Karma, grabbed her leg with the hilt of one sword and tripped her, Riru then jumped in the air and stood over Karma with one blade pointed to her face. While Kit came up and held two guns to Karma's face. Karma looked at the two guns and became very angry, though she knew that she couldn't do anything so she just sighed and raised her hands.

"Okay...I give."

"Looks like we got a ship you guys." Chase smiled as he carried an injured David on his back.

"Seems like." Avery agreed.

"Alright let's go!" David pointed onwards.

"You're awake, I can take you off my back then."

"I was never asleep."

"Then get off!" Chase barked as he tossed David on the ground.

"Gawd! What did I do wrong?" David complained after all the times he had been injured.

A few minutes later...

"Wow, so this is the ship..." David said in awe.

"Yeah I kind of based it off of Whitebeards Moby Dick." Karma looked on as the large boat made everyone's jaws drops. It was roughly the same size of the Moby Dick, Whitebeards former ship. It was a large wooden ship that had three large mast each with their own nest atop with large black sail flags, there appeared to be no figure head on the ship, the ship had single black stripes on both sides that ran into the back.

"Nice!" Chase smiled.

"How do I get on?" David yelled as he continued to try and climb up the ship.

"Ummm...this way." Karma sweatdropped as she led David and the crew up to a door that lead to a wide open area.

"This is awesome!" David yelled as he ran all through the ship quickly finding his way to the top where the figure head was suppposed to be. He stood on the tip of the boat and held his arms out.

"Well you guys take good care of her!" Karma waved.

"Wait...aren't you coming?" David asked.

"Huh?"

"I said aren't you coming? You are part of the crew now aren't you?"

"Part of...your pirate crew?" Karma repeated.

"Well yeah!" David smiled. Karma stood there and thought this was her chance to go out and explore, with people she could very well befriend.

"Alright! Here I come!" Karma smiled as she onto her ship.

"Nice." David smiled as he then turned around.

"Aww look monkey boy's got a girlfriend." Kit teased.

"What are you talking about?" David asked completley oblivious.

"We're talking about Karma, you like her huh?" Chase teased.

"You guys are weird." David looked at his friends strangley completley not getting the hints they were giving. Which even a deaf fish would be able to understand. Regardless of their comments David shrugged it off and looked at his crew then raised his fist to the air," Alright you guys now that we have a real pirate ship it's time we got serious!"

* * *

><p>Crew Thus Far...<p>

Captain: David S. Payne

First Mate: Chase M. Dragon

Doctor: Riru Sparks

Navigator: Avery Wilson

Cook: Kit

Shipright: Karma Silvers

* * *

><p>Next Time: Now that they have just recently sailed with their new unnamed pirate ship the crew finds themselves at Reverse Mountain. Not only that, but they run into another Shichibukai and his crew. This Shichibukai is known as 'The Massacare King' Broly Sang. Will they be able to get past Broly, or will they be crushed by his destructive force?<p>

Review!


	11. A Cold Shichibukai Encounter! Part 1

"Hahahahaha! This is awesome!" David laughed as he stood on the front of the ship.

"Are you crazy! You stupid idiot why are we doing this?" Chase yelled as he and Avery continued to try and get the ship to move faster.

"This mountain is amazing! It goes up!"

"It's called Reverse Mountain for a reason Captian!" Avery yelled while using the wind to push harder and harder up Reverse Mountain.

"I could do this all day!" David laughed.

"Well we can't!" Riru yelled as she used her super speed toquickly run up the boat, hit David on the head and ran back into the ship for cover with Karma and Kit.

"Ow!" David yelled, "Whatever this is still awesome!"

"Do we have to keep doing this? I mean we are almost to the top?" Aveyr informed.

"Once we get to the top he's going to want us to go faster on the way down." Chase replied.

"Good point." Avery grunted as he blasted wind down Reverse Mountain moving their ship onwards.

"I didn't think this would be that hard.." Chase grunted shooting blast of electricity that bursted giving them pushes up the mountain.

"Well it's a risk that we need to take to get to the Grand Line." Avery reminded.

"Whatever." Chase replied not liking the answer, espically having to shoot lightning non-stop while his arms tired. Same with Avery, if he wasn't completley blasting the wind, or blowing the wind, then he was throwing balls of wind that would burst and push the boat upwards.

"We are almost to the top!" David celebrated.

"Well then maybe you should go ahead!" Riru yelled as she used her super speed to push David down off the boat and into the water.

"Guah! Riru, why'd you do that?" David yelled as he hung on the side of the ship trying not to drown.

"Hahaha!" Chase pointed and laughed at his drowning Captain.

"Shut up!" David yelled, then the boat stopped, "What happened?" David asked as he felt the boat slowly tip forwards.

"We're at the top!" Avery called as they rushed down Reverse Mountain.

"Hahahaha! Awesome!" David smiled as he was struggling to hold onto the boat, "Avery make it go faster!"

"No! This is fast enough!" Avery replied as he was forced back against the back of the boat. The water roared violently as it whipped around and tried to toss around the boat. The boat was struggling to not tip over as the waves treated the boat like it was in the middle of a Mosh Pit. Then before the crew knew it they came to a stop.

"Guah!" David yelled as he was launched forward from the sudden stop of the boat. He landed into a pile of snow, "N-n-ni-nice." David smiled.

"David! Are you alright!" Karma cried out as she and the rest of the crew jumped out of the boat and checked on him.

"Were...are we?"

"Winter Islands." Avery smiled as he zipped up his jacket, "I believe this is Drum Island." Avery informed.

"Drum Island huh.." David stood up and saw that the girls were practically freezing, "What's wrong with them?" David pointed towards the girls.

"I think they're cold." Chase replied as he sweatdropped.

"Why?"

"I have no idea."

"It's caleld Winter Islands for a reason you idiots!" Karma yelled.

"Oh...sorry?" David shrugged, "Take my jacket." David threw Karma his blue jacket and she quickly put it on.

"What about us?" Kit asked as she and Riru shivered.

"Here." Chase vanished then reappeared with a black leather jacket. He threw it to Riru and Kit, and they quickly fought for it.

"Here you guys can take my jacket too." Avery threw Riru his jacket, while Kit took Chase's leather jacket.

"Good, we already to go now?" David asked uneffected by the cold as he was now shirtless.

"I'm good." Chase shrugged blowing off the cold despite the fact that all he was wearing was a white muscle shirt.

"Yeah." Avery nodded.

"Right." All the girls nodded. Then as David turned around he saw a large man. The man seemed around six foot three, he was insanely muscular and cut, he had spikey green hair, purple eyes, fair colored skin. He wore jean pants, with two large golden bracelets that had emeralds on them.

"Wow..." David looked up at the man as he came up with a large number of crew members, "Who are you?" David asked looking up at the man.

"My name is Broly Sang." The man cracked his knuckles, "And today doesn't seem like it's going to be your lucky day."

"Why not?"

"Are you or aren't you 'Monkey Boy' David?"

"Well my name is David...and I guess I have been called monkey boy by a few people." David stood there in thought.

"So you are 'Monkey Boy' David, and this is your crew correct?" Broly asked agitated.

"Yeah." David smiled, "Why?"

"You're wanted for the defeat of former Shichibukai 'Shark King' Tiburon!" Broly smiled evily, "Despite the fact that I hate him. He was weak anyways, now you have to deal with the stregnth of a real Shichibukai!"

"Really? Who!" David smiled.

"Me! The 'Massacare King' Broly Sang! And my crew the Merciless Pirates! Lucky for you I told my First Mate to stay back, so I just brought the rest of the crew." Broly motioned towards his army of pirates.

"Cool..." David looked at the crew in awe.

"No not cool!" Chase yelled, "This guy is a Shichibukai and wants to kill us!"

"Then we'll just beat him up." David suggested simply.

"Hmph, have fun with that! Merciless Pirates! Attack!"

"Raaaaww!" All the pirates cried out as they rushed at David and his crew.

"Ummm...we don't have a coold name." David sighed.

"You idiot this isn't the time to be thinking of names!" Chase barked.

"Right, no name pirates attack!" David ordered as he drew his two swords and jumped at Broly, while the rest of the crew fought against the Merciless Pirates.

"Ha!" Broly cocked back his fist and went ot punch David, David ducked down then lunged forwards at Broly. Broly brought his elbow down as it gave off a faint light green aura, once Broly's elbow hit David's swords David was blasted back.

"Guah! What was that?" David yelled.

"Hahaha! That was my Nuke Elbow. I ate the Nuke Nuke Devil Fruit! A Devil Fruit that allows me to control and manipulate radiation, you know as explosions!"

"Dude...that's pretty cool." David stood then jumped at Broly, "Double Death!" David made an X with his swords then tried to slash his head.

"Nuke Fist!" Broly cocked his fist back as it gave a faint light green aura, and he punched David's swords blasting him back.

"Guah!"

"Nuke Arm!" Broly called as he raised his arm in the air and caused it to explode. He controlled the blast so it only went after David.

"What the..." David rolled out of the way, and just barely dodged the attack.

"Hahaha!" Broly cackled as his arm regenerated.

"Double Surprise!" David threw one of his swords at Broly and Broly simply smacked it down away from him, "Ha!" David then came up from behind and lunged forwards at Broly.

"Nuke Elbow!" Broly spun around and elbowed David's sword causing another explosion.

"Guah!"

"Hahaha! Nuke Fist!" Broly jumped in the air and cocked his fist back as he dove down at David.

"No way!" David rolled out the way, then jumped for his second sword and picked it right up. He turned to see Broly punch the snow and explosion devoured Broly creating a large crater in the snow, "That was close."

"Sure was."

"Huh?" David turned around to see Broly. Broly then simply backhanded David and knocked him down.

"Nuke Grenade!" Broly raised his hand in the air as he created a small green sphere of energy and threw it down at David.

"No!" David rolled back, but was still caught in the explosion.

"Hahaha.." Broly walked forwards looking for David in the smoke from the explosion, "Come out, come out whereever you are monkey boy."

"Ha!" David came up from behind and slashed Broly's back leaving a large X shaped scar.

"Hmph, that tickled." Broly smiled as a small stream of blood ran down his back, "Explosion Knee!" Broly kneed David in the stomach causing an explosion on impact.

"Guah!" David slid back on the snow and almost fell into the water where the ship was.

"Hahahaha! Lets see how you do against this!" Broly pointed one finger at David and aimed it for his heart, "Good bye boy! Nuke Beam!"


	12. A Cold Shichibukai Encounter! Part 2

"Nuke Beam!" Broly cackled as he shot out a green beam from his finger tip. Broly smiled as he witnessed the explosion, yet no body.

"Hmph, too much huh?" Broly sneered.

"No."

"Huh?" Broly turned around to see David standing behind him, "What the?"

"Thanks Chase!" David waved.

"No problem!" Chase waved back as he continued to fight Broly's crew mates.

"What just happened?" Broly asked a little agitated.

"Well you see Chase at the Rumble Rumble Fruit, giving him the power of lightning. So he is as fast as lightning, and was able to save me and get back to fighting before you even realized what happened."

"Hmm...I see. Well too bad it won't save you!" Broly yelled as he cocked his fist back, "Nuke Fist!" A green aura surrounded Broly's fist. David jumped into the air dodging the exploding punch, and landed on Broly's back.

"Decapitating Twins!" David placed both blades across Broly's neck ready to kill him.

"Explosive Armor!" Broly grinned as his whole body was covered in a faint green aura, and suddenly David was blasted back.

"What the heck was that?" David yelled.

"Explosive Armor, I cover my whole body in my nuclear power and become untouchable." Broly explained, "Now die!" Broly lunged at David and punched him in the stomach, the impact was literally explosive do to the Explosive Armor.

"Guah!" David was sent flying as he spat blood on the snow.

"Don't think you're getting away!" Broly laughed as he jumped in the air above David, he then drove his knee into David's back and slammed him into the ground.

"Ahhhh!" David cried out in pain.

"Captain! We're coming!" Avery yelled as he and the rest of the crew ran towards Broly.

"Thor's Hammer!" Chase yelled as he made a hammer fist with both of his hands and covered it in lightning. Chase swung at Broly, but was stopped with one of Broly's hands.

"Huh!" Chase's eye opened in awe.

"Hahaha! Nuke Knee!" Broly laughed as he kneed Chase in the stomach sending him flying through the snow.

"Guah!"

"Here I come!" Avery announced as he became one with the wind and went to attack Broly.

"Stupid boy.." Broly sighed, "Nuke Gernade!" Broly threw down a green sphere of energy causing a large pillar of an explosion.

"Ahh!" Avery was blown back from the attack.

"Don't forget about me!" Riru ran circles around Broly, thing was that with the snow he saw her footsteps. All it took was one side stepped and she ran into him and his explosive armor. This caused her to get blasted away as well.

"Riru!" Karma looked back.

"Karma we have to take this guy on!" Kit informed as she pulled out two guns.

"Ri...right." Karma shivered a little at the site of the guns.

"Then let's go!" Kit jumped in the air and began shooting at Broly, but he just stood there. The bullets hit, and he flinched from the pain.

"Hahaha! With this armor damage from bullets are halved, so good luck with that." Broly mocked.

"Good thing that I'm here then!" Karma stated as he came from behind and began to spin kick Broly. Or she attempted, before he jumped over her.

"Nuke Fist!" Broly punched the ground where Karma was and the explosion sent her flying.

"Here I go!" Kit came from behind and she began shooting Broly again, and the bullets got logged into his back.

"Hmph, didn't I tell you about those?" Broly asked agitated.

"Hmph, those were poison bullets. Sorry." Kit smiled.

"Stupid girl..." Broly sighed, "Your poison has no effect on me do to the fact that my Explosive Armor eradicates poison like substances or any type of harmful liquid that would need to be injected into my body."

"Are...you serious?"

"You have no idea." Broly grinned and raised one fist as it gave off a faint green electrical current, "Nuke Stream!" The small cackles of green electricity were launched at Kit, and the explosion could be seen from over Reverse Mountain.

"Huh...huh...huh..." Chase breathed hard as his shirt was blown off and his body was beaten and bloodied.

"Chase?" Kit looked at in awe.

"Haha, that was good Broly...lets see you do it again." Chase grinned.

"Nuke Fist!" Broly jumped at Chase with his fist cocked back.

"Thunderbird Striker!" Chase stuck out his hand and created a large creature the size of a phoenix made purely of lightning. Broly just cackled as his fist was actually somewhat challenged.

"Hahaha, you have potential kid!" Broly said as he stared down Chase.

"Shut up..." Chase replied struggling to hold his ground, he could tell Broly was just toying with him now.

"Well then, good bye! Nuke Gernade!" Broly raised his other hand and threw a small green energy ball that exploded. Chase quickly ducked and covered Kit with his back to the ball of energy.

"Chase!" Kit cried out.

"Haha...he's strong." Chase then fell to his knees with a smile.

"Hmph, I'll let you handle him woman." Broly turned to see Avery rushing at him, "You again."

"Wind Catastrophe!" Avery slammed both of his fist together creating a large blast of wind. Broly just stood and held out one hand.

"Explosion Shield." Broly grinned as the attack from Avery hit his green shield, and with that the shield exploded and was launched toweards Avery, "Hahaha! My Explosion Shield protects me and if hit it blows up and I control where it goes." Broly informed.

"Ha!" Riru came from behind, but she wasn't fast enough to catch Broly off guard.

"Nuke Kick!" Broly jumped and caught Riru with a hook kick sending her flying.

"Riru..." Avery saw her and quickly caught, since he is as fast as the wind, "Gotcha..."

"Thanks Avery.." Riru looked at Avery and slowly her vision faded.

"Riru..Riru? Riru!"

"Shut up boy! Nuke Fist!" Broly punched the ground in front of Avery and he was sent back once more.

"Now, time to kill you there girly." Broly turned to see Karma as she was ready to attack again.

"Bring it!"

"Hahahaha! I like your courage, too bad courage isn't enough to survive! More or less it gets you killed!" Broly cocked his fist back and smiled evily, "Now die.."

"Why...why...why can't I move?" Karma thought, "Move...move...MOVE!"

"Nuke Fist!" The explosion pillar reached into the sky.

"Huh...huh...huh..." Karma panted heavily, but then looked to see David in front of her.

"You good?" David asked as Broly's fist pierced his stomach.

"Ye...yeah.." Karma replied shakily.

"Good, because I think I'm hurt." David smiled.

"Hahaha! Like I said courage get's you killed!" Broly retracted his fist from David's stomach and cracked his wrist quickly, "Well I think I'm done here. You'll all die now, so I have no need to stay." Broly shrugged. Broly walked over to his boat, even with all of his fallen crew mates on the ground, and set sail. He soon faded away.

"David...David!" Karma held David as he bleed intensley.

"Is Davey okay?" Kit asked as she carried Chase with her. Behind her Avery was crawling over to the crew with Riru on his back.

"How's Captain?" Avery asked.

"Davey..." Kit looked at David's motionless body.

"Don't call me Davey please?" David replied.

"David you're okay!" Karma hugged.

"I think so...I mean...oh I see a bright light...I think I'll go for it." And with that David's eyes closed.


	13. Walking a Fine Line?

_1 Week later..._

Sitting down in the Recovery Room Karma looked over at a sleeping David as his body was beaten and battered. Riru was able to struggle through to help everyone else recover before she healder herself. David and Chase seemd to have taken the most damage, but David had gotten punched through the back and through his stomach. Karma sat there rocking back and forth in her seat a little worried for David. As she sat there Kit walked up.

"Davey will be fine." Kit reassured as she rested her hand on Karma's shoulder.

"I know, it's just. That guy was way too strong for us." Karma replied.

"Yeah, he was a Shicibukai though." Kit pointed out.

"That became obvious. He took all of us down like we were mere bugs at his feet." Karma sighed dissapointedly.

"Hmph, we weren't that easy."

"Chase?" Kit turned around and helped him stand as he leaned against a wall. His whole upper torso was bandaged and he was badly beaten.

"You shouldn't be out of bed!" Riru yelled as she ran over and picked Chase up then threw him back in his bed.

"Ouch!" Chase cried out.

"Sorry!" Riru cried as she ran back to her room.

"Hmph, our crew." Avery grinned as he joined the girls in the recovery room, "How's he holding up?"

"Well..." Riru started.

"Ah!" Everyone yelled out in surprise at how she appeared from nowhere wearing a doctor outfit and held a clipboard.

"His only serious wound now is that gaping hole in his stomach." She informed flipping through the papers on her clipboard.

"Whoa where'd you get that outfit? It makes you look so cute!" Kit smiled as she began to hug Riru.

"Can't...breath."

"Sorry." Kit sweatdropped and dropped Riru.

"Thank...you. Now nurse assist me!" Riru yelled as she quickly changed Avery into a nurse outfit.

"What the? You can't do that!" Avery barked.

"Yes I can, I'm the doctor." Riru then walked over and slipped on surgical gloves and unwrapped the bandages around David's stomach.

"Wow..." Avery said in awe as all he saw was the flesh and bone of David's stomach contents.

"Well...I better get started." Riru said as she then began to pull out random medical supplies, "Despite the fact that he does have a hole in his stomach, his heartbeat is still going, it is faint though." Riru advised everyone as she checked his hear rate, "This hole is not going to be easy to heal."

"It's a hole! How is it ever going to heal!" Karma yelled.

"I'm doing my best!" Riru snapped back, both of them tear filled.

"You two need to stop!" Kit got in the middle tear filled as well. Avery looked at the three girls, then walked up.

"All you need to go to your rooms and rest." Avery sighed.

"What about David?" Riru asked.

"Look, you can test him in the morning. He'll still be here. We all just need some rest." Avery sighed again and scratched the back of his head as he walked out and stood in the doorway, "Now." He simply stated. With that the girls left the room, and Avery closed the door behind them. All hoping for the best.

_Later that night..._

"Huh...David my boy." A man sighed as he stood over the sleeping David, "You sure do get into alot of trouble huh?" The man chuckled a little before taking off a purple glove. The man was cloaked and hooded hidden within the shadows. He reached his peach skin over David's stomach and a small buble formed over the hole within David's stomach. The ball was then pushed into the hole.

"That should do it." The man sighed, "I would help your crew too, but they aren't dying." The man smirked.

"Good bye..." With that a gust of wind struck David's room and the man was gone.

_The Next Morning..._

"Huh...breakfast is ready." Kit sighed as she placed the food on the table.

"Riru have you checked on David yet?" Chase asked as he found his way to the table.

"No...not yet. Avery said to let him rest for a little bit."

"Yeah that's probably best." Chase grunted as he sat down holding his ribs.

"You alright Chase?" Karma asked.

"Haha.." Chase chuckled, "No, but I'll live."

"Yeah we all will." Avery walked up and sat down at the table.

"That Broly guy...he was too strong for any of us." Riru sighed.

"Can we just eat, I'd rather not talk about our great loss." Chase suggested.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed and started eating.

* * *

><p>"So this it huh?" A man asked.<p>

"Yes Admiral, Broly said that he killed the Captain. He also said that the rest of the crew might be dead as well."

"Well if they were we wouldn't be here to make sure now would we?" The admiral replied.

"No Admiral Weston."

"Alright then, let us continue on." Admiral James 'Ferro' Weston, was sent by Xander to make sure that Broly did kill the pirates that he claimed. James is a pale skinned twenty nine year old man, with dark brown hair, and metallic grey eyes. He wears a dark grey vest, black pants, a big black overcoat, a grey fedora hat, black shoes. Over it all he wore his marine Admiral jacket.

James walked up to the boat and looked onwards at it, he then called:

"Okay you pirates! I've found you! Now let's make this easy and let my subordinates kill you please! I really don't want to do this right now!" James called out, "If you come out now I'll make your deaths fast. I promise!"

* * *

><p>"Is he really threatning us?" Riru asked scared.<p>

"Yeah, seems like it." Avery sighed.

"What do we do?" Karma asked.

"Huh..." Chase sighed.

"Chase?" Kit looked at him.

"I'm going." He announced.

"Wait what?" The crew yelled.

"I'm the First Mate, I'll go and take care of this guy as fast as I can." He explained.

"Chase you can't leave like that! You aren't ready to battle!" Riru explained, "Your wounds will open up again."

"Does that mean I'll die?" Chase asked.

"There's a possibility."

"Hmmm...not the answer I was looking for, but oh well." Chase shrugged and began to walk off.

"Chase I'm going too." Avery stood and followed Chase.

"Eh, no stupid. You stay here. I'll take care of them by myself." Chase looked at Avery.

"But..."

"But? Thats an order, all of you stay here. As First Mate, while David's down I'm in charge and how you guys have to sit here and wait for my return!"

"And if you don't?" Kit asked tearful, which got the rest of the crew to bring tears up as well.

"Huh...can we not cry please? I don't do good with that. I'll be back." Chase sighed, "Later." With that he walked out and looked at James.

"Hahaha you! Wow, you're 'The Electricfying' Chase M. Dragon!" James smiled, "I didn't know you were part of his crew."

"I have a nickname?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, we are currently working on the bounty you have. Then again, you're about to die so it won't matter." James explained with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Chase jumped down from the boat, and landed on his feet. Once he did he struggled to keep his balance.

"Hmph, personally I'd fight you. The thing is, you're weak now so whats the point? Men! Attack!" James pointed at Chase and alll of his men began to fire.

"Hmph..." Chase grinned as he let the bullets pass through him since he was made of lightning.

"Oh yeah, that stuff won't work on you huh? You can make anything pass through you huh?" Weston sighed, he didn't want to have to fight an injured. Though it looked like he had no other choice.

"You coming at me or what?" Chase grinned as he slipped into his stance.

"You're walking a fine line here kid, you're on the verge of death and want to fight me?" James asked as he scratched the back of his head, "What are you trying to do?"

"Hmph, there's no point in running."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Everyday us pirates walk a fine line putting ourselves in danger for our dreams. Evnetually the time comes where we will die. So there's no point in running away. Same goes for Marines, Shichibukai, Yonkuo, ordinary people, and so on. Aren't well running?"

"Running from what?"

"From death."

"What?"

"You see we ignore the fact that eventually we have to die. So why hide? Why run? Embrace it, so once again I ask. Aren't we all running?"

"Huh...I think it's time for you to die.." James stuck his hand out and made it into a spear, "I ate the Ferro Ferro fruit allowing me to become liquid and solid metal. You know like mercury. So now it's over..." James began to run at Chase, and he just stood there. As James got close Chase realized something. He couldn't move.

"Die!" James yelled as he lunged forwards, but his spear got caught in a wall of ice. Upon that ice a shadow stood. James could see who it was clearly, and didn't like who it was, "You..."

* * *

><p>Next Time: Unable to fight Chase is saved by a miracle, or more like a queen. A Snow Queen! As the rest of the crew waits on the ship for Chase's return, Chase watches the person that just saved his life fight against an Admiral. Then when things get down to it, another miracle happens!<p>

Review!


	14. Logia Fight!

"You..." James looked on as he saw a twenty year old woman standing ontop of the pillar of ice that had stopped him from his attack.

"Who are you?" Chase was able to mutter as he saw the woman stand there. She was about average height, had long straight brunette hair, she wore a white shirt underneath black overals, a black miniskirt, and black boots. She jumped down from the pillar and faced Chase with her amethyst eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, who are you?"

"I'm Shiro Kami." The girl smiled.

"Hmph, well I'm Chase."

"The 'Snow Queen' herself. How amusing." James spoke as he pulled his hand from the ice pillar, "Too bad she won't be able to save you!" James called as he broke down the ice pillar and rushed at Shiro with two metal blades for hands.

"Whoa!" Shiro jumped back and pulled out two gunblades, both of them were waveswords with pistols. She blocked the first attack by James, but it wasn't enough. James leaped over her and axe kicked her shoulder.

"Ah!" Shiro turned around and fired the pistols from her weapons, the bullets went right through James.

"Nice try." James rushed at Shiro and cocked his fist back. Shiro ducked down and went to stab James. Her blades went right through him.

"What the..."

"My Devil Fruit is a Logia, don't be too surprised." James commented as he kneed Shiro in the mouth, while holding onto her weapons and shooting them out of his back to seperate her from them. James ran at Shiro again and leaped in the air, "Spear Driver!"

"Ice Darts!" Shiro threw multiple frozen darts at James, but he made them pass right through. James thrusted his spear like arm forwards, Shiro moved her head to the side yet she was scratched.

"Huh?" She looked at the scratch, then was kicked in the ribs, "Ah!"

"I'll kill you all." James announced as he raised his hands in the air then slammed them onto the ground, "Impalement!" James called out as he then summoned multiple metal spike pillars from the ground. Chase was able to jump and dodge them by turning into lightning, he looked down and saw Shiro standing there making them pass through her as well.

"You sure have gotten stronger Weston." Shiro sighed.

"Yeah, and you still probably think you can beat me."

"I know I can." Shiro snickered.

"We'l see, out of all the times we've fought you've never once beaten me." James explained.

"Then tell me how I escape?"

"I let you. For the fun, the thrill have having to hunt you down. It's so fun to see how much stronger you've become."

"That just might be your downfall when I do beat you." Shiro grinned.

"We'll see little girl." James ran at Shiro and she side stepped, Shiro grabbed James's wrist. He simply turned his wrist, grabbed hers and flipped her over.

"Ice Blade!" Shiro jumped and slashed James, he turned his body into a liquid metal once more. He then cocked his fist back and made his hand solid metal.

"Take this!" James threw a punch at Shiro, and she ducked thinking it was aimed for her face. Thanks to James's Haki h knew this would happen and went low causing Shiro's face to get punched in anyways.

"Ah!" Shiro slid back in pain.

"If you're going to save someone please at least make a good impression." James cracked his knuckles.

"Don't worry..." Shiro checked her face as her nose bled.

"Here...let me handle him." Chase steppd up in front of James and got ready to fight.

"No, I'll handle it." Shiro lunged at James and jumped over Chase. She cocked both her fist back, "Double Ice Spears!" Both of her arms turned into spears of ice as she dove down at James.

"Impalement." James stepped on the ground and causing large spike pillars to impale Shiro, "Gotcha."

"No...way." Chase looked at James who just grinned, but then Shiro slowly turned into snow and fell apart.

"Hmmm..." James looked at where she fell.

"Ice Prison!" Suddenly James was caught in a large block of ice, "Now I got you." Shiro grinned. She picked up her blades then walked over to Chase.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, that was cool." Chase sighed heavily struggling to stand from his wounds.

"It's fine." Shiro replied as she just looked at Chase, "So you fought Broly?"

"Me and my crew..." Chase responded.

"So after your fight with a Shichibukai you decide to fight an admiral?"

"Hmph, with Captain gone there's no one else to do any work right?"

"Now you won't be around either!"

"Huh?" Both turned to see James freed from Shiro's prison.

"Impalement!" James slammed his hands on the ground and large steel spears arose again.

"Dodge!" Chase jumped away from Shiro, and she jumped away from Chase.

"Steel Forest!" James created more steel pillars and they quickly spread covering all of the land, "Try to escape." James called as he walked through.

"Darn it...this guy is strong." Chase muttered, he needed to regroup with Shiro and they could fight James together.

"Here I am!" James came out of a solid steel pillar and kicked Chase in the chest sending him flying through into another.

"Guah!" Chase fell to his knees.

"I think it's time for your death..."

"Try me!" Shiro leaped from the air and threw a kick at James.

"Huh.." James sighed as he turned his hand into solid metal. He turned around and threw a punch, Shiro turned into snow then wrapped her legs around his arm then kneed him in the stomach.

"Hmph..." James slid back, and whipped the blood from his mouth, "Good shot. Sorry that now you're just starting to annoy me!" James pointed his fingers all at Shiro, "Bullet Storm!" James released multiple bullets from his fingers.

"Ha!" Chase called out as caught all the bullets, "Haha, sorry seems like lightning is faster than bullets."

"Hmph, well you sure are electrifying." James grinned, "Now both of you can die together! Raging Bullet Storm!"

"Wait..."

"Huh?" Everyone turned to see a certain someone standing ontop of the boat looking down at the three.

"No way..." Chase said in awe.

"Who's this?" Shiro asked.

"Great...you." James sighed.

"I can't have you killing my First Mate, so...mind if I join?"

"David!" Chase called.

"Hey!" David waved.

"If it isn't 'Monkey Boy' David." James sighed.

"Why don't you fight me instead?" David jumped down from the boat and landed in front of James, "So we gonna fight or what?"


	15. Thicker than Thieves?

"We aren't going to fight kid, you should be thankful that you're still breathing after what Broly did to you." James smiled.

"I know right! I'm surprised that I'm still standing too! I mean, it has been a week and all. Whatever." David just shrugged it off.

"David how are you standing?" Chase asked.

"I don't know." David turned and Chase saw no hole.

"Riru didn't fix you up just like that did she?"

"I don't know! Gosh, I'm back and you already question me? Some First Mate."

"Shut up."

"That's your Captain?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah."

"Hmph, he survived against Broly? Impressive. How strong is he?" Shiro wondered aloud.

"He's the one that took down Tiburon."

"Are you serious?" Shiro asked in shock, "He beat Shichibukai Tiburon?"

"He wasn't as hard as everyone made out to be." David shrugged, "He was strong though."

"Well I"m stronger." James walked up with his hands in the form of swords.

"Thats cool." David drew both of his swords and ran at James.

"Stop!"

"Huh?" David halted to a stop once a man appeared in front of him and James.

"Balthazar..." James grinned his teeth.

"Mr. Ferro Weston, why don't you shut up, back up, and maybe you'll get to keep your most prized possesion." Balthazar glared at James with his brown eyes.

"Fine, you handle it from here Hawk." James recalled all of the pillars he had summoned, along with his two arm blades and walked away.

"Who are you?" David asked putting away his swords.

"Huh..." Balthazar brushed his hand through his short dirty blonde hair, "Well this seems like a nice day." Balthar brushed off his black leather jacket and straightened out his jean pants.

"Who are you?" David asked again.

"I'm the guy who just saved you ya bloke. Gosh, my name is Blathazar Hawk alright."

"You a Shichibukai?" Chase asked.

"What? Of no of course not, I'm still wanted."

"Then why didn't James attack you then?" Shiro asked.

"Because the Marines know better. I'm not part of any type of crew, I work for myself. Understand? Why I saved you, is simply because you intrest me. Now count that as a blessing you thoughtless bafoon." With that Balthazar was gone.

"That was weird..." David sweatdropped.

"Agreed..." Chase and Shiro sweatdropped as well.

"Well anyways we should get back on the boat." David walked past Chase and Shiro.

"Right...thanks Shiro." Chase thanked Shiro and followed David.

"Wait.." David held his hand up to Chase and looked at Shiro, "Aren't you coming?"

"Wait what?" Shiro asked confused.

"I said aren't you coming? You have to!" David smiled, "You can't just leave us like that after saving my First Mate!"

"Umm...are you serious?"

"Of course!" David ran over and began to pull Shiro, "Let's go!"

"Ummm...wait...I.."

"You are going!" David then jumped on the boat and was welcomed by his friends again. They all hugged him, but he quickly stepped back and pushed Shiro in the way, "Everyone this is our new crewmate! Her name is...is uhhh..."

"Shiro Kami." Shiro bowed to the crew, and Chase shortly joined with the group. He stood in front of the rest with his arms crossed.

"Now it's our turn." Chase bowed, "Chase M. Dragon the First Mate."

"Avery Wilson the Navigator."

"Riru Sparks the Doctor."

"Karma Silvers the Shipwright."

"Kit the Cook."

"You cook?" Shiro asked, "I cook too."

"Cool, maybe we can share recipes." The two girls smiled.

"What about me?" David cried out.

"Huh?" Everyone looked at David.

"David S. Payne the Captain!"

"Great, so what's your guys crew name?" Shiro asked.

"Hey we need to find a place to store up on supplies." David remembered.

"We are here on this island, there has to be a few places around here right?" Riru shrugged.

"What's your guys crew name?" Shiro asked again.

"Yeah maybe there's a bar out there too!" Kit smiled widely with stars for eyes.

"What's your guys crew name?" Shiro repeated.

"Cool, I'll go with you!" Karma smiled.

"Sweet!" Kit grabbed hold of Karma, "Let's go!" the two ran off the boat and onward into Drum Island in search of a bar.

"What's your guys crew name?" Shiro asked a little agitated.

"I'm going to look for medical supplies." Riru leapt off the ship.

"Wait, what about all the stuff you used to examine David last night?" Avery asked, "Huh...I guess I'm going with her." Avery followed Riru.

"What's..."

"I'm going to sleep." Chase walked off towards his room.

"Wha..."

"Alright! I'm going into town too!" David smiled.

"I give up..." Shiro sighed.

"You say something Shiro?" David asked.

"Nevermind..." She replied sheepisly, "I'm going to bed."

"Whatever." David watched her sluggishly walk into the back, "Wonder what's wrong with her...whatever."

* * *

><p>"Alright let's hope the sake here is good!" Kit smiled.<p>

"Same, this island is really cold though so let's try to hurry up." Karma rubbed her arms as she continued to wear David's jacket.

"Agreed." Kit nodded, while she still wore Chase's jacket.

"Alright ladies what can I get you?" A man asked as he shinned a champaign bottle.

"Give'em your best." A boy said as he sat down next to Karma.

"Agreed, on us." Another boy said sitting next to Kit. The two were obviously twins. Both boys had black shaggy hair that fell in front of their bright red eyes, they both had pale skin, and snake bites. Both were lean, but the one sitting next to Kit was a bit more muscular than the other. They both even wore the same thing. No shirt has long black pants with chains on the right side with black shoes. Both of them wore neclaces, the one next to Karma had emerald in it, while the one next to Kit had a sapphire.

"Ummm...who are you?" Karma asked.

"We're the guys that you are going to end up going home with tonight." The one next to Karma said with a slight grin, "My name is Chance Traver, and over there is my brother Lance."

"Hey." The boy next to Kit waved.

"So you think just because you bought us drinks we're going home with you?" Karma asked a little disgusted by the boy already.

"You two must be drunk already." Kit chuckled.

"Don't worry baby, I'll take care of you real nice." Lance smiled as he wrapped his arm around Kit.

"You're funny." Kit laughed.

"Funny? You think I'm funny? Haha, something as great as you should be taken seriously." Lance grinned.

"These jackets belong to your boyfriend?" Chance asked Karma.

"Umm...uh...no." Karma blushed.

"No male companion for ya? Hahaha, allow me to be yours then." Lance winked as he began to rub Karma's thigh.

"Okay that's enough, we're leaving Kit!" Karma grabbed Kit's hand and the two left.

"Wow...good job bro." Lance said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Chance got up and followed the two outside, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be too forward."

"Whatever you weirdo!" Karma yelled.

"Oh come on baby.." Chance laughed.

"I'm not your baby!" Karma turned around and kicked Chance in the face.

"Ah!"

"Hahaha!" Lance pointed and laughed at his twin.

"Wow...you're fast...in more ways then one I hope. Hahaha." Chance stood.

"You perv!" Karma yelled.

"Okay, hold on maybe we should rush into things! Right...uhhh..." Lance looked at the two girls.

"I'm Kit and the angry one is Karma." Kit chuckled.

"Why don't we just..." Lance started.

"Get to know each other better." Chance finished as he stood up.

"How about we just kill you!" Karma snapped.

"Hmph, bring it baby." Chance smiled.

"Idiot..." Lance whispered.

"Remember you asked for it." Karma declared. With a grin Chance replied saying:

"I sure did."

* * *

><p>Next Time: Chance and Lance? Two twins who want to get some from Karma and Kit? That won't turn out good, but for who?<p>

Review!


	16. The Troublesome Twosome!

"Ha!" Karma backflipped and kicked Chance in the chin.

"Grr..." Chance slid back, he reached for his pistols only to be cut off by a kick to the gut.

"Ya!" Karma jumped in the air and axe kicked Chance.

"Darn it.." As Karma brought her foot down he was cut by a hidden dagger in her pant legs. Chance had to get back so he could take the lead, but Karma wasn't letting him get away, "Wow girl seems like you can't keep your legs off me." Chance winked as Karma continued to kick him.

"Shut up!" Karma jumped and went for a high round house kick.

"Hey watch it!" Chance ducked and pulled out two pistols.

"No..." Karma looked at the guns.

"Gotcha now girl." Chance smiled.

* * *

><p>"Ha!" Lance went for a high knee, but was cut short by a kick from Kit. Kit then pulled out a dagger and went for LAnce's neck. Lance ducked down, then sweep kicked Kit knocking her off balance. Lance jumped in the air and was going to stomp of Kit, but she pulled out her pistol and fired. She nailed him right in his shoulder.<p>

"Ah!" Lance grabbed his shoulder and rolled over away from Kit. He checked himself and found blood on his hand.

"Gotcha..." Kit smiled.

"So you think.." Lance stood up with a grin.

"Trust me I never miss." Kit glared.

"Never said you did!" Lance grunted as he jumped in the air and went for a kick across Kit's face. Kit ducked then slashed his leg. Lance landed fine and quickly threw a punch almost hit Kit. Kit dodged to the side the kneed Lance.

Lance slid back then rolled forward, he jumped up and cocked his fist back. Kit pulled out two daggers and lunged at Lance. Quicklu Lance stuck his hands out, grabbed Kit's wrist pushing them down, then grabbing on to her shoulders and helped himself land on the ground. With that he kicked her knee pit causing her to buckle.

Kit threw a roundhouse kick, but was stopped by Lance who caught it with his elbow, then pushed her leg down and kicked her leg again.

"Ah!" Kit lost balance, and was soon attacked again by Lance, "Darn it..." Kit grinned her teeth, but soon jumped out of the way from a flying knee by Lance. Kit rolled back, then jumped away from Lance. Lance jumped at her again with a nice roundhouse, Kit blocked with her forearms. Lance then punched Kit in the gut.

"Guah!" Kit slid back and readied to pull out her pistols again.

"Don't think so." Lance grabbed both of Kit's guns, and pushed her back forcing her to drop all of her weapons.

"Hmph!" Kit jumped back once more and ran at Lance one last time.

"Huh.." Lance ducked down and tripped Kit having her land face first into the ground, "Time to end this."

* * *

><p>"Huh...huh...huh...huh..." Karma panted as she took cover behind a barrel in an alley way hidding from the flying bullets.<p>

"Come on girl, why don't we just go back to my place? Fightning and killing girls like you seriously breaks my heart." Chance sighed. Karma stayed quiet so she wouldn't give her position away.

"Well...anyways I guess I'll just keep shooting!" Chance began to shoot rapidly at the alley way next to Karma, this brought her some reliefe. Though she knew she was next.

"Well nothing there right? Oh well..." Chance walked up over to Karma's alley and cocked his guns.

"Ha!" Karma jumped over her barrel and kicked Chance in the chest causing him to drop his guns.

"Guah!" Chance held his chest in pain from the kick, "Wow...you're flexibility is amazing. You'd be a freak huh? Hahahahahahaha!" Cahnce laughed.

"Shut up!" Karma blushed madly as she then kicked Chance in the stomach.

"Ah!" Chance got pushed back, "Don't be like that girl. Hahaha!" Chance continued to laugh.

"Uh! I give up!" Karma knew that she wasn't going to be able to get this guy to stop. Karma turned around and began to walk off, "Kit come on!"

"What already?" Kit asked as she and Lance were caught in an akward position where Kit was sitting ontop of Lance.

"Awww, don't leave me like this. You tease." Lance chuckled.

"Wait Karma!" Chance called.

"What you perv!" Karma barked.

"Bye." Chance had pulled out an RPG and pulled the trigger.

"What the?" Kit looked on in shock.

"Dude really?" Lance yelled at his brothers stupidity.

"What..." Karma could only watch as a large rocket found its way over to Karma leaving a smoke trail behind. Karma was unable to move in her head she could only think:

_"Come on body! Move please! Let me move! Don't let me die now!"_ With that Karma could only close her eyes and wait for the final impact.

"Boo.."

"Huh?" Karma opened her eyes to see David with his single hand out stopping the rocket.

"What the...David?" Karma asked.

"Who are you kid? You Karma's boyfriend?" Chance asked.

"Karma...you have a boyfriend? Cool." David smiled.

"No I don't you idiot."

"Gosh no need to be mean."

"How are you stopping that rocket!" Lance and Kit yelled in unison.

"Oh this? It's called Busoshoku Haki. It lets me use some kind of spiritual shield around my body. So I thought I'd use it to stop this attack." David said simply.

"Thanks David..." Karma sighed.

"No problem, dude where you get this rocket?" David asked in awe.

"Ummm...I bought it?" Chance sweatdropped.

"Cool, hey have you ever thought about being pirates?" David asked.

"Are you serious?" Chance and Lance yelled.

"David!" Karma and Kit yelled.

"These two tried to hit on us! Then kill us and you want them to join our crew!" Karma yelled angered, "They're both a couple of idiot pervs!" Karma yelled.

"Sorry, I just want them to be part of the crew. Is that so bad?" David asked simply.

"It is when they tried to get me back to their house!" Karma yelled.

"What would happen there?" David asked clueless.

"You...truely are a loss cause..." Kit sighed.

"Whatever, you guys wanna join or what?" David asked.

"Umm...yeah sure." Lance nodded.

"Fine with me." Chance agreed.

"Cool, let's go." David smiled.

"David!" Karma yelled.

"What?"

"Uh! Just don't talk to me!" Karma then stormed off.

"What's her problem?" David asked. Lance and Chance shrugged.

"Idiots." Kit muttered as she left after Karma.

Later that night...

"Huh..." Karma sighed sitting out on the front of the ship as they set sail for another winter island.

"Hey." Kit walked up and sat with Karma, "You ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready."

"Why were you upset? I mean ya those guys were kind of jerk off's but still. You seemed even more mad when David asked to them to join the crew." Kit informed.

"Yeah, I don't know what came over me." Karma shrugged, "I guess I was just mad that David didn't really defend me."

"He did stop that rocket." Kit advised, "By the way, I've seen you around firearms. You just freeze up. Why?"

"Well when I was twelve, my dad was a carpenter, and was murdered. I was then found by a clan of Gypsies who were pirates, they took me in and raised me like I was on of their own. When the gypsies found me though, they asked what could I do, and I said build things with wood, like my father would. Over the years I got better at building. I was also taught to steal. When I was old enough I just decided to leave and go off to see what I would lead myself into. So with my old ship mates blessings for the best, I left." Karma began to tear up.

"Ummm...okay, what does that have to do with guns?" Kit sweatdropped.

"Oh my dad was killed by one." She replied nonchalantly.

"Really? That's it? All that back story and that's it?" Kit sweatdropped/

"Yeah."

"Whatever, we are leaving in a little bit. Thanks to those troubling two's stole a Log Pose."

"So were we going?" Karma asked.

"I have no idea."

* * *

><p>Crew thus far..<p>

Captain- 'Monkey Boy' David

First Mate- 'The Electrifying' Chase M. Dragon

Navigator- Avery Wilson

Doctor- Riru Sparks

Cook- Kit

Shipwright- Karma Silvers

Co-Cook- Shiro Kami

Entertainers- Chance and Lance Traver A.K.A The Traver Twins

* * *

><p>Next Time: A new Winter Island is approached by the crew, but before they dock they run into another Shichibukai! The crew just can't get a break, meanwhile Fleet Admiral John shows what he can do on a nearby island.<p>

Review!


	17. Battle on the Cold Sea Front! Part 1

"There it is you guys." Avery pointed out towards a random frozen island, "Karakuri Island."

"Awesome! That's another island for us to visit!" David grinned as he walked out onto the ship with no shirt on. By his side Chase stood with a black muscle shirt, and some jean shorts.

"You guys aren't cold?" Karma asked still wearing David's jacket.

"It feels great out here!" David sighed as he strecthed out.

"Agreed." Chase nodded as he cracked his back.

"You guys are idiots." Kit sighed, still wearing Chase's jacket.

"You guys can keep talking, as long as we are here we're in heaven." David advised.

"Who is we?" Riru asked.

"Me, Chase, and Avery." David shrugged.

"Anyways..." Chance started as he walked out.

"Isn't it..." Lance continued rubbing his eyes.

"Time..." Chance spoke again.

"For.." Lance continued.

"Breakfast?" They asked in unison.

_"That as a little creepy..."_ Everyone thought as they sweatdropped.

"Anyways we're almost there." Avery advised as he looked on, then something else caught his attention, "What's that?" He whispered.

"What's wrong?" David asked as he walked up next to Avery.

"It seems like there's another ship heading towards us...and fast." Avery squinted his eyes, then he finally could see it, "You guys there's another ship coming for us!"

"Maybe there friendly!" David grinned.

"Or maybe there another pirate ship that wants to kill us!" Chase yelled hitting David on the head.

"Ouch..." David sulked holding his head.

"You guys their coming in fast!" Avery advised.

"Get rid of them or something.." David replied rubbing his head.

"How?"

"Chance?" David turned.

"On it!" Chance had pulled out his RPG, "Lock and load!" He grinned evily.

"Hahaha!" David smiled as he sat ontop of the rocket.

"Get off!" Riru yelled.

"Why?" David asked.

"Because we aren't launching a rocket at another unknown crew." Chase sighed, "Maybe they're weak and we can just pass by."

"Right." Everyone else agreed.

"Awww...you guys are no fun." David and Chance said in unison as David jumped off the rocket and Chance threw his RPG in the back.

"Or we can just be a crew who's head by a Shichibukai." A voice informed.

"Huh?" Everyone turned to see the ship that Avery had warned them. David and the crew's ship paled in comparison to this boat.

"Who are you?" David asked.

"We are the Bashful Pirates." The same voice called, "And I'm the leader." A man with spikey black hair and fair skin jumped down from his boat wearing a green captain's coat with gold buttons, with jean pants, and black shoes.

"Bashful Pirates? That's so cool." David's jaw dropped in awe.

_"Idiot..."_ The whole crew thought in unison as they sweatdropped.

"My name is Gekido Nato." The man glared at David with his intense green eyes.

"You're the Captain?" David asked.

"Yes, I'm the Shichibukai Gekido Nato."

"How awesome. My name is..."

"You are 'Monkey Boy' David, Captain of these no name pirates." Gekido interrupted.

"Yep!"

"You beat 'The Shark King' Tiburon, meaning you have to be strong. Well then again not really, you also survive against 'The Massacare King' Broly somehow, then even dared to face Admiral James 'Ferro' Weston. Your reputation continues to grow." Gekido said impressed.

"Thanks, it's all with the help of my crew." David smiled and motioned towards his crew.

"Well good for you guys." Gekido bowed to the crew, "But my boss has ordered me to kill you."

"Kill me?" David asked.

"You...and everyone else on this boat from which we stand."

* * *

><p>"Karakuri Island, Vegapunks home I guess you could say." Fleet Admiral John Smith shrugged.<p>

"Fleet Admiral!" A marine called.

"What?"

"We were looking around Karakrui Island, when the new Pacifista attacked us!" The marine explained.

"It can't be that strong."

"It shoots missels from its elbows, lasers from its eyes, bullets from its finger tips, and grenades from its palms." The marine informed.

"Anything else?" John asked rubbing his temples annoyed.

"It has massive superhuman stregnth, along with incredible speed, with jets, and apparently knows Haki."

"Hmmm...fine where is it.."

"It's..."

"Fleet Admiral Johnathan George Smith, you and your marine army is unwelcome on this island." A robotic voice interrupted the marine.

"Huh, so that's the new Pacifista?" John asked scratchign the back of his head.

"Yes I am." The Pacifista replied, "The functions that your marine told you were all correct, and at the same time incorrect. That was only the information that they had gathered from the short moments we had encountered." The Pacifista explained.

"Do you have a name that I can adress you?" John asked ont wanting to have to say Pacifista all the time.

"You can adress me as Breaker, for I'm ordered and progammed to break and kill all in my way. Including marines." Breaker then raised one palm and a beam of energy began to form.

"Huh...subordinate move." John motioned for his marine to move.

"Yes sir!" The marine quickly moved, but Breaker turned his hand towards the marine and blasted it with some kind of charged beam.

"Wow, you killed my marine." John took off his Admiral Jacket, then ripped off his sweatpants revealing himself to be wearing an all navy blue singlet with a single golden star in the middle of his singlet outlined in white.

"Time for you Fleet Admiral Johnathan." Breaker turned both palms towards John and blasted him with two large golden beams.

"Huh..." John sighed as he blocked both blast with one hand.

"Rockets Fire!" Breaker raised his elbows and both of them oepend up to reveal two large red tipped rockets then fired them both at John.

"Rockets really? Vegapunk must've down graded." John grabbed one rocket then tossed at at Breaker, while he punched the other one causing it to explode and go flying back.

"Fire!" Breaker called as he began to walk forward and shoot bullets from his finger tips.

"Oh well." John jumped in the air and landed in front of Breaker, he then grabbed Breaker's waist and tossed him over his shoulder.

"Ha!" John yelled out as he threw Breaker over his head.

"Hmph..." Breaker stood back up and walked towards John again, John just jumped behind Breaker and grabbed his waist again.

"German Suplex!" John yelled as he tossed Breaker over his head and forcing Breaker onto his head.

"Hmmmm..." Breaker stood right back up, it seemd like no damage was taken.

"Take this!" John turned Breaker over, grabbed Breaker's wrist and placed his head on Breaker's ribs. He then stuck his hand on the inside leg of Breaker, brought Breaker up in the air, then slammed Breaker onto the ground causing the ground and the ice to completely crack, "Wrestling Hero Slam!" John yelled. He then stood over Breaker.

John walked over to pick up his Admiral Jacket and his sweatpants, he placed them both back on and looked at Breaker.

"Uhhh..." Breaker stood up perfectly fine, or so it appeared.

"You're done." John walked past Breaker, and as he did Breaker collapsed. John got into the ship he had taken with his crew and pulled out his own motorboat like boat that was made for one person, he had expected this.

* * *

><p>"So you want to fight us then huh?" Chase cracked his knuckles.<p>

"You guys...I want you to go on their boat and fight his crew. I'll handle him here." David informed.

"Nah, we'll fight on my boat!" Gekido grabbed David and threw him over onto his boat, "You guys can invade now!" Gekido motioned for his crew, "Later." With that Gekido jumped back on his boat. Readying to fight David.

"So...we're gonna fight here?" David asked as he looked around the ship, the whole floor was like a red bricked karate mat.

"Yeah." Gekido got in his fighting stance.

"Alright.." David drew both his swords and got in his stance, "Let's do this."

"Impress me."

* * *

><p>Next Time: Looks like David and the crew run into another Shichibukai, and does he have powers? No one knows, even so if'es a Shichibukai he's got to be strong! Well guess David will just have to be stronger!<p>

Review!


	18. Battle on the Cold Sea Front! Part 2

"Ha!" David swung down with one sword, but Gekido jumped back. David lunged with one sword, Gekido side stepped and David used the other to slash at him.

"Nope." Gekido ducked then punched David in the stomach sending him sliding back.

"Twin Destroyers!" David swung both his blades creating a large wave of wind that Gekido blocked with ease, "Twin Dragon Technique!" David jumped at Gekido and swung low with one sword, while he used the other to lunge at Gekido. In mid-air Gekido blocked the second attack with a hook kikc wrapping his leg around the sword. He then he kicked David, who threw a knee to counter. David pushed himself away from Gekido.

"You're pretty good swordsmen." Gekido smiled.

"Thanks, though I can tell that you are going to make me use so much more." David grinned.

"I am Shichibukai for a reason."

"Then let's find out why."

* * *

><p>"Ha!" Chase ducked and tossed a pirate over and Riru quickly stabbed him through the chest. Chase and Riru stayed back to back, while Avery and Karma held their own as well. Same with the Traver Twins along with Shiro and Kit, all of them back to back.<p>

"Chase!" Riru called, "Got it!" Chase jumped in the air, and Riru quickly slashed down two pirates, then as Chase came down he axe kicked a third pirate.

"Stop stop stop!" A man called. Suddenly all stopped and there the Bashful Pirates bowed, while David and the crew looked on. Before them a tall man with spikey blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin stood. He wore a blue Admiral jacket, but on the back there was a cross mark, and the jacket was turned inside out so it was blue instead of white. He wore blacktrousers, and black slippers.

"Who are you?" Chase asked.

"I'm Gekido's First Mate, my name is Raishi Urashi." Raishi spat on the crews boat and threw off his jacket revealing a purple muscle shirt.

"First Mate huh? Well then, let's fight!" Chase smiled.

"Fine with me." Raishi raised one hand in the air and suddenly all of the crew members were sucked into some sort of sphere that Riahi held, "I ate the Soul Soul Devil Fruit. This allows me to absorb the souls of the willing making me stronger the more I take in. I can return them, but only after I kill my intended target. Which will be you." Raishi pointed at Chase.

"Hmph, well since you just absorbed your crew..."

"Which was slightly disturbing." Riru pointed out.

"Right." The whole crew nodded.

"We will all take you on." Chase informed.

"Fine, it's all of your guys funerals." With that Raishi seemd to grow bigger, his muscles grew large, his eyes turned yellow, he grew to about eight foot nine, his muscles bulged immensley, he seemed like another Broly.

"Hahahaha!" Raishi laughed.

"Lets get him!" Chase jumped in the air then turned into lightning and reappeared behind Raishi. He punched Raishi in the back of the head, but Raishi simply grabbed his wrist and slammed him onto the boat.

"Ha! Ice Darts!" Shiro leaped in the air and began shooting multiple frozen little darts, they just bounced off Raishi. With that he punched Shiro nearly sending her into the ocean, luckily Avery caught her.

"Here I go!" Riru rushed Rashi and began slicing his legs up, still Raishi seemed uneffected.

"Stupid little girl!" Raishi yelled as he stomped on Riru almost sending her through the ship.

"Here I come Riru!" Karma yelled as she leaped onto Rashi's neck, she wrapped her legs around his neck.

"I wish she wrapped her legs around my head like that." Chance chuckled.

"Idiot.." Lance facepalmed.

"Ha!" Karma then snapped, and twisted Raishi's neck.

"That was easy." Kit smiled.

"Huh...brats." Raishi said as he turned his neck back around.

"What the? You freak!" Chance yelled.

"You know it!" Raishi then threw a punch aimed at Chance, but at last second changed and punched Kit sending her into the cold ocean.

"Ah!"

"Tornado Bullets!" Avery created multiple tornados that were compacted into spheres and blasted right into Raishi.

"Get off me girl!" Riashi yelled ignoring the attack, he grabbed Karma by her neck and slammed her into the ground.

"Ha!" Lance jumped up and kneed Rashi in the chin as hard as he could. The attack actually cracked Rashi's head back, snapping it in a completely diffrent way.

"Punk!" Raishi cried out bringing his head back and punching Lance threw the side of the ship.

"Ha!" Riru stopped the attack with her two swords, but just barely. She was pushed to the edge of the boat struggling to stand

"No!" Chance quickly ran to save Lance, and at the last second caught him by grabbing his hand as he hung on the side of the ship.

"Hahaha!" Raishi cocked his fist back then went for a punch at the whole crew.

"Avery!"

"On it!" The punch was stopped by Avery and Chase at the same time who empowered themselves with there respective elements.

"Gotcha!" Raishi smiled, he then cocked his other fist back and threw it forwards. Riru quickly rushed up and blocked the fist with her dual blades, but just barely. She struggled to hold him back after being stepped on by Raishi.

"Two fist blocked...good job." Riashi sneered, "Not good enough!" Raishi jumped up and kicked everyone.

"Avery help me!" Chase called as he turned to lightning and tried to help as much of the crew as he could.

"Right!" Avery nodded as he did the same turning into wind.

"Now take this!" Raishi cocked his fist back and aimed it at the ship itself, "Drown!"

* * *

><p>"Ha!" David kicked Gekido back into a wall, but Gekido quickly jumped at David again.<p>

"Double Driver!" David leaped at Gekido and began to spin using his blades to his advantage treating them like razors.

"Blast!" Gekido cocked his fist back creating some kind of blue energy sphere around it as he went to punch David. He was able to duck at the last second and at the perfect time, using his Haki, punch David in the stomach sending David flying.

"Guah!"

"You like?" Gekido snickered, "The power you had just witnessed is the power of my Blast Blast Fruit."

"Blast...Blast Fruit?" David struggled to stand.

"Yes. You see it allows me to control kinetic energy. Which can be turned into energy blast, which what they are anyways. Though I have learned a technique with these powers. Something that has yet to be defeated. Very few see the technique and never live to talk about it."

"As depressing as that is...I don't care!" David threw his first sword at Gekido, who jumped back slightly as the blade struck and stuck down in the ground. David then leaped at Gekido, with one hand David balanced himself and kicked Gekido in the chest knocking him back. David then fully spun around and jumped off the sword and dove at Gekido. Gekido jumped back, and David stuck his second sword in the ground, then spun again on one hand, and pushed himself forward at Gekido.

"Shotgun Palm!" David cocked his hand back curling in his fingers then at the last second opened them striking Gekido in the chest.

"Blast!" Gekido called holding his hand out and blasting David in the chest.

"Guah!"

"Again!" Gekido brought both his hands back then threw two blue energy blast at David. David jumped out of the way at the last second.

"Not fast enough!" Gekido mocked kneeing David in the chest, then blasting him.

"Ah!" David hit the ground, Gekido saw his opprotunity. Gekido leaped in the air and cocked both his hands back, "Blast Barrage!" Gekido began to release multiple blue blast around and at David leaving him with no escape, each blast did more damage than expected. David tried to stand, but he was juts getting devoured by a barrage of blue.

"Ha!" Gekido landed on David, knee first right into his stomach.

"Guah!" David coughed up blood that ran down his mouth and nose.

"Hmph." Gekido looked at David dissapointed, "You did well...for a while." Gekido shrugged. He then pointed one palm at David charging up a blue energy blast once more.

"Shotgun Fist!" david jumped up and punched Gekido in the face sending him flying across the ship.

"Ah!"

"One Thousand Bullets!" David ran at Gekido and began punching him rapidly nonstop all over up and down his body, "Nine hundred ninety nine...one thousand!" David yelled as he landed one last punch to Gekido's solarplexis.

"Hmmm...that hurt. Now it's time for you to feel what one thousand bullets really feel like." Gekido pointed at David with his two index fingers and began to charge little blue energy spheres around them, "Go!" He called as he began to shoot at David with little blue beams.

"Ahhh!" David cried out in pain as he continued to get shot by each of Gekido's beams.

"Ha!" Gekido then jumped and lunged at David kneeing him in the stomach, forcing him into the mast of the ship, "Not done yet!" GEkido ran at David and cocked his fist back.

"Haki!" David yelled as he began to dodge and blocki Gekido's punches.

"Haki!" Gekido screamed as he then found counters and holes in David's blocks and defenses, "You think you're the only one who knows Haki? I'm a Shichibukai you idiot!" Gekido mocked as he continued to punch and beat down David. David then used his second form of Haki to help him against the attacks with his spiritual like shield. All of Gekido's attacks were being cut short just before they could reach David. Gekido grinned as he continued his barrage of attacks.

"Bushoshoku Haki!" Gekido grinned as he began to put some kind of spiritual armor around his fist, and this was more than enough to crack through David's shield and do more damage.

"Ha! Rocket Punch!" David landed a blow right onto Gekido's chin, which sent him rolling away, "Dragon Palm!" David ran up and cocked both his hands back in a parallel manner curling in his fingers, and he then thrusted them forwards opening up his hands all the way in a slamming manner hitting Gekido right inbetween his chest and solarplexis.

"Blast!" Gekido raised the back of his fist encircling it with a blue energy sphere and hitting David with it across the face sending him back across the ship.

"Huh...huh...huh..." David struggled to stand as he felt like most of the bones in his body were now broken.

"Man, you sure are strong...too bad I'm going to have to kill you." Gekido smiled.

"Huh...huh...thanks." David panted.

"Now, in all honesty you've done me some pretty serious damage. Now it's time for me to end this..." Gekido raised one palm up ceating a small sphere of blue energy, "Blast Two!" With that the small sphere turned into a massive blast that could be seen from even over at Drum Island.

"Ha!" David held both of his hands out and began to hold off the attack for as long as he could, he was forced back against the mast. He could feel the burn on his hands, even while using his Bushoshoku Haki. He struggled to keep it from killing him, he also tried to think of a way to redirect such an attack. If it went up, it would just come back down, if to towards the island then the island would be destroyed, down would be no good, and to the other side was his ship and crew. All he could do was hold it off.

"Here I come!" Gekido yelled, and rushing through the blast Gekido punched David in the stomach. This caused him to lose focus and be devoured by the blast.

"Guah!" David hit the ground hard and layed there on the ship.

"I'm done here..." Gekido panted as he turned away.

"We...aren't done yet.." David panted as he struggled to stand once again.

"Are you serious?"

"You wanted me to impress you...and so I will." David got in his fighting stance.

"Well then, you have impressed me. Now it's time for me to kill you." Gekido then squatted in a Horse Stance, "Prepare...for my Rage Stage!"

* * *

><p>Next Time: David is about to fight Gekido in his strongest form! His 'Rage Stage! How much stronger will Gekido get? Also what happened to the crew? Did Raishi kill them all, or are they just barely breathing? And if so will David have to fight Raishi too? If he can hardley handle Gekido, then what will happen whe he has to take on TWO Devil Fruit users?<p>

Review!


	19. Battle on the Cold Sea Front! Part 3

"HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gekido roared loudly as he began to emit some kind of weird blue aura that burned the area on where he stood. His skin slowly seemed to burn off steam as his muscles got more defined and intense. Where he stood first began to crack and slowly float up, and once it got close to him it would burn up and create more steam.

"What are you doing?" David asked.

"Hahaha! You see by storing the kinetci energy from powers within my body I can increase my spee, stregnth, and endurance." Gekido explained still charging up. Slowly it seemed like pieces of the boat were being chipped away at as Gekido increased his power little by little, but each second he charged he got stronger and faster like never before.

"Get ready!" Gekido called with an evil grin.

"Sure, why not." David shrugged getting in his fighting stance, "Bring it."

* * *

><p>"Hahaha! You still live?" Raishi asked as he looked down at Chase. Chase had blocked the punch with his whole body. Chase had his arms spread and stood firm as Raishi's fist made contact.<p>

"Chase!" Kit yelled.

"Is he okay?" Lance asked.

"Lance..." Chance whispered.

"Huh?" Lance looked at his brother and already knew, "Got it." He smiled.

"Chase!" Riru ran over to Chase and checked on him.

"Move..." He muttered.

"Huh?" Riru looked up at him, "What?"

"Move now!" He called.

"But..."

"Thats an order!"

"Uh...right." Riru ran out of the way.

"Thor's Hammer!" Chase brought his hands together in a hammer fist then began to encircle it with lightning and smacked away Raishi's fist.

"Huh?" Raishi looked at a bleeding Chase as blood dripped from his eyes, mouth, nose, ears all over his face.

"Ice Spear!" From above Shiro drove a frozen spear in Raishi's neck

"Ah!" Raishi grabbed Shiro and tossed her at the ship.

"Gotcha!" Avery caught Shiro then whispered in her ear.

"Got it.." She nodded.

"Wind Catastrophe!" Avery jumped at Raishi and slammed his fist together creating a large wind explosion.

"Err..." Raishi grinned his teeth as the wind pushed him back some.

"Blizzard Burial!" Shiro jumped off Avery's shoulders then released a large blizzard from her hands, that encircle Raishi and began to attack him with multiple sharp ice like weapons.

"Daa!" Raishi stumbled back just a little, but not enough to fall into the ocean.

"Here I go!" Karma then jumped and kicked multiple daggers at Raishi.

"Little girl!" Raishi yeled in anger as he quickly slapped Karma out of the way.

"Ah!"

"Fire!" Kit yelled as fired mutliple bullets at Raishi, what Raishi didn't know was that they were poison. Or so thats what Kit thought.

"Hahaha! 'Target Master' Kit, I know about you!" Raishi jumped in the air dodging the bullets, "You poison some of your weapons! Don't you think that we Shichibukai study you rookie pirates?"

"Your just the First Mate!" Lance corrected as he kneed Raishi in the stomach.

"Guah!"

"Take that you giant!"

"Fire!" Chance yelled shooting his RPG at Raishi.

"Later!" Lance grabbed Raishi by his shirt, then fell down and threw Raishi at the rocket with his feet.

"Ha!" Raishi punched the rocket, causing him to get blasted back.

"Haha! Take that!" Chance laughed.

"Ha!" Riru jumped onto Raishi stabbing him in the chest, "Just to make sure." She smiled.

"Off me girly!" Raishi then choked and tossed Riru off of him and she hung from the boat once more, "You are a bunch of punks who are insects at my feet! You all need to die! I'll be your killer, so accept it!" Raishi looked around and couldn't decide who first.

"HA!" Raishi cocked his fist back as a red aura surrounded his fist, "Soul Killer!" He called as he then prepared to punch the first person he saw. That just happened to be Kit. Raishi dissappeared and readied to kill Kit, but his fist got caught in something else. Or more like someone else.

"You..." Raishi grinned evily, some what amused and somewhat annoyed.

"Chase..." Kit looked on.

"Huh...huh...Right in my stomach." Chase looked at him.

"Yeah." Raishi pulled out his hand and watched Chase fall, "Well my fist didn't go through. Oh well."

"Ha! Tornado Striker!" Avery called out as he landed a devestating punch on Raishi sending him into a wall.

"Grrr..." Raishi growled, "You are making me angry!" Raishi demanded.

"Chase! Riru help him!" Kit called.

"Right!" Riru ran over and quickly began to operate on him.

"Shiro, help me with this dude!" Avery called.

"On it! Ice Blades!" Shiro made two swords made of ice and stood next to Avery.

"Tornado Strikers!" Avery created tornado's around his fist and began to fight.

"Let's do this." Karma stood next to Avery and Shiro.

"Agreed." Chance and Lance walked up.

"I'm here with you guys." Kit pulled out her double pistols.

"All of you wanna fight me still?" Raishi asked still amused and yet annoyed, "Well then! Let's keep it going!"

* * *

><p>"Ha!" Gekido called out as he vanished and began to attack David.<p>

"Guah!" David spt out blood, and as he recovered from that attack he took another, and another and so on.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! How you like my speed?" Gekido taunted.

"Shut up..." David muttered before getting attacked again. Gekido quickly haulted to a stop then landed a barrage of punches on David, and ended with a final kick sending him up in the air.

"Here I come!" Gekido yelled as he jumped in the air and above David, he dropped an axe kick onto David's neck causing him to crash into the ship head first.

"Ha!" Gekido then dove down with his foot first driving himself into David.

"Guah!" David spat out blood that hit Gekido in the face. Gekido grabbed David by his neck proping him high up in the air.

"You thought beating the 'Shark King' meant something? That dude was just a mere pawn at our feet. We needed someone to kill him, because we couldn't do it ourselves. Why we couldn't do that is simply because it would be bad on us, meaning no one else would become Shichibukai. With no more Shichibukai then the Marines have trouble with all the superpowered pirates." Gekido explained.

"Huh...huh...well that's too bad."

"Yeah, for you. Too think you are all high and mighty after defeating a former Shichibukai and then to face the real thing. How depressing that might be for you. Well you had a good run kid. Any last request?"

"Yes...can you do me a favor?" David struggled to say.

"Sure, anything for an opponet like you."

"Shut up and die!" David yelled, "Gatling Knee!" David kneed Gekido in the chin.

"Guah!" Gekido stumbled back, but then David attacked again with multiple knees to Gekido's stomach. Then his chest, chin, face, ribs, solarplexis, and so on. As David continued he grabbed one of his swords and slashed Gekido's chest, but doing this only burned his sword.

"Darn it!" David threw his swords to the side, then spartan kicked Gekido in the chest.

"Ah!" Gekido rolled back.

"Huh...huh...huh.." David panted with a smile.

"Hmmm...nice attack. I'll admit." Gekido grinned, "But it's not going to kill me!"

"Machine Gun Fist!" David ran up and began punching Gekido in the same area's on his chest nonstop.

"Grrrrrrr..." Gekido growled out of anger and pain, "Stop!" Gekido called kicking David sending him through the mast, "Ha!" Gekido vanished then reappeared above David choking him and lifting him up once more.

"Die!" Gekido cocked his fist back as he dropped David, and punched him in his stomach.

"Guah!" David spat blood and hung on Gekido's stomach.

"Good work rookie." Gekido tried to pull his fist away, but he couldn't.

"Huh?" Gekido looked down to see David holding his wrist.

"I'm not dead! Shotgun Fist!" David yelled as he punched Gekido in the chest, which caused it to collapse some.

"Guah!" Gekido threw up some blood on his ship.

"Ha! Rocket Kick!" David then kicked Gekido in the chin sending him rolling back mid-air, "Ha! Rocket Fist!" David rushed at Gekido and punched him in the chin sending him flying even more.

"Guah!" Gekido tried to throw up, but was unable to.

"Pistol Whip!" David yelled as he threw a hook kick hitting Gekido across his temple.

"Gaahhh!" Gekido went flying again. David jumped up and over Gekido and cocked his hand back curling his fingers in.

"Shotgun Palm!" David slammed his palm into Gekido's chest and drove him down through Gekido's own boat.

* * *

><p>"Guah!" Raishi was pushed back, but caught Avery with a hook kick across the face.<p>

"Ah!"

"Hiya!" Shiro slashed down at Raishi, Raishu blocked the blades though still was cut.

"Die!" Raishi called kicking Shiro in the chest causing her to get blown back.

"Ha!" Kit shot Raishi multiple times hitting him in his back, she then put her guns back and stabbed him in both of his shoulder blades.

"Guwah!" Raishi grabbed Kit by her neck, but was interrupted by two daggers in his chest.

"Gotcha.." Karma smiled faintly as she panted heavily.

"Shut up!" Raishi punched Karma in the stomach, and she spat blood on his chest.

"You spit on me? I spit on you!" Raishi then spit on Karma's face and kicked her down. He flipped over Kit and spat on her as well.

"How dare you!" Lance charged.

"Shut up!" Raishi yelled enraged as he punched Lance in the face.

"Ah!"

"Aim...Fire!" Chance yelled shooting an RPG.

"Nope!" Raishi hook kicked the rocket and caused it to hit his ship instead, "Ugghh, Captain's not going to like that."

"Ahhh!" Chance began to shoot at Raishi, but Raishi took the bullets and snickered.

"Foolish boy!" He yelled once he vanished and punched him in his stomach.

"Gawd!" Chance fell to his knees beaten and bruised.

"You're the last one left little girl..." Raishi looked at Riru.

"No..." Riru looked at Raishi as he raised his foot above her head.

"Die!"

"Stop!"

"Huh?" Raishi turned his head to see David on the boat soaking wet, bloodied, tired, and barely standing.

"You...you did this?" David yelled enraged.

"Hahaha! Yes it was me!" Raishi said with pride.

"You...I'm...I'm..."

"You're going to what? Cry!"

"I'm going to kill you!" David cried.

"Bring it then punk!" Raishi laughed.

"Chase!" David cried out.

"Right!"

"Huh?" Riru and Raishi were both shocked as Chase floated up and punched Raishi in the face, causing his whole face to collapse inwards.

"Guah!" Riahshi flew towards David, who had cocked his fist back as well.

"Shotgun Fist!" David yelled punching Raishi in the back of the head, causing the back of his head to collapse as well.

"Gaw..." Raishi fell to the floor and simply died. David picked up Karma and carried her, to the Recovery Room. He then walked back and grabbed Shiro as well. Chase had grabbed Kit first and took her to the same place. They kept going back to get their crew members and Riru just sat there in shock. When they were done they checked on Riru.

"You okay?" Chase asked.

"Yeah...I just wanna know what happened?"

"I died." Chase shrugged.

"Oh really now?" Riru asked not amused.

"Chase's Devil Fruit is the Rumble Rubmble Fruit, giving him the power of lightning. If he ever dies then there is the chance that his heart is jump started again and he comes back to life." David explained.

"But since I rarely die, you guys never see it."

"Right.." Riru looked on.

"You should go check on everyone." David informed.

"Yeah." Riru quickly ran to the back and began to check on the crew.

"So...that's two Shichibukai down." Chase sighed shakily.

"Yeah..." David sighed shakily as well.

"Well then, let's keep moving. We can only hope for the rest."

"Right.." David began to cry, "Right.." He repeated as tears fell down his face.

"It's okay man...no matter what happens we'll all be okay." Chase informed.

"Now, I'm going to bed."

"Later..." David continued to cry, and slowly he began to sob as his friends were on the verge of death. What could he do? Nothing, absolutley nothing.

* * *

><p>Next Time: The final battle with a REAL Shichibukai, unlike the weak and former 'Shark King' Tiburon, has come to a close. The damage is severe and will be a while before another fight can take place. Espically with everyone in danger of dying, only Riru can save them and she needs complete concentration. So what do you think her thoughts are when they arrive on Karukari Island while an injured David and Chase fight a Pacifista?<p>

Review!


	20. Army of Two!

"How they doing?" David asked Riru as he finished rubbing his eyes after waking up.

"They are all fine. They'll make it." Riru advised.

"Good." David looked at his crew members then walked out of the room and saw Chase looking down at Karakuri Island.

"Hey.." Chase waved at David as he walked up.

"What are you doing?" David asked.

"You see that down there?" Chase pointed to a destroyed machine.

"Yeah, what about it?" David asked.

"It's a Pacifista."

"A pacifist? Doesn't that mean it can't fight? Why you looking at that?"

"A Pacifista! Pacifist-a!" Chase explained.

"Yeah. Thats what I said, a paficist."

"Huh..." Chase facepalmed, "Whatever, look its a robot that is designed to kill."

"Okay so?"

"They aren't usually made as one, there are usually multiples." Chase explained, "Meaning that there might be more on this island."

"So..."

"We might have to leave early." Chase informed.

"We can't just dock yet, I mean the ship needs to be fixed and everyone needs to rest." David explained.

"Well unless you wana fight a whole army of killing robots..."

"Then say aye! AYE!" David interrupted with a hand raised.

"What? You can't just..."

"You're out ruled!"

"By who?"

"By the Captain!" David smiled.

"Fine!" Chase jumped down onto the island.

"Yes I win!" David jumped down too, and soon after they saw something.

"My name is Pacifista ZA-0002. Codename: Breaker 2." A large robot around nine foot nine walked up dressed in a large black snow jacket, with a white t-shirt underneath, jean pants, black boots, black glove's, it had peach skin, blue eyes, and orange spikey hair.

"Well...umm...that's cool." David shrugged.

"Targets...'Monkey Boy' David S. Payne and 'The Electricfying' Chase M. Dragon. Captain and First Mate of the no name pirates. Objective: Kill. Units Needed: Army Mode." Was all Breaker said. Then suddenly a multitude of Breakers arose repeating random letters and numbers, and afterwards saying the exact same info that the first one had said.

"Hey you guys!" Riru stepped out onto the ship looking for David and Chase.

"Riru go back in the ship!" David yelled.

"What's going on?" She cried out.

"Just go back, and help the others! We'll handle these guys!" Chase informed.

"Techincally they're machines." David informed. Chase quickly facepalmed.

"Shut up! Like it matters!"

"Right."

"But..."

"Go!" The two yelled, Chase then jumped in the middle of the army of machines.

"We'll be back." David gave a thumbs up, and quickly joined Chase in the middle of the army.

"Uhhh...right!" Riru ran back into the ship and began to work on her friends.

"Ha!" Chase and David stood back to back. Chase had punched a Pacifista with one hand, then kicked another, while David slashed two of them in half. David then jumped and kicked another down.

"Thunderbird Striker!" Chase held out his hand creating a large thunderbird that struck down multiple Pacifista.

"Ha! Tag Killer!" David slashed another Pacifista, "Twin Tornado!" David created two large tornados that blew back more Pacifista.

"Lightning Gernade!" Chase held a ball of lightning in his palm, then rushed through the Pacifista and cut them down. He reappeared by David and continued to fight.

"Haki Mode: Stage One!" One Pacifista yelled, it was eventually followed by all the rest.

"Darn it!" Chase ducked a punch, and we hit with a knee, "Thors Hammer!" Chase smacked a Pacifista across the head, causing it to break and shatter.

"Ha!" David yelled as he slashed two more Pacifista.

"Identitiy Confirmed: Riru Sparks. Riru Sparks is inside the ship!" A Pacifista announced, "Attack the ship!"

"Are you serious?" David panted.

"Attack the ship!" All the Pacifista said one after another.

"Get'em!" Chase called.

"Twin Tornado!" David released two more tornados blowing back as many Pacifista as possible.

"Lightning Breaker!" Chase pointed to the sky then called forth a bolt of lightning and once it hit the ground it spread out through the ice and ripped apart multiple Pacifista.

"Blade Runner!" David threw one blade at a Pacifista, then leaped in the air and grabbed it, with that at the same moment he cut off another's head.

"We can't keep this up!" David yelled.

"Fire!" A Pacifista yelled as he launched a rocket at the ship.

"Aaaahhh!" A scream was heard, and the two knew it was Riru.

"Riru!" The two yelled.

"Rumble Rain!" Chase pointed his palm at the sky, then made some sort of claw with his hands and from hsi finger tips little strings of yellow light flew into the sky. Then they came back down as bolts of lightning striking down Pacifista.

"Shadow Slayer!" David ran through the army of Pacifista slashing down their legs as lightning fell on them.

"We can't keep them off forever!" Chase yelled.

"I just said that not to long ago!" David yelled back.

"Whatever!" Chase broke down another Pacifista, then he saw some lined up perfectly, "Lightning!" He called and a bolt of lightning shot from his finger tips and through each and everyone of the Pacifista causing them all to collapse. Though it seemed more kept coming.

"Ha!" David jumped and attacked as many as he could, he threw one sword in the air and held the remaining one with both hands, "Four Way Dance!" David swung the sword one way releasing ap owerful wind shockwave destroying a good amount of Pacifista. He then turned, threw thatsword in the air, caught the falling one and did the same. He did this two more times to make sure he did it in all four directions.

"Lightning Chaser!" Chase called as he turned into lightning and passed through as many Pacifista as he could sort circuting their system causing them to collapse.

"Double Driver!" David jumped and spun rapidly using his blades as razros cutting through a wave of Pacifista.

* * *

><p>"Huh...alright.." Riru quickly ran back and forth checking on everyone. So far Kit had few broken ribs, and seemd like a bruised sternum. Karma had a broken arm, collapsed ribs, bruised sternum as well. Shiro had a busted open face, her lungs had taken severe damage, she had a high fever. The twins shared equal damage. Though at the same time switched. One needed stitches on the left side, the other on the right. Injured ribs, broken leg on the left, then the same on the other only on the right side. Avery seemed just fine though, minus a few injured, and possibly bruised, organs.<p>

"So far...I've stitched up Shiro, Chance, and Lance. Now I need to work on putting a cast on Karma, also I need to ice down Avery's internal wounds." Riru looked over and quickly ran over to Karma and checked her pulse. Then she checked Kit, and Avery. Afterwards she grabbed some bandages and slowly lifted Karma up, and began tapping her arm up in a cast. Riru slowly placed her back down then decided to go to work on Avery.

Riru ran through the ship and found as much ice as she could. She then cut open the areas where Avery was injured and placed the ice on his organs, as she did this his body jolted.

"Just...stay down.." Riru whispered, once she saw that Avery's eyes were opening she ran and got something that would put him to sleep. She she came back with her sheath and hit him with it. Avery fell unconcious again. Knowing it wouldn't be long until he woke up again, Riru tapped him down to his bed so he wouldn't move. Now Karma had a cast, Avery was strapped to his bed, and now Kit needed her ribs fixed.

"Huh..." Riru ran through the boat once more, and worked on Kit as fast and as carefully as she could. She fixed up Kit's ribs as best she could, and afterwards she went to work on her sternum. Riru was done with everybody with in a few minutes. She had been workingo n all them since after the fight. That was just a few days ago, they've all been asleep since then. Now all she could do was hope that her work was good enough to help them.

* * *

><p>"Huh...huh..."<p>

"You good there?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." David replied as he got in his fighting stance once more.

"Good, because I'm feeling slightly light headed."

"Okay good, because I didn't want to be the first person to say it." David chuckled.

"Whatever." Chase replied.

"Well, seems like there's just more and more Pacifista coming..." David sighed shakily.

"Well, we just have to keep fighting."

"But I don't wanna..." David whinned.

"Well you have to!" Chase barked.

"Fine..." David looked at the Pacifista and got ready to attack, then somethign strange happened. All the Pacifista turned to each other and blasted each other with rockets.

"What the? Did they all just go crazy?" Chase asked.

"Who cares! they all blew themselves up! Don't question it! Now I can rest, who do I have to thank for that?" David looked around anxiously for the person who had just saved them. If there was one.

"Well well well, if it isn't 'Monkey Boy' David S. Payne, and 'The Electrifying' Chase M. Dragon." A female voice tsked. Then David and Chase saw a woman around twenty two. She was a tall thin woman, who was well toned, a little muscles, she had long pale blue hair that was tied into a braid with a black ribbon with side bangs that covered the left side of her face, this went well with her ivory pale skin, she seemed around five ten, she looked at the boys with her green eye, they didn't realize that her right eye was amber.

She wore a half sleeved grey hoodie that was ontop of a blue tank top, she wore black jeans that seemed all ripped up, she had a loose chain belt as well as it carried her dagger, she also had a silver bracelet on her right wrist, and had black shoes.

"Who are you?" Chase questioned.

"My name is Sakura D. Rouge." The woman replied.

"That's cool, how do you know us?" David asked sheating his swords.

"Well you guys do have some bounties on your heads."

"Really?" David smiled.

"Yeah."

"So you're a bounty hunter?" Chase asked.

"I used to be, but it's always helpful to keep up with what's going on. Espically since one of you is a Supernova already."

"Are you serious? Which one?" David smiled.

"You Monkey Boy." Rouge threw down two bounty papers and David quickly picked them up.

"Here.." David gave Chase his paper. David's bounty picture showed him stopping Chance's rocket with one hand with a smile on his face.

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'Monkey Boy' David S. Payne**

**Wanted for:**

**1) Being a Pirate**

**2) Being a Pirate Captain**

**3) Defeating Former Shichibukai 'The Shark King' Tiburon**

**4) For challenging Shichibukai 'The Massacare King' Broly Sang**

**5) The defeat of Shichibukai Gekido Nato**

**Bounty: 100,000,00 Belli**

"Hahaha! This is awesome!" David grinned.

"Nice." Chase grinned at his picture, it showed him flipping the camera off in a close up, "I don't know when this happened, but it looks cool."

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'The Electrifying' Chase M. Dragon**

**1) For Being a Pirate**

**2) For joining 'Monkey Boy' David**

**3) For defeating former Shichibukai Tiburon's First Mate**

**4) For challenging Shichibukai 'The Massacare King' Broly Sang**

**5) For the defeat of Shichibukai Gekido Nato's First Mate**

**Bounty: 99, 000, 000 Belli**

"Wait! How come you have more than me? We basically did the same things?" Chase yelled.

"Yeah, but I'm a Captain, and I beat the Captains." David grinned.

"Shut up!"

"Haha." David smiled.

"Yeah, here's the paper too." Rouge threw the paper on the ground.

"Hey it says that we have a crew name." Chase looked at the paper.

"What's it say?" David asked excitedly.

"It reads saying that, a new rookie pirate crew has come onto the scene challenging all in their way. With a crew of nine it appears that these nameless pirates have challenged, and even beaten a Shichibukai. Their name is unknown, but these 'No Name Pirates' are certainly a group to look out for." Chase read.

"No Name Pirates..." David thought, "That sounds cool." He smiled.

"What?" Chase looked at David.

"Our crew is now going to be named the No Name Pirates!"

* * *

><p>Next Time: David has finally come up with a crew name, and now they look for a tenth member for their crew. So they ask Rouge, though it seems like the Pacifista they destroyed are done for someone makes a surprise return to Karakuri Island.<p>

Review!


	21. Encounters of the 1rst Kind!

"I like it." Chase shrugged.

"Then No Name Pirates it is!" David smiled.

"Well good for you guys." Rouge chuckled.

"Thanks!" David couldn't keep his eyes off from his bounty picture, "Hey so far, we have nine crew members right?" David asked.

"Let's see...you, me, Riru, Avery, Kit, Karma, Shiro, Chance, and Lance. Yeah nine."

"Hey Rouge, I always wanted ten crew members. Wanna join my crew?" David asked.

"Wait are you serious? We just met." Rouge informed.

"She's got a point." Chase agreed.

"So? She knows us, we know her end of story." David said simply, "Also she helped us, so why not join us?"

"Maybe because we might have two diffrent dreams?" Rouge suggested.

"Like what? I want Roranro Zoro's swords(Yes it is Zoro not Zolo for those who might get it mixed up. I even check the wiki), Chase wants 'Straw Hat' Luffy's hat. What do you want?"

"I want to find the Void History." Rouge replied.

"Cool, well then maybe you can come with us and you'll find the polographs." David smiled.

"Poneyglyphs." Rouge corrected.

"Thats what I said, Phoneyclips."

"Whatever." Rouge sighed.

"What do you say?"

"I don't know..."

"Well then how about all three of you just come with me? I mean all of you do have some bounties on your heads." A voice called.

"Huh?" Everyone turned, and there he stood. Fleet Admiral John Smith.

"Who are you?" David asked.

"I am Fleet Admiral John Smith. I'm here to take you all in, in the name of the World Goverment, blah, blah blah."

"Why...why you here?" Rouge asked.

"Well I did just leave this island recently, then I heard that Gekido was defeated near here and decided to rush back. Lucky me, you still are all here." John cracked his knuckles. He threw off his jacket, then ripped his sweatpants off.

"Dude!" David and Chase covered their eyes.

"What? I'm wearing a singlet you idiots." John exclaimed.

"Really?" The two said in unison, "Oh you are." David and Chase then looked at each other.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!" They bursted into laughter as they held their stomachs and just continued to laugh.

"What's so funny?" The Fleet Admiral asked.

"It's just..hahahaha! So...stupid!"

"Hahahaha!"

"Ummm...you guys shouldn't laugh at him." Rouge informed.

"We're sorry, it's just so stupid hahaha!" Chase bursted into laughter once more.

"Whatever, time to fight!" John then vanished.

"Huh?" Both boys looked around, but no John.

"Darn it..." Rouge slid back with her arms in front of her crossed in a defensive manner.

"Rouge!" David called.

"Over here!" John grabbed David from behind then threw him over his shoulder, "German Suplex!" David was tossed completley over and landed on his head.

"Here I come!" Chase jumped at John and went for a roundhouse kick.

"Ankle Lock!" John caught the kick, and began to turn Chase's ankle violently.

"Ahhh!"

"Slam!" John lifted Chase in the air by his ankle, then slammed him into the ground, "Knee Drop!" He called as he dropped a knee on Chase's back.

"Guwah!"

"Here I come Chase!" David yelled, "Double Driver!"

"Reversal!" John ducked down and caught David, "Fireman Slam!" John tossed David off his shoulders and into the ground.

"Guah!"

"Hold on you guys! Here I come!" Rouge threw her dagger, but John caught it with ease. Rouge then leaped at him and tried to kick him, but he knocked her away. Rouge slid, then rushed him again.

"Chokeslam!" John called as he grabbed Rouge by her neck then threw her into the ground.

"Ahh!"

"Take this!" Chase lunged at John with his fist cocked back.

"Hook Kick!" John spun and hit Chase across the face with a hook kick sending him back down on the ground.

"Shotgun Fist!" David called out.

"Right Hook!" John threw a right hook punch nailing David in the stomach, "Head Slam!" John grabbed David by the head and slammed him into the ground.

"Darn it..." David grunted as he twitched from the damage.

"Here I come! Thor's Hammer!" Chase surrouned his fist in electricity and swung at John.

"Nope!" John jumped over the attack then threw a punch, it went right through Chase's head.

"Gotcha! Lightning Surge!" Chase called as he then turned into lightning and completley shocked John.

"Huh..." Chase sighed as he slid back.

"Punk.." John then punched Chase in the face sending him flying.

"What the? How'd you survive that?" Rouge asked.

"I'm Fleet Admiral for a reason, his powers don't seem to be fully developed. Lightning just isn't your element." John informed.

"Grrr..." Chase grinnded his teeth and just growled out of anger.

"I'll end this you guys!" Rouge called, she then closed her eyes. Then quickly she opened them. From John's point of view he had see an army of Pacifista all aiming rockets at him. John just looked around and closed his eyes.

"Your powers aren't fully developed as well." John commented, "Haoshoku Haki!" John called and suddenly all of the images fainted.

"What the?" Rouge looked shocked.

"Lucky for you, I kept you concious." John looked at Rouge, "The Illusion Illusion Fruit, the power to make illusions like how the name says. Can fool, just about anyone. Well if you're good at it."

"You saying I don't know how to use my power!" Rouge called insulted.

"I will admit that killing all those Pacifista with a single illusion was somewhat impressive. Even if they were machiens you seemed to have fooled them. Yet not me, so I guess I'm smarter than a machine." John shrugged.

"Darn it..." Rouge bit her lip out of anger.

"Well I think I should end this." John vanished and appeared in front of Rouge with his fist cocked back, "Now I'll end you here!"

"No!" David came up and pushed Rouge out of the way, which ended up in him getting punched in the ribs, "Gawh!"

"Hmph, why'd you help her?" John asked as he cracked his wrist.

"Becase...she's my friend." David smiled.

"Your friend?" John repeated.

"And my crew mate."

"Oh really? Then all of you are going to suffer the same fate then! You first Captain!" John lifted his foot above David's head.

"No!"

"What now?" John turned to see nothing, but then he quickly stuck out both hands and caught two swords.

"Riru!" David smiled.

"Sorry you guys, I couldn't stay back any longer."

"You're part of the crew too huh? 'The Last Golden Dragon' Riru Sparks."

"Last...Golden Dragon?" Riru asked.

"Yes, they were all slaughtered."

"What? By who?" Riru had tear filled eyes.

"By Wrath Maestro. A very powerful Shichibukai."

"No..." Riru cried, "You lie! I don't belive you!"

"I don't lie girl, if I did I wouldn't be Fleet Admiral. You wouldn't believe the things I've done to get here. The things I've seen, the people I've fought. You have no idea!" John called as he stomped on the ground and using his Bushoshoku Haki, sending a powerful wave of energy through the ground causing an earthquake.

"Ahh!" Riru fell back, but was caught by Chase.

"Let's get back to the ship!" Chase called.

"Right!" David agreed, "Take the girls!"

"On it!" Chase vanished, and soon so did Rouge. David stayed, he lifted himself up and held his two swords in a defensive manner.

"You...you still want to fight me?"

"You know it." David grinned, John looked into David's eyes and simply closed his eyes and tsked.

"I see something in you, something great. Only if you were a marine, you might be able to surpass me with all the right training."

"My grandpa trained me! Thats all the training I need!"

"Who is your grandfather?" John asked.

"Jaden R. Cole!"

"What...Jaden...R...Cole?"

"Exactly." David smiled.

"You're his grandson..."

"I just said that didn't I?"

"Hmm...well then I'll leave you for now. A victory against someone who studied under_ him_ needs to be fought at one hundred percet. As equals."

"Are...you serious?" David asked.

"Yes, now leave before I change my mind."

"Ummm...yeah sure." David sheathed his swords and quickly ran away and got back onto his ship. John just looked on and the name Jaden R. Cole kept going through his mind, now he needed to be more cautious. John might have been feared through all and praised as one of the best Fleet Admirals, but Jaden R. Cole was as legendary as the Boogeyman himself.

* * *

><p>Next Time: Now with everyone feeling better and a name for the crew, it's time to offically celebrate as a crew. What will happen when the No Name Pirates have their first party?<p>

Review!

*Oh and 1 more thing! If you guys want nicknames for your Oc's like how David is 'Monkey Boy' David and how Chase is 'The Electrifying' Chase M. Dragon then let them in the review plz! Thanks you!


	22. A Nameless Party!

"Chase what do you think of this?" David smiled happily as he held up a picture of a smiling Jolley Roger with a black top hat tilted forwards with a large white question mark on the hat.

"Nice...if it didn't look so crappy! It looks like some two year old finger painted on a blanket."

"Hey!" David cried.

"Awww...Chase be nicer." Kit informed as she hit Chase on the top of his head.

"Ouch!" Chase rubbed his head, "Whatever."

"It's okay Davey."

"Didn't I tell you not to call me Davey?" David asked.

"Yeah." Kit smiled.

"Hahaha!" Chase pointed at David and laughed.

"Oh shut it Sparky." Kit yelled.

"Sparky?" Chase barked.

"Yes Sparky!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not? You don't like it? Well to bad! Sparky, Sparky, Sparky, Sparky!"

"You guys like this all the time?" Rouge asked Shiro as she layed out sunbathing.

"Yeah..." Shiro and David answered in unison as David continued to cry as he looked at his picture.

"Hey can you guys please stop?" Lance asked somewhat shyly.

"Stay out of this!" Chase and Kit barked.

"Aww look at the happy couple." Chance mocked, "You tapping that Chase?" Chance laughed.

"Shut up..." Chase replied as he made a gun with his finger and shot a lightning bolt at Chance.

"Hey! You can't just shoot me like that?" Chance yelled pulling out his RPG.

"Yes!" David smiled as he jumped on the RPG.

"Ummm...David I don't think you can ride that." Lance advised.

"I'm Captain I can does what I needs!" David smiled.

"Ummm...you guys did any of you notice all of the bounty posters of us?" Karma asked as she walked out with bounty pictures.

"Yeah, I think we should hang them up on our doors!" David smiled, still sitting on the RPG.

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'Monkey Boy' David 100,000,000 Belli**

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'The Electrifying' Chase M. Dragon 99,000,000**

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'Black Falcon' Riru Sparks 25,000,000 **Riru's bounty picture had a picture of her slashing down Fishmen from Warship Island.

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'Green Wind' Avery Wilson 80,000,000 **On Avery's bounty showed him using his Wind Catastrophe attack on Broly on Drum Island.

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'Black Shadow' Karma Silva 30,000,000 **Karma's picture showed her dancing exotically with some gypsies

**Wantead Dead or Alive: 'Fox Thief' Kit 32,000,000 **Kit's picture showed her sitting ontop of Lance with a blade to his throat.

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'Snow Queen' Shiro Kami 55,000,000 **Shiro was shown clashing with Admiral James 'Ferro' Weston.

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'Fortune Twins' Chance Traver and Lance Traver 1 **The twin's shared a bounty picture, which had shown Chance shooting a rocket on oneside of the page, while on the other Lance was shown kneeing Raishi in the chin.

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'Deaths Right Hand' Sakura D. Rouge 66,000,000 **Rouge's picture had her standing in the middle of a bunch of fainted marines and she simply shrugged like it was nothing, while she was wearing a marines uniform. Only meaning that she had defected from the marines.

"How come we have one?" The brothers yelled in unison.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Everyone bursted into uncontrolable laughter and pointed at the twins.

"This isn't funny!" They yelled in unison.

"You guys were just good gamblers! Nothing really against the law for that!" Chase advised, "You guys just recently became pirates too."

"Okay you guys...woo...hahahahaha!" David continued to laugh wipping a tear from his eye, "So you guys like it right?" David asked.

"Yeah, the No Name Pirates." Karma nodded.

"I don't care.." Chase said between each burst of held back laughter.

"I just joined and your the Captain, so it's whatever you want." Rouge smiled.

"Whatever you like Captain." Shiro informed still sunbathing.

"Whatever you want." Avery informed removing a tear from his face.

"Your crew." Riru nodded.

"Right." Karma and Kit agreed.

"Twins?" David asked.

"We have other things to worry about! We are in crisis!" They barked.

"Then by from here on out we are the No Name Pirates!" David cheered, "And in celebration for our new pirate name and Jolley Roger..." David lifted his picture.

"..." Chase's mouth was covered by Kit's hand.

"She's got you on lockdown.." Lance laughed.

"Shut up one belli!" Chase yelled.

"..." The twins went and sulked in a corner.

"We...PARTY!" David cheered.

"Alright!" The twins jumped back up and quickly pulled out a tall silver pole, along with a poker table, and a bar.

"Where'd you get all that?" Chase asked.

"Our Emergency Party Kit!" The twins said in unison as they held up a small black gameboard sized box.

"Wow..." Chase sweatdropped while David looked on in awe and Avery facepalmed.

"What's the pole for?" Karma asked standing next to the pole.

"For you!" Lance smiled as he pulled up a chair.

"What?"

"Go, go, go, go, go ,go, go, go!" Chance cheered.

"Sweet a bar!" Kit smiled, while the twins were being chased by an enraged Karma at the thought that they thought she'd pole dance for them.

"Ooohh...poker.." Riru grinned evily as she thought of all the ways she could scam some of the things from her crewmates. Rouge watched the twins get chased and simply said:

"Maybe you should push them in the water so they'll drown!"

"Good idea!" Karma smiled as she chased them even faster.

"Waaa!" The twins cried.

"A bar!" Kit smiled as she got dressed in a waiter's outfit and began polising glasses.

"Huh...I guess I'll have some." Chase sat down and took a bottle of sake.

"How you like it Sparky?" Kit smiled.

"My name isn't Sparky!"

"Don't yell at me! I'll get Rouge over here!"

"What's Rouge gonna do?"

"You guys can just call me Red if you want." Rouge said.

"Stay out of this!" The two yelled. Red's eye twitched then she began to argue with the two.

"Don't tell me to stay out of this!" Red yelled, and now all three argued. Meanwhile Shiro and Avery were wondering how they were losing to Riru in a poker game, while at the same time the twins still tried to get Karma on the pole.

"Hahaha!" David laughed as he stood there looking at his crew, these were the No Name Pirates. Then he thought, "Hey you guys!"

"WHAT?" They all yelled.

"Let's name the ship Miss Mystery!" He smiled.

"WHATEVER!" They all yelled not paying attention to what he said.

"Yes." He grinned, then he wondered what he could do now. So he watched as everyone did their own thing. This was definetly a party for the nameless.

_Later that night..._

"Hey...umm...Chase you think we should show the twins their real bounty poster?" Red asked.

"Naa.." Chase looked at their real bounty picture, it had the same picture. Just one slight diffrence.

Wanted Dead or Alive: 'Fortune Twins' Chance and Lance Traver 27,000,000

"Hahaha.." David whispered quietly as he finished nailing his bounty picture to his room. He looked around the dark hallway of their ship Miss Mystery. All he could do was smile.

_Meanwhile..._

"You three will intercept that crew here, and you will be lead by Wrath." Xander explained.

"Right." A voice replied.

"You will assasinate and descimate the No Name Pirates."

* * *

><p>Next Time: The crew arrives on Sabaody Archipelago with all intentions of doing there own thing. That is until three assassins ruin there whole trip. Also it doesn't help that they are being lead by the Shichibukai Wrath Maestro, a man who's name speaks for itself.<p>

Review!


	23. Hunted in Paradise?

"Yes Somebody Archipalego!" David cheered.

"It's Sabaody Archipelago!" Chase barked as he punched David in the head.

"Ouch!" David held his head.

"Huh..." Shiro simply sighed, "So what are we doing here?"

"We should go to the amusement park area!" Lance suggested.

"Why? Because there are kids there?" Chance asked.

"What's wrong with kids?" Riru asked tearfully.

"Great you made Riri cry!" Kit yelled, "Good job One Belli!"

"Don't call me that!" Chance barked.

"Amusement Park!" David cheered.

"Obviously we all wanna do diffrent things, so why don't we all go to diffrent places?" Karma suggested.

"Agreed." Red nodded.

"I'm fine with that." David smiled, "I'm going to the Amusement Park!"

"Same here!" Lance smiled.

"I wanna come!" Riru jumped on Lance's back.

"I'm not going, there's probably alot of kids there." Chance turned away from the three.

"I'm going to the shopping area!" Kit smiled, "And you two are coming with me!" Kit grabbed Karma and Shiro's hands and ran off.

"I'm stay here." Chase raised his hand and walked over back to the ship.

"I'll stay too." Avery raised his hand.

"Umm...well I guess I'm staying." Red shrugged.

"Chaaannceeee..." David, Riru, and Lance looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"No! I'm going...somewhere!" He quickly then ran off by himself.

* * *

><p>"So you guys have your missions." A deep voice informed.<p>

"Yes brother." Two voices replied.

"Thor..." The voice asked, "Who do you want?"

"I'll take the Captain, he is going to the amusment park. Fighting him in a crowd should be interesting." Thor is about six foot nine, he has long blonde brushed hair that falls to the back of his neck, with ocean blue eyes, he has peach skin, he is very muscular. He wears a black short V-neck t-shirt, with jean pants, black fingerless gloves, black boots, and carries a large sledgehammer on his back.

"Right, Loki." The voice looked to the man on his right. Loki has long black hair that falls to his neck, he has peach skin, ocean blue eyes, he is lean built, and is around six foot six. He wears a green long sleeve shirt underneath a sleeveless black leather jacket, with jean pants, and black shoes. He held a large staff with an eagle on the top of the staff griped onto a scepter.

"I'll go after the girls, they should be fun." Loki grinned evily.

"What about you brother Odin?" Thor asked.

"Me, I'll go after the main crew." Odin is seven foot one, he has brushed back white hair, with a heavy white beard, he had peach skin, ocean blue eyes. Odin is more muscular than Thor, and was also somewhat lean. Odin wore a black buisness shirt underneath a grey trench coat, he had a white tie, with jean pants, and black boots. On his back he had a brown sheath which he kept his broad sword. From his back people could see the a golden eagle as the guard, and a brown hilt.

"Now Celestial Assassains, move!"

* * *

><p>"Hahaha!" David laughed as he, Lance, and Riru went down somesort of bubble rollercoaster.<p>

"That was awesome!" Riru smiled once she got off.

"Agreed." Lance smiled.

"Well which ride should we go on next?" David asked.

"Hmmm..."

"How about instead you fight me!" A deep voice echoed.

"Huh?" The three looked up to a large man.

"My name is Thor, and I'm a Celestial Assasian."

"So, you kill things that are extraterestrial?" David asked.

"No, I'm a Celestial Dragon who is also an assasian." Thor explained.

"Well what do you want?" Riru asked.

"Do neither of you have the intelliegence of the meaning assasian?" Thor asked.

"Too...many...big...words!" David complained holding his head in pain.

"It's okay.." Riru reassured patting David on the back.

"Huh...you surely are a group of unintelligent misfits. I sure hope you are entertaining." Thor pulled out his large sledgehammer and pointed it at the three with a releveant ease, as he did it with one hand.

"So I guess we're fighting." David drew his swords, "That I understand." Riru and Lance got ready to fight as well.

* * *

><p>"This is a tour area?" Kit yelled in anger.<p>

"It still has shops." Shiro sweatdropped.

"But there isn't anything good." Kit whinned.

"Well..." Karma sweatdropped.

"There's nothing!" Kit cried. Then an explosion could be heard from outside the shop, along with the cries and screams of people scared and running.

"What was that?" Karma asked.

"Let's go find out." Shiro suggested as she led the girls out the shop. Then there he was, Loki.

"Hello ladies, my name is Loki. You are part of the No Name Pirates correct?" Loki grinned evily.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well seeing that I'm a Celestial Assasian then I'd perfer that you don't try to fight me, or your bodies will be found at the bottom of the ocean thanks to the Marines."

"You work for the Marines?" Kit asked.

"Yes I do."

"Well as pirates, we fight Marines and their allies! So let's just skip all this crap and get down to it." Shiro called as she pulled out her two gun blades.

"As you wish." Loki grinned evily, "The things I'll do to you three...it's even a mystery to me."

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Chase asked as he scratched the back of his head.<p>

"My name is Odin, I am a Celestial Dragon and the leader of the group of assasains known as the Celestial Assasains. We work with the Marines, and would have bounties on our heads if we weren't Celestial Dragons. We were ordered here to take you all out." Odin drew his large silver broad sword and pointed it at Chase, Avery, and Red.

"Well then, guess all we can do is respect that you're doing your job and do what we can to live." Avery pointed out getting ready to fight.

"Really Avery? 'Respect his job'?" Chase asked a little annoyed, "Dude want's to kill us and that's all you got?"

"Well, there's really nothing to say."

"You can't come up with a catch phrase or something?"

"Well sooorrry." Avery replied.

"You guys...not now." Red facepalmed. From across Odin continued to stare with his intense eyes and just watched the group argue, then finally he had it. He lunged at them and slashed down at the three. They all jumped out of the way as the ground erupted from the impact.

"I do not wish to stand here and observe your bickering, so I must advise that you pay attention to me...or die."

"See now that was cool!" Chase told Avery.

"Whatever, and for you old man...get ready to get blown away." Avery smirked.

"Now that was cool." Chase sighed getting ready to fight.

"Will you two just shut up!" Red barked at them annoyed as she pulled out her dagger.

"Then let us fight!"

* * *

><p>"Huh...where am I?" Chance spoke to himself as he held his hands behind his head walking through some kind of forest, "Maybe I should've gone to the stupid amusement park." Chance sighed.<p>

"Yeah, you probably should've."

"Huh?" Chance turned around quickly. There he saw a man around forty two, he was a tall, light toned man with green hair, and intense blue eyes, the man was fairly muscualr. He wore an open red long coat that had many pockets on it, he wore long blue pants with holes where the knees were, along with some black boots, "Who are you?"

"My name is Wrath Maestro, a Shichibukai you should run from."

"And why's that?" Chance asked as he turned to Wrath and pulled out his pistol.

"Because..." Wrath removed one of his hands from his pocket, and raised his hand to Chance. With a slight move of his hand Chance went flying into a tree, "I can do that."

* * *

><p>Next Time: The groups have all now found their own enemies of unknown powers to face. Thing is Chance is by himself facing a Shichibukai who doesn't even need to touch him to attack him. What kind of power is this? Unfortunetly for Chance he is going to find out in a one-on-one fight.<p>

Review!


	24. Powers Revealed!

"Ice Blades!" Shiro jumped at Loki with two swords of ice in her hands. Loki ducked the attack then hit her with one end of his staff.

"Ha!" Shiro slided back, then lunged at him again, while from behind Kit shot at him. Loki ducked and spun his staff on his back defelcting the bullets. He jumped in the air and threw his staff at Karma, but she ran up the staff, then jumped off the tip. Karma went for an axe kick in mid air, while Kit rushed him with daggers, and Shiro slashed at him with ice swords.

"Not so fast my pretties!" Loki quickly dodged and manuvered in thin air, dodgin each attack and picking up his staff, "Eagle's Burst!" Loki sent a wave of sharp compressed wind in the shape of an eagle at the trio.

"Ice Barrier!" Shiro protected them all with a wall of ice, but the wind compressed eagle bursted the ice.

"Watch out!" Kit jumped off Shiro's shoulders as Shiro and Karma landed on the ground. Kit pulled out her pistols and began shooting at Loki, quickly he spun his staff once more defelcting them.

"How am I missing?" Kit thought aloud.

"You aren't missing, I'm just blocking."

"How are you faster than bullets? You a Devil Fruit user?"

"Me of course not." Loki snickered, "I'm just that good."

"Apparently not good enough to notice me.." Shiro stabbed Loki in the chest and he fell to the ground.

"That was fast." Karma shrugged.

"Well done ladies, you beat me!" A man called, and then down came Loki.

"What, we just killed you! How are you over there?" Kit asked.

"I'm not a Devil Fruit user, but I am a master trickster." He sneered.

"Like a magician?" Karma asked.

"Sure...we can go with that. Eagle Wings!" Loki called as he released two waves of compressed wind shaped in the form of eagle wings.

"Ice Shield!" Shiro jumped in the way of the attack and blocked it with her large ice shield. The edges of her shield broke off, but she reacted quickly.

"Ice Darts!" Shiro called as she began shooting multiple darts of ice at Loki. The darts phased right through Loki.

"Nope." He grinned, "Eagle Thrust!" Loki jumped at Shiro and thrusted his staff forwards smashing Shiro's shield and pushing her back into the store.

"Hiya!" Karma began to spin kick Loki, who ducked dodging the blades from her pants legs. When he came back up Karma threw a punch at Loki, he stepped back and slight moved to the side only to end up getting cut by a hidden dagger.

"You cut me!" Loki slammed his staff against Karma's side and sent her flying off to the side. Then Loki saw Kit from the corner of his eye, he quickly ducked from the dagger she had lunged at him with. With her other hand she pulled out her pistol, and pistol whipped him across his head.

"Ouch!" Loki fell to the ground. Kit then shot at him, but Loki spun his staff delfecting the bullets. Loki then popped up and kicked Kit in the stomach, with that he raised his staff above her head and slammed it hard against her back.

"Ahh!" Kit cried out as she hit the ground.

"Ice Arrows!" Shiro was in the air as she shot multiple arrows made out of pure ice hitting Loki in the back.

"Uhh...you peasent!" Loki turned to Shiro then thwacked her ice bow destroying it, he then smacked her across the face with his scepter.

"Aaahh!" Shiro hit the ground hard. Loki placed the end of his staff on Shiro's back in victory. Then Karma ran up and threw a barrage of punches at Loki, he simply blocked with his arm. Quickly he kicked Karma and sent her flying back.

"Too easy."

* * *

><p>"So these are the only Shichibukai left?" Broly yelled angered, "Where's Wrath! At least I can put up with him!"<p>

"Broly calm down." Xander informed, "You're here, along with Rag Doll, and Dante. Wrath is out on a misson making that four of you, along with Yahara who is in Alabasta for a while. That makes five, the others were taken down by the Supernova's."

"Yeah so just chill." Dante informed hidden in the shadows.

"Shut up Dante! I'm not in the mood! Those pirates I fought are still alive! Even that stupid Admiral went to make sure they were dead and yet they are alive!"

"Well I did give him a reason to stop."

"Huh?" Everyone turned and there was Balthazar.

"Balthazar! You punk why'd you stop Weston!" Broly yelled angered as he grabbed Balthazar by his collar raising him up off the ground.

"I'd watch your tone with my Broly haha. I mean come on, they were just kids. Let'em be. This just means they can entertaine you for this much longer."

"Hmmmm...maybe your right." Broly snickered evily.

"Good, now let me go or else."

"Uhh..right yes sir." Broly put Balthazar down and returned to his seat.

"I still don't know what you can do Balthazar, what makes you so special?" Dante asked.

"Trust me...if you like your life you won't question me. My powers will be revealed when the time comes." Balthazar smiled.

"Whatever, what do you want Balthazar?" Broly asked.

"It's not about what I want, but what about what Xander wants. Hahaha." Balthazar pointed at Xander and pulled a chair up and just sat down.

"Huh...I just wanted you all here to be informed of how many Shichibukai are left." Xander sighed, "Also, Broly your mind might be put to ease."

"Why's that?"

"Because not only has Wrath taken the Celestial Assasians to face those pirates for you, but Admiral Weston is with Yahara in Alabasta."

"Okay so what does the Admiral have to do with Yahara?"

"If by some miracle those kids beat Wrath and his Psych Psych Fruit, then they'll eventually end up at Alabasta. If not then I already made arrangements for a forced encounter with them. Yahara and Admiral Weston will surely handle them."

"Whatever, they won't beat Wrath." Broly placed his feet on the table and smiled evily, "What do you think Rag Doll?"

"..." Rag Doll just stared at Broly.

"Whatever.." Broly sighed.

"Are we done?" Dante asked from the shadows.

"Yes Dante, you can leave now." Xander motioned for them to leave. They all stood up and left with no questions asked.

* * *

><p>"Grrrr..." Shiro grinded her teeth as she was beaten from Loki's attacks and merciless assaults. She looked around for Kit and Karma. Kit was stuck in a tree upside down on some vines, and Karma was inside a tree that Loki forced her through.<p>

"This is the best you guys can do? I haven't even used all my tricks yet." Loki sighed as he was sitting down with his legs crossed on the ground. He touched the place where Karma 'cut him' and pulled off somesort of skin mask.

"You cut my skin mask earlier. Such an easy trick." Loki threw the piece of skin on the ground. He stood up and just looked at the three girls, "Well I'm done here. You first Ice Girl." Loki raised his staff above Shiro's head.

"No!" Kit quickly jumped out the tree and shot Loki at least five times in the back, she ran forwards as she put her guns away then drew her daggers. Kit jumped in the air and stabbed Loki in the neck.

"Ahh! You pest!" Loki hit Kit in the face with his scepter causing her to fall on the ground in pain, "Maybe you should go first!" Loki yelled as he pushed a button on his staff and the bottom shot out a dagger, "DIE! Guwahahahahahaha!" Loki cackled crazily.

"No!" Karma reached out her hand, and suddenly some kind of shadow grabbed Loki's scepter.

"What the?" Loki looked at Karma, "You girl! What are you doing?"

"Sorry...I ate the Dark Dark Fruit..."

"Are you serious?" Kit and Shiro called.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't say so earlier. I haven't really got it down to my liking yet, so I use it as last resorts."

"What about those times we were fighting Shichibukai?" Kit asked.

"No one had a dagger two incehs away from their head before."

"Good point." Kit sweatdropped.

"So what are you going to do now girl? You stopped my attack, so what!" Loki snapped his fingers and turned into smoke, "I'll just stab you here!"

"I don't think so!" Karma called as she summoned a tornado of black smoke pushing back Loki and driving him into the sky.

"AHHHH!" Loki cried out as he was launched into the air.

"Dark Drill!" Karma encircled her leg with the black smoke making some sort of drill, she then jumped up in the air and kicked Loki driving her black drill like kick through his stomach.

"Guah!" Loki fell to the ground dead. Karma staggered as she tried to stand.

"Good job!" Kit and Shiro smiled.

"Thanks...I don't like to use my powers alot, because it takes alot out of me." Karma admitted.

"Well Karma, it seems like Loki had just got caught up in some Bad Karma, lucky for us we have Good Karma." Kit smiled.

"That was stupid.." Shiro sweatdropped.

"Whatever, let's go back to the ship." Kit suggested.

"Right, let's move."

* * *

><p>"So you still continue to fight?" Wrath asked as he watched Chance struggle to stand, he used a tree to keep stable.<p>

"Yeah, I'm not going to die so easily." Chance advised.

"Well that's good I guess." Wrath walked towards Chance and lifted him up in the air with his powers. Wrath then tossed Chance somewhere int the forest, "Man...I think I threw you too far! Now I have to hunt you down again!" Wrath yelled. This whole time he was just throwing Chance around like some sort of rag doll for entertainment. What he wanted, Chance didn't know. What he did know was that when ever they got seperated he owuld need to find a way to get closer to the ship.

He had lasted this long. He had actually shot Wrath a few times, yet Wrath seemd to keep going. The bullets seemd to have stopped before they hit Wrath, this scared Chance. If he couldn't shoot him, then what could he do. He can't even get close, and a rocket won't do crap. Only if he had gone to the amusement park.

* * *

><p>Next Time: As Chance struggles in trying to figure out a plan on doing damage to Wrath while getting to the ship David, Lance, and Riru have a problem with the second strongest of the Celestial Assasians. Name, Thor. Will they be able to beat him? After all he is the second strongest of the group.<p>

Review!


	25. A Hammering Problem?

"Ha!" Thor slammed his sledgehammer on the ground, and Riru just barely dodged the attack.

"Double Driver!" David called as he spun at Thor.

"Heroes Swing!" Thor swung his hammer at David, quickly David stopped his attack.

"Cross Defender!" David blocked the attack and slid back.

"Hiya!" Lance punched Thor in the back of the head with some metal platted gloves.

"You have heart!" Thor called as he thrust kicked Lance in the stomach.

"Guah!" Lance rolled back, and Riru soon attacked.

"Hyper Slash!" Riru called as she began to slash at Thor at various high speeds.

"Heroes Slam!" Thor slammed his sledgehammer on the ground causing Riru to fly back, while dodging rocks.

"Double Decapitation!" David called as he placed both blades around Thor's neck while squatting down on his broad shoulders.

"Heroes Sacrafice!" Thor closed his eyes and swung his hammer back blindly hoping to hit David. David leaped off Thor's shoulders and Thor stopped his attack with in inches of hitting himself.

"What the? Why'd you do that?" David called.

"A sacrafice worth making as long as you as well take damage." Thor turned to David.

"Take this!" Lance punched Thor in the face, Thor's head jerked. With that Thor looked at Lance and punched him in the stomach.

"Ah!" Lance fell to the ground.

"Heroes Slam!" Thor raised his hammer above his head and went for it.

"No!" Riru stopped the attack with her double blades.

"Here I come!" David lunged at Thor.

"I don't think so!" Thor turned around quickly, "Heroes Swing!"

"Double Surprise!" David threw one sword at Thor, who merely stepped back. Then David appeared from behind and lunged at Thor's back. He quicly slashed upwards marking Thor's back. Thor turned and elbowed David in the face.

"Guah!" David rolled back in pain.

"Take this!" Lance jumped and kneed Thor in the chin.

"Like I said...you have heart!" Thor smacked Lance away.

"Phantom Slash!" Riru quickly vanished then reappeared behind Thor, on his chest Thor had a large X mark from sword wounds.

"You scratched me girl."

"Scratched?" Riru turned to look for Thor, but he was gone.

"Heroes Slam!"

"No!" Lance pushed Riru out of the way, and took a hard slam to the back. The impact forced him into the ground and caused a crater to form.

"Lance!" Riru called with tears in her eyes.

"Twin Tornados!" David jumped in the air and created two tornados that spun rapidly at Thor.

"Foolishness." Thor raised one hand and the tornados were gone. David spartan kicked Thor, forcing him to stumble back. David then jumped and slashed at Thor once more, this time in the same spot where Riru had struck him.

"You made the scratch bigger." Thor looked at his chest.

"Riru! Aid Lance while I hold this guy off!"

"Right.." Riru was about to pick up Lance.

"No! Stay here and do it, you have no time to run back to the ship."

"Ummm...okay right!" Riru nodded as she then quickly pulled out her First Aid Kit and began to examine Lance.

"You think you'll protect your friends by yourself? Three against one was a struggle for you, so now one-on-one?" Thor tsked.

"Whatever..." David replied, "Let's just do this okay?"

* * *

><p>"Huh...huh...huh..." Chance was hidding behind a tree. He had finally gotten away from Wrath. Though now he was going to be making some risky moves. So he had to hope that his Devil Fruit would help him out. Lucky for him, he and Lance shared a piece of Devil Fruit. Lucky for them it was the Fortuen Fortune Fruit, a fruit that allows them to be lucky in certain things. So these would have to be one of those times.<p>

"I'm looking for you.." Wrath caleld playfully, "Like I don't know where you are already.." Wrath raised his hand to a tree and blasted it down.

"Darn it!" Chance ran before the tree could fall on him. He ran as fast as he could, then he turned and shot Wrath again.

"Huh..those don't work." Wrath sighed stopping the bullets then letting them drop to the ground. Chance continued to run as fast as he could. Wrath just walked like normal, he was having fun. He could've snapped Chance's neck by now, but that wouldn't be a fun story to tell later on in life.

_"Darn it...why does this guy have to be so strong!"_ Chance thought, _"I just have to get there! If I can get there it'll be over!"_

* * *

><p>"Grrr..." David grinded his teeth as he slid back from another one of Thor's attacks.<p>

"You still fight, why? Is it for your friends, or is it for the sweet sensation of victory?" Thor asked.

"I fight...because if I die then I won't be able to achieve my goal!"

"Huh...goals and dreams. You should just find a path and let whatever happens happen. To go looking for somethin all your life could end up very dissapointing. An example is all the people who want to become Pirate King. Yet only two have so far."

"Shut up!" David lunged at Thor, and Thor just stood there.

"Heroes Swing!" Thor swung his hammer at David, quickly David ducked under the hammer then jumped and kicked Thor across the face. Thor stumbled back some, but recovered quickly.

"Twin Tornados!" David generated two tornados that went flying at Thor.

"I've seen this before." Thor stopped the attack with a single hand.

"Double Driver!"

"Heroes Slam!" Thor raised his hammer high above his head as he readied to slam a spinning David into the ground. Once David got close Thor swung hard, and David stopped his attack.

"Cross Defend!" David blocked the attack by placing his two swords in an X shape at the head of the hammer, "Rapid Slasher!" David quickly spun around and slashed Thor across his chest.

"Hmmm...you have scratched me again." Thor looked at David, stil seeming unphased.

"Ugghh...why aren't you taking serious damage?" David called.

"You just aren't as strong as you thought!" Thor called as he rushed at David, "Heroes Barrage!" Thor swung his hammer down, and David jumped to the side. Then Thor swung his hammer to the side, David jumped over it. With that Thor lunged with his hammer. David blocked as many attacks as he could. Thor would swung down, then to the side, then high, and lunge at David. Continously David would try to avoid the attacks, but at the same time he would get hit here ever so often.

"Ha!" Thor called as he lunged forwards slamming the head of the hammer into David's stomach.

"Guah!" David had struck the ground hard and just layed there.

"I think I shall end this now..." Thor walked up to David and raised his hammer high. Then some kind of energy surrounded Thor's hammer, similar to how David would use his Bosushoku Haki.

"Bosushoku Haki..." That explained it, "Heroes End!"

"Hyper Slash!" Before Thor could bring his hammer down he was cut multiple times in the same spot where Riru had made her first strike. David continued to lay on the ground, so it wasn't him who had struck Thor.

"You puny brat!" Thor grabbed Riru by the neck and raised her high, while his chest bled out.

"Guah..."

"Riru!" David jumped and stabbed Thor in the middle of the X on his chest.

"Grrr..." Thor growled in pain as David slowly pushed the blade into Thor deeper, "Off of me!" Thor called as he tossed Riru over his head, then punched David in the face.

"Guah!" David went rolling back.

"Hey Thor over here!"

"What?" Thor turned, and suddenly he was kneed in the same spot where he was cut, "You...I killed you!"

"So you thought..." Lance smiled.

"Grrrr..." Thor slid back, but Lance wasn't done.

"Ha!" Lance cocked his fist back, and punched Thor in the same spot. Lance's fist was devoured into Thor's stomach, but that wasn't good for Thor, "Gotcha.." Lance smiled as he retracted his fist from Thor's stomach.

"Alright you guys..." David limped over to Lance and Riru, "That was awesome." He smiled.

"Thanks, though Lance is still injured. I'll have to treat him later." Riru informed.

"Right.." Lance nodded, "For now we should go back to the ship." Lance advised.

"Right, let's go."

* * *

><p>"Darn it boy! Now you are just making me angry!" Wrath called as he continued to look for Chance, "Now I'm just going to break your legs and see what happens from there!"<p>

Chance had finally stopped running, so now he had no where else to go. Now, it was time he fought back.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Wrath called as he walked through the forest.

"Here I am!" Chance jumped from behind a tree and began shooting at Wrath with his pistol non-stop.

"Huh..." Wrath sighed, "Those don't work!" He yelled stopping the bullets. Chance then ran at Wrath while shooting at him, Chance spun one gun in the air and reached for a second. He grabbed his second pistol and began shooting, while pulling out another magazine for the pistol he had thrown. Once he caught the pistol he threw, he put the second one in his pocket. He shot with a single pistol, once he got close to Wrath he jumped off a tree and threw a punch at him.

Wrath stopped Chance before he could land his punch and threw him back to where he was. As Chance went flying back, he shot one moe time. That would be the only shot he really needed.

"How many times am I going to tell you? Shooting at me won't work!" Wrath yelled angered.

"Hmph, you think all that time I was shooting at you? No, I planned this. You see all those shots were mere distractions for what I really wanted."

"Which would be what?" Wrath asked.

"To shoot a bullet..."

"To shoot a bullet?"

"With another bullet." Chance smirked.

"What are you..." Before Wrath could finish his sentence a rocket had struck him down from behind, causing a alrge explosion.

"You see, when you pushed me back I shot off one more bullet, for the perfect shot. By bouncing one bullet off another I was able to trigger the RPG I had hidden." Chance walked past the fallen Wrath and picked up his hidden RPG, "Which would do you in." Chance smiled as fire erupted through the forest an dark clouds of smoke hovered over the trees.

"Now I gotta get back to the ship." With that Chance left.

* * *

><p>Next Time: Two down and one to go! It's time for the final round! Odin is the last of the Celestial Assasians, and the strongest. He is also the only one with a Devil Fruit power. What will happen when Chase, Rouge, and Avery have to face off against him?<p>

Review!


	26. A Fight Fit for a King?

"This guy is strong..." Chase struggled to stand, as he had a large slash mark across his chest.

"Yeah he is.." Avery stood next to Red.

"Kings Slash!" Odin slashed at Avery and Red, both of them jumped to the side and Chase quickly ran up and blocked the blade. Chase's body was covered in lightning increasing his speed and power, "You amuse my young one." Odin smiled.

"Umm...thanks?" Chase then punched Odin in the stomach. Odin did not react, he simply kneed Chase in the chest.

"Guah!"

"Tornado Fist!" Avery jumped at Odin from behind and punched him with a piercing tornado fist attack.

"Kings Swing!" Odin swung his sword around him aiming for Avery, but Red caught the blade with her dagger. Though she only slowed it down. Odin turned and punched Red in the chest, he then kicked her in the face.

"Tornado Bullets!" Avery released multiple tornados that turned into spheres and were aimed at Odin. Odin stood there and raised his sword.

"Kings Swing!" Odin swung his blade and destroyed them all.

"Hurricane Kick!" Avery leaped at Odin and spun rapidly creating a large hurricane as he went for a spinning kick.

"Haaa!" Odin called as Avery's attack was stopped.

_"What the heck?"_ He thought.

"Did you like that shockwave attack? It is simply the third form of Haki. Instead of knocking you out with it, I decided to knoc out your attack."

"Well then how'd you like to knock yourself out with this!" Red called and she simply waved her hands, and then it began. She used the power of her Illusion Illusion Fruit. Odin stood there, and in front of him all he saw was an army of Avery's, Red's, and Chase's. They all rushed him, but Odin didn't mind.

"Haoshoku Haki!" Odin called releasing a powerful kind of shockwave that knocked the illiusion off.

"What the..."

"Sorry I used my third form of Haki. Hope you don't mind." Odin turned to Red, "Kings Destroyer!" Odin slammed his sword on the ground and createda large intense compressed wave of energy that shattered the earth as it went after Red.

"Here I come!" Chase jumped in the way and blocked it with his hands, though he struggled as he tried to push it back.

"Wind Catastrophe!" Avery jumped in the air and pounded two tornado fist together, and quickly created a large wind explosion.

"Huh..." Odin just stood there, then looked at Avery, "Kings Destroyer: Shatter!" Odin slashed his sword at Avery and a compressed air wave was released, and soon enough it broke into multiple thin blades of compressed air.

"Tornado Wave!" Avery spun in his hands in a circle rapidly and released a large wind wave that pushed back Odin's attack.

"Kings Slash!" Odin called as he appeared behind Avery and slashed his back.

"Guah!" Avery hit the ground, and up came Red as she pulled out her dagger and stabbed him in the chest.

"Huh.." Odin sighed, then grabbed Red's face and dove down. He was going to drive her into the ground skull crashing.

"Red!" Chase jumped up and punched Odin in the face, he also slowed them down somewhat by using his Devil Fruit powers.

"Leave boy! Kings Jab!" Odin used his free hand to use his large broad sword to jab at Chase repeatedly.

"Tornado Bullets!" Avery generated more tornados that turned into spheres and blasted Odin in the back.

"All of you!" Odin released Red, and Chase caught letting her down on the ground.

"Thanks Chase."

"No problem." Chase stood and watched as Avery came down too.

"You all annoy me!" Odin called as he shoved his sword in the ground and ripped off his clothes.

"Dude!" Chase and Avery turned.

"He's wearing armor you guys." Red informed.

"Oh okay." They said in unison. There Odin stood in rbuy red knight armor that was outlined in gold, on his shoulders were guards that looked similar to triceratops heads, in the middle of his armor he had a large blue sapphire. Odin raised his blade high into the sky then called:

"Kings White Snake Invasion!" With that from his sword Odin had released a multitupde of streams of white smoke into the air. Then the white smoke came back down and seemed to have had open mouths as they came after the trio.

"He's a Devil Fruit user!" Avery called, "Tornado Fist!" He punched one of the white smoke snakes.

"I ate the Smoke Smoke Fruit." Odin informed.

"Thor's Hammer!" Chase ran at Odin and swung at Odin, Odin just made it pass through his body.

"My brothers name is Thor.." Odin spoke, "White Snake!" Odin grabbed Chase by the neck and released a large white smoke snake and attacked him at point blank.

"Guahhh!" Chase cried out in pain as the attack didn't stop.

"Vaccum Destroyer!" Avery swung his arms around wildly, as he did this the wind began to suck in everything so it came towards him. Odin looked at Avery and dropped Chase. Chase hit the ground and coughed violently.

"You want me? Fine then, Kings Slash!" Odin allowed himself to be sucked into Avery's attack, but once he did a large wind explosion pushed him back.

"Tornado Fist!" Avery dove at Odin with his fist cocked back.

"White Snake!" Odin called, the white smoke went after Avery. Avery simply turned to wind to avoid the attack, "Smoke Strike!" Odin condensed white smoke and hit the trio, "White Out!" He then called trapping them in the white condensed smoke.

"Come to me.." Odin called as he dragged them all towards him. Then something seemed strange, "Haoshoku Haki!" He yelled and then suddenly their bodies vanished, "You almost had me there." Odin snickered as he saw the three standing still.

"I'm surprised you caught on so fast, how'd you know?" Red asked impressed that he figure out her illusion.

"None of you were talking or arguing, and it was too easy."

"Tornado Fist!" Avery punched from a distance as he stood by the other, and sent a tornado at Odin.

"Foolish!" Odin swung his sword and the tornado was destroyed.

"Lightning Beam!" Chase shot a yellow beam of lightning through Odin's chest.

"Grrr..." Odin fell to a knee and stood up, "You have injured me..Kings Snake!" Odin raised his blade in the air and created a large white condesed smoke snake.

"What is that freaking King Cobra?" Chase yelled as the large snake then came crashing down.

"Do something you guys?" Red yelled.

"Lightning Flash!" Chase jumped back and everyone was blinded, "Last Second Lightning!" He called and the lightning bolt from above dstroyed the snake.

"Kings Slash!" Odin slashed Chase across the chest and knocked him down.

"Tornado Slam!" Avery called as he created a tornado and slammed it on Odin.

"Grrr..." Odin growled.

"Here I come!" Red jumped on Odin's back and stabbed him in the neck.

"Gaaa!" Odin cried out in pain as blood gushed from his neck, "King Crusher!" Odin slammed his sword on the ground and a large destructive wave of energy while condensed smoke snake bruste through the cracks of the destruction and blasted back Chase, Red, and Avery.

"Guah!" They all screamed out as they layed out on the ground.

"Huh...huh...huh..you all have proved worthy adversaries, but now I'll end you! Kings End!" Odin raised his sword and geenrated a ball of large white condensed smoke. Multiple White Snakes grabbed Avery and Red, Chase dodged the attack.

"Now they'll suffocate in the smoke!"

"No! Thunderbird Striker!" Chase ran up and placed one hand on Odin's chest then from his finger tips he released a large burst of lightning that took the apperance of a thunderbird.

"Guuaahh!" Odin fell to the ground, Avery and Red were free.

"Man that was close.." Avery sighed.

"Thanks Chase.." Red thanked.

"No problem..." He replied.

"You guys!"

"Huh?" The trio turned around to see David, Riru, and Lance.

"Hey!"

"Hey everyone!" Kit called as she Shiro, and Karma arivved as well. Everyone began to talk about what had just happened.

"We need to leave." Shiro informed.

"Do we have too?" David asked.

"YES!" Everyone yelled.

"No need to yell..."

"Where's Chance?" Lance asked worried for his twin.

"You guys! I'm here! Let's go!" Chance waved wildly as he ran up to the crew.

"Chance!" They smiled, then suddenly he fell.

"Guah!" Chance held his leg in pain as he rolled on the ground, "Gaaahh!" He cried out.

"Chance?" Everyone looked on.

"No..." Chance said to himself.

"You thought you got rid of me?" A man yelled.

"No! I did!" Chance turned to see Wrath walking up.

"Who's that?" David asked.

"That's Wrath Maestro..." Red informed, "He is 'The Untouchable' Wrath Maestro."

"Untouchable?" David asked.

"He ate the Psych Psych Fruit, which gave him psychic powers. Meaning he can move things with his mind." She explained.

"Are you serious?" Kit yelled.

"Wrath..." Riru whispered to herself, "He's the one that killed the Golden Dragons.."

"Riru..." Karma looked at Riru.

"Haaa!" Riru rushed at Wrath out of blind rage.

"Huh...you girl? You're the last Golden Dragon? Well I'm Wrath, and I'm not in the mood to play with you!" Wrath slapped the air and Riru went flying to the side.

"Riru!" Everyone called.

"Now...who wants to die first?"

* * *

><p>Next Time: No mercy for the injured, Wrath doesn't deem it neccesay to show pitty for the weak. So now he must face the whole crew. Even after being hit by a rocket he still has so much power, with everyone already weakened and drained from fightning the Celestial Assasians how will they do against an angered Wrath? Who's name speaks for itself...<p>

Review!


	27. In the Wake of Wrath!

"Ha!" Wrath pushed Karma out of the way, he then punched Kit in the stomach.

"Ice Gernade!" Shiro threw a ball of ice at Wrath, he stopped it then tossed it back at her. Once the ball of ice hit the ground it shattered releasing multiple ice darts.

"Double Driver!"

"Thunderbird Striker!"

"Tornado Slam!"

"Hyper Slash!"

"Push!" Wrath held out one hand and pushed back all of the attacks.

"Gotcha.." Red smiled as she went to stab him in his neck, "Move!" Wrath called and Red's dagger move to the side in his shoulder instead of his neck.

"Now get off!" Wrath called as he lifted Red in mid air then slamme her in the ground.

"Grrr..." Chance growled angrily as Lance helped him on the ship.

"Look I know, but you need to stay here. Your legs are broken, Riru will fix you up in a bit. Right now, let us take care of Wrath."

"Whatever just leave!" Chance barked at his brother. Lance saw the anger in his eyes.

"Right." Lance jumped off the ship and straight at Wrath. Lance cocked his fist back and dove at Wrath.

"Fool!" Wrath called as he slammed Lance into the ground, he picked him up again and continued to slam him into the ground.

"Lance!" Riru called, Riru quickly vanished and ran circles around Wrath and slashed him every here and then.

"You puny little girl!" Wrath yelled and released a small psychic shockwave that blasted back Riru.

"Guah!" Riru cried out in pain.

"Ha!" Shiro came from above and slashed Wrath.

"Stupid girl!" He yelled as he broke one of Shiro's arms and pushed her back. He was then cut by Karma. He lifted her into the air with his powers then tossed her into Shiro. He stopped all of the bullets that Kit had shot at him, then pushed them into the ground.

"Lightning Flash!" Chase called blinding Wrath.

"Ahh!" Wrath cried out.

"Wind Catastrophe!" Was All Wrath heard.

"Grrr..." Wrath growled in anger as he pushed the attack back with his powers causing the attack to backfire.

"Double Driver!" David came up from behind, but was slammed again by Wrath's powers. This whole fight Wrath had just been using his powers against all of their attacks.

"Tornado Slam!" Avery came from above attacking a blinded Wrath and slammed him with a tornado.

"Grrr..." Wrath raised one hand and began to choke Avery.

"Guah!"

"Thors Hammer!" Chase yelled as he rushed Wrath.

"You too!" Wrath yelled enraged as he used his other hand to life Chase and choke him.

"Here I come you guys!" Red called as she ran at Wrath, but was stopped, along with with Shiro and Karma who tried to come up from behind.

"Ha!" Lance punched Wrath across the face, causing his head to jerk. Wrath slid some, then Lance continued to attack. He kneed Wrath in the stomach, then punched him in the face nonstop.

"You'll die first!" Wrath yelled as Lance was lifted into the air, he slowly felt his neck begin to twist.

"I'm going to snap your freaking neck!" Wrath called.

"Hyper Destroyer!" Riru called as she released compressed air waves at Wrath, each slash passed her floating crew mates and hit Wrath.

"You think that hit me?" Wrath asked maniaclly, "I moved them to the side! You can't touch me!" Wrath called.

"Hyper Slash!" Riru ran up and began slashing Wrath's chest, or so she thought. He continued to make the blades move to his liking so they didn't touch him.

* * *

><p>"Alright...Karma listen to me. You are going to go back to the ship." David informed as they were hidden beneath rubble.<p>

"What? Why? I can't leave you guys!"

"You aren't leaving us, your taking everyone with you."

"But.."

"There are no buts." David stood as the light hit his body, "Me and Riru will stay here and fight."

"Riru? Why here, don't you want Chase?" Karma asked.

"No, me and Riru are going to fight him. Riru needs this." With that David stepped out from the rubble and watched as Riru continued to attack, "So when the time is right you know what to do."

"But..."

"Captains orders..." David said.

"Right.."

* * *

><p>"Rrrraaaa!" Riru cried as she continued to slash at Wrath, but she had not struck him yet.<p>

"You've amused me long enough!" Wrath smiled evily, he then punched Riru in the stomach and she was knocked down.

"Guwah!"

"Riru!" David called as he lunged at Wrath.

"Because of you I haven't been able to witness the dying of this punk!" Wrath motioned towards Lance, who was trying to push his neck the other way from which it was going.

"I'm going...to kill you..." Riru muttered.

"Shut up girl!" Wrath called as he forced back Riru. David jumped over Riru and lunged at Wrath, "You too boy!" Wrath called.

"Twin Tornados!" David created two small tornados that pushed his friends away from Wrath, though Wrath still had a grip on them.

"Die!" Wrath slammed David into the ground.

"Guah!"

"Rising Twister!" Riru called as she span rapidly in place with her blades sticking out like razors, she went after Wrath. He just smiled. He dropped everyone and stuck one hand out. As Riru got closer, Wrath held out one hand and stopped her.

"Nice try..."

"Karma now!" David called.

"Right! Everyone come on!" Karma called out, she used her powers to grab everyone and place them on the ship. Soon enough she jumped on the boat herself. Once she did she saw Chance with a sniper set up.

"What are you doing she asked?"

"Ssssshhh..." Was all he said.

"Ha!" Wrath picked Riru up by the head and tossed her.

"Double Driver!" David called.

"Nope!" Wrath held out one hand.

"Rising Twister!" Riru called as she tried the same move again.

"You surely are all fools!" Wrath yelled. David and Riru caught a glance at each other and nodded.

"Wind Breaker!" They both called. With that they jumped away and released multiple sharp waves of wind that clashed against Wrath's body.

"Guwah!" Wrath called out in pain as the thin air blades went through his body, "I'm sick and tired of you all!" Wrath raised both hands and sent a alrge wave of energy at the two sending David and Riru back.

"Guah!" They both also felt sharp pains in their bodies.

"Time for you all to die...first the last Golden Dragon. Time for the last dragon to be slayed..." Wrath picked Riru up with his powers so they met at eye level.

"Double..." David jumped up and lunged at Wrath, he crossed his blades in the form of an X.

"Stop!" Wrath raised his other hand stopping the attack.

"Miracle!" David called and he slashed the air, but to Wrath it felt like he was slashed by the swords for real.

"Guah!"

"Hyper Slash!" Riru cried out as she began to slash Wrath.

"Ahhh..." When Riru was done he looked at David, "How?"

"I used my Bosushoku Haki to generate a spiritual forcefield around my swords, then sharpened it so it would cut like actual blades. Meaning that I used it to extend my swords reach and increased the damage."

"Seems like you might have a chance to become Pirate King...but first you need to beat him.."

"Him?" David asked, "Who's him?"

"You wanna know...then go to Marineford...you pirate brat.."

* * *

><p>While everyone rested waiting for David and Riru to return Chance was quiet the whole time. Then finally he spoke and with a smile he said:<p>

"Boom.."

* * *

><p>"Guah..." Wrath fell to the ground, as a bullet piercied his forehead.<p>

"Huh..." David and Riru looked up to see Chance with his sniper aimed at Wrath. They then looked at each other. The two smiled, that was another Shichibukai down.

* * *

><p>Next Time: Wrath is dead and now the crew stops at Alabasta before they go off to Marineford to find out who Wrath is talking about. How will the crew handle the hot wheather? Along with an Admiral and another Shichibukai?<p>

Review!


	28. Sunny Days?

"It's soooooo hooootttt!" David complained.

"Will you shut up!" Kit yelled punching David in the head.

"Ouch!" David grabbed his head and tried to cry, "I can't even cry it's so hot!" David whinned. He was shirtless, he wore some sandals, with jean shorts and that was it.

"I agree with David.." Chase sighed as he wore a plain white muscle shirt, jean shorts, and some sandals.

"Just suck it up you guys." Avery told them as he wore a green desert robe. Beside him was Shiro in a light blue desert robe, Riru in a golden sand robe, Karma in her usual gypsie outfit, Chance in a white desert robe and Lance in a black desert robe.

"I think Imma stay here with the ship..." Red informed sitting on the ship as the their sail was being brought down. They had decided to go with David's design, they just didn't let him do it. It was a white smiling Jolley Roger with a black top hat that had a large white question mark, and the hat was tilted like the Jolley Roger was tipping his hat to someone.

"Hey! I got an idea!" David smiled as he stared at Shiro.

"What?" Shiro asked somewhat scared.

"SHIRO!" David called as he chased after Shiro in the desert.

"Nooo!" Shiro ran away from David, and everyone just watched as the dust clouds slowly rose.

"Soo...Red you coming?" Chase asked.

"Sure why not." She shrugged.

"So then...we should get going yeah?" Chase led the crew through the newlymade dust clouds. A few hours later, more like a mile or so ahead, the crew found David with his tounge out trying to breath.

"David!" Karma quickly ran over to aid him.

"Sh...Shi...Shiro..."

"I'm here.." Shiro came from behind a rock.

"Shiro...before I pass out..."

"What? What is it David?" Karma asked.

"I want Shiro...to make...snow..."

"Snow? That's all you wanted?" Shiro asked.

"That's actually a good idea...get to it Snowy!" Kit ordered.

"Don't call me that.." Shiro sweatdropped.

"Snow!" Shiro called and suddenly the sun was blocked out and snow began to fall upon the crew. Once a single snowflake had struck down David's tounge he was revived.

"SNOW!" David hugged Shiro and just squeezed the life out of her, "THANKS SHIRO!"

"Yeah yeah it's whatever. Just let go!" She called as her breathing was being cut off.

"Sorry..." David sighed as he began to try and eat snowflakes, "Make a icey bridge!" David called.

"You mean like an ice road to where Alabasta is?" Avery asked.

"Yeah sure whatever."

"Umm...okay. Avery?" Shiro looked at him.

"Alabasta is just straight ahead." Avery replied.

"Right.." Shiro pointed one hand straight ahead where they were, "Ice Road!" Shiro called releasing a burst of ice that lead all the way to the kingdom of Alabasta.

"COLD!" David cried happily as he ran down the road, "Now food!"

"Umm...we just lost Captain.." Red informed everyone.

"Yeaahhh..." Everyone sighed.

"WAIT!" David came running back.

"MKE UP YOUR MIND! WHERE ARE YOU RUNNING TOO?" Chase barked.

"Chance!" David tackled Chance.

"Guah! What?"

"Your RPG!"

"Wait you mean..."

"Yes!"

"Alright!" Chance pulled out his RPG and David sat on it.

"Ummm...come on Shiro!" David pulled Shiro on the rocket.

"Why me?"

"Just in case it gets hot again, stupid son." David yelled raising his fist to the sky.

"I'll come too." Karma jumped on and hugged David's waist tightly. Chance and Lance thought in unison:

_"Why does he get to go with these two beauties?"_ They cried.

"Later!" Chance pulled the trigger and launched the rocket.

"Hey...umm Chance. How far does the rocket go?" Lance asked.

"Honestly...I don't know, I've never missed with it so I've never really thought about it."

"What if it hits Alabasta?" Red asked. The crew looked at each other.

"Oh well." Everyone shrugged.

_"This...is my crew?"_ Red thought.

* * *

><p>"Huh...Alabasta." A man sighed while sitting ontop of a roof, "Why'd I get stuck with this job?"<p>

"Shut it Yahara...I don't wanna hear you complaining the whole time we are here." James sighed.

"Whatever Weston.." Yahara has light blue hair that falls to his neck, he has emerald green eyes, peach skin. He has a very average build, he was wearing a large sleeveless marine jacket with the words justice on the back, but the words justice were crossed out. He wore jean pants, black sandals, he also wore a blue dress shirt underneath his marine jacket.

"Huh...we have all of Alabasta under our control, so why am I here?"

"By some miracle those No Name Pirates did bat Wrath."

"Big deal, they won't be able to impress me until they beat Balthazar."

"Balthazar Hawk? Why him, he's not a Shichibukai."

"Yeah, but even he scares Broly and Broly doesn't scare...period."

"What about Rag Doll?" James asked.

"Rag Doll is someone no one wants to encounter, you never wanna be mean to that guy."

"But he barely talks, heck he doesn't talk at all." James pointed out.

"If you ever got into a fight with Rag Doll, then Weston I pray that you stand a chance. You'd be better off reviving Whitebeard and fighting him and his crew."

"Are you serious? Rag Doll is that powerful?"

"So far as I know, yet no one knows what his attentions are as a Shichibukai. He's just..."

"There." Weston finished.

"Yeah...huh..." Yahara sighed once more, "In all honesty same might go for Balthazar as well, no one knows alot about him. His powers...they just might rival Rag Doll."

"Who do you think the strongest Shichibukai is?" Weston asked.

"Besides Xander?" Yahara asked.

"Yeah, I mean though Xander shouldn't count. Somehow he has captured the power to become the head of Shichibukai and the new Commander-and-Chief of the Marines." James explained.

"Something unheard of...huh..but then again having every single Devil Fruit power is also unheard of."

"Yeah..."

"Rag Doll and Broly...one of them is most likely the strongest. I would say Wrath, but he's dead."

"Not you?" James asked curiously.

"Not me..."

"Why not?"

"Simply because I'm an honest man. I choose to not be the strongest. Huh...I just took the 'Shark Kings' place."

"Yeah, but you took him down by yourself, along with his First Mate."

"No, I just beat him to where the Shichibukai decided that he was no longer worthy. It was pointless, eventually at one point, for him to try and redeem himself. He was going to die eventually."

"Hey...Yahara.." James started, "What's your bounty anyways, er I mean former bounty."

"Huh...my former bounty? Nothing much. Just a mere 490,000,000 bellis."

* * *

><p>"Hahahaha! This is fun!" David screamed.<p>

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" The girls cried out as the wind blew them back hard, they went flying through the desert air as the snow continued to fall. Then upclose they saw it, Alabasta. They were getting closer to Alabasta.

"Look there's Alabasta!" David pointed as his hair continued to beat his face, thanks to the wind.

"How do we stop?" Karma asked.

"Yeah how do we stop?" Shiro asked.

"Who knows and who cares?" David laughed, "Ahyahyahya!" Karma found it odd that David's laughed suddenly just changed, she could hear the diffrence. Though this was ignored as they were about to crash into Alabasta.

"We can't just crash into Alabasta!" The girls barked.

"Watch us!" As the trio was about to hit a large wall they were stopped, "Awww..."

"Whooo!" The girls smiled happily as they didn't crash.

"You pirates sure are reckless."

"You!" David pointed.

"You know him?" Karma asked.

"Yeah...well kind of...umm...no?" David replied, once he did this he kind of sucked his lips in.

"What's wrong with him?" Shiro whispered.

"I can't lie, so when I do my lips get sucked in. It's kind of a habit." David explained.

"Ridiculous..." Shiro sweatdropped.

"Well do you know him or not?" Karma asked.

"Kind of?" David shrugged.

"My name is Balthazar Hawk, and I've saved all of you on multiple occasions."

"So what do you want with us?" Shiro asked.

"I've got some news for you."

"About what?" Karma asked.

"The Shichibukai." Balthazar smiled.

"Why would you tell us anything about them?" Shiro asked.

"Becaus...it'll be entertaining...for me."

* * *

><p>Next Time: Well David, Karma, and Shiro have arrived at Alabasta. Now they need to wait for the others, meanwhile they find out they aren't the only ones there. Balthazar the man of mystery, Shichibukai Yahara the Blue, and Admiral James 'Ferro' Weston are there as well. Will they all collide instantly, or wqill Balthazar play his games for his entertainment and post-pone it all?<p>

Review!


	29. Andre the Fang!

"So you aren't a Shichibuaki?" Karma asked.

"Nope, not at all. I just...exchange words with them." Balthazar explained, "We work for each other. The Marines would rather have my head, that is until they got a new commander."

"Who's the new commander?" Shiro asked as she carried a hot and tired David on her back. Since she didn't want to disturb the climate of Alabasta she decided to not use her powers, unless she got in a fight while here.

"Well, more like Commander-and-Chief, his name is Xander Wes. Some kind of craze scientist that wants to become Pirate King. Though seven years ago he had finally found what he wanted for so long."

"What?" Karma asked.

"The Omni-Omni Fruit, it gives him all the Devil Fruit powers in the world, and possibly more. Though with all those diffrent powers he has to learn how to control them, which took him a while."

"It only took him seven years?"

"To learn the one's he thought would be most needed in a fight. He's still trying to figure some out here and there, nothing too big." Balthazar shrugged.

"So what's he doing now?" Shiro asked.

"Now? Well now he's doing his own little thing with the Shichibukai sending them after the Eleven Supernova. So far you guys have taken down Wrath and Gekido. Two strong Shichibukai indeed. I liked those two, they always amused me. Though Broly seems more interesting."

"Broly.." Karma repeated quietly.

"Yeah you guys ran into Broly, that was certainly something, I loved watching that fight."

"You watched?" Karma asked shocked.

"Yeah, I thought you guys were going to die rahrahrahrah!" Balthazar laughed as he continued on with his story, "Then James 'Ferro' Weston? Lucky for you Shiro saved you guys." Balthazar pointed to Shiro.

"What else have you seen?" Shiro asked.

"Well I also saw the fight with Gekido and his First Mate Raishi. Another interesting bout that caught my attention. David took down Gekido all by himself, then helped Chase take down Raishi. Man, I disliked Raishi, always thinking he was cool. His power needed the souls of the willing, if the crew just turned on him he'd be nothing." Balthazar shrugged. Suddenly Shiro and Karma stopped walking.

"How long have you been watching us?" Karma asked cursiouly. As Balthazar continued on ahead, he came to a stop. He tilted his head backj and simply said:

"Since the days when you were being concieved."

* * *

><p>"Man! Why'd Davey have to take Shiro with him?" Kit complained, "It's so hot!"<p>

"Yes you are..." Lance muttered.

"Oh save it Lance!" Kit snapped.

"I'm sorry..." He had no energy to yell back, but someone else did.

"No need to yell at him, he was giving you a compliment." Chase advised.

"Oh shut up!"

"What?"

"You heard me!" Kit yelled, "Shut...up!"

"Little girl, I will kill you before you can even blink!" Chase yelled.

"Oh really? Well I just blinked!"

"Here they go..." Chance whispered as Kit and Chase argued.

"Will you two please just stop!" Riru yelled.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" The two yelled in unison.

"Hey Red I have an idea..." Chance whispered in her ear.

"Perv!" She yelled as she kicked him in the groin.

"Gawd!"

"Hahahaha!" Avery and Riru pointed and laughed at the fallen Chance.

"Red, I have an idea." Lance whispered.

"Okay.."

"Really? That's all? He probably said the same thing!" Chance yelled.

"I said please." Lance smiled.

"Jerk..." Chance muttered.

"Also I had another idea."

"Alright, time to try it..." Red closed her eyes, and suddenly Chase and Kit stopped aruging. The two turned to look forward and ran a few feet ahead, then they began driving their hands in the sand and put it in their mouths.

"You made them think it was a spring or whatever?" Riru asked.

"Yep." Red smiled.

"Good, now let's keep moving." Avery informed.

"Hey...Avery..if you're as fast as the wind why you still with us?" Chance asked.

"Hmmm...I don't know, here take the compass Red."

"Ummm...sure."

"Later." Avery waved to the crew and with a big gust of wind he was gone.

"Greeat job Chance.." Riru stared at him, "We lost our Navigator."

"Wha! I didn't know he'd leave!" Chance tried to defend himself.

"Hopeless..." Red walked on.

"Red...Riru!"

"Fool.."

"Lance?"

"Idiot."

"Awww...why me?"

* * *

><p>"So why are you here Balthazar?" Karma asked.<p>

"I'm simply here because I'm looking for a friend of mine. He's a Supernova as well, I think at least." Balthazar scratched the back of his head. They had all found a place to stop and eat, lucky for them or else David would've eaten them. Now people were wondering what was wrong with him, he just kept eating. In front of him were at least four pillars of bowls, along with at least three jugs of water, and two barrels of sake. Now he was face first in his ramen, causing soup bubbles to come up from him snoring.

"What's his name?" Shiro asked.

"Andre the Fang. He's very strong, he used to train with CP9 Agents, but now he's moved on. He's gotten himself a high bounty, and I don't know if they consider him a rookie pirate or if he's just a big threat to the marines."

"What's his crew name?"

"The Sabertooth Pirates."

"Hmmm...he's hear?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah, so are the Marines. He's probably by himself, so they are going to most likely attack him here." Balthazar continued to drink his sake.

"Everyone hide now!" A man ran into the restraunt, "There are Marines gettin ready to fight some Captain pirate."

"Yep...that's him.." Balthazar shrugged. Balthazar finished his sake and stepped out of the restraunt.

"Balthazar wait! Karma get David!" Shiro called.

"Umm...okay..David...wake up!"

"Food!" David woke up and suddenly began finishing his ramen.

"David there's a strong pirate outside, fighting Marines."

"Ohh! Maybe I can eat and help the guy out!" David grabbed his ramen and ran outside.

"David wait!" Karma chased after him.

"Andre' The Fang' Hart, Captain of the Sabertooth Pirates. Under orders from the World Goverment we are here to take you in."

"Well I don't wanna go."

"Andre!" Balthazar called.

"Balthazar? Hey man, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, seems like you're in trouble again."

"Yeah...though just give me a moment please. These guys think that they can take me." Andre seemed around nineteen, he had brown skin, he had brown dreadlocks that stopped at his neck, brown eyes, he had an average build. He was wearing a red fannel shirt ontop of a white t-shirt, along with black jeans, with loose chains on them, he also wore red and white shoes.

"Everyone get ready to fire!" One Marine yelled.

"Huh...I'll make this quick." Andre then seemed to have started to grow a fur that looked like a mix of orange and brown. He had fallen on all fours, his eyes changed into green tiger like eyes, two of his teeth sprouted out into large fangs that were almost blade like, he had grown a long tail from his back, and soon the rest had taken place. Andre had turned into a Sabertooth Tiger.

"Rahrahrah! End it already." Balthazar laughed.

"Rrraawww!" Andre roared as he leaped into the air and slashed and diced all of the Marines. He then changed back.

"That was cool!" David called as he finished up his ramen, "What kind of animal was that? It was like a tiger with some saber teeth. Its a sabertooth mystery thingy!"

"It's called a Sabertooth Tiger." Shiro corrected.

"I like my name better." David pouted.

"That must be an Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit." Karma advised.

"Yes it is. It's the Cat Cat Fruit: Sabertooth Tiger Model." Andre explained.

"There he is!" A Marine called.

"Huh...Andre the Fang..." Yahara sighed as he stood ontop of a roof with James by his side.

"Well obviously you guys can't hanle him by yourselves. How sad.." James tsked.

"Hey isn't that 'Monkey Boy' David?" Yahara pointed.

"Yeah, he's also with 'Snow Queen' Shiro and 'Black Shadow' Karma." James pointed out.

"Hmm...Balthazar..what are you doing?" Yahara asked.

"Whatever I want Yahara, now obviously you don't want to jump right into things so let us run and then you can chase us." Balthazar informed.

"No." James answered for Yahara.

"You have ten minutes." Yahara sighed.

"What?" James looked at him curiously.

"Just let it be, we'll find them again anyways." Yahara sighed and he went back to sitting down on the roof, "Plus not even the whole crew is here yet. They'll be alot more together."

"Hmmm...fine whatever." James turned away from the group below.

"Alright let's move, we have ten minutes!" Andre motioned for them to follow him, and so now they needed to hide.

* * *

><p>Next Time: As they try to hide from Admiral James 'Ferro' Weston and Yahara the Blue the few of the crew in Alabasta follow Andre the Fang to try and hide from them. As they do this, during the night the remaining crew still trying to find Alabasta all decide to share a few things here and there with each other.<p>

Review!


	30. Background Check!

Why is it so cold!" Kit complained as she shivered next to her tent.

"Is she ever going to shut up..." Lance whispered.

"I hope so..." Riru replied.

"I don't think it's going to happen any time soon." Chance whispered.

"You talking about me?" Kit yelled.

"Noo..." The three replied sheepisly.

"Gawd! Will you all just shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Chase barked.

"How can you sleep when it's so cold?" Kit asked.

"Cold? It's warm!"

"This is warm to you? What was Drum Island?" Kit yelled.

"Warm, I'm never really cold so can we please just go to sleep?"

"Look I think we all need to stop arguing, I think might have an idea for us. You know to get our minds off the cold." Red suggested.

"What?" Lance asked.

"I'll start, then you guys should get the hang of it. My name is Sakura D. Rouge, also known as Red by friends. Or Deaths Right Hand by the Marines. When I was young, my mother began to teach me about history and facts. I was into it and I began to progress greatly for my age. However, my father, who disapproved of this, wanted me to become a Marine Admiral instead. Later, he destroyed all of our precious books and notes, causing my mother to leave us.

Obviously devestated, but my father even more. He abandoned the me at the age of ten since he couldn't bear to be with me anymore." Red began to tear up then continued, "I was forced to survive on my own, until I joined up with the Marines for a while. Then I deserted them once I turned twenty, to travel on my own. I was a bounty hunter for a bit, but only because I needed the money. Then eventually ran into you guys." Red smiled.

"Thats what you want us to do?" Chance asked.

"Yeah, so go for it."

"Huh...I'll go." Lance sighed, "My name is Lance Traver, I'm one of the Fortune Twins. Me and Chance were avid gamblers he and I fled our hometown after robbing a bank. We used the money to leave the island and we rented a boat until we ran out of luck and a man sore from losing to the us blew the ship up and chased us out of town again. We then hung out in bars playing card tricks on people who don't know any better. Personally I like to fix things for people and I like to make things out of scrap metal and spare parts. End."

"Do I have to?" Chance asked.

"Yes." Red answered.

"We're twins we have the same story! Only thing diffrent is that I like to take things apart to see how things work, I can't ever really put things back together and when I do I usually end up with extra parts which I give to Lance as spare pieces. End."

"My turn!" Riru smiled, "Thought honestly I don't remember alot about my past. My name is Riru Sparks, and most of my life I was with the Golden Dragons, a group of theives as close as any family. So hearing about their death...not the best thing." Riru teared up.

"Are you guys still going?" Chase asked trying to sleep.

"Yes and I guess I'm done already. Sorry it wasn't interesting guys." Riru wiped her tears.

"Awww it's okay Riru." Kit reassured, "My turn. My name is Kit, I have no last name. My rarents were killed in a pirate raid when I was little. I came to resent pirates. I was orphaned and no one noticed me. A scientist found me and conducted experiments to splice my DNA with a foxes however during a second pirate raid I was able to escape and stowed away on the ship. I witnessed many battles and found it to be exciting.

I then decided I would dedicate my life to being a I finally left the boat at there next location I found myself in a place inhabited by only pirates and found someone to train me in being a pirate. I spent the next sixteen years of my life working in a bar and practicing becoming a pirate. During the sixteen years I became the best marksmen on the island and was able to shoot or throw anything on a precise target no matter what. Eventually as time went by I ran into David. You gusy can guess what happened from there."

"Your turn Chase!" Riru called.

"No..."

"No? You can't just say no!" Kit yelled.

"Just did..."

"Come on stop being a punk." Chance called.

"Huh...fine. My name is 'The Electrifying Chase M. Dragon. What do I know about my past? Not alot, for me it all started when I ate the Rumble Rumble Fruit on accident. I remember being on some sort of shore on Dawn Island. I got sick from the fruit and fell into the water. I did what I could to stay up, but nothing. Lucky for me I wasn't in the actual water, I was on shore still. Though the water did push my body along the island shore. Eventually I was just barely saved by David. David, his grandpa, and his brother saved me. Then everyone decided to let me stay, thanks to David relentlessness.

So they allowed me to live with them, we all grew very close. We all wanted diffrent things. I want 'Straw Hat' Luffy's hat, David wants Roranora Zoro's swords. So to do so, we need to find One Piece. David asked me to join his crew, obviously I said yes as thanks for saving my life and allowing me to stay with him. We were trained by his grandpa Jaden R. Cole. David prefered sword fighting, and I prefered hand-to-hand combat. Though his grandpa also helped me with my Devil Fruit abilities. Which obviously made me srong, and only if his grandpa could see us now. He'd be so proud." Chase ended.

"What a nice story..." Kit smiled.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep."

* * *

><p>"So that's your story?" Karma asked as David finished telling his story.<p>

"Yes." David smiled.

"Well that surely is a good life you got. All of you." Andre smiled, as they hid in an abandoned house as a fire served as their light.

"Great, now that we are done with this sob stories can we sleep?" Balthazar asked annoyed at how long they had been up talking, "We have to get up tomorrow and have to be ready to fight."

"Balthazar's got a point." Andre chuckled, "Night."

"Night!" Everyone said.

"Hey, if you're fighting tomorrow can I join?"

"Huh? Avery!" David jumped up and welcomed his Navigator.

"Hey."

"Who's this?" Andre asked.

"My Navigator, he's going to help us fight the Marines tommrow." David smiled.

"Hmm...okay that's fine." Andre simply shrugged and went to sleep.

"Marines?" Avery asked.

"Yeah, we are going to be fighting a team of Marines tommrow."

"Along with an Admiral." Shiro pointed out.

"And a Shichibukai!" Karma smiled.

"Eh, what else is new."

* * *

><p>Next Time: It's time to face off against the last Shichibukai before the crew heads off to Marineford. Problem: The whole crew isn't in Alabasta! David gives orders for the others to fight the Admiral, Balthazar watches from above, Andre the Fang fights off the grunts, and David takes on Yahara by himself. What will happen, when Yahara's power is revealed!<p>

Review!


	31. Getting Washed Away! Part 1

"Alright you guys, here we go." Andre stood out in front of David, Shiro, Karma, and Avery. While Balthazar sat on the roof from the place where they spent the night.

"You guys going now?" Balthazar asked.

"Yeah, you gonna watch again?" Andre asked.

"No need for me to get involved." Balthazar shrugged.

"Good point, let's move out."

* * *

><p>"Huh...Seems like all of Alabsta is abandoned." Yahara sighed.<p>

"Yeah, I gave orders for all the stay home and to not come out today. I had to get the request to the Queen. Luckily she was able to be swayed." James explained.

"Okay good. Huh..so now what?"

"Now we let the Marines handle everyone down there. You can take the Captain of the No Name Pirates, and I'll hanlde who's ever with him."

"Huh..are you sure the Marines can take Andre?"

"In every store, in every alley, in every restraunt, in any place here everything is up to its capacity in Marines. If somehow they don't bring hiom down, then I will all together let Balthazar handle my punishment."

"Hmm...seems like you really want this guy."

"It's sad that these grunts can't even catch a single pirate now adays."

"Well then let's hope for the best, because I belive you are the only Admiral I can put up with."

"Huh...they're here." Yahara sighed.

"Hey there Admiral!" Andre smiled.

"Andre." James nodded.

"So you want us right?"

"Well you are pirates."

"Well then come and get us!" He called.

"I knew that was coming...Marine!" James called, with that out of every door, window, building, restraunt, and so on Marines came out. They came out running, crawling, walking, jumping, which ever way go them out of where they were.

"Well...this seems bad." Andre looked around.

"Rahrahrahrah! This seems like fun!" Balthazar laughed.

"Alright...Yahara is the Shichibukai up there." Andre pointed out Yahra to the group.

"I'll handle him." David drew his swords.

"Alright, then the rest of you can take on Weston." Andre informed.

"Right, let's go!" Avery grabbed the girls and went to attack Weston.

"Here I come!" David found his way up to the roof top to come face to face with Yahara.

"Alright...huh..let's do this." Yahra threw a kick, and David slashed his leg off.

"Gotcha.." David smiled.

"Man..." Yahara looked at his leg, and quickly it liquified into water then rejoined him.

"What the? That's was freaky!" David yelled.

"Aqua Aqua Fruit, a Logia Fruit that gives me the power of water."

"I'm fighting a water guy in a desert?" David asked.

"Yeah, so get ready for this. Water Drill!" Yahara jumped at David and turned his arm into a sharp drill of water.

"Cross Defend!" David blocked the attack, but Yahara's attack went from a drill into water and grabbed onto his swords.

"Snatch!" Yahara called as he took away David's swords and threw them off to the side.

"Man!" David cried.

"Whirlpool Kick!" Yahara jumped in the air and began to spin rapidly, and as he did this his legs turned into water and he created a whirlpool. David was sucked in by the attack.

"Search and Attack!" Yahara called as he drove through the water and began to beat on David.

"Gah!"

"Disperss!" Yahara freed David and somehow vanished.

"Where'd you go?" David asked.

"Nowhere, I'm still here." Yahara replied.

"How?"

"You see there are water molecules in the air, and since I am water I disperessed my body all over into small molecules. Here comes a kick!" David was kicked in the back of the head.

"Ah!"

"Punch!" David was punched right in the chest.

"Both!" David got another kick to the back of the head and a punch to the chest.

"Grrr..."

"Water Drill!" Yahara appeared behind David and drove a hard drill of water into his back.

"Guah!"

"It's going to be hard fighting a man made of water huh? Huh...Today you fall to Yahara the Blue."

* * *

><p>"Tornado Fist!"<p>

"Ice Darts!"

"Steel Wall!" James jumped dodging both attacks as a wall of steel protected him.

"Hiya!" Karma jumped up from behind and went to kick James, as she kicked him her leg passed right through him.

"Personal Impalement!" James turned around and touched Karma's arm, quickly thin metal spikes about the size of needles came out of her arm.

"Guah!" Karma fell and held her arm as multiple holes were opened up and began bleeding.

"Tornado Slam!"

"Metal Shield." James raised one hand as a shield of metal blocked the attack, "Steel Wall!" Another steel wall was summoned, "Silver Wave!" The two steel walls turned into liquid metal and slammed Shiro and Avery into more rooftops.

"Frostbite!" Shiro rushed at James, and James tried to catch her with a hook kick. Shiro turned into ice and entered James body.

"Personal Impalement!" James then touched himself as multiple needles left his body.

"Guah!" Out came Shiro.

"Why'd you do that?" Avery called, "You just used an attack on yourself!"

"I harded my insides to protect me from my own attack, therefore only Shiro would be injured."

"Ha!" Karam axe kicked James on his shoulder, but it went right through him.

"Liquid Grapple." James grabbed Karma's leg with his liquid metal, "Smash!" He called slamming her into the ground.

"Tornado Fist!"

"Steel Fist!" James cocked his fist back as he turned it into metal and punched Avery's Tornado Fist. As the two collided Avery's hand gave out from punching metal.

"Grrr..."

"Impalement!" James stomped on the ground and steel pillars rose from the ground aimed at Avery.

"No..." Avery jumped in the air to dodge, and turned into wind to avoid the oncoming attack.

"Drill!" James jumped in the air and turned his arm into a steel drill.

"Tornado Driver!" Avery dove down fist first, causing the two to collide. Avery's attack was weaker, therefore giving James the upperhand.

"Ice Prison!" Shiro came down from above and froze all of James body.

"Gotcha..." Shiro sighed as she fell next to Avery.

"Thanks, I really needed the help." Avery sighed.

"No problem, we need to stay together. We are a crew after all." Shiro smiled.

"You guys we done here?" Karma asked holding her injured arm.

"Yeah, we should..." Avery was quickly cut off, "Move!" He used the wind to push Shiro and Karma out of the way. That way he'd be the only one getting impaled by multiple silver spears.

"Steel Forrest!" James called as Avery was impaled by metal spears and spikes.

"Avery!" Shiro called.

"Worry about yourself! Steel Wall!"

"Ice Age!" Shiro slammed her hands on the ground, and soon all of the roofs began to freeze, and ice slowly reached up in the air and froze all of the pillars James made, along with his steel wall.

"Karma get Avery! I'll hold off the Admiral."

"You sure?" Karma asked worrily.

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Steel Wall! Silver Wave!" James created two more walls of steel, then turned those two along with the frozen one into liquid metal. The liqiud metal flooded the roofs, and threw off Shiro her balance. This caused her to stumble and lose focus for her next attack.

"You think you're saving him?" James asked Karma mockingly, "Silver Flood!" James grabbed Karma and brought her down under in his liquid metal ocean.

"Karma!" Shiro called.

"While I'm at it!" James grabbed and devoured Avery as well. He then brought his silver ocean towards him and absorbed both of their bodies.

"No!" Shiro called.

"You still wanna go Snow Queen? What kind of Queen can't protect her friends?"

"I'm going to kill you..." Shiro whispered.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

><p>"Hey...you guys there's Alabasta!" Chance pointed out.<p>

"Great, now we can finally rejoin the others!" Lance smiled.

"Hey...isn't that Shiro?" Kit asked.

"Yeah, and she's fighting..." Riru was cut off.

"Admiral James 'Ferro' Weston." Chase finished.

"Look you guys, David is up there!" Red pointed out.

"Davey?" Kit looked for David, then found him fighting Yahara.

"Who's he fighting?" Riru asked.

"How much you wanna bet it's a Shichibukai?" Chance asked.

"Whatever, we have to go help you guys. Alright, you guys go into the city and see if everything is okay. I'll help Shiro." Chase ordered.

"What about Davey?" Kit asked.

"He can fight by himself, he is our Captain."

"Right." They all nodded.

"Alright then let's get to it." Chase advised.

"Right!" They all nodded again and rushed forwards. Kit turned back, she ran over to Chase and kissed him on the cheeck.

"Good luck Sparky." With that she left with the rest of the crew. Chase then sighed and whispered:

"Huh...whatever."

* * *

><p>Next Time: Recruitments have arrived and now Chase joins in the fight with Admiral Weston. Though he might be too late, for he tries to take Shiro as his captive as well. Also a new secret about his power is revealed. Will Chase be ablt to handle it? All in the meanwhile David is doing his best against the Shichibukai that's made of water!<p>

Review!


	32. Getting Washed Away! Part 2

"Huh...huh...huh.." David panted.

"You tired boy?" Yahara asked.

"Of course not..." David stood still and rushed at Yahara.

"Water Drill!" Yahara cocked his fist back and turned it into a drill made of pure condenssed water.

"Ha! Shotgun Fist!" David moved to the side, then punched the drill. His fist went right throguh the water.

"Pressure Push!" Yahara called, with that David felt the heavy water pressure push him down to the ground.

"Guah!"

"Water Whip!" Yahara raised his hand high, and created a condenssed water whip, with it he began beating David.

"Guah! Gah! Ah!" David cringed in pain.

"Pressure Push!" Yahara blasted David with a strong burst of water that slowly began to drown him, "Huh...you done yet?" Yahara asked.

"N...no.." David stood up and stared down Yahara.

"Fine then...huh. Here I come!" Yahara rushed at David.

"Rocket Punch!" David cocked his fist back and lunged at Yahara. As he went to connect, Yahara turned his head into water. He then punched David in the stomach.

"Gah..." Though what David had just seen, was good enough for him to gain momentum.

"You should realize you have no chance against me..huh..." Yahara sighed.

"Me...give up? Never!"

"Then this on slaught will continue...and you will die." Yahara advised.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

><p>"Grrr..." Shiro slided back, after taking another attack from James.<p>

"You still fight me...how sad."

"Shut up!" Shiro yelled angered that he had taken Avery and Karma.

"That doesn't sound like the always cool Shiro I know." Chase sighed as he walked up beside her.

"Chase!" She hugged.

"Hey."

"You huh? You know we never got to fight for real." James pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. Though if it wasn't for Shiro we never would be able to."

"Good point."

"Chase, he's taken Avery and Karma." Shiro explained.

"Taken?"

"Oh yeah, these two." James showed Chase, Avery and Karma's faces within his chest.

"That's weird."

"They were getting boring so I had to do something." James shrugged.

"That's nice."

"That's nice? That's all you're going to say?" Shiro barked.

"Well..." Chase scratched the back of his head. He then whispered, "Show anger, and show weakness."

"Huh..."

"Can we fight now?" James asked.

"Yeah, just you and me. Shiro step back."

"No, I'm going to help." Shiro yelled.

"I can tell you right now she isn't going to listen. I'll handle her, Silver Fusion!" James called. A large glob of liquid metal grabbed Shiro.

"Shiro no!" Chase went to reach for her, but the glob of metal took her in and refused with James.

"Good stuff...okay now we can fight."

"Thor's Hammer!" Chase rushed at James with his hands interlocked, he swung hard at him aiming for his head.

"Steel Skin." James blocked it with one hand.

"Lighting Beam!"

"Wait!" James jumped back and showed Shiro's face, "You shoot me there, and you shoot her too."

"Wait what?"

"You see, I can make these guys appear and allow them to take damage as well."

"You serious?" Chase yelled.

"Yeah, so be careful!"

"Fine...I'm still going to kill you!" Chase vanished, then reappeared behind James. The two stood back to back, Chase swung his arm around and slammed it across James head.

"Ahh!"

"Thunderbird Striker!" Chase figure if he was fast enough with his attacks, then James couldn't use the others.

"Steel Wall!" A large silver steel wall blocked the attack, "Silver Wave!"

"Lighting Current!" Chase appeared on the other sideo the wall and released a current of lightning.

"I'm not alone.." James snickered as he showed Avery and Karma.

"Ahhh!" They cried out.

_"Darn it..."_ Chase thought.

"Steel Skin!" James threw a punch at Chase, but Chase let it phase through.

"Ha!" Chase threw a punch at James face, though James let it phase through as well.

"Impalement!" James slammed one hand on the ground causing multiple silver steel spikes to come out, Chase let them go through as well. Chase kicked James in the stomach.

"Grr..."

"Lightning..."

"Nope..." James smiled showing Shiro's face.

"Nevermind!" Chase barked as he vanished then punched James in the back of the head, "Hard for you to attack me if I'm too fast."

"Maybe...but..." James then vanished, and suddenly the two interlocked hands in a power struggle.

"How'd...you get so fast?" Chase asked struggling.

"A secret ability, you see when I used my Silver Fusion to absorb people with Devil Fruit powers..."

"You gain their powers too..." Chase grinnded his teeth.

"Exactly...Ice Darts!" James shot out multiple ice darts from his chest.

"Grrr..." Chase let the ice darts just go through.

"Black Hole!"

"What?" Chase was surprised as James created a large black hole in his chest.

"Die!" James yelled.

"No..." Chase turned into lightning and passed right through James body. As he did he also saw Shiro, Avery, and Karma.

"Grrr..." James struggled to turn around.

"Hmmm..." As Chase watched James struggle to turn around just because Chase passed through him he gained an idea, "Time for some fun."

* * *

><p>"So...seems like you've done some damage to me as well." Yahara let down his arms from blocking against David.<p>

"Yeah." David grinned, "I'm going to win."

"We'll see. Pressure Push!" David jumped over the water attack, "Multi-Drill Invasion!" Yahara called as multiple condenssed water drills were released from his Pressure Push. David dodged as many as he could, but still took a few attacks here and there.

"Shotgun Palm!" David jumped down and landed on the pillar of water. He cocked back his hand and curled in his fingers, he then lunged it forwards and opened his hands at the last second. Yahara turned into water, but as he did his chest hurt and he was punched in the chin.

"How was that combo?" David asked, "Shotgun Palm and Rocket Punch."

"Man...you've hurt me. Somehow you are doing serious damage." Yahara sighed.

"Yeah, well. I'm going to be Pirate King! Ayahayahayah!" David laughed.

"Not the time to laugh!" Yahara kicked David in the chest knocking him down.

"Gawd!" David hit hard and just held his chest.

"Now I'm going to use the water in your body...to end this." Yahara placed his hand on David's chest and closed his eyes, "Drown!"

"Shotgun Fist!" David launched his fist at Yahara's chest and hit him perfectly.

"Guah!" Yahara went flying back across the roof tops, "Man...that hurt.." David struggled to stand.

"I'm here!" Yahara called as he punched David in the face, then kneed him in the stomach. Afterwards he drilled him in the rbis with his Water Drill.

"Grrr..." David slid back in pain.

"Not done yet! Whirlpool Kick!" Yahara spun at David creating a whirlpool along with his tornado kick.

"Ha!" David stuck his hands out, and stopped the attack. He caught the kick, and did what he could to not give in.

"You...you stopped the attack..." Yahara was shocked.

"Yeah...and that's not all! You'll be surprised what else I got!"

* * *

><p>"Gah!" Chase fell to the ground as he had multiple puncture wounds all over his torso.<p>

"I'm done here, it's about time I end you." James placed his hand on Chase's chest, "You fought well pirate. Too bad that I'm returning you alive, if you were a marine maybe this would be diffrent."

"Be a Marine? What fun would that be?" Chase smiled.

"Well...you'd be alive. Impalement!"

"Ha!" Chase turned into lightning and surged through James's body.

"Guah!" James cringed in pain, from his back Avery and Karma were forced out, "Get out of me!" James yelled.

"I'm not done yet!" Chase yelled back.

"No...if I die she's coming too!" James cried out, as Chase tried to rescue Shiro. Chase continually pushed Shiro out, but James just brought her back in.

"Come on!" Chase yelled, and he finally pushed Shiro out.

"Gawd!" James fell to his knees as Chase just continued to surge through his body.

"Personal Imaplement!" James touched his chest and released multiple silver spikes that tore through his body, though he made the attack phase through him. So only Chase was injured from the attack.

"Grrr..." Chase still did not leave James body.

"Silver Sacrafice!" James turned his whole body into silver liquid metal and actually ended up exploding. With Chase in his body as well, they took serious damage from this attack. As James slowly tried to bring himself back together from this attack, Chase as well brought his body back as one.

"That should do it..." James sighed as he was finished bringing himself back.

"I'm ending this!" A voice called.

"What the?" James yelled.

"Thors Hammer!" Chase swung his arms and bursted through James chest.

"Guahh!" James fell to the ground, and Chase hit the roof face first. There Chase, Shiro, Avery, and Karma layed unconcious. And Admiral James 'Ferro' Weston...dead.

* * *

><p>"Huh...huh...huh.." David panted.<p>

"Huh..." Yahara sighed as he place his hands in his pockets, "Wanna keep going?" Yahara asked.

"Of...course..."

"Then I'll end it here and now!" Yahara raised his hand. As he did this he created a large sphere of water from nowhere, "Right now I'm taking all the water molecules around me and shaping them into a sphere of water. I will then condenss that water and kill you with it."

"Like how 'Shark King' Tiburon used his Kraken Bomber?" David asked.

"Unfortunetly he stole that from me."

""Does that mean your is stronger?"

"Mines is the original..."

"Kraken Bomber?"

"No, not 'Kraken Bomber'..." Yahara sweatdropped.

"Oh okay.." David just stood there, then for some reason he sat down and crossed his legs.

"You're just going to sit there?" Yahara sweatdropped.

"I'll wait for you to send it at me, if it's really stronger than the Kraken Bomber then I'll have fun with it."

"After all the damage you've taken you really wanna risk this?" Yahara asked.

"Yeah..."

"Fine...huh...it's your funeral."

"Nah...today doesn't seem like a good day to die." David looked at the sky.

"Whatever.." Yahara sighed as he was now holding an overgrown blue sphere of water.

"Wow! That thing makes Tiburon's look like a baseball!"

"Yeah...if he stayed with us he probably could've mastered this move. Maybe even make it better, but oh well."

"Alright I'm ready!" David jumped up and cocked both his hands back in a parallel position with his fingers curled in, "I rarely use this move, it's one of my favorites and probably one of my strongest. Shishishi.." David snickered.

"Whatever...Flood Bomber!" Yahara jumped in the air as he condensed the ball to the size of a bouncing ball, and threw it at David.

"Dragon...Palm!" David launched his hands forward, and uncurled his fingers at the last second. With that his hands collided with the water sphere, though once they connected it returned to it's original size. David held the sphere, and tried to push it back as best as he could. Though it seemed to be pushing him off the roof, while at the same time suck in and destroy everything around it like a black hole.

"Increase..." Yahara sighed as he raised his hand towards the large sphere, and slowly it grew in size.

"What the?" David yelled.

"You see, I'm able to increase it's size willing. So you don't stand a chance.." David slowly saw small blue water molecules join in the large sphere of water, the attack that would possibly kill David.

"Grrr..." David grineded his teeth as he held his own against the attack.

"Increase!" Yahara called again.

"No..." David muttered.

"I'm sorry 'Monkey Boy', but today you die. Wheather you like it or not."

"No!" David yelled, as he held his own against the sphere Yahara saw something. His eyes, they had seemed to have changed color.

"What the..."

"I'm not losing! I'll win at any...COST!" David called out as he sent the blast back at Yahara at full force.

"What the? No one's ever done that before! That's impossible!" Yahara looked on as the water sphere came at him at the speed of a baseball. Once it got close, the ball exploded.

"Did I do it?" David asked.

"No..." Yahara stood in front of David unharmed from the attack, "I decreased the size of the ball at the last second. Luckily it decreases faster than increases."

"So..."

"I'm still here." Yahara sighed.

"Grr..."

"Though I will give you huge credit for sending it back, no one's ever been able to do that. You have impressed me." Yahara sighed again.

"Shotgun...Palm!" David cocked his hand back and curled in his fingers, he lunged at Yahara and striked. At the last second he uncurled his fingers. Yahara was waiting for David's hand to get close enough to turn into water, but he was too late. Before David's hand even hit Yahara, Yahara's chest collapsed.

"Guah!" Fallen to the ground Yahara just looked at the sky, "How?"

"When we were fighting...I noticed that you only turned to water when my fist was inches from striking."

"So?"

"Busoshoku Haki...the ability to manipulate a spiritual like armor around my body. Like an invisible armor, with enough training one can turn that into a weapon. Allowing themselves to actually fend off against Logia attacks. By placing such armor around my hands and fist, I'm able to strike you down. That is earlier than normal, and since you used your sight as your knowledge of when to defend. I decided to use the weapon you can't see. Also that is how I was able to put up with your Flood Bomber for awhile."

"Huh...you have certainly earned your way here." Yahara sighed as he smiled, "Well now...you must move on. Where do you plan to go?"

"I'm going to Marineford to find out who's having you guys attack me and my friends."

"Hmmmm...Xander Wes. Well good luck...because he's expecting you...good luck.." With that Yahara gave on final sigh after his last words. Though these were his last thoughts:

_"He really is...related to him. Huh..."_ With that Yahara died. Later on that day the crew regrouped and celebrated their victory. A little while later they had to say their good byes to Andre the Fang and Blathazar. Though now they only had one place left to visit, hopefully, before David cane become Pirate King. Next stop...Marineford!

* * *

><p>Next Time: As the crew arrives at Marineford they are stopped by an unknown enemy, as they prepare for a fight an unknown alley comes to the rescue. Both newcomers know each other and the crew. Also the two are rivals, so what will happen as these two newcomers clash?<p>

Review!


	33. Arriving at Marineford!

"You guys look! Marineford!" David pointed out as he looked on at the ocean. He sat there shitless, with some jean shorts, and some sandals.

"Wow...there it is.." Chase sighed.

"It's been awhile since I've been there." Red shook her head from the memories with a smile, "Good times." She chuckled.

"We really going there?" Lance asked.

"Yeah, it should be fun! Ayahayah!" David laughed.

"Anyways, what we doing there again?" Chance asked.

"Fightning some guy named Xander Wes, he's supposed to be really strong. I think he's the Commander-and-Chief, or maybe he's the strongest Shichibukai!" David smiled happily.

"Do we really wanna fight any of those right now?" Riru thought.

"Just let him imagine Riru.." Shiro sighed as she stood out on the front of the ship with the rest of her crew.

"So we fighting the Marines and Davey takes the leader?" Kit asked.

"No, of course not! We should all fight him together." Karma suggested.

"Agreed." Everyone nodded.

"Hey...ummmm..you guys we have a problem!" Avery came out.

"What?" Chase asked.

"There's another ship coming out this way." Avery informed.

"So what? We'll take them down quick."

"Well there's only one person on it."

"One person? Is it Broly?" Karma asked.

"No...I can't tell who it is." As the ship floated through the smoke, suddenly another ship did arrive. It was an average ship, nothing special about it. It had plain white sails, and no headpiece.

"Come on can't be anyone serious." Red shrugged, then the boat stopped and the front piece of the ship met with the side of Miss Mystery. The one person that was on the ship stepped out on came into clear view. As he did this the fog cleared up.

"No..." Avery muttered. The person in front of them was a twenty year old male with dark skin and green eyes, he stood about six foot three, he was very toned and muscular, he had long straight black hair. He wore a red and black sleevless V-neck, with red jeans that had black flames, he wore simple black sandals, and had a string necklace with some sort of fang on it.

"Hey there Avery." The man waved.

"Dante..." Avery whispered.

"You know him Avery?" Chase asked.

"Yeah...that's Dante 'Draco' Wilson one of the Shichibukai. A very powerful one at that, and very smart. He hails from West Blue, he was a strong pirate. The Marines hunted him down for a long while, eventually they got too close for comfort for him. Though when he did get caught, he was offred a position as a Shichibukai, he took it. Probably regreting it though, lucky for us he rarely travels with his crew."

"How do you know all this?" Riru asked.

"Because..." Avery was cut off.

"I'm his older brother." Dante smiled.

"Cool!" David yelled.

"What?" Was everyone else's reaction.

"Your brothers a Shichibukai?" Kit yelled.

"Yeah..."

"And you didn't bother to tell us?" Karma asked.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us you had a brother?" David asked.

"That's not the point!" Chance yelled.

"Sorry.."

"This is your crew little brother? Well good for you. I mean you guys have come pretty far, isn't that right Green Wind? Haha." Dante chuckled.

"What do you want?" Avery called.

"Unfortunetly, I've been ordered to take you guys out. So I'll make it quick." Dante then began to take form, his skin turned into dark green colored scales all over his body. He grew to large golden wings, his fingers turned into claws, his feet into talons, his mouth into a dragon's mouth, his eyes turned into green slits.

"This is my hybrid form. I ate the Draco Draco Fruit, giving my the power to turn into a dragon." He explained, "My skin is unbreakable." Dante informed.

"Cool..." Was All David could say, as everyone else was somewhat scared. With the exception of Avery who had seen it before.

"Well now I guess I should end this.." Dante snorted releasing blue flames from his nose, "Good bye..Avery." Dante released a burst stream of blue flames, but were stopped.

"What the?" Dante was shocked to see his flames stopped for some reason.

"You aren't touching this crew.." A voice informed.

"Huh?" Everyone looked ahead, and there they saw another man around the age of twenty as well. He had fair skin, he had shaggy black hair, he was well built and somewhat lean. He was shirtless underneath a black hoodie jacket that had multiple zippers on the arm, he wore jean pants that he sagged, black shoes, black gloves, and a black hat on his head.

"Huh...really?" Dante sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah, sorry Dante...but I'm not letting you get away with this."

"What now?" Chance yelled.

"Hey there David..." The man smiled.

"Hey.." David smiled back.

"David who is this?" Karma asked.

"That? That's _my_ brother!"

"What?" Everyone, except Chase, yelled.

"Hey Ace." Chase waved.

"Hey." David's brother, now known as Ace, waved back.

"What do you want?"

"Well first off, I'm glad I got here in time." Ace smiled smuggly.

"Because I didn't want David to go into war without this." Ace slid an envelope towards David.

"Huh.." David was about to pen it, but was cut off.

"Don't open it yet!" Ace yelled, "Open it after you beat down Xander."

"Are you serious?" David asked.

"Yes, David. My name isn't Ace J. Payne..."

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"Monkey D. Ace.."

"What?" Everyone yelled. Even David was surprised.

"Look, everything will be explained in that letter there. You can't open it until you beat Xander!" Ace yelled.

"But...uhhh...I.."

"Look I'm doing you a favor right now, so get to Marineford. Look you won't be alone. You've made a good crew and I trust that you will be able to take down Xander. And when you do, open that letter."

"What about you?" David asked.

"Hmph, I'm Monkey D. Ace! Also known as Fire Dog Ace!" Ace then began to grow brown fur all over his body, from his shoulder two dog heads had taken form, his eyes glew golden with black slits, his fingers turned into claws, his teeth into fangs, he grew a tail from his backside.

"What the heck?" Everyone cried out.

"I ate the Cerberus Cerberus Fruit, this allows me to turn into the three headed dog Cerberus in full form or hybrid. It's one of the rarest Zoan. Even among Mythical Zoan." Ace explained, "Now get going!" Ace ordered.

"Right!" David nodded, and he smiled, "Let's get going you guys!" David called.

"Right!"Everyone ran through out the ship and got it moving again. Avery just stood there and looked at Dante.

"You should probably get going little brother." Dante informed, "This is going to get intense."

"Hmmm..." Avery just walked away.

"Broly!" Dante called.

"Hahahaha! Here I come!" Broly jumped from behind Dante and lunged at Ace.

"What?" Ace was taken by surprise.

"Nuke Fist!"

"Ace!" David called as all he saw was an explosion on the ship.

"Don't worry...I'm here too." A deep voice reassured.

"What the?" David looked on as he saw a large man in front of Ace holding his hand out stopping Broly from getting close.

"How is he doing that?" David thought.

"Thanks Captain..." Ace sighed.

"No problem, I have to help my First Mate after all."

"Ace who is that?" David called pointing at the man. The man seemed inhumanly large. He had peach skin, yellow eyes, he was very muscular. He wore a black bandana, he wore a white jacket hung over his shoulders outlined in gold, he wore black trousers, and black commando boots.

"This David...this is Steven Newgate, son of Edward Newgate a.k.a Whitebeard. This...is the Yonku known as Newbeard!"

"You..." Broly sneered.

"Broly Sang...been a while."

"Shut up, I don't have time for you."

"Then I'll make time, Boom Punch!" Steven cocked his fist back and punched Broly sending him flying.

"No way!" David was shocked, meanwhile his ship was moving away from the battle.

"You like?" Steven smiled.

"The Sound Sound Fruit..." Dante sighed as he began to witness Newbeards power first hand, though he had other problems.

"Alright Captain! We are almost to Marinefords shore!" Karma informed.

"Alright then...let's do this."

* * *

><p>Next Time: David thought he'd be the only Supernova arriving at Marineford, he was wrong. All of the the Eleven Supernova arrive at Marineford in hopes of taking down the Marines once and for all!<p>

Review!


	34. A Supernova Army!

"We're here!" David jumped off the ship and onto Marineford.

"Alright!" Chase soon followed, he was joined by the rest of the crew.

"Hey you guys made it.." A voice called.

"Huh?" David turned, "Andre!"

"Hey man." Andre walked up with his crew behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Chase asked.

"Me? I'm here as part of the Supernova Army."

"Supernova Army?" Everyone said in unison.

"Yeah, you guys didn't know?" Andre asked, "When all the Supernovas heard that you guys were coming here to take on the Commander-and-Chief they decided now would be the perfect time to take down the Marines once and for all."

"Wait so you're a Supernova?" David asked.

"Look..." Andre held up his bounty.

**Wanted Dead or Alive: Andre the Fang 499,000,000**

"You have our bounties?" Chase asked.

"Sure do, here." Andre handed David his new bounty, his new picture showed him smiling while sitting ontop of a bunch of marines.

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'Monkey Boy' David 350,000,000**

"Nice!" David smiled.

"Better." Chase grinned at his bounty. It was the same picture of him flipping off the camera. Diffrent bounty.

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'The Electrfying' Chase M. Dragon 270,000,000**

"Well were are our posters?" Chance asked.

"Sorry, only really pay attention to the Supernovas." Andre replied.

"Awww..." Chance sulked.

"Ahyahyah!" David pointed and laughed at Chance.

"Who else is here?" Chase asked.

"Everyone, let me show you around." David and Chase followed Andre, while the rest of the crew got to know the rest of the Sabertooth Pirates.

* * *

><p>"First let's meet the Captain of the Psycho Pirates."<p>

"Psycho Pirates?" Chase repeated.

"Yep. 'Psycho Killer' Michael Monroe is leader of the Psycho Pirates with a bounty of 500,000,000."

"Are you serious?" David asked.

"Yeah, dude is crazy. He faced down three Admirals and nearly slaughtered a whole island by himself. His crew barely does anything, though that doesn't mean they aren't strong. He personally freed them from Imepl Down. Dude would make Blackbeard back down from a fight."

"Where is he?" Chase asked.

"There.." Andre pointed to a eighteen year old man. He had short blonde hair, blue eyes, he was slim with a very muscular build. He wore a plain grey t-shirt, saggy jean pants, black shoes.

"Michael!" Andre called.

"Andre!" Michael walked over and happily greeted Andre, the two seemed very close.

"I want you to meet the leader of the No Name Pirates and his First Mate."

"Hey." He greeted both David and Chase with a smile, "Man I can't wait! I'm so glad you guys decided to do this! Muwahaha! I'm going to bust in so many heads today! Muwahahaha!" Michael laughed crazily.

"Alright, well you get ready. I'm going introduce them to everyone else then we should be ready."

"Hurry up, my today is a good day to spill blood!"

"Right, later." Andre waved and he led David and Chase onwards.

"That guy seemed..."

"A little off?" Andre finished for Chase.

"Just a little." Chase sweatdropped.

"Yeah, haha. Fun to hang out with though."

"Who's next? "David asked.

"The Captain of the Philosopher Pirates, Chase you might like him." Andre advised.

"Why's that?"

"He's got your name..."

"What?" Chase looked puzzeled.

"Hey!" Andre waved and ahead was a teen around seventeen. He had shaved blonde hair, peach skin, blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with a black and white checker pattern on it, black shorts with a losse chain, and black shoes.

"Hey Andre."

"Hey, I want you to meet..." Andre was cut off.

"David S. Payne and Chase M. Dragon. My name is Chase Rudoboro."

"Yeah 'The Philosopher' Chase Rudoboro." Andre corrected.

"Whatever, just because I'm smarter than a few Marines here and there doesn't mean anything."

"Marines? You've outsmarted at least ten Admirals, and took down at least two of them by yourself."

"So? My bounty is just 320,000,000 belli." Chase shrugged.

"Whatever, you're still a strong Supernova and I'm glad you're here."

"Whatever."

"Where's Carlos?"

"Keep going down, I think Brick is here too." Chase informed.

"Well that's good. Alright, we're off."

"You know all the Supernovas?" David asked.

"Yep."

"How?" Chase asked.

"Many encounters..."

"With Marines?" David thought aloud.

"With them."

"You fought them!"

"Yeah, all the battles ended diffrent ways. Wins, loses, draws, etc. Look there." Andre pointed to a large overgrown man with red piercing eyes. The man had large angel wings on his back, he wore a large black Captain's jacket. He wore jean shorts that stopped above his knee, black sandals, and on his back he carried an array of rocket launchers.

"That there is Brick Stone, he's from Skypiea. He leads the Stone Hard Pirates. His bounty is 200,000,000 belli. Nothing too big, but nothing to brush off."

"We gonna meet him too?" David asked.

"No, only the people that really matter. You've met two that really matter. You can rely on Michael and Chase, now we are going to look for the 'The Torturel' Carlos Santanna."

"What's so special about these guys?" Chase asked.

"Okay..." Andre turned to face them and stopped walking, "The 'Psycho Killer' Michael Monroe, I told you already. He does not show mercy. He's always ready to fight. You challenge him and he will beat you down. You can beg all you want, he will kill you. He even threatened to kill a kid just because the kid was making him mad. Scary part, he does it with a smile.

Now 'The Philosopher' Chase Rudoboro is somewhat of a genius. Dude has out smarted too many Admirals. Also he's beaten them down to the point to where they actually cry for him to stop. Dude can set traps, and out smart just about anyone before they even know what's going on. With the brute stregnth to back that up, he is truley someone to fear.

The man we are looking for now is 'The Torture King' Carlos Santanna. This guy is chill most of the time, but you make him mad and all I can say is good luck. His bounty is 310,000,000. Carlos stays out of trouble, until neccesary. This guy can be scary when needed. He will sometimes capture admirals and torture them, just because he sees it as fun."

"What else?" David asked.

"None of them have Devil Fruit powers..."

"So?"

"And all the Admirals they fought did."

"Same here!" David raised his hand.

"Yeah, I know. These guys just have more scary and serious backgrounds. So far we've seen three out of eleven Supernovas. Including us, right now we know of six Supernovas."

"Andre!" A voice called.

"Carlos!" Andre welcomed a seventeen year old with tan skin, he had shaggy black hair, brown eyes, he wore a black beanie over his hair. He was a little shorter than David, he didn't seem to muscular or very lean. He wore a green t-shirt with a Jolley Roger on it. The Jolley Roger was smiling evily with a mace as one crossbone, while the other was an axe, from out the eyes of the Jolley Roger was a long silver flaming chain. He wore this underneath a black hoodie, he also wore some jean pants, black shoes, and black fingerless gloves. Andre introduced them and they moved on.

"Seven.." Andre whispered. Here were the Supernovas:

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'Monkey Boy' David S. Payne 350,000,000**

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'The Electrifying' Chase M. Dragon 270,000,000**

**Wanted Dead or Alive: Andre the Fang 499,000,000**

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'Psycho Killer' Michael Monroe 500,000,000**

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'The Philosopher' Chase Rudoboro 320,000,000**

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'The Torture King' Carlos Santanna 310,000,000**

**Wanted Dead or Alive: Brick Stone 200,000,000**

**Wanted Dead or Alive: Blake Zodiya 250,000,000**

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'The Silent Slayer' Shin Masterson 170,000,000**

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'Lady Lust' Shiho Gontier 169,000,000**

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'The Lazy Swordsmen' Charlie Law**

"You see what I see..." Lance asked his brother as they stared at Shiho Gontier's picture. Shiho was a beautiful young seventeen year old girl. She had long black hair, tan skin, a well built curved body, an hourglass shape like figure. She wore a white buisness shirt, with a loose tie, black high heels, with a black mini skirt that stopped a little before her knees, and she had piercing green eyes. Her picture showed her biting her lip while getting out of the ocean in a two piece white bikini.

"Niiicceee..." Chance whispered.

"Pervs.." Was all Shiro muttered.

"I'd like to bounty her..." Chance smiled as he saw the last two digits in the first part of her bounty.

"Pervs!" Karma and Kit yelled as they punched the twins.

"Gawd!" The twins cried out in pain as they held their heads in pain.

"Hey you guys ready?" Chase asked.

"Yeah." Everyone nodded.

"Good." David smiled, he then walked up alongside the rest of the Supernovas as they looked at Marineford, "Let's go to war!"

* * *

><p>Next Time: As David leads his crew and the Supernovas to war Monkey D. Ace and Captain Steven 'Newbeard' Newgate face off against 'The Massacare King' Broly Sang and Dante 'Draco' Wilson. How will they do against their rivals? Find out as the only Yonku goes to battle!<p>

Review!


	35. A Brothes Brawl & Yonku vs Shichibukai

"Tri-Headed Burst!" Ace jumped in the air and all released a big burst of red and orange flames.

"Dragon Burst!" Dante slid back then released a powerful blue flame attack.

"Flame Shatter!" Ace shot out a large fire ball from his mouth, then one dog shot it causing it to break into two fire balls. The other did the same making three fireballs, then they all did it together making the three fireballs into a barrge of fireballs.

"Dragon Defender!" Dante created a blue flame shield.

"Burst Rush!" Ace rushed at Dante, and when he got close he released a powerful burst of flames.

"Grr..." Dante jumped in the air to dodge the attack, then soared over Ace.

"Trio Barrage!" Ace began to release multiple burst of fireballs from each of his heads.

"Dragon Driver!" Dante spun rapidly as he dove down through Ace's attack.

"Trio Feeding!" Ace jumped over Dante, then all three heads bit down on Dante's body.

"Guah!"

"Take that!" Aceslammed Dante into the ground. Ace grabbed Dante by his neck and raised him in the air.

"Dragon Whip!" Dante brought his tail around smacking Ace across the face.

"Guah!"

"Dragon Stream!" Dante released a stream of blue fire from his mouth.

"Triangle Flame!" Ace and his other heads made a triangle of fire and used it to defend against Dante's attack.

"Dragon Rush!" Dante began to rush Ace and began punching and kicking him nonstop. Dante beat him down with continuous punches and knees.

"Trio Feeding!" Ace called as he and his heads bit down on Dante's torso.

"Guah!"

"Single Burst!" Ace released his grip, while the other two heads held down on Dante's shoulders. Ace released a powerful burst of fire from his mouth into Dante's stomach.

"Gah! Dragon Slasher!" Dante jumped back, and quickly slashed up Ace.

"Grrrr..." Ace growled, "Flame Howl!" Ace yelled. He then howled loudly releasing rings of flames from each of his heads.

"Dragon Driver!" Dante spun himself rapidly through the circles of flames.

"Triangle Flame!" A flaming tirangle caught Dante in his attack, blasting him back.

"Guah!"

"Double Head Burst!"

"Dragon Spiral!" Dante spun on his back rapidly as he released a powerful blue flame from his mouth, "Dragon Tornado!" Dante created a large blue flame tornado.

"Darn it..." Ace growled.

"Dragon Driver!" Dante lunged at Ace, while still using his blue flaming tornado. Ace was struck by the tornado and knocked down, "You can't beat me Ace. You've never been able too..."

"We've always tied...eventually someone will die! Fang Burst!" Ace jumped on all fours and howled, with that he released multiple sharp fire waves.

"Whoa!" Date flew over the flame waves, but it was only a distraction.

"Tri-Headed Burst!"

"Grraahh!" Dante yelled in pain as one of his wings were on fire.

"Eternal Flame!" Ace and his heads released three powerful streams of fire, almost like flamethrowers.

"No..." Dante took to the skies to dodge the attack.

"Blaze Rush!" Ace shot a fireball into the air at Dante, but Dante just flew higher.

"Missed!" Dante called.

"Wasn't aimed at you! It was for me!" Ace leaped through the fire ball and pounced on Dante, while his body was on fire.

"Guah!" The two hit the deck hard, Ace jumped off Dante and recovered quickly, "Ha!" Dante jumped up, then dropped to the ground and went for a sweep kick. Ace jumped over the kick, then kneed Dante in the face. Dante grabbed Ace's leg and tossed him into the ground. Dante then stomped on Ace's back and took a big breath in.

"Dragon Burst!" Dante released a powerful blue flame burst from his mouth.

"Rrrraaawww!" Ace roared in pain.

"I'm ending this rivalry now! Dragon Burst!" Another blast burned Ace, "One more time! Dragon Burst!"

"Gu..." Ace didn't cry out in pain this time.

"Huh...it's finally over.." Dante turned away and began to walk off.

"Tri-Headed Burst!"

"Raaaaaawww!" Dante fell to his knees as he was struck down on the back.

"Don't you dare...turn your back on my Shichibukai!"

* * *

><p>"Grrr..." Broly growled angrily as he took another strong blow to the gut.<p>

"This fight certainly is interesting." Steven smiled.

"Shut it Newbeard!"

"You think you can threaten me? You don't intimidate me!" Newbeard cocked back his fist, "Boom Fist!" Newbeard punched the air, and a deafining sounds cracked the wind and blasted back Broly.

"Nuke Fist!" Broly jumped at Newbeard.

"Boom Fist!" Both of their fist collided, creating a loud noise. Though no explosion.

"Nuke Knee!"

"Silent Strike: Knee!" Newbeard collided knee-to-knee with Broly's attack.

"Nuke Grenade!"

"Boomer Bomber!" As Broly threw his green energy sphere, Newbeard reached his hand out releasing apowerful soundwave that pushed back the blast.

"Guah!" Broly hit the ground hard. Broly thought to himself:

"I'm going on a killing spree after this."

"Silent Strike: Punch!" Newbeard vanished then reappeared and punched Broly in the chest.

"Grrr...Arm Bomb!" Broly grabbed Newbeard with one arm, and soon that one arm exploded.

"Guah!" Newbeard was blown back, while Broly's arm regenerated.

"Nuke Beam!" Broly pointed one finger at Newbeard and shot him with a green beam. Newbeard rolled out of the way, as he did this the beam struck the boat and the explosion pillared up into the sky.

"Silent Movement!" Newbeard vanished, then reappeared in front of Broly and stuck his hand out in Broly's face, "Shockwave!" A large supersonice soundwave blasted Broly.

"Guah!" Broly went flying, and almost fell off the ship.

"Sound Fist!"

"No! Leg Explosion!" Broly kicked his leg up and caused it to explode.

"Gawd!" Newbeard went flying back, if he landed that Sound Punch it would've thrown Broly off the ship for sure. That attack causes him to move at the speed of sound. So a punch like that would do serious damage, and Broly would never see it coming.

"Sonic Fist!" Newbeard punched the air and sent a sonic sound wave at Broly.

"Aaaahhhh!" Broly fell to his knees as the sound wave pierced his ears.

"Sound Kick!" Newbeard called, though Broly didn't hear him.

"Guah!" Broly was kicked in the ribs from the attack, this caused some of his ribs to collapse.

"Looks like we are done." Newbeard looked down at Broly. As Newbeard turned, his leg was grabbed, "What the..."

"Nuke...Grenade!" Broly exclaimed using his other hand to slam a Nuke Grenade on the ground causing the explosion to pillar into the sky. This blast could be seen from Marineford, "I win.." Broly stood up looking for Newbeards body, though it didn't matter. He was probably blown to pieces.

"Boom Fist!" Suddenly a large soundwave struck Broly and he was sent flying again from the impact, "Silent Movement: Stomp!" From above Newbeard stomped on Broly's stomach.

"Guah!" Broly coughed up blood from the impact.

"Sound Fist!" Newbeard cocked his fist back, and all Broly felt was a hard punch to the face that sent him down to the next part of the ship, "Huh...that was close." Newbeard sighed. When Broly used his Nuke Grenade, Newbeard had to counter using his Shockwave attack to minimize the damage. Also for him to escape by being blown away.

"Nuke Grenade!"

"Huh?" Newbeard looked down the hole he made for Broly, but Broly wasn't there, "What the..." Then a green sphere of energy flew past Newbeard.

"That was close..." Then he realized that it was falling back down, "Oh no..Boom Fist!" Newbeard cocked back his fist to send the blast flying back, but he was too late.

"Nuke Fist!" From below Broly punched Newbeard in the stomach, and Newbeard was caught in a serious explosion. As the energy sphere came down, Broly caught it and disperssed it.

"Guhh..." Newbeard coughed up blood as he layed on the ship while it continued to fall apart.

"You fought good Newbeard, but I've always been stronger."

"You think...I'm going down so easily?" Newbeard asked.

"No, but you have no choice. I killed you."

"Then why am I still breathing?" Newbeard asked.

"Shut up! Nuke Bomb!"

"Silent Movement!" Newbeard vanished, though he only appread standing up with his hand on Broly's chest, "Sound Break Down!" Newbeard sent a high pitched soundwave through Broly's body causing his nerves to just break down making Broly weak as he fell to his knees.

"No..."

"Good bye..Shockwave!" Newbeard pointed his hand at Broly and released a large shockwave that destroyed the rest of the ship they were on.

* * *

><p>"Gawd!" Dante fell back on the ground from another attack by Ace.<p>

"Huh...huh.." Ace panted tiredly as Dante struggled to stand.

"I can tell you're having trouble as well..." Dante commented, "It's hard for you to stand."

"So what! I'm not losing here!" Ace yelled.

"Neither am I!"

"Then let's end this!" Ace called, "Full Transformation!" Ace called, suddenly he grew majorly in size becoming roughly the size of a dinosaur. His main head turned into a dog head, as his other two heads turned into massive dog heads as well. Each head had piercing yellow gold eyes with black slits, with pure white teeth, around their necks were black spike collars, his fur was still brown, his claws were pitch black, he stuck his legs down in the water below standing himself up, while using the remainder of the ship to stand on with his front legs.

"You think you're the only one that can do that?" Dante yelled, "Full Transformation!" Dante grew massivley in size as well, he seemd just a bit larger than Ace. Though considering that he's a dragon, it only makes sense. He had dark green scales with a cream colored stomach, he had two golden whiskers, with thin reptilian slit like green eyes, and silver claws that shinned in the light. His wings spread out far and wide as he soared up to the mast of the ship. His tail grew massivley as well, as it hung down from where he rested. Dante had rested on the tip of the mast on the ship[. The two locked eyes Then in unison they roared:

"RRRRRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWW!" The roar was deafining for all that were out at sea or at Marineford.

"Lets end this!" Ace yelled.

"Agreed! Dragon Evolution Burst!" Dante had formed a large blue ball of flames that exhaled heavily releasing it all at once as a giant blue fire burst.

"Tri-Headed Burst Ender!" All three heads of Ace took in a deep breath, as they snorted flames. Then they all created their own large fire balls. When Dante released his attack, so did they. All three fireballs came together and exploded into a large amount of red and orange flames. Both attacks reached and burned through the sky. The sun was jealous of how hot it had become. Rainbows were jealous of the blazing beautfy that roared through the heavens itself. The two people that made this happen, were two powerful people indeed. Dante 'Draco' Wilson, one of the most powerful Shichibukai to have ever had have laid eyes on. And Monkey D. Ace, the first born son of Monkey D. Luffy. But if he was the first son, then who's the second?

* * *

><p>Next Time: It's time to fight! As the Supernovas fight the barrage of Marines and Admirals David and his crew find Xander Wes and prepare to fight. And a certain someone shows his true colors, and his powers.<p>

Review!


	36. No Giving Up! Part 1

"Ha! Go on!" Andre yelled at David and the crew.

"Right!" David nodded as he lead the crew further up to the Execution Site. There Xander Wes watched the war take place, he sat there without a care in the world.

"Is there a faster way up there?" Kit yelled.

"Yes...Chase, Avery!" Red called.

"Right!" The two nodded as they grabbed onto the crew and suddenly vanished, then there they saw him. Xander Wes. He had fair skin, violet eyes, brown scholarly hair, he was somewhat lean as he stood to face the crew. He wore a blue t-shirt underneath a large white labcoat that touched the floor, black trousers, black shoes.

"The No Name Pirates..." He spoke, "Finally you are here."

"Xander Wes..." David muttered under his breath, still tired from running.

"That is my name."

"You know why we are here!" David called as he drew his blades.

"Yes, you want to fight me since I had all the Shichibukai come after you. So what, I don't care. They were all just mere tools."

"What..." Karma reacted.

"They were all test to see if you and all the other Supernovas made it this far. Reason I did this was because, I just couldn't go out and get the One Piece right off the bat, I needed to get rid of the best of the best. Only way to do that, place the Shichibukai against the Eleven Supernova. Once the Shichibukai were done, I knew one crew would come after me. Unfortuently for you, it is you. So now I will fight you, and eliminate you all. Then when I'm done, I'll slaughter the rest of the Supernovas!"

"Hmmm...well then let's get started." Chase sighed as he cracked his knuckles.

"Yes indeed."

"Huh?" The voice that said this was not from Xander, instead from Balthazar.

"Balthazar!" They yelled in surprise.

"Hey there." He waved.

"Balthazar, you can stop now." Xander informed.

"Right." Balthazar's face changed into a look of evil.

"Balthazar what's wrong?" David asked.

"Nothing, let me just tell you something. Whenever you go to war, you should usually pick the side that's going to win."

"Alright you're with us!" David smiled.

"No." He shot down.

"Wait what..."

"Xander has all the power in the world, why join you guys? He's going to be the next Pirate King."

"Well then what about you?" Lance exclaimed.

"Me? I'm his First Mate."

"What?" They all yelled in surprise.

"Balthazar..." Chase grinnded his teeth.

"Oh you made Sparky?"

"Just a little.." Chase replied.

"Well too bad, you want pay back? Then come and get me."

"Already on it, you guys handle Xander. I'll be back in a flash."

"Wait..." Kit grabbed Chase's hand and turned him around.

"What?"

"Don't go alone.." She said.

"I don't have time for this."

"Who knows what he's capable of!" Kit informed.

"Well I'll find out."

"What if...what if he's too strong?"

"For me? Yeah right." Chase chuckled.

"Stop joking around I'm serious!" Kit snapped.

"So am I." Chase grinned, "I'll be back."

"But..."

"I promise." Chase then hugged Kit tightly. She blushed as he then stared her in the eyes. He then turned around to face Balthazar,, "Let's do this!" Chase vanished and tackled Balthazar.

"Guah! You sure are fast." Balthazar smiled.

"I am lightning." chase smiled.

"But for how long?" Balthazar punched Chase in the stomach, then layed hands on his forehead.

"What the..." Chase felt a burning sensation overcome his body, "Ahhhh...what is this?"

"This is my Devil Fruit!"

"What are you doing?"

"Taking away your powers! You see I ate the Take Give Fruit. This fruit is certainly diffrent from the others, just by name alone. Unlike otherswho have a repeated word, mines is two diffrent words. There is a reason for that. It grants me the power to either take away someone elses Devil Fruit powers or to grant one Devil Fruit powers! Granting me a power sure to be feared."

"Guah!" Balthazar released Chase from his grasp and stared him down.

"Try it.."

"Lightning Beam!" chase tried to shoot a bolt of lightnig from his finger tip, but nothing.

"Yeah...now we fight one-on-one." Balthazar grinned as he kicked the dirt, he then threw off his black leather jack so he was just wearing his blue V-neck.

"What do you mean? You have Devil Fruit powers, you got the advantage."

"Only to give and take powers okay. So calm down." Balthazar reassured.

"Hmm...well then. Theres no giving up now anyways."

* * *

><p>"Alright, we gonna stand here all day or fight?" Chance asked.<p>

"Agreed. Let's fight." Xander grinned evily, he waved his hand before David and David's blades flew from his hands.

"What the?" David was surprised by this.

"You won't be needing those."

"No Name Pirates, attack!"

"Ice Darts!"

"Nope.." Xander stuck out his hand and stopped the frozen darts, "Lightning Beam!" Xander pointed at Shiro and shot her with a bolt of lightning.

"Ah!"

"Shotgun Fist!" David lunged at Xander.

"Down!" Xander called, then David hit the ground hard.

"Take this!" Chance shot multiple bullets at Xander, they passed right through. Xander vanished then kneed Chance in the stomach..

"Guah!"

"Ice Blade!" Xander called forth a sword of ice and slashed Chance with it.

"Tornado Fist!"

"Steel Wall!" A large silver wall blocked the attack, "Pressure Push!" Xander released a powerful surge of water that struck down Avery.

"Hard to hit something you can't see..." Riru said as she cut off Xanders arm.

"Oh, ouch. The pain." Xander said in a sarcastic monotone, "Little girl, I let you do that!" Xander quickly grew another arm.

"What the?"

"I have every power in the world! Plus, you were a little slow. Fire Fist!" Xander cocked his fist back, and launched a powerful flaming fist at Riru.

"Tornado Fist!" Avery blasted the wind away.

"Shotgun Palm!"

"Nope." Xander ducked and caught David with a hook kick.

"Guah!" David called out.

"Ha!" Red came from falling above with her dagger ready to stab Xander.

"White Snake!" From his back Xander released a large white condenssed smoke and slammed Red into the ground.

"Frostbite!" Shiro jumped at Xander and tried to enter his body.

"Nope! Frostbite!" Xander turned into ice then entered Shiro's body.

"Ahh!" She cried out in pain.

"Blow out!" Avery ran up to Shiro and sent a powerful wind wave through her body forcing Xander out.

"Hahaha! You thought you did that? I was done with her, by the way this is how you do that move! Tornado Slam!" Xander summoned forht a large tornado and slammed it on Avery and Shiro.

"Rocket Fist!" David lunged at Xander.

"Hmph." Xander vanished then stood behind Riru.

"Huh?" Riru turned around. A mistake.

"Fire Fist!" Xander hit her with a powerful flaming fist.

"Guah!" Riru went soaring.

"Look at me!" Red called.

"Huh?" Xander looked to see Red, and suddenly everyone was standing over Xander's body. From what Xander saw he was looking down at his lifeless body while the crew looked down at his body in victory, "Don't think so..." Xander sighed dissapointed. He soon released himself from Red's illusion.

"Silver Wave!" Xander then released a powerful wave of liquid metal knocking down the whole crew.

"Black Hole!" Karma came up from behind and sucked in Xander with a large black hole, or so she thought. "Got him!" She smiled.

"No ya didn't, push!" Xander layed his hand on Karma's back and sent her flying forwards.

"Ahh!"

"Hyper Slash!" Riru called as she went to attack Xander. He dodged each one with ease, as though someone was doding a feather that had fallen from the sky. It was too easy.

"One Thousand Bullets!" David came from behind and started punching at Xander. Each punch missed or went through Xander, "Two Thousand Bullets!" David called out.

"Fire!" Chance had shot Xander with a rocket, David and Riru jumped out the way. The rocket was caught by Xanders bare hand. He flipped the rocket over and threw it at Chance.

"Tornado Slam!" Avery knocked down the rocket.

"Ha!" Lance fell from the sky and punched Xander in the head, though he went right through. Instead he punched the ground.

"Earth Pillars!" Xander called forth a pillar of stone that struck Lance in the chin.

"Guah!"

"Lance!" Chance called.

"Ha!" Kit started firing multiple shots at Xander, he just stood there and let them pass through. When she was done, he telepathically picked up the bullets and fired them back.

"How useless, you'll never beat me."


	37. No Giving Up! Part 2

"Honestly, I think I'll switch my Devil Fruit class abilities. First..." Xander made two clones of himself and they stood side by side, "I'll clone myself. Then..." Both clones began to transform. One took the form of a large Elephant, while the other took the form of an Elephant-Human Hbrid, "I'll transform them into animals. Afterwards.." On the hybrid clone multiple hands came out of his body, "I'll give one multiple hands. Then the other.." Xander called forth metals of all sorts and placed the on the large Elephant clone, "I'll give the other armor."

"Darn it...how we going to beat this guy when he's got too clones like that?" Lance asked, he tried to turn to his brother. Though Chance was gone.

"Huh...boy by the time that bullet reaches me I'll be able to head back over to my quaters in the Marine base, and get my most prized possesion."

"Oh really now?" Chance asked as he placed his pistol at the back of Xander's head, "Let's try it then."

"Huh...fine with me."

"Bang.." Chance pulled the trigger and Xander fell to the ground, "It's over you guys."

"Wow, that was pretty good." Xander came out from behind Chance wearing a Straw Hat.

"What the?" Chance turned to Xander.

"You shot down my shadow, he won't like that you know."

"How'd..."You shot my shadow, then I teleported back to my quaters and brought back my most prized possesion. 'Straw Hat' Luffy's hat, many people think it's at Raftel. Well when he was executed the Commander-and-Chief kept it as a momentum to his death. Something that should strike fear into all pirates, but I digress." Xander placed the hat around his neck by the string, "Once I kill you all, I shall place this on my head and prove that I will be the next pirate king."

"You...you have the hat.." David stood and stared at the hat.

"Yes I do, I just explained it."

"I'm going to take that hat from you!" David called.

"Shut up, you can't even touch me. Clones attack!"

* * *

><p>"Grrrr..." Chase growled as he stood up to face Balthazar.<p>

"Woo! Man, you certainly have put up a fight." Balthazar admitted.

"Yeah thanks. Just because I don't have powers, don't think you can underestimate me!" Chase ran at Balthazar.

"Ha!" Balthazar tried to jump over him, but got punched in the process. Balthazar hit the ground hard, and Chase stomped on his stomach. Balthazar gasped for air, then grabbed Chase's ankle and pulled him forwards.

"Ah!" Chase hit the ground, Balthazar jumped up. He punched Chase in the stomach, Chase kicked Balthazar at the front of his leg right before where his foot started.

"Ouch! He kicks there?" Balthazar asked holding his injured foot.

"I do!" Chase jumped up, and punched Balthazar in the face.

"Guah!" Balthazar held his face in pain, then was punched in the stomach. Balthazar punched Chase in the face, and kicked him in his shin. He followed up by kneeing Chase in the chin.

"Gawd!" Chase stumbled back, though he was stopped as Balthazar kicked him in his face, "Ah!" Chase rolled back, though he jumped right back up to attack again.

"Ha!" Balthazar threw a hard punch, Chase ducked and interlocked his hands together like he would when using Thors Hamer.

"Take this!" Chase called as he hit Balthazar right in the chin, then again across the face, and once more on his head.

"Ah!" Balthazar stumbled back from the attack, he saw Chase running at him and quickly side stepped. He kicked Chase's knee out causing him to fall.

"Guah!" Chase held his knee in pain.

"Sorry man, I had to." Balthazar picked Chase up by his shirt and looked him in the eyes, "You fought well."

"And I always will!" Chase kneed Balthazar in the stomach.

"Guah!" Balthazar stumbled back, Chase kept himself from relying on using his injured leg too much. He limped over to Balthazar, and grabbed him by his collar. He lifted him off the ground, then tossed him off to the side. He then limped over and fell to one knee, he picked Balthazar's head up by his collar. With that he began to beat in his face hard and nonstop. Punch after punch, after punch, after punch, and so on.

"I'm not giving up!"

"We'll see about that..." Balthazar muttered as blood ran down his face.

* * *

><p>"Ice Prison!" Shiro called as she tried to freeze the hybrid clone.<p>

"Nice try!" The clone called, "Elephant Stomper!" The hybrid jumped in the air and readied to stomp on Shiro.

"Ha!" Lance jumped up and punched the hybrid, but the clone smacked him down.

"Frostbite!" Shiro turned to ice and tried to enter the clones body.

"Tornado Slam!" Avery came from above and slammed a tornado on the clone. The clone rushed right into Shiro and she quickly froze him.

"Ahh!" The clone called as it turned to ice and hit the ground. It shattered to pieces.

"That's one down..." Avery huffed.

"Elephants Rampage!" The second clone rushed at Shiro and Avery with it's metal body.

"Ha!" David and Lance jumped in the way blocking the clone, though they continued to be pushed.

"Hyper Slash!" Riru ran past everyone and went straight to Xander.

"Little girl.." Xander sighed as he stopped Riru in her tracks, "Play smart." He said as he tossed her high in the air.

"Hiya!" Karma rushed at Xander then jumped into a handstand position and began kicking at him. He dodged each attack, then he ducked down and punched her rapidly.

"Ahh!" She cried out in pain.

"Karma!" Red cried out as she went to aid Karma.

"No help for her!" Xander called as he pulled Red forwards, he caught her by her neck. Then he stuck out his other hand and caufght Riru by her neck.

"Ha!" Kit began to shoot Xander from behind, but he caused multiple hands to stick out from his back and caught every single bullet, "Grrr..." Kit only growled in anger at how easily he stopped the attack.

"You are going to need to try harder to surprise me." Xander tilted his head back to look at Kit. Red looked at Riru, and the two nodded. They both threw two hards kicks at Xander's groin, but their feet were caught by two shadow like hands.

"Yet again, no surprise." Xander extended his arms out into the sky and held Red and Riru in the air. He then grew two new arms from his armpits and readied to fight once more.

"Ha! Ice Darts!" Shiro called as she threw multiple ice darts at Xander.

"Take this punk!" Chance called as he shot a rocket at Xander. Xander grabbed the rocket with one hand, then with the other he turned it into fire to cancel out Shiro's attack.

"Shotgun Fist!" David threw a punch at Xander, but was punched instead by another arm that came from Xander's chest and punched David in the stomach.

"Vaccum Destroyer!" Avery began to create a large tornado to try and suck Xander in, but Xander just looked at him.

"Really?" Xander asked, with the hand he grew from his chest Xander pointed it at Avery, "Black Hole!" He called and began to create a large hole of darkness.

"No..." David grinnded his teeth as everyone began to get sucked in.

"David do something!" Karma cried.

"Ahh!" Shiro called as she was the closest.

"No..." David stood and cocked his hand back, "Shotgun Palm!" With that he smashed in the hand that was creating the Black Hole.

"What the?" Xander was shocked that David even tried this, though he did and smashed in Xander's extra hand, "Ah!" Xander looked at his broken hand, he quickly brought back into his body.

"Now that...that surprised me." Xander snickered, "Too bad I'm going to kill you now!" Xander slammed Riru and Red into the ground.

"Guah!" they cried and cringed in pain.

"Frostbite!"

"No girl!" Xander stuck his hand out and touched Shiro, preventing her from using her powers.

"Wind Catastrophe!" Avery came from above ready to attack.

"You!" Xander yelled in annoyance as he released a bolt of lightning from his shoulder shooting down Avery.

"Ah!" Avery hit the ground hard.

"Fire!" Kit and Chance began firing bullets at an occupied Xander. All the bullets hit Xander in the back, yet he remained unphased.

"You brats! Leave me alone!" Xander barked as the bullets were pushed from his back, revealing that he turned it into rock. Then he generated a clone, and that clone turned into a leopard that rushed at Kit and Chance.

"Here I come!" Lance punched the leopard, but then the leopard made a clone and that clone turned into a lion that attacked Lance.

"No!" David called as his friends were injured.

"Now you boy! I will snap...your...neck!"


	38. No Giving Up! Part 3

"Guah!" Balthazar flew back after another barrage of punches.

"We done here yet?" Chase panted heavily.

"Hmph, of course not." Balthazar stared him down with an evil grin.

"Well then!" Chase continued on, he was able to block out the pain from his leg and actually run at Balthazar. Balthazar ducked down and punched Chase in the stomach. Chase elbowed Balthazar on the head, he then kneed him in the chest. Blathazar punched Chase across the face, then kicked him in his ribs. Chase elbowed Balthazar in the face.

Balthazar threw a hard punch, but was caught and kicked in the ribs. Balthazar threw his own kick. Chase quickly ducked the attack, but Balthazar caught him with another kick. This kick struck Chase across the head. Balthazar kneed Chase in his arm, Chase punched Balthazar in the chin with a strong uppercut. Balthazar kicked Chase in the head again.

Chase stood up, then jumped and threw a kick. Balthazar ducked down and caught the kick, he threw Chase over his shoulder and onto the ground. Balthazar stomped on Chase's chest, then punched him in the face. Chase grabbed Balthazar's fist and pulled him down, as Balthazar fell forward he was greeted with a punch to the face once more.

Balthazar stumbled back, and Chase quickly got up. He threw a spin kick at Balthazar, seeingt this Balthazar ducked down then waited for Chase to land. When he did Balthazar kicked his knee from behind, which caused Chase to fall onto one knee. Balthazar then elbowed Chase on his shoulders andthen punch him in the back of the head.

Chase pushed him self up, then went for a sweep kick. this threw Balthazar off balance, and Chase then kneed Balthazar in the ribs. Balthazar held his ribs in pain, but Chase cut him off with a punch to the chest.

"Guah!" Balthazar cringed in pain.

"Huh...huh.." Chase panted heavily, then looked over at his friends fighting Xander, "I'm...I'm coming.."

"No you're not.." Balthazar stood to face Chase.

"What...you should be down.."

"Well that's too bad." Balthazar smirked.

"Just give up!" Chase threw a punch, but Balthazar ducked down and grabbed Chase's arm. He tossed Chase over his shoulder and onto the ground. Balthazar then stomped on Chase's shoulder and began pulling on Chase's arm. He did this in hopes of ripping it off.

"Guaaahhh!" Chase cried out in pain.

"Time to tip off this arm of yours!" Balthazar yelled.

"No!" Chase used his free hand to grab Balthazar's leg, he pulled him down and towards him. As Balthazar fell forward Chase kicked him right in the face.

"Guah!" Balthazar fell to the ground and held his face tightly.

"You give up..." Chase panted.

"Never.."

"Huh...then let's continue."

* * *

><p>"Guah!" David was blasted back by Xander. Lance was busy fighting off a lion clone. Meanwhile Chance and Kit were fighting a leopard and a human-lopard hybrid. Red, Riru, and Avery were knocked unconcious. Shiro and Karma were being held hostage by Xander as he stuck them high in the air with two arms from his back that extended high into the air, they were also locked up in a wax cage.<p>

"Just...you and me huh?" David asked.

"Bring it boy." Xander grinned.

"Ha! Shotgun Palm!"

"Pressure Push!" David jumped over the blast of water, "Lightning Beam!" A bolt of lightning was shot at David. David took the hit to the shoulder, and continued forwards. He then turned his hand into a fist and cocked it back.

"Shotgun Fist!" David went right through Xander. Xander hit him with a powerful hook kick sending David flying.

"Fire Fist!"

"Grr..." David stood, and the flames of fire stopped right before they hit David.

"You stupid Haki user." Xander smiled wickedly.

"Hmm...seems like that's the only thing you don't know." David smiled.

"Who knows? Who cares? I have every Devil Fruit power! Gum Gum Double Pistol!" Two arms from Xanders body stuck out asnd swung back, they then were launched forwards and hit David dead on in the chest.

"Grrrr...how dare you.." David growled, "How dare you use Pirate King Luffy's Devil Fruit! You should be ashamed!"

"Why's that? Because I'm going to be an even greater king?"

"You don't deserve to be king!" David yelled.

"You know what...you are absolutley right, I don't deserve to be called 'Pirate King'...I should be called the 'Pirate Emperor'! Or 'Pirate God'! Pirate King would be such a lowley titel for someone as strong as me!"

"Shut up! Stop it!" David called, "You insult him! For that I will surpass you! No matter what!" David demanded, "I will become...the next 'Pirate King'!"

"Well then..show me what you got."

"Ha!" David jumped at Xander and cocked his fist back.

"Take this! Fire Fist!" Xander cocked his fist back and threw a flaming fist at David. Though David's hand ripped through the flmaes and hit Xander right across the face, though his fist didn't actually hit Xander.

"What...how'd you do that?" Xander demanded to know, "You didn't even touch me!"

"Bosushoku Haki.." David grinned.

"Well then, let's just see how much longer that helps you!" Xander demanded.

"Ha!" David lunged at Xander once more, though Xander quickly ducked and kneed David in the chest.

"Guah!" David spat blood on the ground, and began coughing violnetly.

"Blast!" Xander blasted David as he coughed.

"Ahh!" David remembered that attack from fighting Gekido.

"Nuke Fist!" Xander had a green like aura around his fist as he vanished, then reappread in front of David.

"Ha!" David blocked the attack using his Bosushoku Haki to generate a spiritual armor around his hands to block the attack.

"You think that's going to stop me! Arm Explosion!" Xander created an arm from his stomach, and it quickly exploded.

"Guah!" David coughed violenlty as blood ran from his mouth. His torso was bruised and beaten, blood ran down his whole body like water going down a waterfall. He suddenly could barely feel anything at all. He just layed there motionlessly as Xander walked up to him.

"It's time I end this..." Xander raised and cocked back one hand. That one hand turned into a steel like spear, "Say good bye, 'Monkey Boy' David S. Payne. You will _never_ become Pirate King."

* * *

><p>"Guah!" Balthazar went rolling back down as Chase continued to beat him down, "Man...you seemed to have gotten a little mad when I mentioned your friends death.." Balthazar chuckled.<p>

"I'm ending this right now!" Chase yelled. He ran over and kicked Balthazar in the head.

"Ah!" Balthazar held his head in pain, Chase picked him up by his collar.

"Die.." Was all Chase said. With that he spartan kicked Balthazar in the chest knocking him down.

"Guah!" Balthazar went flying back, and right into Xander.

"Hmm..Balthazar. You losing?" Xander asked.

"No sir...he just got the upper hand on me for awhile.."

"Well get it back!" Xander demanded.

"Yes sir...but uhh...could you do me a favor first sir?"

"What?"

"Help me up?" Balthazar asked.

"Sure..." Xander sighed as he grabbed Balthazar's hand. As he did this a burning sensation came over his whole body, Balthazar's hand began to glow gold. Along with Xander's body.

"Guah! Gawd! What are you doing to me?"

"Me...nothing, you know. Just taking away your powers." Balthazar smiled.

"What? Why?" Xander yelled in shock.

"Because I don't like you to be honest. I also made a promise to my Captain's First Mate, to watch over his little brother."

"What are you saying?" Xander yelled.

"My name is Balthazar Hawk! I am the Second Commander of the Yonku Steven 'Newbeard' Newgate, and best friends with his First Mate. Monkey D. Ace!"

"Why..." Xander asked as he was being drainned of all powers.

"Because I can..." He smiled. When Balthazar finally let go Xander wsa offically powerless. Chase watched in awe at what Balthazar just did.

"You..I hate you!" Xander picked up Balthazar and threw him on the ground next to David, "I'll kill both of you!" Xander pulled out a pistol quickly.

"No you don't!" Chance and Kit called as they both shot and freed the gun from Xander's hand.

"No!" He yelled.

"Yes.." Shiro and Karma smiled as they joined Chance, Lance, and Kit. Soon afterwards Avery, Red, and Riru joined the crew.

"End this David.." Chase smiled.

"Right.." David stood up, and Balthazar grabbed his hand, "What are you doing?" David asked.

"Wait for it.." Balthazar then let go, "Do it.."

"Hmph.." David walked up to Xander.

"Stay back!" Xander threw a punch, but David kneed him in the chest, "Guah!"

"I _will_ become Pirate King!" David cocked back his hands and held them in a parrell position. Though when he cocked his hands back they extended farther than normal and got twisted up with each other.

"No.." Xander muttered. David ignoed what his arms were doing.

"Dragon Palm!" He called as he lunged his hands forward and uncurled his fingers at the last second, slamming them into Xander's chest.

"Guah!" Xander spat blood out in the air, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His chest and lungs collapsed, with that Xander fell to the ground. It was over.

"Yeah!" Everyone celebrated as they hugged David tightly. He smiled as his friends were all doing fine. Injured, but not dead.

"Balthazar, what did you do?" Chase asked.

"I gave him the power of the Gum Gum Fruit." Balthazar smiled.

"Why?" Chase asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, just go join your crew."

"Right." Chase walked over with his friends as they celebrated their victory.

"Oh wait!" David stopped everyone.

"What?" They asked.

"My letter! Ace said to open it after we win!" David pulled out the letter from his back pocket, it was time to find out what Acewanted him to know.

* * *

><p>Next Time: Xander is dead and now it is time for David to learn the truth about who he is! Will this change him for the better, or for the worse?<p>

Review!


	39. Truth

David looked at the letter and quickly scanned it. His jaw dropped.

"David, what's wrong?" Karma asked concerned.

"David...what's in the letter?" Chase asked.

"Here..." David gave it to Chase, who quickly scanned it, "Wow.."

"What?" Kit asked.

"I think it's better if I read this aloud.." Chase informed the crew.

"No...I'll do it." David took the letter and began:

_Dear brother,_

_You know who this is. It's me Ace, your big bro. As you read this, then you have defeated Xander. Now first I'll inform you that Balthazar Hawk is the Second in Command of the Newbeard pirates. He is a good friend of mine, and is very trust worthy. He planned everything up to the point to where you open this exact letter. He may not look it, but yes he is that smart. By now he has also probably granted you some Devil Fruit power. He did not tell me which one he would give you, and I really didn't care._

_Now earlier I told you that I am Monkey D. Luffy's son. This probably is wondering around in your head, trying to figure out if why I lied about my name and if we really are brothers. I lied about my name simply because I was told too by our grandpa. Or more like the man that watched over us, former Fleet Admira Jaden R. Cole. He watched over me because my mom told him too. Why he didn't turn us in is because he was done being an Admiral once my mom showed up on his doorstep with me. She was being hunted by the Marines after my dad's death._

_Now, since I've told you about me and my past let me inform you. We are brothers, how you may wonder. Because you are also the son of Monkey D. Luffy. You are not David S. Payne, grandson of Jaden R. Cole. You are the second son of Monkey D. Luff. Your name, your real name, is Monkey D. Mason. I kept this a secret from you, until I figure the time would be right. So now you know who you really are. From here, whatever you do is as Monkey D. Mason. Even though you thought you were David S. Payne, every fight you fought as a D. You contain the Will of D. Now, I will end this letter by first telling you there is a Vivre Card in here to help me locate you when needed. So from here on, good luck Monkey D. Mason._

_From,_

_Monkey D. Ace_

"No way..." The twins said in unison. Chase then walked up with 'Straw Hat' Luffy's hat. He walked over to David, or more like Mason, and handed it to him.

"Wha...what are you doing?" Mason asked.

"You are Monkey D. Mason, you deserve this hat." Chase informed.

"But...it's always been your dream to wear it. I don't want it just because you think I should take it just because I'm his son."

"No, you were born for this hat Mason. Take it.." Chase sighed.

"Are...are you sure?"

"Yes." Chase smiled.

"Huh..." Mason sighed as he took the hat and placed it on his head.

"So...who's our Captain? Is it David or this Mason guy?" Kit joked.

"I am...Monkey D. Mason!" Mason smiled.

"Alright then..." Everyone cheered, not even the slightest bit of depression from the crew. The name changed, but not the person. Balthazar watchedas he stood by Xander's body.

"That is your brother.." Balthazar sighed. Then suddenly Rag Doll appeared by Balthazar.

"Rag Doll!" Balthazar said in shock. Rag Doll simply turned to Xander. Balthazar then noticed that Xander's hand twitched, "What the? You guys Xander is still alive!" Balthazar called.

"What?" Everyone yelled, they quickly jogged over to his body.

"Heh...heh...you thought...I was dead?" Xander said as blood gushed from his mouth.

"You're dying.." Balthazar sighed.

"So wh...Rag Doll?" Xander looked at him, "Before I die...I must speak truth!" Xander spoke. Rag Doll's eyes quickly lit up, Rag Doll reached out and touched Xander.

"Balthazar heed my words! The Tyrant Ten...are..." Xander quickly began to foam at the mouth and he went into some sort of seiszure, "REAL!" He yelled, and with that he died once more.

"No..." Balthazar and Red's eyes were both in shock at his words. Balthazar turned to Rag Doll, who then vanished.

* * *

><p>Rag Doll had appeared on the ship where Broly lay 'dead' from fighting. Rag Doll quickly poked him with a stick.<p>

"What?" Broly asked with one eye open.

"..." Rag Doll just nodded.

"Really? Fine, I'm up." Broly stood up and dusted himself off, "He died rather fast."

"..." Rag Doll just shrugged.

"Hey!" Newbeard pointed at Broly with Ace and Dante over his shoulder. Both injured from battling, "I killed you."

"Hmph, you though Nobeard. I'm off, I'm part of something bigger." Broly waved and suddenly he and Rag Doll vanished.

* * *

><p>"What's the Tyrant Ten?" Chase asked.<p>

"The Tyrant Ten..." Red mummbled.

"The Tyrant Ten are a mysterious and secret group of pirates. There's only ten of them, though their powers are unlike any other. They are stronger than any Shichibukai and any Yonku." Balthazar began to explain, "Like any pirate they want One Piece. their power is so strong that even the Commander-and-Chief doesn't mess with them. There has been rumors of people with such powers. Though everyone just said that the Tyrant Ten is a myth." Balthazar sighed.

"People with such powers are pretty much invincible.." Red then began, "Recently there have been rumors that they have their ship close to Raftel. If they get there then every pirate that fights or questions them will die. Even the Marines will be wiped out, permeanetly." Red explained.

"If they really are close to Raftel, then we are all dead." Balthazar finished.

"Greaaatt..." Chance and Lance sighed.

"So then what are we supposed to do?" Avery asked.

"Yeah, we want to go find One Piece!" Kit yelled.

"We should let David, er I mean, Mason decide." Karma suggested.

"What do you say Captain?" Shiro asked.

"Hmmm...will you guys excuse me and Balthazar? Me and Chase need to talk to him." With that the crew left, "Balthazar if we were to fight these guys would you say we are ready?" Mason asked.

"Are you ready? Of course not." Balthazar replied.

"How long would it take us to get ready?" Chase asked.

"For you guys to even stand a chance you're going to need alot of time." Balthazar sighed dissapointed.

"Five years?" Chase asked.

"Sure why not." Balthazar shrugged.

"Then it's settled!" Mason smiled.

* * *

><p>Karma had walked over to the boat with the others, looking over at the battle field. The Supernovas were recovering, while the Marines were doing the same. The Fleet Admiral seemed to have taken no damage. As the war ended the Fleet Admiral told the Supernovas they have up to two weeks to leave Marineford, or else he Marines will attack again. Karma was into deep thought, then suddenly.<p>

"Karma! Hey Karma!" A voice called from the shore.

"Huh?" Karma looked on, and noticed that it was the old crew of gypsies she hung out with, "You guys!" Karma smiled as she embraced them all with hugs.

"What are you doing here?" Karma asked.

"We heard that you and your crew were coming here to take on the Marines, we just had to come and help!" One said happily.

"Awww thanks you guys!" She hugged them again.

"So looks like you guys won huh?" One of them asked.

"You know it, it was hard, but we did it."

"Well that's great." The girl smiled, "Hey, we were wondering if you'd like to join us again. You know as a gypsie again."

"Ummm...are you serious?" Karma asked.

"Yeah, we need someone like you part of our crew. It'll be like old times, we'll be the ultimate gypsie crew!" The girls all laughed, "What do you say?"

"Ummm..." Karma turned to look at Mason and Chase talking with Balthazar, "I'm sorry you guys. I'm going to have to pass, I'm good with being a No Name Pirate."

"Awww...well thats too bad. We could've really used you, but thats your decision."

"Thanks." Karma smiled.

"No problem, well we're heading out now." The girls waved off as they all jumped back in their boat, "Are you sure?" One called.

"I'm sure! Bye!" Karma waved to them as they took off. She then turned back to look at Mason and Chase, "Yeah...I'm sure."

Later that night...

"So you guys, I have an announcement!" Mason smiled.

"What?" Riru asked as she helped Shiro and Kit bring out the food.

"We are splitting up!" He smiled.

"What?" They all yelled.

"That's right! We are all going to split up! We are going to train seperately so we can take on the Tyrant Ten!" Mason smiled.

"Are you serious?" Chance yelled.

"For how long?" Avery asked.

"Just for five years." Mason shrugged.

"Five years of training?" Riru asked.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Mason smiled.

"It's for the best you guys. If we are going to take down the Tyrant Ten, then best train. Right?" Chase asked leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

"You guys can't be serious!" Lance yelled.

"We are."

"The Tyrant Ten is no joke, we can't just rush in at them!" Red informed.

"That's why we are training for five years, duh." Mason replied.

"But why we splitting up?" Karma asked.

"It be best for us to split up so then we don't have to worry about each other during our training." Chase informed.

"You guys...are serious.." Shiro looked at the two.

"Of course we are." Mason replied.

"Well...then I'm for it." Avery sighed.

"That's one." Chase nodded.

"Huh...me too." Riru raised her hand.

"Me three..." Kit raised her hand.

"I'll do it." Red shrugged.

"I am number four." Shiro sighed.

"Us two!" Lance and Chance raised.

"Karma?" Mason looked at her.

"Huh...fine." She gave in.

"Alright then! We will be splitting up soon, but for now we rest! Now in honor of our crew, I shall sing a song!" Mason came out with a wodden guitar and a stool. He began to sing:

~_You never did care_  
><em>Never dared to say<em>  
><em>What I disliked about you<em>  
><em>What I hated about you so now<em>  
><em>I'm breaking all we had in two<em>  
><em>Time and time again<em>  
><em>I did what you said<em>  
><em>Should have left me for dead<em>  
><em>And I refuse to do it anymore<em>  
><em>There's nothing in this heart left for you<em>

_But I'm really feelin like the sunshine is shinin right down on my face_  
><em>And I'm runnin with the best of them<em>  
><em>Oh of the change<em>  
><em>Whoo I'm lovin but I'm feelin like sh*t<em>  
><em>And I'd never leave you for that<em>  
><em>Never leave you dyin alone<em>  
><em>Even now with my hatred for you<em>  
><em>And everything that you put us through<em>  
><em>I would never leave you all alone<em>

_How could you leave me lyin like that_  
><em>When I'm fallin away<em>  
><em>You leave me lyin when you know that these are my dyin days<em>

_Oh - everything we laughed about_  
><em>Can't think about none of that<em>  
><em>It's just the past<em>  
><em>I'll forget something we let pass by<em>  
><em>So much to do here but none of it's for you<em>  
><em>Sometimes I look on the inside and I swallow my pride<em>  
><em>Could things have been easier somehow<em>  
><em>Doesn't really matter now<em>  
><em>There's nothin in this heart left for you<em>  
><em>Whoo I'm lovin but I'm feelin like sh*t<em>  
><em>And I'd never leave you for that<em>  
><em>Never leave you dyin alone<em>

_Even now with my hatred for you_  
><em>And everything that you put us through<em>  
><em>Still I'd never leave you all alone<em>

_How could you leave me lyin like that_  
><em>When I'm fallin away<em>  
><em>You leave me lyin when you know that these are my dyin days<em>  
><em>Oh I'm falling away<em>  
><em>These are my dyin days<em>  
><em>All I needed to say -<em>  
><em>I have all but fallen away [x2]<em>

_All but fallen away_

_How could you leave me lyin like that_  
><em>When I'm fallin away<em>  
><em>You leave me lyin when you know that these are my dyin days<em>~

The crew clapped not knowing that Mason could sing. Now the countdown began, for when they would split up.

* * *

><p>Next Time: Depressed about losing his powers Chase seeks comfort from a lovely Supernova, who offers him the ability to learn a sdecret technique. While at the same time talks to Balthazar about not wanting his powers powers. What will happen?<p>

Review!

*Alrights of the song above goes to Crossfade, the song is called Falling Away. So thanks to them for making a great song!


	40. Already Falling Away?

"Huh..." Chase walked outside othe ship and onto shore with the rest of the crew. He walked beside Mason as he shook hands with the Supernova. The last two Supernovas were 'Lady Lust' Shiho Gontier and 'The Lazy Swordsmen' Charlie Law.

"Look it's Shiho.." Chance nugged Lance.

"I know...how amazing.." their jaw's dropped as she walked up to them.

"Helloo Shiho...nice legs. When do they open?" Chance asked.

"Hmmm...nah, not for you." Shiho shrugged.

"I'm sorry for my twin Shiho." Lance made Chance apologize, "Though wait...do you hear that?" Lance asked.

"What?" Shiho asked.

"My heart...it just skipped a beat, yet I don't have any heart conditions." Lance winked at Shiho.

"Whatever.." She continued walking then she came up to Chase. She looked at him and smiled, "Balthazar told me about you...I need to talk to you." She whispered.

"Oh really now?" Chase asked.

"Yes, so why don't you come down by my ship later on tonight."

"Sure.." Chase grinned.

"Alright then, see you tonight." Shiho walked off.

"How'd you do that?" The twins asked.

"What?"

"Get with Shiho!"

"Just stood here."

"You about to get it!"

"Hmph, whatever. I'm just going over later on." Chase shrugged, he walked off.

"Lu..." Chance started.

"Cky..." Lance finished.

* * *

><p>"Good stuff Monkey Boy." Charlie Law has brushed back wavy brown hair that stops around the middle of his neck, he has slightly tanned skin, with brown eyes. He has three gold earings on his left ear, he wears a brown hooded t-shirt ontop of a plain colored long sleeve shirt underneath with the number nine on the right, with jean pants, and black shoes. On his back he carried a rather large katana that seemed bigger than him, in a brown sheath, with a red hilt, adn gold oval guard. He is eighteen years old.<p>

"Thanks Charlie." Mason shook hands with him.

"Well I'd like to stay, but I have to tend to all the wounds to the Supernova's here. Along with their crews."

"You're a doctor?" Riru asked.

"Yeah, like my father. He taught me some stuff here and there, I take care of my whole crew. Though it's alot of work..." charlie sighed scratching the back of his head.

"So you do it all by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"That's so cool." Riru smiled.

"Would you like to come watch?" Charlie asked.

"Yes please!"

"Alright then, let's go."

"I'll be back Mason!"

"Bye!" Mason waved Riru off as she went with Charlie, to hopefully learn and study more about medical procedures.

_Meanwhile..._

"Balthazar, I got to talk to you." Chase pulled Balthazar aside.

"Sure, what?"

"Well it's about my powers."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Sorry I took them away, you can have'em back now." Balthazar reached out, but Chase stopped him.

"I don't want them back."

"What? Why not?"

"Well I do want them, just not the Rumble Rumble powers."

"Really?"

"Yes. Also I heard that you talked with Shiho about me?"

"Oh yes, me and her discussed you and how we can help you gain more abilities."

"That's exactly what I need, I need to know more than just how to fight. I don't wanna rely on my powers alone. So I was wondering if you would help me train within the five years?"

"Sure, why not. Well first Shiho will inform you of what you can learn."

"Haki?" Chase asked.

"No, something diffrent. Don't worry it'll help you for sure." Balthazar reassured.

"Huh...alright then. Thanks." Chase walked off.

"No problem.."

"Hey Balthazar.." Kit came from behind the ship.

"Did...you hear.."

"Hear what?"

"Nothing, what do you want."

"I want to talk to you about...your power."

"Sure what?"

"I wanted to know if you could..." Kit looked around, then got up close and began to whisper in his ear.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well then sure, no problem."

"Are you serious?" Kit asked happily.

"Yep."

"Yes, thanks!" She hugged Balthazar then left.

"Hmm...can't wait to see what happens in five years."

_Later that night..._

"Hello?" Chase walked into Shiho's cabin. It was an average cabin, when he walked in he saw her queen sized bed. The room wasl it with candles, and he walked over to a single person couch. He sat down, then she walked out from a door by the side of the room dressed in white lingirie. She walked up to Chase and sat down on his lap face to face.

"Hey?" Chase said. She burried her face in his chest.

"Me and Balthazar discussed the things you might be able to learn." She said as she snuggled against him.

"Like what?"

"A secret technique that only a former secret orginization learned."

"Which would be?"

"I can't tell you that.."

"Why not?"

"What fun would that be? I hear your heart, you're depressed. You loss your powers...you don't feel as strong or as confident as you used too. How sad, this could be a problem for you though."

"Oh really now?"

"You're vulnerable...that wil not make you stronger."

"Are you going to..."

"Am I going to tell what you want to know? Only if..." Shiho whispered in his ear.

"Hmph...really now?" He asked.

"Yeah.." Chase looked at Shiho and studied her. He picked her up and layed her down on the bed.

"You are going to tell me what I want to know."

"Do you really wanna get stronger?" Shiho asked.

"Yes...I do.."

"Well then, prove it to me."

* * *

><p><em>Next morning...<em>

Mason was telling a story about some ghost he heard just last night.

"You guys it was awesome! The ghost answeredall of my questions with yes!" He smiled.

"Really?" Chance asked.

"Yeah, it kept saying 'Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!'."

"No way." Lance chuckled.

"Yeah, I even asked if I was going to be Pirate King."

"What it say?" Chance asked.

"It said 'Oh Gawd yes!'. Ahyahyahya!"

"Stupid..." Avery muttered.

"You're just jealous because you aren't going to be Pirate King!" Mason pointed and Avery.

"Whatever."

"Shishishi! Avery's jealous!" Chance and Mason pointed at Avery.

"Hey where's Chase?" Kit asked serving breakfast.

"He spent the night over at Shiho Gontier's boat." Mason said nonchalantly.

"He what?" Shiro asked.

"Oooh this should be good." Chance chuckled as Kit's eye twitched.

_Meanwhile..._

"Hey there Shiho, where's Chase?" Riru asked as she stood by Charlie's side. Shiho's tie was undone, her shirt was on backwards, her boots were on the wrong feet, and her skirt was crooked.

"Oh...umm...back there." She pointed wearily behind her with a big smile on her face.

"Hey guys.." Chase walked out and stood by Shiho. Charlie looked at the two and chuckled to himself.

"You slept the night over there?" Riru asked.

"Yeah, we talked for a while. I was gonna head back to the ship, but just got tired and fell asleep. My wounds were bugging me." chase explained.

"Oh really?" Charlie asked sarcastically.

"Yeah.." Shiho answered. Then the No Name Pirates came out, lead by an angered Kit.

"Oh hey! You guys, I just wanted to talk to you!" Chase called.

"What?" Mason asked, still being led by Kit.

"I'm leaving with Shiho so she and Balthazar can take me to my trainer for the next five years."

"What..." Kit just stopped and looked at him. There was an akward and tense silence.

"I'm going with Charlie!" Riru smiled holding onto his arm.

"Okay Riru...you need to let go." Charlie informed as she squeezed his arm. Kit walked up and slapped Chase across the face, surprising everyone. She just turned around and walked back to the ship. Chase held his face and sighed, not what he wanted to happen. He knew what had happened, though that doesn't mean a 'sorry' or begging would take it back.

As everyone got ready that night Avery saw Chase sitting ontop of the ship.

"Hey man." Avery sat next to him.

"What's up?"

"What you doing out here?" Avery asked.

"The moon..."

"Huh?"

"The moon and the clouds..I like looking at the full moon and the clouds when it's cold. Helps me think."

"Well what's up with you?"

"I don't know..."

"Is it about Kit?" Avery asked.

"Hmph, kind of."

"Why'd you do it man?"

"I don't know...though right now I do think we all need to be seperated."

"Really? Why?"

"It's for the better. I already have plans." Chase sighed.

"Hmph, like the rest of us do?" Avery asked, "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You're going to train. I'm going with Balthazar and Shiho. they will help me until I get to meet my trainer."

"Who's your trainer?" Avery asked.

"They said that this man should be able to help me." Chase pulled a photo from his pocket. The picture showed a pale skinned man with pale blonde hair, green eyes. The rest of him was unseen, sincei t was a close up.

"Who is he?"

"I have no idea, but he will train me. Wheather he likes it or not."

"What's that mean?"

"They said he'll only train me if he sees worthy. So no matter what I'll make him train me."

"Well have fun with that." Avery jumped down from the ship.

"What are you doing?" Chase asked.

"Honestly? I don't know." Avery had the eerie feeling that somone was watching him all day. So he finally decided to go confront it. As he walked across the shore he found his brother Dante, "Dante.." he muttered.

"Hey there Avery.."Dante waved.

"What do you want?"

"Well I heard about your crew splitting up. People are looking for trainers, so I thought I'd help you."

"But you're a Shichibukai.."

"Not for these two weeks. Memeber the truce?"

"So you're offering me your help as a brother?" Avery asked.

"Yes." Dante nodded.

"Hmph, for how long? Knowing that you're a Shichibukai if the Marines find out they'll either order you to kill me or both of us will get killed." Avery explained.

"Well that's just the thrill of being a pirate." Dante smiled, he then stuck his hand out, "Whatcha say?" Avery looked at his brothers hand, then he looked at Dante once more. He had made his decision

* * *

><p>"Alright you guys!" Mason gathered his crew around and pulled out another guitar.<p>

"What are we doing?" Shiro asked rubbing her eyes.

"I'm going to sing you guys a song!" Mason smiled.

"Why?" Red asked.

"Why not?" Mason replied.

"Because it's late and we're tired."

"Well I'm Captain so I say so!" Mason stuck his tounge out at Red.

"I will kill you..." She said coldly.

"Whatever, alright here I goes!" He then began:

_~It hurts to be alone in the cell I call my home._  
><em>But it heals me in my mind without you by my side.<em>  
><em>I feel so down and out and you never knew that about me.<em>  
><em>When you fought this all away and now I know it was no mistake.<em>

_But it's all gone. _

_Nothing feels good anymore,_  
><em>everything's wrong yeah!<em>  
><em>Nothing feels right anymore.<em>  
><em>I'm a slave to my anger,<em>  
><em>everything holds me down,<em>  
><em>so I wont try anymore.<em>

_But it's all right. _

_I left without a plan, I knew you would not understand._  
><em>It all builds up to this day, made it too hard along the way.<em>  
><em>I felt so full of doubt at the thought of running out kills me.<em>  
><em>And I kept it close to home but I love being all alone.<em>

_When it's all gone. _

_Nothing feels good anymore,_  
><em>everything's wrong yeah.<em>  
><em>Nothing feels right anymore.<em>  
><em>Im a slave to my anger,<em>  
><em>everything holds me down.<em>  
><em>So I wont try anymore.<em>

_And im still hanging on and I tried so hard for you._  
><em>And im still holding on and I've tried my best for you. <em>

_Oh nothing feels good anymore,_  
><em>everything's wrong yeah.<em>  
><em>Nothing feels right anymore.<em>  
><em>I'm a slave to my anger,<em>  
><em>everything holds me down,<em>  
><em>so I won't try anymore.<em>

_But it's all right~_

Once again everyone clapped, this was one of their last nights together as a crew.

* * *

><p>Next Time: Time has passed on and now it's time for the crew to seperate! Everyone says there good byes as they depart for 5 years. Next time they6 meet, they will be stronger and hopefully strong enough to take on the Tyrant Ten!<p>

Review!

*Alright so since we are doing a 5 year time skip, everyone needs to send in updater versions of their Oc's in a PM, also what new talents they want their Oc to have. When you PM put it under (Oc's Name): 5 Years Later, and we shall discuss the updated Oc. Also no Oc's will share the same new talents! So send'em in! Also 1 more thanks to Crossfade and their song Everything's Wrong! All rights go to them.


	41. Departure

"Huh..." Kit sighed as she sat in her room.

"Kit?" Karma called.

"Hey Karma.."

"What's wrong Kit?"

"You know what's wrong.." She replied.

"Oh...that." Karma sighed.

"Yeah..." Kit just sat on her bed angered.

"I'm sorry.."

"Yeah..me too. I was stupid."

"I'm sure whatever happened it was nothing." Karma assured.

"We don't know that." Kit sighed.

"He was just depressed over losing his powers, who knows what went through his head during that time. I mean losing your powers and getting a pretty serious fight, then learning that we have to fight these Tyrant Ten guys? That's alot, I know he doesn't show alot of emotion, but he means well for the crew. Also for all we know, she could have some Devil Fruit power that tricked him." Karma suggested.

"Hmm...maybe.." Kit sighed.

"Huh...well I can only tell you something that he told me."

"What did he tell you?" Kit asked.

"Well you see..."

_Flashback..._

_"Huh..." Karma was sitting in her room as she looked at bounty picture._

_"Hey Karma, foods ready." Chase walked into her room._

_"What?" She asked._

_"Dinners ready."_

_"Be right there."_

_"You okay?" He asked._

_"Yeah I'm fine."_

_"Lies."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Why you lie?" He asked as he pulled up a chair and sat in front of her._

_"Ummm..."_

_"What's wrong?" He repeated._

_"Well I know that I'm a No Name Pirate and all, but I kind of miss my friends. I've tried to forget about them to try and ease the pin so I wouldn't worry too much about them. You know then I can be fully dedicated to the crew."_

_"You are fully dedicated."_

_"Well sometimes when I fight I think about'em. Not in serious fights, just like when we are beating down some grunt Marines." Karma explained._

_"Hmmm...I see." Chase stood up and walked towards the door, "I can only leave you with one piece of advice."_

_"What?" Karma tilted her head._

_"The past haunts those who ignore it, and the future welcomes those who embrace it."_

_"What does that mean?" Karma asked._

_"It means that if you keep trying to forget the past, then it'll just keep coming back to haunt you. No matter what, but if you let it be then eventually you'll forget it anyways even if you don't it's not going to kill you. To do that all you have to do is look forwards to the future, and the future will welcome you with open arms."_

_"Wow..." Karma replied._

_"Now come one, dinners ready. Shiro and Kit had a food competition and we're the taste testers."_

_Flasback end..._

"So now I will pass this on to you.." Karma said.

"Hmm..." Kit looked at Karma as she walked to the door.

"The past haunts those who ignore it, and the future welcomes those who embrace it."

* * *

><p>"Huh..." Chase shoved his clothes in his black duffel bag, then he pulled out a picture of the crew.<p>

_Flasback..._

_"Heeeyyy!" He called out drunk, "Avery...where you is?" He called._

_"Uhhh...I don't know.." Avery replied as he hung upside down from the mast._

_"Ummm...which way we heading?" Chance asked as he and Lance were hog tied and hanging from the mast. Meanwhile Shiro and Red were gambling against Riru, and were losing. Mason, or more like David at the time, was eating every single thing of meat that Kit had cooked up. Karma and Kit were talking and joking around as David, Mason, nearly choked to death on a bone._

_"Kitty...Kitty cat.." A drunk Chase called._

_"What Sparky?" Kit laughed._

_"Please...don't call me that."_

_"Whatcha need?"_

_"A way down..." Chase's words slurred and were slumped together._

_"Jump?"_

_"That's toooooooooooo high."_

_"Hey...Chase!" Avery called._

_"What!"_

_"I think Imma fall! Catch me buddy."_

_"No.."_

_"Too bad.." Avery fell from the mast and landed on Chase, the two hit the a tied up Chance and Lance. then they all hit the ground hard, they almost fell through the ship._

_"My baby!" Karma cried._

_"Hahahahaha!" Everyone laughed at the drunks._

_"Don't yell!" Chase yelled the crew._

_"Stop yelling!" Avery snapped at Chase._

_"Why you whispering?" Chase aksed._

_"Chance...I need help.." Chance called._

_"Okay Lance, wait...I'm Lance."_

_"No you're Chance." Avery pointed at Lance._

_"Who am I?" Chase asked._

_"You're...you're Esahc..."_

_"I can't even pronuncikate that.." Chase said wearily._

_"Neither does I." Chance answered._

_"Whatever..I think I'mma sleep nows." Chase raised his hand._

_"Night Esahc!" Kit yelled._

_"Uhhh..." Chase, Avery, Chance, and Lance all fell asleep._

_Flashback end..._

"Huh..good stuff." Chase threw the picture in his bag. It showed him sleeping on the floor with his bounty on his face. Mason, David at the time, had Karma on his shoulders, Chance and Lance were balancing Riru on their hands, Shiro standing next to a ice statue of herself, Red taking a normal picture, Kit pistol whipping Chance in the groin.

"My crew." He sighed as he zipped up his bag.

* * *

><p>Mason looked out across the ocean as most of the Supernovas had left from Marineford at this point. He looked on, then turned around.<p>

"Looks like this is it.." Mason sighed.

"Yes it is." Chase said as he stood by Shiho and Balthazar.

"I can't believe we are leaving each other." Riru wiped tears from her eyes.

"It's okay Riru." Karma reassured as she hugged her.

"We'll all be back together as a crew before anyone even knows it." Avery informed.

"Yeah, we'll be back together in no time." Chance nodded.

"Five years will seem like five minutes." Lance joined in.

"You know what...you guys are right." Riru smiled, she then hugged everyone.

"I want it." Kit steped up and got in the group hug as well, "Snowey, Red get over here!" Kit called.

"Huh.." the two sighed and just got into the group hug as well.

"Me too!" Mason smiled as he joined in.

"Guess I might as well go to.." Chase walked towards the group, but only caught daggers from Kit's glare.

"Ummm..." Chase turned away from her gaze and joined in.

"You guys done yet?" Balthazar asked.

"Right." Mason nodded as he walked back from the group.

"Huh.." Chase walked over to Balthazar and Shiho, who hung onto his arm with a smile on her face.

"Avery you ready yet?" Dante asked his little brother.

"Yeah, I'm here." Avery walked up beside Dante. So far Avery was leaving with Dante, Chase with Balthazar and Shiho, Riru with Charlie Law, Lance with Chase Rubodoro, Chance with Brick Stone, Karma was meeting with her gypsie friends once again and was taking Miss Mystery with her, Kit and Shiro were going away by themselves, Red was joining the Revolution for the five years. Finally Mason, what he was going to do was unknown.

"Well you guys...it's time." Mason stepped back on Marineford shore as everyone sailed off on their own. They were splitting up, in five years they would reunite.

"Mason!"

"Huh?" Mason turned around to see Ace, "Ace!" Mason smiled.

"Hey.." Ace jumped off his ship as he arrived with the Newbeard Pirates.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm here to take you and train you."

"Train me?" Mason repeated.

"Well, more like take you to somone who can really help you."

"With what?"

"He'll help you learn all three forms of Haki and he'll help you master your new Gum Gum powers."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What's his name?" Mason asked with a large smile.

"His name is Raphael Silvers, he'll teach you all you need to know."

"Right." Mason smiled.

"Let's go." Mason looked at the sky and grinned. Then he thought:

"You guys...I'm going to train till I collapse, then we'll be unstopable."

* * *

><p>No preview for next chapter, sorry. You already know what's gonna happen so I'll I gotta say is don't forget to send in your updates and...<p>

Review!


	42. So Far So Good!

Hey, I decided to not do the Reunion chapter yet. Though it is coming soon, so heres another chapter instead! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in East Blue...<em>

"Huh...huh...huh.."

"You're getting stronger." Dante smirked.

"Not strong enough.." Avery replied.

"Don't worry you'll get there."

"Not at this rate, let's keep going."

"Really?" Dante asked.

"Yeah, I'm not giving up now!" Avery got in his fighting stance.

"Fine.." Dante then changed into his hybrid form.

"No! Don't go into your hybrid for! Full form!"

"Are you serious?" Dante asked.

"Yes! Do it now!"

"Huh...you really are asking for it." Dante then changed into his full dragon form and stared down Avery, "Rrrraaawww!"

"That's more like it!" Avery ran at Dante then jumped in the air, "Tornado Fist!"

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in the New World...<em>

"Huh...huh.." Kit panted hard as she got tired from running. This island did not like her, they deemed her as a mutant. Just because she had a tail and fox ears. They said that she needed to die, in the name of all that is good. Unforutnetly it would be hard to live on this island for so long, espically since they destroyed her boat so she couldn't leave. Going through all this was unbareable. To put up with them, and train?

"Well...might as well try." Kit stood and walked back over to the cave where she stayed. She walked inside and began training. She would start with her training her upperbody. Yesterday she had done at least two hundred and fiftey push ups, now she was going to do double that. She needed this if she was going to use her new weapons.

Afterwards she would go try out her new abilities and try to master them. She had five years, so she's got plenty of time to rain. Then also so do the people on the island hunting her. Though once she was done training and masterin her abilities, they wouldn't be much of a problem any more.

* * *

><p><em>Revolution Base...<em>

"You coming?" A man asked.

"I'll be right there Gabriel!" Red called back as she wiped her head from training.

"No, you're coming now." The man known as Gabriel grabbed Red by her hand. Gabriel is a little taller than Red, he has short blonde hair that falls at his neck, he has steel colored eyes, peach skin. He wears a plain white dress shirt, a blue tie, black pants, black shoes, then black gloves. He was lean, and very well built. He and Red had become very close, _very_ close.

"So you coming?" He asked with a smile as he hugged her.

"I said I'll be right there." She chuckled.

"Aww, but that's no fun."

"I told you I have to train for my crew."

"You're already strong."

"Oh really? I need to be strong for fighting, not the kind of strong you're thinking."

"Aww." Gabriel laughed.

"So when you meeting with you brothers?" Red asked.

"Why? You want me to leave?" Gabriel pouted.

"Of course not." Red played.

"Well let's see...Raphael is training with your Captain, Michael is out there trying to be a Yonku still, Uriel is out there somewhere too, and I'm here with you." Gabriel smiled as he smiled.

"Whatever, I'll be thee soon. Hows that? Is that better?"

"Eh, it'll do." Gabriel walked off.

"Good." She chuckled, with that she jumped right back to training.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in the New World...<em>

"I think he's sick..." Balthazar whispered.

"Not the kind of sick I was looking for though." A man replied.

"Thanks for this Uriel." Balthazar asked as he watched Chase train. Uriel is a twenty three year old fair skinned, steel eyed man with plain hair. He wore a purple t-shirt with the collar popped up, black pants with a loose chain, black shoes. He was lean, though not very well built.

"Hahahahaha!" Was all he heard from him. What he saw, was fire surrounding Chase as he stood in front of a burning forest.

"We done for the day?" Balthazar called.

"We're done when I say so!" He replied.

"Riiiggghhtt." Balthazar replied, "Maybe we should.."

"What did I say?" Chase looked at Balthazar with demon red eyes.

"Right, you keep going."

"He scare you?" Uriel joked.

"No." Balthazar snapped.

"It's okay, he kind of scares me too. Though he should be back to himself in no time." Uriel explained,

"I sure hope so.." Chase the said:

"You say I'm sick?"

"Ummm..kind of." Balthazar replied.

"If you were sick like me, then you should realize there's no stopping now!"

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in the Grand Line...<em>

"Huh...huh...huh..."

"Karma how you holding up?" A gypsie asked as Karma panted heavily, tired from using her Devil Fruit abilities.

"I'm fine."

"Well we are going dancing, wanna come?" The gypsie asked.

"No, Imma stay. I'll take a rain check."

"Are you sure? You've been training nonstop since you joined us. I mean we understand why, but still you might be pushing past your limits."

"Thats the thing I don't want limits, Imma keep going. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Huh...okay." The gypsie gave up knowing she won't be able to do anything. Karma then thought:

_"Don't worry you guys, I'll be more helpful next time we meet. I promise!"_

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere on Brick Stone's Boat in the New World...<em>

"How was that?" Chance asked Brick.

"Eh, that was okay. I think you can do better." Brick informed as he picked his nose with his pinky.

"You serious?" Chance yelled.

"Yeah."

"Let me see you do better!" Chance yelled.

"Fine..pull a hair from your head."

"What?"

"Just do it."

"Whatever.." Chance pulled a hair from his head and held it up.

"Here I go!" Brick quickly pulled out a pistol and fired.

"So what?" Chance asked.

"Look at the hair, then touch your cheek."

"Ummm...okay." Chance looked at the hair, and noticed that the very tip had little cinders on it, there was no more tip on the end. He then touched his cheeck, he looked at his hand nd saw the blood on his fingers.

"Impressed?" Brick asked.

"Oh yeah.." Chance said in awe.

"Then continue!" Brick flicked a booger in the air.

"Right!" Chance pulled out his pistol and shot it.

"Again!"

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere with Andre the Fang...<em>

"So you sure you wanna train with me?" Andre asked.

"Yes." Lance shook his head.

"Why not Chase Rubodoro?"

"Honestly? I just wasn't very fond of him really." Lance shrugged, "He's a good pirate but.."

"His work outs were too hard huh?" Andre asked.

"Kind of.."

"Hahaha! that's okay. Alright so what have you learned from him?"

"Eh does it matter?"

"Yes that way I can work from there."

"Huh..well he taught me some stances here and there."

"Did he help you work on your physical stregnths. More on our forms and stuff, I don't have time to practice just forms."

"Understandable. You want physical stregnth, so with the stances and things he taught you we will work on your stregnth." Andre explained.

"Really?" Lance smiled.

"Yeah."

"Alright then!"

"Right, so tell. What you learn?"

* * *

><p>Somewhere on the Winter Islands...<p>

"Hiyah!" Shiro fought in the cold as she trained hard. She fended off many wolves, and many bandits that tried to attack her. She hadn't stopped training. She trained for three days straight, slept for one day then trained again.

"Huh...huh.." Her heart beat fast as she tired from freezing and fighting. No matter how many times she ran around the island she tired. Many times she was wlecomed into one of the towns, yet she refused. She would evn train while traveling on her little boat. She would practice her aim with her powers. She would even try out her new attacks here and there.

She never stopped, she would fight Sea Kings with one hand tied behind her back, just to improve her stregnth. No matter what, she would train. She was even on the verge of death one time yet trained. She didn't stop until she fainted and the hospital helped her out. She was bound to get stronger.

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere with Charlie Law...<em>

"How was that?" Riru asked Charlie.

"Eh, it was fine. I mean you've gotten faster. I don't know if just that your stregnth hasn't really grown, or just that the diffrence between us is great."

"Are you serious?" Riru sighed a little depressed.

"Yeah, though with your speed then your stregnth will catch up before you know it. Soon your attacks will be as strong as any swordsmen, or swordswoman."

"Really?" Riru smiled happily.

"Yeah, now Imma go to sleep."

"It's three o'clock in the afternoon!" Riru yelled.

"I know what time it is." Charlie waved.

"Night big brother!" Riru waved. Her and Charlie had become close, she now considered him her 'big brother', "Back to training!" She said to herself. She then started once more.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the New World...<p>

"Gum Gum...Pistol!" Mason yelled as he threw his fist threw multiple mountains.

"Good job.." A man assured.

"Thanks Raphael." Mason nodded as he lifted his hat a little so he could see his trainer. His trainer had shouldlder legnth white hair, with steel eyes. He wore a plain brown t-shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, black gloves, with a black leather jacket. Though his attire was hidden most of the time underneath his black cloak.

"No problem." The man smiled, "You wanna try Haki again?"

"Naw, that's next week. This week is Devil Week remember?"

"Oh that's right."

"You sure are forgetful old man. Shishishi." Mason laughed.

"Shut up, I'm not even that old. You'll be my age in a few years too stupid." Raphael sweatdropped.

"Oh yeah huh..." Mason spaced out, "Oh well."

"Whatever, keep going."

"Right! Gum Gum Shotgun!" With a devestating punch an rock slide began thanks to Mason's attack.

"Great job making a rock slide!" Raphael yelled.

"What should I do?" Mason yelled.

"Destroy them!" Raphael barked.

"Right!" Mason jumped at the rocks, "Gum Gum Gatling!" As he destroyed each one he smiled thinking:

"I'll become stronger you guys...and we'll surpass the Tyrant Ten together. Then I'll become Pirate King!"

* * *

><p>Next Time: Five years are up, and now it's time for the No Names to reunite! They will all meet up and find themsleves close closer to Raftel then they thought. Now it's time for the reunion to begin and time for their approach to the Tyrant Ten!<p>

Review!


	43. A Nameless Reunion!

"Are you coming?" A voice called.

"I'll be right there Avery!" A feminine voice yelled back.

"You better get going." Charlie informed as he sat down on a lawnchair on the ship deck.

"I''m going alright. Gosh big brother you sure are rushing me."

"Well you do have superspeed Riru." Charlie called back as a magazine rested on his face.

"Alright here. How do I look?" Riru asked. Charlie removed the magazine and looked at her. Riru is now ninteen years old, her long black hair reaches to her waist even though it was tied in a pony tail, she still has the big brown eyes with silver tints, and she carried a scar on her right hand. She now wears a black t-shirt with a blue tie, blue jean shorts, she had a blue chain across her back that wrappedd around the front, then connected to a blue chain on her waist, on her right arm she had a blue armband with a black heart on it.

"Eh, does it matter?" Charlie asked.

"Whatever."

"Just get going."

"Right."

"You have your swords?" Charlie asked.

"Yes." Riru held up two dual blades that had a golden dragon pattern going up the hilt.

"Okay, oh and here." Charlie threw her a blue pistol.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Just take it and go meet your crew. Tell 'Mobkey Boy' I said hi." Charlie then placed the magazine back on his head.

"Right, bye!" Riru quickly jogged over to the edge of the ship and saw a now twenty one year old Avery. Avery was a bit taller than he used to be, his apperance didn't change much. With the exception of his black hair, that is no longer braided and is straightened and falls to his middle back. Avery was wearing a long formfitting white blazer that had the kanji for wind in green on his back that was rather large, he also wore a green V-neck that was white half down the shirt, he wore green loose pants, green and white shoes, then finally a neck a silk string necklace that had a dragon fang on it.

"You get that from Dante?" Riru called.

"Yeah, had to fight him for it." Avery called back as he stood on the water below.

"Well lucky you. So were we heading?"

"You'll just have to find out."

"Don't we have to find the others?"

"Eh, I guess so." Avery scartched the back of his head, "I'm pretty sure they can find their way though."

"Right. Well then let's go!" Riru smiled.

"Race yeah." Avery grinned.

"Deal!" Riru jumped off the boat and suddenly they both vanished.

* * *

><p>"Alright it's okay." Red assured as she helped Kit onto her boat.<p>

"Look at the girl take that mutant away!" An islander called.

"How you put up with these people for five years I do not know." Red muttered as she and Kit got closer to their only way off the island.

"Kill both of them!"

"Okay that's it.." Red turned to face the island, "Kit close your eyes!"

"Wh...why?"

"Just do it."

"Okay." Kit closed her eyes unknowing to what Red was doing.

"I'm tired of all of you!" Red called as she made them all think that the person next to them was some kind of mutant. The whole island began to slaughter each other, "That should take care of it." Red smiled. Red is now twenty seven years old. She is a curvier and more well toned than before when she was twenty two, she is six six, her skin is a pale tan, her pale blue hair falls past her shoulder and is slightly wavey, her right eye was pale grey showing that she was blind in that eye, on her right shoulder she had a bunch of swirls of loops for tatoos, and she had two sakura outlines tatooed vertical from her upper left arm.

She now wears a dark grey tank top, with black skinny jeans, she wore some black boots that made her look six foot eight, she carried a small green backpack that had all of her notes and stuff on the inside from her archeology studies, she had her silverchain, she now carries two daggers, she still has her silver braclet, and now also has a silver band on her left wrist.

"You ready to go see Mason and them?" Red smiled as she looked at Kit. Kit is now twenty four. Her chest is larger than before, her eyes seemed duller than before, she still had her dark reddish brown hair that was tiped black except now she had it in a spikey bun, her fox ears were the same color as before, and her tail was black with a white tip that was fluffed up. She wore a collar that had a gear and lightningbolt charm on it, she had five piercings in each of her human ears.

She wore a black jacket that had a large hodd that covered her eyes, though she had removed the hood so Red could see her. Her jacket was about knee legnth with three large silver buttons in the front, there were two belt clasp on the neck with a chain clasp on the neck as well, the sleeves were rather thin though they got larger on the way down to her hands where they were barely visible, there were two belts attached to her mid back, there was a gear with a lightning bolt insignia on the back too. Though under all this she had a black longsleeve dress shirt that had two white stripes that start at the neck, go over the shoulders, then down the sleeves. She wore a tucked away green tie barely visibile under all her clothing. Finally she has black pants, with average black converse.

"Yeah...we should go now." Kit nodded a little nervous.

"Kit, it's okay. We are never splitting up again I promise. We'll stay a crew forever." Red assured.

"Promise?" Kit looked at her.

"I promise, once we get back to the crew you'll be back to your normal self in no time." Red smiled.

"Right, let's get going."

* * *

><p>"Man you see what I see.." A boy asked.<p>

"Of course I do idiot.." The latter replied. The two went googly eyeing a dancer in a crowd.

The girl seemed about twenty three years old. Her bright golden eyes looked out through the crowd as her neat blue-black bangs swayed back and forth, the rest of her hair fell down past her back, she had silky tan skin, with a few freckles across her nose, she seemd around five eight, her chest was very big, she had well developed curves. She wore black gypsy pants that hugged her lower body, she had a black loose blouse that mostly covered her chest and somewhat the middle of her arms, the upper part of her arms and chest were visible, it also showed her stomach that contained a golden belly ring, she had multiple golden bracelets among her wrist, she also gold hoop earins. Finally the boys knew who it was when they saw she had no shoes.

The two boys looked at each other.

"No.." One started.

"Way.." The other finished, then they looked back at the girl. Then the girl saw the two boys. They both seemed around twenty three as well. One boy had short black hair, he had tan skin, he was about six five, he seemed fairly lean and muscular, he had two snake bits on his lower lip. This boy was shirtless underneath a black and white unbuttoned plaid shirt, with blue jean pants, and black shoes. He wore a silver chain necklace with a sapphire in the middle of it.

Next to him the boy looked identical, like they were twins. This boy also had tan skin, though he was lean he wasn't as muscular as the other boy, he had snake bites as well, he seemed around six six. This boy wore a plain white dress suit, underneath his jacket was a black vest, then under the vest as a white shirt, along with a blue tie, he wore jean pants, and black dress shoes.

"Lance! Chance!" The girl yelled as she ran at the boys and hugged them.

"Hey." The boy in plaid smiled, this was Lance.

"Wow, you guys look great!" Karma smiled.

"Thanks." Chance smiled as he stepped back and looked at the girl, "You look awesome Karma."

"Thank you." Karma smiled, "Look at you Chance dressed up all fancy." Karma chuckled.

"Yeah, I clean up when I wanna."

"No, you did it for the girls stupid." Lance joked.

"Whatever." Chance blushed.

"So you ready to go?" Karma asked.

"Yeah we're just waiting for Shiro." Lance answered

"For Shiro?" Karma repeated.

"Did you forget about me all ready?" A voice called. There Shiro was, she hadn't changed much. Mainly her clothes had changed. She wore a white sleevels coat that carried the No Name Pirates Jolley Roger on the back, she had white fingerless gloves that go up to her elbows, she wore plain white skinny jeans, white high heels, she wore a white pirate hat that had a black feather on the side. She removed her black sunglasses from her face.

"So we leaving or what?"

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in the New World...<em>

"Huh...it's time." Avery smiled as he and Riru awaited the rest of the crew.

"I can't wait to see everyone." Riru smiled.

"Yeah, I wonder how everyone's changed." Avery sighed.

"I wonder how all of their training went."

"Why don't you ask us!"

"Huh?" The two turned around to see Red and Kit arriving.

"Red! Kit!" Riru smiled.

"Riru!" Kit smiled. Kit awaited for the ship to dock. Once they did Kit and Riru instantly hugged.

"Hey there Red." Avery welcomed.

"Why so formal?" Red asked as she hugged Avery.

"Haha, seems liek you guys really missed us." Avery chuckled.

"Of course, we are a family." Red assured.

"Then do I get a hug!" Chance called as he leaped from Miss Mystery.

"Of course you do!" Red hugged Chance, while Miss Mystery docked and everyone got out to say there hello's and explained what they had done for training. Though no one gave up the information of what they can now do.

"So where's Mason?" Lance asked.

"He was supposed to meet us here." Shiro informed.

"Well maybe he's running late." Chance suggested.

"Late? For this?" Avery asked.

"Yeah right." Karma chuckled.

"Well there where is he?" Kit asked.

"You guys!" A voice called.

"Huh?" Everyone turned around, and there he was. On a small sail boat their Captain had made their arrival. He had grown somewhat taller, his black shaggy hair stopped at his eyebrows, his fair skin remained. He was wearing a red unbuttoned long sleeve shirt, similar to a cardigan, with blue jean pants, he wore some straw sandals, on his head he wore his fathers signature straw hat. He tilted his hat to look at his crew, his right eye had a large scratch going down it, though it didn't seem like he had gone blind in that eye. The scratch looked like as though he was slashed at with a sword.

"Mason!" They called. As he came upon the docks Karma was the first to welcome him with a big hug.

"Yeah! We're back!" Mason smiled as they all got together.

"Where's Chase?" Lance asked. Kit's eye twitched at the sound of his name.

"Ummm...forget it?" Chance whispered. As the crew smiled Mason had taken them among the docks and on top of Miss Mystery.

"Alright you guys! You see that island out there!" Mason pointed to a large island that was surrounded by a large stone wall, though it had a way in through a stone tunnel.

"Yeah." They nodded.

"That is not an island, that is where the Tyrant Ten are. That is there ship!"

"Are you serious? what kind of ship acts as an island?" Chance yelled.

"Thriller Bark?" Lance answered.

"Eh, I guess."

"So we are heading there?" Riru asked.

"Yes, and we are going now!" Mason cheered.

"What about Chase?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah he is the First Mate." Red agreed.

"Don't worry, we'll meet him there." Mason smiled.

"How do you know that?" Karma asked.

"Because...he's my best friend."

"So?" Avery asked.

"Just trust me, he'll be there."

* * *

><p>Next Time: The crew arrives at the Tyrant Ten's island of a ship. Though there are only nine of them! Will they meet Chase their as they prepare to battle the Tyrant Ten, or has something happened to him? Either way, what are Kit's thoughts?<p>

Review!


	44. Welcome to Paradise!

"Wow, so that whole time you were resented on the island because you had fox features?" Karma asked.

"Thats...so...sad!" Riru sniffed between each word holding back the tears.

"That must've been tough." Shiro said as she held onto Kit.

"Yeah, it was. I managed though. If they hadn't destroyed my ship then I'd be okay."

"Man, I'm so sorry. Only if I knew." Red pounded her fist on the desk in Kit's room.

"Not only that, but now I have to face _him_." Kit sighed as she grabbed tight onto her blanket.

"Huh...thought we talked about this?" Karma asked.

"Yeah...but still." Kit sighed.

"Look you're with us now so you'll be okay. We'll help you through." Riru smiled.

"Right, because we are nakama." Shiro smiled.

* * *

><p>"Hey have you looked at this guy?" Avery asked as he walked up with a bounty picture.<p>

"Who?" Mason asked.

"Some pirate dude. He's been causing trouble for some time now." Avery handed the picture to Mason. The name of the person was unknwon they simply called him: 'The Blaze Enigma'.

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'The Blaze Enigma' 390,000,00** The picture showed a man walking out of a blazing inferno, his body was concealed within the flames hidding his face. In the background, it had seem like it was Marineford on fire.

"Wow..that's more than my last bounty." Mason pulled out his old bounty picture.

"Yeah so?" Chance asked.

"Here's my new one." Mason smiled as he pulled out a new bounty picture.

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'Monkey Boy' Mason 450,000,000 **Mason's picture showed him smiling widely as his picture was getting taken.

"Whoa." Was all Lance could say.

"Shishishi. How you like that?"

"Hmph, I still like mine." Avery pulled out his bounty, which showed him training against Dante who was in his full dragon form. Though the people probably thought they were actually fighting and not trainig, considerin Dante is a Shichibukai.

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'Green Wind' Avery Wilson 88,000,000**

"Here's mine." Lance pulled out a bounty picture of him from a long time ago punching the Celestial Assasian Thor in the stomach.

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'Fortune Fighter' Lance Traver 40,000,000**

"I like mine too." Chance held up a picture of him sniping a Marine with one bullet, that went through many other Marines as well.

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'Fortune Sniper' Chance Traver 42,000,000**

"Ahyahyahya I wonder what everyone else's is." Mason smiled.

"Lets go find out." Avery suggested as they went to the back.

"Hey you guys, do you have new bounties?" Mason asked.

"Of course we do." Karma replied as all the girls were in Kit's room.

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'Black Shadow' Karma Silvers** 44,000,000 It showed Karma pole dancing at a club.

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'Snow Queen' Shiro Kami** 67,000,000 Shiro's picture had her beating down a Sea King with her barehands.

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'Black Falcon' Riru Sparks 50,000,000** Riru's picture showed her with her back turned to a ship that was slashed in half, while she walked away with Charlie Law.

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'Deaths Right Hand' Sakura D. Rouge 73,000,000** Red's picture showed her standing on a battlefield with multiple slashed down Marines, while other Marines were actually fighting each other.

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'The Shocking Fox Thief' Kitsune Mizurashii** Kit's picture showed her in the middle of multiple lightning bolts dancing around her.

"Wow, seems like we all got upgraded." Chance laughed.

"Hey you guys! We're here!" Avery called.

"Awesome!" Everyone ran out of Kit's room and saw the stone tunnel into the Tyrant Ten's ship.

"Alright you guys, here we go." Avery informed as they pulled into the tunnel, and as they went through they found themselves at the docks.

"Why does a ship have docks?" Lance asked.

"Thats just how big it is." Karma shrugged.

"It's amazing how big it is." Riru looked around as they witnessed the large ship. It looked like any island in the New World.

"That's what she said." Chance laughed.

"Idiot." Shiro muttered as she shook her head dissapointed.

"So where's Chase?" Avery asked.

"Probably still with Shiho.." Lance nugged his brother.

"She hoe?" Kit said.

"Umm...hatred much." Lance whispered.

"Agreed." Chance then took out a pice of paper and wrote down:

_Not to self- Never mention Shiho around Kit._

"Alright you guys let's get going!" Mason smiled as he jumped off the ship.

"Wait Mason!" Avery yelled, "We aren't even at the docks yet..." He watched as Mason still jumped. All he heard was:

"Gum Gum...Rocket!" With that all they saw was Mason rocketing towards the docks.

"Well...there's no stopping him I guess.." Riru sweatdropped.

"That's our Captain." Chance sighed.

"Come on you guys, he's just excited. I mean we have been training for five years. It's time to put that to test!" Karma announced.

"You're right." Red nodded.

"So then what are we waiting for?" Shiro asked, "Avery step on it!"

"Right!" Within moments the boat arrived at the docks and everyone jumped out to find Mason sitting on the dock waiting for them.

"Alright you guys ready?" Mason stood up.

"What's this ship called anyways?" Riru asked.

"Paradise." Red replied.

"How do you know?"

"Because there's a sign that says welcome to Paradise." Red pointed to a wooden sign.

"Oh.." Riru sweatdropped.

"Alright! I see a restraunt!" Mason quickly ran towards the restraunt, but he was stopped.

"Idiot! If this is the Tyrant Ten ship then we could run into one of them just by going in there!" Chance yelled.

"Aawww...but I'm hungry!" Mason complained.

"Hey look a train!" Lance pointed at an oncoming train.

"See you would've gotten hit by that too!" Chance shook Mason violently.

"Stop shaking me! I would've been fine, I mean that guy seems okay!"

"What guy?" Karma looked over at to see a man around twenty two years old. He stood in front of the oncoming train, and yet did not move.

"Hey guy! You better move!" Karma called.

"Move out of the way!" Shiro called.

"Looks like he might get hit." Red spoke.

"Move!" Everyone began to call. Everyone except Kit, for some reason she felt like she knew the person.

"He'll be fine." Mason assured.

"How do you know?" Chance began to shake Mason again, "How do you know Mason? You think anyone can survive a train?"

"Sstoooppp shaaaakkkiiinnng mmmmeee pleeeeaaassseee." Mason begged. As the train got closer, the calls for him to move got louder and louder. Then he slightly lifted his foot and stomped on the ground lightly. Then before the train could even hit him, it split in two.

"Whoa.." Everyone said in unison, then the man turned to face them. He had light brown skin, he was of average height for man his age. He had a shaved head of black hair, brown eyes, he was lean, and fairly muscular. He wore a tight fitting grey t-shirt underneath a black snow vest, with jean pants, black shoes. He walked up to the crew, and lifted his right sleeve. It showed the No Name Pirates Jolley Roger tatooed on his shoulder.

"Chase!" Mason smiled.

"Hey you guys." Chase smiled as the crew welcomed him and they all got together to hug him. All except Kit. He then walked over to her, "You still mad?" He asked. He only got a slap to the face.

"Eh, I deserved that. Kit that was four years ago, can we please get over this?"

"Four? Four years ago? So you telling me you stayed with her for a year?" Kit yelled.

"We kind of got along, and it did take us a while to get to where we wanted. All I can say is sorry." That got another slap to the face.

"I don't want to talk to you. You understand me? I don't want to talk you ever again!" With that Kit stormed off onto Paradise.

"Ahyahyahyahya! You got slapped!" Mason held his gut as he laughed at Chase.

"Whatever. We going to face these Tyrant Ten guys or what? I know where there palace is."

"They live in a palace? How awesome!" Mason smiled.

"Whatever, let's just get going please." Riru asked.

"Right! No Name Pirates let's go!"

* * *

><p>Next Time: The whole crew is back together! And now they find themselves at Paradise Palace, the headquaters for the Tyrant Ten. They move onwards into the palace, and encounter their firts Tyrant. As they do this they learn that each of them must stay back to fight a tyrant by themselves. So who will stay back to fight number ten?<p>

Review!


	45. Divide and Conquer! Facing a Giant!

Monkey D. Mason, Chase M. Dragon, Riru Sparks, Avery Wilson, Kitsune Mezurashii, Karma Silvers, Shiro Kami, Chance Traver, Lance Traver, and Sakura D. Rouge. These were the names of the No Name Pirates. They all stood in front of the large grey stone palace that seemed to have touched the sky. It ripped through clouds and was taunted by the sun that it still wasn't able to snatch it.

"Let's do this.." Mason walked up to the large brown wooden door, "Gum Gum Pistol!" Mason cocked his fist back and quickly punched down the door. Mason lead the crew into the palace, and as they entered the first room was excessibley large. the room they stepped in was as big as a castle itself. As they walked in they soon heard noises erupt from the walls.

"Who's there!" A voice echoed off the walls.

"We are here! The No Name Pirates!" Mason called.

"You! You dare come here! You peasants!" Out from a door a large man appeared. The man was actually a giant. The giant had short black hair, he had fair skin, big brown eyes, he was extremely muscular, he held two spiked maces in his large hands. He was shirtless, but he wore the lower half of a black hakama while he wore two large black steel plated gloves. He looked down at the crew and smirked evily.

"Who are you?" Mason asked.

"I am Sentinel the Giant! I am number ten in the Tyrant Ten!" Sentinel announced.

"Well that's nice, so we have to take you down first?" Mason cracked his knuckles.

"All of you? Of course not."

"Why you scared?" Chase mocked.

"I am scared of nothing! There are rules."

"What rules?" Riru asked.

"When you enter Paradise Palace to face the Tyrant Ten then each member of your team must fight one-on-one with a tyrant. While the rest move on."

"Are you serious?" Shiro yelled.

"Yes, it is the rules."

"Well then I'll fight you." Mason stepped up.

"Oh really, well then let's begin!" Sentinel raised one of his maces and swung it at Mason.

"Shishi. Gum Gum..." Mason was cut off as Sentinel's mace wsa caught before it could get close to him, "Huh?"

"I'll take him."

"Lance?" Everyone looked at him as he stopped the giant mace with one hand.

"You guys move on. I'll hanlde him by myself, I didn't train for five years for Mason to beat everyone."

"Are you sure?" Chase asked.

"Positive." Lance smiled.

"Huh...fine let's go you guys!" Mason lead the remaining crew onwards towards a pair of stairs in the back.

"Good luck bro." Chance nodded.

"Don't worry about me." Lance assured his twin, "I'll be fine."

"Just don't die or else you'll never get a girl." Chance teased.

"Shut up and go."

"Right." Chance nodded as he ran with the rest of the crew.

"You wana fight me! How humorous!"

"Why's it so funny?"

"Do you not know of my powers! I ate the Tremor Tremor Fruit, the same fruit eaten by Whitebeard himself, and Blackbeard! I will kill you in a matter of moments!"

"Well then why haven't you yet?" Lance taunted.

"Oh so you think you are all big and mighty not that you have sacraficed yourself for your friends! Let me inform you, that you are surely mistaken! Now die!" Sentinel raised one mace and created a bubble that surrounded it, he swung hard at Lance. As the mace came close Lance leaped over it, then the second mace came at him. Lance blocked the second mace with his single hand, he then cocked his fist back and punched it. This caused the mace to shatter.

"What the?" Sentinel was shocked by this.

"Here I come!" Lance yelled as he went to punch Sentinel. Sentinel raised his hand and blocked the attack. He then pushed Lance down sending him into the ground.

"Take this!" Sentinel created a bubble around his hand and threw a punch at Lance. Lance jumped over the punch and ran up Sentinels arm. Lance cocked his fist back and lunged at Sentinel. Sentinel swung his mace at Lance, and hit him all the way across the room.

"Guah!"

"Ha!" Sentinel then punched Lance with his powerful fist while using his Devil Fruit abilities, "You are dead!"

"Am I?"

"How'd you!"

"Easy, I made myself lucky."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean as when you went to punch me, I made you miss."

"How!"

"My Devil Fruit is the Fortune Fortune Fruit, though before I couldn't master it I now choose when I get lucky."

"Well then, a trickster you are. Tricks won't save you though!" Sentinel yelled as he slammed his mace on the ground, as he did this a large earthquake broke out.

"Whoa!" Lance jumped up and ran up Sentinel's mace. Once he got the shaft of the mace he punched it snapping it in half.

"Ha!" Sentinel interlocked his hands and put up a bubble around them, he then struck down Lance and drove him into the ground.

"Guah!" Lance coughed up blood as he tried to recover.

"Ha!" Sentinel raised his hands once more and created another bubble, he swung down once more. Lance rolled out of the way, he then stood up and ran at Sentinel. Sentinel seperated his hands and swung his hand back knocking back Lance. Lance hit a stone wall, quickly Sentinel picked him up and began to squeeze him.

"Some tough guy you are!" Sentinel mocked, "Die!"

"Nope.." Lance replied as he wormed his way out of Sentinels hand. Sentinel then picked up the mace and threw it at Lance. Quickly Lance caught the mace with both hands and slid back into a wall.

"Ha!" Sentinel cocked his fist back and threw it at Lance as he surrounded it with a bubble. Lance threw the face then rolled to the side. Sentinel then shattered his mace and punched through a wall. Sentinel searched around for Lance and once he spotted him he stomped on the ground creating a large earthquake.

"Grrr..." Lance growled angrily as the earth shook violently.

"Fight me!" Sentinel slammed both hands on the ground and created another earthquake. Lance flew up in the air, and was punched by Sentinel.

"Guah!" Lance was slammed into the ground, then was getting stomped on by Sentinel.

"Hahahaha! Some tough man you are, you can't beat me!"

"Well you haven't killed me yet.."

"You mock me and my power?" Sentinel yelled.

"You make it too easy...heh." With that Lance spat on Sentinel's foot.

"How dare you!" Sentinel yelled enraged as he suddenly made a large earthquake as he continued to stomp on Lance.

"Guah! Gawd! Guah! Gah!" Lance coughed up blood as he continued to get stomped on, while having a perosnal earthquake go through his body. Sentinel then began to punch and beat down Lance with his bare hands. He covered his hands with bubbles and began to attack nonstop.

"Take this!" Sentinel raised both hands above his head and interlocked them together, "Die!" Lance closed his eyes as Sentinel slammed his fist on him. Lance was driven into a large crater through the floor.

"Hahahahahaha!" Sentinel laughed, "Finally you are dead!" Sentinel laughed maniacally at Lance's 'death'.

"Am?"

"What?" Sentinel turned around to find a beaten down lance.

"How..."

"I guess..I got lucky."

"Raaaawww!" Sentinel cocked back his fist and generated a bubble around it.

"Eight Extremes Fist!" Lance jumped up at Sentinel and began to elbow him in the chest.

"Hmmm..." Sentinel just looked at Lance.

"Ha!" Lance continued to elbow Sentinel nonstop.

"What are you doing?" Sentinel asked as he cocked his fist back again.

"You'll see..." Lance smirked.

"Whatever." Sentinel punched Lance right into the ground.

"Guah!" Lance coughed up blood once more as he struggled to move.

"Will you just stay down!" Sentinel stood over Lance.

"Kill me! Kill me already to overgrown baboon!" Lance barked.

"Fine then! You asked for it! Literally!" Sentinel cocked his fist back, but as he did he was in pain, "Ouch..."

"What's wrong? Does it hurt to move?" Lance taunted.

"What did you do to me?" Sentinel groaned as he held back his attack.

"It's simple. When I was attacking you I sent short shockwaves to certain pressure points in your body. While at that time I gave them enough force to do damage as well."

"You...brat.." Sentinel groaned as he held his arm.

"Eh, call me what you want." Lance struggled to stand up after the beating he had take for most of the fight, "Can you fight?" Lance asked.

"You do a little damage and you continue to mock me? You think that I can only use my arms! You must've forgotten my feet!" Sentinel yelled as he stomped on the ground creating powerful shockwaves.

"Nope.." Lance lunged at Sentinel's left leg and kneed him in his shin.

"Ouch!" Sentinel felt his shin break and collapse on him. He fell to a leg as he became unable to use his other leg. Lance punched Sentinel in the knee causing his right leg to give out on him as well.

"Ahh!" Sentinel cringed in pain as both of his legs became useless, "Rrrrraaaaawwww!" Sentinel roared loudlt and sent a powerful shockwave throughout the room.

"What the?" Lance hit the ground as Sentinel created and earthquake from his mouth.

"I have master the Tremor Tremor Fruit, even Whitebeard would be scared of how much control I have over this power!"

"Whitebeard, scared of you? Dude's a legend, yeah right." Lance jumped in the air, then kneed Sentinel's left elbow. Sentinel's elbow snapped, with that Lance ran up to Sentinel's shoulder and kicked it causing it to twist around.

"Guah!"

"Take this!" Lance back fisted Sentinel across the face, Sentinel's head jerked around, and quickly Lance punched him in the back of his neck.

"Gawd!" Sentinel spat out blood as he fell face first into the floor.

"Huh..." Lance hit the ground and could barely stand.

"You...you think you can defeat me?" Sentinel asked, "You'll never kill me! You'd be lucky to even kill me!"

"Huh...well lucky me I ate the Fortune Fortune Fruit." Lance walked to Sentinel's face and placed one hand in his pocket.

"Wait...what do you think you're doing?" Sentinel yelled.

"Well I was told to only use this move when absolutley neccesary.."

"What.."

"Hahaha kidding." Lance smiled, "You put up a good fight, you beat me down for the longest time. If it wasn't for my Fortune Fortune Fruit, I'd be dead already. Lucky me I was able to make you miss, and allowed myself to dodge in time by slowing down your attacks. Everytime I struck you was only to help me weaken you by using your pressure points. Against a normal sized person this fight would be over with the elbows I threw."

"Grrr...you understimate me!"

"No, I estimated you just right. You are probably overwhelmed by the power I have in my attacks. Lucky for you I'm allowing you to live just a few moments more."

"Are you serious! You show mercy in a fight?"

"Well when the fight was so easy, I thought why not." Lance shrugged.

"You...you will pay!" Sentinel rolled over on his back, then reached over with his good arm and fixed his twisted arm, "Guah!"

"What are you doing?" Lance asked.

"Killing both of us!" Sentinel raised his hand to the air and created a bubble around his hand. The bubble grew massivley to where it actually touched the roof.

"Wait what?"

"If I die so do you! Hahaha! Don't underestimate me!" With that Sentinel let the bomb drop.

"Darn it..." Lance jumped onto Sentinel's chest then cocked his fist back. As he did this a blue like aura began to circle around his fist, "Fortune Fist!" Lance punched Sentinel in the throat causing it to collapse and killing him. Though now lance had to find a way to escape the bomb.

"Well..." Lance simply shrugged as the bomb hit and the whole floor began to shake, the walls collapsed on Lance and Sentinel. There under the rubble their bodies lay. Though slowly Lance stood up from the rubble and dusted himself and looked around, "Seems like you're out of luck Sentinel..." Lance smiled, "Then again so am I.." With that Lance fell down. Unconcious or dead, that was unknown.

* * *

><p>Next Time: As the crew moves on they come across a familiar face. All having reasons to fight him, only one can. Though will the person that steps up be able to take them on? Or will they be blown away by the true extent of their powers?<p>

Review!


	46. Bad Karma!

"Come on Chance keep up!" Shiro called.

"You guys fell those earthquakes?" Chance asked as he stood on the stairs squeezing his fist.

"Yeah.." Karma sighed as she walked over to Chance and hugged him, "He'll be alright."

"I know.." Chance sighed.

"Look we need to keep moving." Red informed.

"Right, let's go!" Chance nodded. Then the crew came to a stop when they saw another door.

"Gum Gum..." Mason prepared to attack.

"Let me get this one." Chase smiled.

"Sure you'd wanna get this too.." Kit muttered.

"Four years ago.." Chase whispered to himself. He then stomped on the ground and the door split in half.

"How'd you do that?" Mason asked.

"I didn't spend five years doing nothing." Chase replied.

"Thoug you did spend a year doing someone." Kit muttered.

"Four years ago.." Chase whispered as his eye twitched.

"Looks like you're back!" A voice called.

"Back? This is our first time here!" Mason yelled looking around for the man.

"Well 'Monkey Boy' it's your first time here, but not your first time meeting me!" From nowhere Broly landed in front of the crew.

"Broly!" Everyone yelled.

"Alright, pay back time!" Mason cracked his knuckles, "I'll handel him everyone."

"No I got this guy." Chase walked up as well while a red like aura was escaping his body.

"Hmmm...well though I hate these rules I can only fight one of you."

"Then fight me!" Chase and Mason yelled.

"How about I just kill all of you!" Broly smiled.

"I'll fight you!" Shiro announced.

"No me!" Chance stepped up.

"I'll fight him!" Riru prepared to unsheath her swords.

"Nah, I'll take him." Avery smirked. Then the whole crew began to argue over who would fight Broly.

"How about I kill you all! Nuke Grenade!" Broly threw a green energy ball at the crew.

"Nope!" Karma jumped in the way and shoved her hand in the way. She summoned a black smoke that rose and stopped the attack.

"Hmmm...the Dark Dark Fruit huh?" Broly looked at Karma.

"You guys go on, I'll handle him by myself." Karma assured.

"We can't just let you go like that!" Riru called.

"What if he's to strong?" Shiro asked.

"For me? Yeah right." Karma scoffed.

"Well..." Kit was cut off by Mason.

"Right."

"Huh?" Everyone turned to Mason.

"You sure?" Chase whispered to Mason.

"Yeah. She says she's got it so I'll let her handle him. So let's keep moving!" Mason assured.

"But..." Kit reached out for Karma's hand.

"I'll be right behind you guys." Karma nodded.

"Let's go!" Mason called as he motioned for everyone to leave. He looked back at Karma, and simply nodded.

"Right." She smiled, with that Mason left.

"You girl? Now you wanna try and fight me? I am 'The Massacare King' Broly Sang!" Broly announced.

"Well then. I'm 'Black Shadow' Karma Silvers, and I'm going to beat you here and now!"

"Nuke Fist!" Broly vanished and quickly punched Karma sending her through a wall.

"Nuke Grenade!" Broly held up a green energy sphere and threw it at Karma. The explosion even made Broly raise his arms to block the dust, "You are supposed to beat me?" Broly mocked.

"Ha!" Karma came rolling from above and landed an axe kick on Broly's shoulder.

"Nuke Kick!" Broly tossed her to the ground, then kicked her stomach, though Karma pushed herself up to dodge the kick.

"Nuke Fist!" Broly vanished, then reappreaed and threw a punch at Karma. Quickly Karma ducked the attack and kicked him, with a hidden blade she slashed Broly. Though he seemed unphased.

"Nuke Flash!" Broly opened his hand towards Karma and a green flash blinded her, and suddenly an explosion broke out.

"Grrr..."

"Explosion Knee!"

"Ha!" Karma jumped back and placed her feet on the wall, she stuck out his hands and generated a black smoke around her arms. She caught his knee, though the green aura faded she was still pushed through the wall.

"Just because you can stop my powers, doesn't mean you can stop my physical pwers. Along with that you need to touch me to stop my powers. Though if you get that close to me I'll simply overpower you!" Broly announced, "You can't beat me!"

"I can sure try.." Karma replied.

"Explosion Armor!" Broly generated a light green aura around his body, "Ha!" Broly threw a hard punch at Karma. She ducked down, h went to hit her with an elbow. Karma side stepped, Broly threw a kick but Karma jumped back.

"Nuke Flash!"

"Black Hole!" Karma generated a black hole that sucked in the attack.

"Nuke Fist!"

"Whoa!" Karma jumped back and blocked the attack, though the punch still hurt her hands.

"Explosion Hammer!" Broly interlocked his hands and slammed them down on the ground. Karma jumped back and the explosion shattered the floor.

"Ha!" Karma ran up and landed a punch on Broly, though with his Explosion Armor she went flying back, "Guah!"

"Explosion Knee!" Broly rushed at Karma with a glowing green knee. Karma rolled out the way, Broly brought his foot around close to her.

"Leg Bomb!" He called as his leg exploded.

"Ah!" Karma went flying back.

"Nuke Gernade!" Broly threw a green explosive at Karma. Quickly she jumped over it, then rushed at Broly, "A head on attack? Yeah right!" Broly cocked his fist back and aimed it at Karma's face. Karma ducked down, then she threw a sweep kick. Broly jumped over the kick, and kneed her in the chin.

"Guah!" Karma spat out blood, then her neck was grappled by Broly's massive hands.

"You know, you're pretty cure. I could save you know if you just come with me." Broly winked.

"I think I'll pass." Karma sqwirmed.

"Ya sure?" Broly asked. With that Karma spat blood on his face.

"That answer your question?" She asked.

"Sure does." Broly threw Karma up in the air and cocked his fist back, "Nuke Fist!" Broly punched the air as he awaited for Karma to land on his fist. Karma adjusted her body to avoid Broly's fist. She slid around his arm and kicked him in the chin.

"Hmm..." He simply looked at her, "You stopped me from my powers. Too bad you're wrapped around my arm!" Broly raised his hand in the air and slammed her into the ground.

"Ahh!"

"Hahaha!" Broly laughed as he pounded Karma into the ground nonstop. Each time she cringed and cried out in pain, but didn't let go of Broly's arm.

"You are starting to annoy me!" Broly yelled. He then began to punch Karma with his free hand, actually beating her down like she was nothing, "Die girl! Die!"

"Liberation!" Karma called as she released the small green explosive from Broly's previous Nuke Gernade attack. It smacked Broly right in the chest and sent him flying.

"Huh...huh...huh.." Karma panted hard as she finally released Broly's arm just so she could send back that attack.

"You think you're smart?" Broly asked as he stood from the rubble.

"Hmph, well I did get you with that one." Karma smiled.

"Ha!" Broly quickly vanished the punched Karma in the stomach and sent her flying up towards the ceiling.

"Dark Realm!" Quickly Karma surrounded the whole area in her own personal darkness, "With this all of your powers are nullified and now I can do what I want with ya." Karma smiled as she struggled to stand.

"Well see about that!" Broly vanished then cocked his fist back as he was about to punch Karma his fist was slowed down.

"With the power f darkness I can control gravity, and with gravity I control speed as well. So now I'll be taking advantage!" Karma axe kicked Broly on the head and sent Broly down into the ground.

"Grrr..." Broly stood up, but then Karma drop kicked him in the chest and kicked him into a wall, "You brat!" Broly growled.

"Hiya!" Karma kicked Broly across the face, and a dagger slipped from her pants leg slashing Broly's face.

"Rrraaaww!" Broly punched Karma in the stomach, then grabbed her by her throat.

"Guah! Ah! Gah!" Karma groaned and moaned in pain, "Uh!" She moaned in pain.

"What a nice voice you have, maybe I will keep you around. I can get used to that." Broly snickered.

"Over...my dead body!" Karma yelled.

"Ha!" Broly let go of Karma and kneed her in the chest. Karma went rolling back, but she used her Dark Realm to slow her down.

"Ha! You can't slow me down if you aren't focused!" Broly cocked his fist back.

"Devour!" Karma created a space in front of her and speed up Broly to where he was sucked into that space. He was sucked into a smaller version of her Black Hole attack.

"Huh...huh...huh..." She panted as hshe stopped her Dark Realm attack. She couldn't keep him in that space for long, though drained of her powers he was still strong.

"Rrrrraaaaawwww!"

"What the?" Karma looked down below her and saw Broly ripping through the floor.

"You thought that get rid of me!" Broly grabbed Karma's leg and threw her to the side. He jumped up on the floor, "Nuke Gernade!"

"Black Hole!" Karma created a black hole that took in the attack once more, "Liberation!" She called as she released the blast at Broly.

"Nope!" He smacked the blast away, "Nuke Flash!"

"Ahh!" Karma was sent back into a wall.

"Arm Bomber!" Broly rushed up to Karma and made his left arm explode.

"Ahhh!" She called out in pain.

"Huh...you were tougher than I thought." Broly's arm regenerated, "Though looks like I killed you. Then I don't get to have fun with your amazing body." Broly sighed. He turned away from the fallen Karma.

"I think I'm going to go kill a village. Eh, maybe I'll kill some gypsies." Broly shrugged.

"Wha...what did you say?" Karma asked angered.

"Oh you are still here? Well then let me say it again, I'm going to go kill some gypsies. Though maybe after I'm done having my fun with them." Broly smiled evily.

"Then I think I'll come back here and kill your Captain." Broly shurgged.

"You...will not do such a thing!" Karma yelled.

"Who's gonna stop me baby girl? You? I don't think so!" Broly laughed.

"Ha!" Karma ran at Broly with her fist cocked back enraged at his words.

"Huh...get back!" Broly yelled as he held out his index finger to her, "Nuke Beam!" With that he shot Karma right in her stomach, causing her to topple over.

"Uggh..." She cringed in pain.

"Hmmm...maybe I should make your last moments pleasentful.." Broly smiled wickedly as he walked over to Karma's injured body, "Any last words before I go to work on you?"

"Black Hole..."

"This again!" Broly jumped back dodging the attack, "I can' throw anything into there or else you'll just blast me with it again!"

"Got that right.." Karma was unable to move.

"Well then you aren't going down so easy huh?"

"I'm a No Name Pirate! We don't die so easily!" Karma yelled as she pushed her self up with one hand, while using the other to cover her stomach as blood pumped out of her.

"Well then! Neck down Bomber!" Broly yelled. Then every part of his body from his neck down glew a burning green, and soon he exploded.

"Ahhhhh!" Karma cried out in pain as she was pushed back violently from the blast. It seemed as though the whole room was destroyed.

* * *

><p>"Whoa!" Mason looked down at the stairs as they were completley destroyed. Lucky for them they had just made it to the door.<p>

"That must've been Broly." Chase sighed.

"What do you think happened?" Asked a worried Kit.

"Worst case scenario?" Red sighed.

"Let's go with best case." Chance answered.

"There's a best case?" Shiro asked.

"How about we just get through this next guy." Mason looked at the door. The whole crew looked at each other, then Mason and they nodded.

"Right!"

* * *

><p>"Gawd I'm never doing that again for sure." Broly said as his body slowly began to regenrate. All he was now was a head, "Man I hte how long it takes for my body to regenrate in this state." Broly yelled angered, "Stupid girl for not shutting up and taking it!" Broly yelled at the skies.<p>

"Sorry.." A voice replied at Broly's rant.

"What?" Broly saw Karma crawling over to his head, "Stay away girl! I'll kill you I promise!"

"I don't think so.." Karma landed a hand on Broly's face, and his body stopped it's regenration process.

"No!" Broly yelled.

"Yes.." Karma then pulled out a dagger and stabbed Broly in his head.

"Gu..."

"Sorry, today...it looks like you got some bad Karma."

* * *

><p>Next Time: Beyond the door that the crew has reached they come across a man who claims he knew Wrath. He also claims that he is Wrath's former rival, and his powers are that of the Logia class. Certainly one of the strongest Logia classes. As Chase steps up to take this man on, another says they will fight him instead. Though who is the one that tells Chase to back down?<p>

Review!


	47. After Wrath there is Carnage!

"The 'Black Falcon' Riru Sparks, the 'Last Golden Dragon'. From what I've heard at least. You truley must be powerful if you were able to take down Wrath." A mysterious voice called as the group entered the room.

"Eh, I do alright. And are you talking about the Shichibukai Wrath?" Riru called.

"Yes I am. You were able to kill him right?"

"Happily." Chance relpied.

"I mean to do that you guys have to strong." The voice praised.

"Well, I am going to be Pirate King!" Mason smiled.

"I'm not interested in you boy." The voice called.

"Aww..." Mason sulked as he drew circles on the ground with his finger.

"What are you getting at?" Avery asked.

"Nothing, simply that you guys are strong. I'm trying decide which one of you will be a challenge for me. I'm interested in 'The Last Golden Dragon', but only if she's willing."

"You challenging me?" Riru grabbed the hilts of her blades and searched the room.

"What do you want?" Shiro asked.

"Just a fight really. I mean I'm interested in the girl that killed Wrath. I would just think that she would wanna fight a man who personally knew Wrath."

"You knew Wrath?" Riru yelled with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Calm down, I didn't like him." From the shadows a man dressed in a blood red suit stepped up, under his blood red suit he wore a black dress shirt, he also wore a white tie, and black dress shoes. His skin was fair and he had brown eyes, he also had spikey brown hair.

"Who are you?"

"You can simply call me Carnage. I was Wrath's rival, so once I saw you guys I thought maybe the girl that loathed him would wanna fight me." The man, now known as Carnage, shrugged at his comment.

"Alright then, let's..." Riru drew her blades, but Chase stopped her.

"You guys go on ahead. I'm itching for a fight." Chase grinned evily.

"No, I'll fight him!" Riru demanded.

"No you won't, you are angered Riru. You'll be blind with rage, you'll surely die. We don't even know what he can do. So I'll stop here and let you guys move on."

"No, I'll fight him!" Riru snapped.

"Riru!" Chase turned her.

"But..."

"You guys go on." Chase got into a fightning stance and prepared to take on Carnage.

"How about you guys go on without me.." Kit spoke up.

"Huh?" Everyone turned to Kit.

"But.." Chase looked at her.

"You guys move on, I'll handle him."

"Why you?" Chase asked.

"Because, he won't be able to land a hit on me."

"Hmph, you are underestimating me. I think I'm insulted, but yeah I don't care." Carnage shrugged.

"You guys go on now."

"Right." Mason nodded as he led the crew away. Chase turned to Kit, then pulled out a piece of paper.

"Use this when you're done." He threw it to her, Kit caught the paper and placed it in her pocket.

"Like I'm going to listen to you?" She replied.

"Whatever." Chase then left with the rest of the crew.

"Let's do this." Kit nodded.

"Magma Impact!" Carnage ran up to Kit and cocked his fist back as it turned into lava.

"No way.." Kit jumped to dodge the attack, but Carnage countered.

"Magma Gyser!" Carnage jumped at Kit and created a large wave of lava from his hand.

"Lightning Spear!" Kit cocked her hand back then threw a lightning bolt at the lava.

"Magma Army!" Carnage took the hit then created multiple versions of himself made of lava.

"Thundercat!" Kit landed on the ground then created a large cat made pure of lightning as it destroyed the multiple clones of lava. As she fought using her powers she remebered when she talked to Balthazar to give her the powers of the Rumble Rumble Fruit. Lucky for her Chase wanted a diffrent power.

"Burning Flood!" Carnage leaped into the air and created a large wave of lava that slowly fell down.

"Need to be faster!" Kit called as she vanished, then kicked Carnage's head. Though her kick went right through his magma body. Her foot suddenly got stuck within his magma body.

"Ha!" Carnage elbowed Kit in the face. He then kicked her down into the ground.

"Guah!" Kit hit the stone ground hard.

"Here I come!" Carnage announced as he fell down reading to stomp in Kit's body.

"Thunder Fang!" Kit jumped up at Carnage, then karate chopped his neck, her hands passed right through his magma body.

"Ha!" Carnage threw a knee, but it went right through Kit.

"Volcano Fist!" Carnage cocked his fist back, then threw a hard punch at Kit. Quickly she ducked down, then kicked his ribs. As they landed on the ground Carnage rubbed his side where he was kicked.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" Kit said mockingly.

"Yeah right! It kind of tickled." Carnage laughed.

"Grr..."

"Calm down Cat Girl." Carnage laughed, "Don't want you to get all fire up now. Because I'd rather that you burn down!" CArnage vanished then punched Kit in the back.

"Ahh!"

"Volcano!" Carnage released a powerful gush of lava, though Kit made it pass right through her. Carnage turned his fist into burning lava as he rushed at Kit.

"Thunder Fang!" Kit lunged at Carnage karate chopped him, but he made his body magma again, which made her quickly stop her attack.

"Ha!" Carnage through a hard fist at Kit, but she jumped back and began shooting at him.

"Burn!" Carnage called as shot out multiple little balls of lava at the bullets causing them to burn up.

"Ha!" From nowhere Kit brought out a large dual bladed axe and swung it at Carnage. Carnage caught the axe with one hand.

"Where'd you get this?" Carnage asked in shock as she pulled it from nowhere.

"Don't worry about it!" Kit called as she jumped back, the swung out a rifel and began shooting at Carnage.

"What the? Where you getting this?" Carnage yelled as the bullets burned up as they touched him.

"Ha! Thundercat!"

"Ha!" Carnage punched the large cat of thunder causing it to disperss.

"Lightning!" Kit jumped in the air and called forth a bolt of lightning, though Carnage stopped it with one hand.

"Ha!" Kit jumped and kicked Carnage in the throat.

"Ow!" He yelled as he tried to breath. She then kneed him in the face, which was followed up by a kick to the chest.

"Ah!" He called out as he tried to catch his breath, Kit then grabbed her axe and swung at him slashins his shoulder.

"Guah!"

"Thunder Fang!" Kit jumped up at Carnage and tried to karate chop him with her lightning covered hands.

"Ra!" Carnage cocked his fist back then punched the air, "Volcano!" A large blast of lava came at Kit, but she made it pass through her.

"I'm too fast for you!" Kit called as she would quickly vanish then reappear before Carnage.

"So you think..Volcano Meteor!" Carnage raised a fist in the air and released multiple large fist of lava that came raining down.

"Ahhh!" Kit screamed as she would be cringed by flames from the falling magma fist.

"You think you're fast, though no matter how fast you always have to stop eventually." Carnage sighed, "Magma Riser!" CArnage slammed his hands on the ground and turned the whole floor into magma.

"What the!" Kit jumped up in the air and stuck her axe in the wall and stood on the hilt.

"That won't save you!" Carnage punched Kit through a wall.

"Ahh!"

"Ha!" Carnage then stomped on Kit, and jumped back onto his lava floor, "You might be fast, but you aren't strong."

"Don't...mock me." Kit replied as she struggled up from the rubble. So far the only thing she could do is bounce off the walls and attack Carnage as best she could without touching the floor.

"Volcano Wave!" Carnage swung his arm at Kit and turned it into magma which burnt through the walls.

"Thunder Fang!" Kit appeared behind Carnage then karate chopped his arm snapping it.

"Ouch?" Carnage fixed his arm then looked at Kit, "Gotcha!" He smiled wickedly as she was grabbed by a glob of lava that solidified.

"Grrr..." Kit growled and grinded her teeth in anger.

"Huh.." Carnage walked up and caused two more globs to hold down Kit's hands and arms, "I'm sorry." Carnage tickled his finger underneath Kit's chin.

"I didn't have to end this way, but things happen for a reason." Carnage sighed. Kit tried to struggle and break free from the hardened globs of lava. She didn't know what to do. She tried to remember parts of her training to see if she any attacks or anything to free herself. Then she remebered something..

_Flashback..._

_"Lightning Flash!" A bright yellow flash could be seen from Kit's room. She walked out to find Chase on the front of the ship._

_"What are you doing?" Kit asked as she walked up and leaned against the front of the ship._

_"Training." He replied._

_"For what?" She asked._

_"Just to be."_

_"Why?" Kit asked._

_"Cuz I can." Chase shrugged._

_"Well why you practicing blinding people?"_

_"In fights it's not always about attacking, sometimes you have to come up with strategies to counter and react to hard situations."_

_"Okay, but if you beat'em down enough there's no need for that." Kit explained._

_"You never know, I'm trying to use my Lightning Flash move from my eyes. I usually use my hands, but just in case I thought I'd try through my eyes. Also it'll be fun." Chase chuckled._

_"Hmm..maybe you can teach me a thing or two." Kit winked as she said this seductivley._

_"Eh, maybe." Chase said coldly._

_"Wow.." Kit replied._

_"Hmph, just kidding." Chase chuckled._

_"Well then.." The two just looked at each other._

_Flashback over..._

As a tear fell from her face Kit closed her eyes, it was going to pain her to use his move.

"Lightning Flash!" Kit opened her eyes and a blinding yellow flash brightened the room.

"Ahh!" Carnage stepped back as he was blinded. Kit pointed her fingers with in her lava encased cuffs.

"Lightning Beam!" With that a powerful lightning beam freed her.

"Man, you blinded me!" Carnage yelled as he rubbed his eyes.

"So what?" Kit answered back as she then broke her legs free and quickly jumped to a wall, since the floor was still covered in lava.

"Volcano Meteor!" Carnage raised his hand once more and caused more lava fist to fall from the sky. Kit aimed at Carnage with her rifel, then pulled the trigger.

"Burn!" Carnage turned around and spat out a laval bullet from his mouth. The bullet melted on impact.

"Thundercat!"

"Magma Dragon!" Carnage stuck his hand out and released a large star made of pure lava. Kit's move was overcome easily, she had to think of some other moves. Then she remebered something else. She remebered one of Chase's moves that he used, unfortunetly this owuld be the first time she used this. Another tear fell from her face. Kit jumped and lunged at Carnage, she placed her feet on his shoulder and grabbed onto his tie with her other hand. She then cocked her fist back.

"Let's see what you do!" Carnage smiled, he already planned on turning to magma. Kit then released his tie quickly.

"Thunderbird Striker!" Kit released one large bird made of pure lightning.

"Guah!" Carnage took serious damage from the attack and was blown back into a wall.

_"I'm never doing that again."_ Kit thought.

"Okay...I'll admit that was a good move. Though now you've angered me a bit." Carnage wiped the blood from his mouth as the whole upper part of his suit was destroyed.

"Well then bring it." Kit grinned.

"Remember, you asked for it!" Carnage then got into a horse stance, and all the lava around him began to swirl around his body like a tornado, "Rrrrraaaawwwww!" He cried out violently as the lava began to form around his body like some sort of armor. Kit watched in horror slowly as his muscles grew in size, the lava around him made him appear as big as Broly, maybe even bigger. Suddenly sharp solidified lava formed on his hands like claws and like talons on his feet. Then his face was covered in it, with new piercing eyes that seemed rage filled and blood thirsty.

"Hahahaha! Seems like I'm up" A distorted voice laughed.

"What do you mean? We've been fighting for a while now." Kit informed.

"No you and Carnage have. I'm his alternate personality. Or more like his monster form!" The creature laughed.

"Then..what's your name?"

"You can just call me...Death."

"Well o..." Kit was cut off as she was punched in the gut, "Guah!"

"Ha!" Death grabbed Kit by her throat then slammed her into the ground, he picked her up again and did this nonstop.

"Ahh!" Kit screamed in pain.

"Ha!" Death threw Kit up in the air, "Stay!" He yelled as he shot out a powerful lava glob that struck Kit and stuck her to the wall.

"Volcano Meteor!"

"No!" Kit struggled, but the fist of lava hit all around her.

"Ahhh!" She cried and cringed.

"Here I come again!" Death then grabbed Kit by her throat and pulled her from the hardened lava prison and tossed her into the ground.

"Ugh!"

"Volcano Hammer!" Death interlocked his hands and since they were already lava all he had to do was burn them up some.

"Ah!" Kit rolled out the way, then found herself by her axe. She picked it up and swung at Death. Death was slashed from the shoulder down.

"Guahh!" He cringed in pain, but quickly recovered as lava filled in the wound and restored his molten flesh.

"Thundercat!" Kit jumped back releasing a powerful cat of lightning. Death grabbed and stopped the electric cat by it's jaws then ripped it apart disperssing the attack.

"Volcano Furry!" Death began to swing his arm around crazily as it turned to lava, as he did this magma splashed everywhere in the room. Kit dodged as much as she could, but couldn't think of any attacks to end this fight. Once again she began to think, and then another memory came up...

_Flashback..._

_"Huh...huh.." Chase was panting hard as he stood in the middle of the rain on an island that the crew was staying at._

_"Hey! Breakfast is ready Sparky!" Kit called._

_"I thought you said dinner was ready not too long ago?" Chase asked wearily._

_"That was last night, now it's morning. Didn't you sleep?"_

_"Yeah right." Chase scoffed, "I've been training since yesterday morning."_

_"Why? You're going to tire yourself out, then when we get into a fight you'll be out of it!" Kit yelled._

_"I'll be fine." He scoffed again._

_"Whatever, you coming or what?"_

_"I'll be there once I perfect this technique."_

_"A new move?" Kit asked curiously._

_"No, I'm brushing up on my studies." He replied sarcastically._

_"No need to be mean." Kit pouted._

_"Whatever."_

_"What's it called?"_

_"Don't know yet."_

_"What's it do?" She asked._

_"Well it takes up everybit of power I have. I try to focus all that into a single point in my body then slowly push the energy from my body. Afterwards once it's out of my body I try to condensse it and control it. Though I must make it take a certain shape before I can push out of my body. Most likely a ball of lightning of some sort."_

_"Then what?"_

_"Then I throw it, blast it, shoot it, whatever I can with it at my opponet. Though mainly as a last resort since it does take up all of my energy. The more I use it the weaker I get, and it doesn't really help if I'm weak already."_

_"Well then why haven't you perfected it yet?"_

_"Once I try to push it out of my body, it explodes."_

_"I see..maybe you should call it Kit." Kit winked._

_"Yeah right." He scoffed._

_"Don't need to be so secritive about it." Kit said sarcastically as she sweatdropped, "Well what are you going to call it?" Kit asked._

_"I think I'll call it..."_

_Flashback end..._

"Okay...focus. This'll be the first time I try this." Kit then knew she would have to attack Death first, so she came up with a plan.

"Where are you?" Death called, "You know what! I'm ending this! World Magma Flood!" Death raised one hand and was about to drown the whole room in lava until.

"Thors Hammer!" Kit slammed her interlocked fist against his face. It happend so fast Death actually fell to the ground.

"What the?" He jumped up, and got hammer again. And again, and again, and again, "Guah!" Death hit the floor, and quickly Kit smashed his legs in.

"Ahh!"

"Now...time to end this." Kit sighed. She began to focus as she sent all the lightning in her body to her stomach, that would be easiest for someone who's never done this before. As she did this she felt the drained energy as she started this. Also she felt the burning power within her stomach, she tried to form it anyway she could. Suddenly she felt a huge knot in her stomach, kind of like a large ball.

"Grrrr..." She grinded her teeth as she began to cry from the memories. She then did what she could to push the sphere out, though it burned her violently, "Ahhhh!" She cried and cringed in pain as the ball floated before her. She placed the ball between her hands and began to condenss it into a smaller ball. Like the size of a golf ball.

"What...are you doing?" Death asked.

"Killing you!" Kit yelled. She then held the small condenssed ball of lightning in her hands, "Any last words?" Kit asked as she struggled to keep the ball from exploding.

"Yes...before wrath there is always rage, though after wrath there is carnage, after carnage, there is death...and after that...nothing."

"Well then..." Kit raised the ball of her head, "Good bye. Last Resort: Lightning Oblivion!" Kit cried as she used this move, causing a large explosion throughout the room. As she hit a wall, that collapsed on her, she became barely concious. She reached into her pocket and pulled ou the paper Chase gave her. Why would he give her this? If it wasn't a note, then what?

* * *

><p>Next Time: A man used to the cold is in the way of the crew, though will his immunity be enough to take on Shiro? Or will his immunity prove a challenge to the Snow Queen?<p>

Review!


	48. Cold War!

"Hello?" Mason called as he awaited for everyone stepped into the next room in Paradise Palace.

"Hey anyone here?" Avery called.

"Riru search the place." Shiro informed.

"Right." Riru nodded. After she nodded she informed them, "No one." She shrugged.

"Wow, you've gotten pretty fast huh?" Red asked somewhat impressed.

"Haha thanks, I did work alot." Riru blushed as she scratched the back of her head.

"Well if no one's here then we can go." Chase suggested.

"Fine with me." Mason shrugged.

"Wait!" A voice yelled, "I'm sorry...for...being...so...late!" The voice apologized, it sounded rather heafty and heavy.

"Ummm...hello?" Riru called.

"I'm...coming!" The voice called.

"Ummm..." Everyone just sweatdropped.

"Okay...I'm...almost here!" The voice called, "Huh...huh...huh..." From a hallway a large fat man came out. He was another giant. He wearing a large white toga, that had a golden button on the strap. On the button was a Jolley Roger. The Jolley Roger was smiling evily while it had two demonic horns from it's head, along with large burning wings in place of crossbones.

"Who...are you?" Chance asked as he sweatdropped.

"I'm...sorry just...give me a second please...woo! That was hard."

"You just get done exercising?" Chance asked.

"No, getting over here! I mean even for a large giant like me! Woo! That was...that was tiring. Anyways, yeah my nam is Pope of the Tyrant Ten. This button right here is our Jolley Roger which proves it." Pope announced proudly.

"Well umm...that's nice." Chance replied.

"Yes, now which one of you is fighting me!" Pope smiled.

"Eh, I'll fight him." Shiro stepped up.

"Am I ever going to fight?" Chase pouted as he kicked dirt.

"Blahaha! You girl? You are so little, well then again all of you are."

"So Shiro you got this?" Avery asked.

"Of course, you guys move on. I'll end it quickly." Shiro smiled evily.

"How...assuring?" Chance sweatdropped as a black scary aura was emmited from her body.

"Hey..psss..is that normal?" Riru whispered to Mason.

"I have no idea, but it looks so cool!" He smiled.

"Well we better get going." Red walked off past Pope.

"Agreed, let's go." Everyone soon followed.

"Alright Fat Man, let's get started."

"You think you can beat me? The 'Woolly' Pope!"

"Trust me you are no kind of holy." Shiro chuckled.

"Yes I am, I'm woolly."

"Holy? Or holey?"

"No woolly, how do you not hear the diffrence?"

"You know what, let's just get this over with. Glacier Scythe!" Shiro then conjured up a scythe made out of pure ice. She jumped up at Pope and held her blade to his neck, "Die."

"No!" Pope stomped one foot, and an earthquake broke out.

"Ahh!" Shiro fell to the floor, though she landed on her feet.

"I don't wanna die! That's alotta work! That means I have to give some epic speech before death, then get my will, then be put in a coffin, then get put in the ground. Then have a funeral, then get all the dirt thrown on my coffin, then just lay in one spot for eternity! I don't wanna die!"

"Shiroi Yuki!" Shiro raised one hand as it began to rain spears of ice.

"Hey! Stop it that tickles! Blahahaha!" Pope laughed.

"Ha!" Shiro jumped up and slashed at Pope, though it only made a scratch.

"Heyy..." Pope whinned as he looked at his chest, "Now I need a band aide!" He cried.

"Ha!" Shiro then jumped at Pope and swung her scythe at him. He stopped the attack with one finger.

"You shouldn't attack a giant while he is occupied."

"Whatever, I'll just kill you now." Shiro jumped back nonchalantly then stuck out her hand, "Sub Zero." Shiro then froze the whole room, including Pope himself.

"Easy." She sighed, "Guess I'll catch up with the others." Shiro placed her hands in her pockets and began to walk off.

"Hey! You can't just leave in the middle of a fight!"

"Huh?" Shiro turned around to see Pope freed from the ice he was frozen in, "How'd you do that?"

"Break from the ice? It's pretty simple. Well if you are a wholly man."

"Didn't we discuss that already?" Shiro sweatdropped.

"Now, you tried to freeze me. That is not kind, for that I will now fight you seriously." Pope nodded.

"Finally." Shiro sighed.

"Alright! Here I go!" Pope closed his eyes and began to concentrate hard. Suddenly he shrunk down to the size of a normal man. His muscles grew and began to bulge, his fingers grew fat, his legs looked though they were stregnthed as well, though after he grew to the size of an average man he grew some more. Improving from shrinking he became seven foot three. Two of his teeth bulged out from his mouth, these teeth stuck outwards and began to grow large, they soon took the apperance of tusk. Brown fur began to take place on Pope's enhanced body type, his fingers turned black like charcoal, along with his toes. Around his eyes he grew big blue rings, like if someone were tired. His tusk like teeth kept growing and growing, his fur grew a little bit longer as the process went on. The finally when he was done there Pope stood in some kind of hybrid animal form in a toga and jean pants.

"What the..." Shiro looked at him in awe.

"I ate the Woolly Woolly Fruit, gives me the ability to turn into a Woolly Mammoth! It's an Anceint Zoan Class." Pope grinned.

"You serious?" Shiro looked at the hybrid Pope.

"Yes, now you will perish!" Pope announced, and suddenly Shiro was punched into the door behind her that she froze with her Sub Zero attack earlier.

"Gah!"

"Blahahah!" Pope laughed as he then began the beat down on Shiro. He punched her in the chest, then in the face. As she stumbled back he kicked her in her arm sending her flying into a frozen wall.

"Ahh!" She cried out.

"Woolly Rush!" Pope ran straight into Shiro driving her even farther through the wall into another room. This room was no diffrent. It was plain like the rest, built with grey stones and large like how an average castle would be.

"Ice Blades!" Shiro lunged at Pope and slashed ar him with two of her ice blades.

"Ha!" Pope snapped both swords, then caught Shiro with his tusk. He tossed her back into the frozen room they had recently left, "Woolly Rush!" Pope rushed at Shiro once more.

"Ha!" Shiro jumped in the air, then shot Pope with her gunblade.

"Hey!" Pope looked at her then stomped his foot, "Woolly Quake!" Suddenly the room began to shake, Pope had created an earthquake.

"Glacier Scythe!" Shiro jumped at Pope then began swinging her scythe. Pope dodged with such unsettling and unassuring ease. Shiro was trying to strike him, but for some one so big he was pretty agile.

"Ha!" Pope then kicked Shiro in the stomach.

"Ah!" Shiro slid on the floor.

"Woolly Hammer!" Pope slammed his hands against Shiro's back driving her into the ground below.

"Guah!"

"Hiya!" Pope then kicked her as she bounced off the ground, his foot connected with her face. Bad news for Shiro. She went flying back once more and hit a wall, "I'm not done! Woolly Rush!" Pope rushed at Shiro and tackled her through the wall.

"Blahahaha! You think you were going to beat me? You can barely move now! Blahahaha!" Pope laughed maniacally.

"Blizzard Clones..." Shiro whispered.

"Huh?" Pope looked around as multiple Shiro's came from the wall that he had driven her into.

"Glacier Scythe!" Every single Shiro said in unison.

"Creepy much." Pope stated. Then all of the Shiro's jumped at her. Pope ducked one, then punched a second. He jumped and kicked one in the face, he then landed in a handstand position and began to spin. He kicked down two more with the tornado kick, he jumped back on his feet and landed on one. He elbowed one in the face, then hook kicked another.

"All of you are getting on my nerves!" Pope yelled as he stomped one's head in.

"Ha!" Pope turned to see one of the Shiro's impaling his body with an ice spear.

"Get off me!" He yelled as he kicked it in the stomach, which caused it to shatter and turn to snow.

"Your stupid clones are getting on my nerves! Where are you!"

"Here I am!" A Shiro called.

"Finally!" Pope punched it in the face, and it turned to snow.

"Ahh! You anger me!"

"Alright here I am!" Another called.

"Ugh! Another clone!" Pope threw a hook kick and kicked Shiro across the face. Pope waited for her to dissapear, but she was real.

"Gotcha." Shiro smiled.

"Frost Bite!" Quickly a Blizzard Clone entered Pope's body and tried to freeze him. Key word, _tried_.

"Think that's going to stop me?" Pope mocked.

"I was kind of hoping to kill ya with it." Shiro admitted.

"I'm a Woolly Mammoth hybrid, you have no idea what I can do! Woolly Rush!" Pope ran into the real Shiro, though quickly she vanished.

"Hiya!" Shiro slashed down Pope's arm with her Glacier Scythe, then stuck her hand on his shoulder.

"Blizzard Burst!" Shiro called as multiple spikes of ice bursted from Pope's open wound.

"Guahh!" Pope cringed in pain. Then suddenly he stopped, "Blahaha! Gotcha!" Pope kicked Shiro in the stomach, though the spikes of ice remained in his wound.

"Guah!" Shiro hit a wall.

"Woolly Rush!"

"Ha!" Shiro jumped up as Pope hit the wall, literally. She then slashed his back.

"Grrr..." He only growled in pain. He pulled himself from the wall and saw Shiro in front of him.

"Come on, hit me." She smiled.

"Rrrrrraaaa!" Pope roared and was about to slam his tusk on Shiro though he stopped. He stopped right before she vanished, then turned and smacked her across the room.

"Ahh! How'd you..." Shiro struggled to stand.

"Everyone vanishes before a major strike, you thought you angered me. Wrong, that was a trap I set for you. I knew you'd come from behind or the side. I just waited till I felt your presence."

"Guess you're smarter than ya look." Shiro used her scythe to stand.

"Blahaha! Thank you little miss...what's your name?"

"Shiro..Shiro Kami the Snow Queen."

"Well Snow Queen, how you gonna beat someone who brushes off the cold like how a cow swings it's tail at a fly? Something that just comes natural! Woolly Rush!"

"I'll find a way." Shiro jumped and dodged Pope, though was still scratched by one of his tusk. She landed on his back with one hand, then spun and sweep kicked him in the face.

"Ouch!" She then slashed his back as she jumped down from his back, "Hey!" He yelled as he swung his arm at her.

"Sub Zero!"

"Nope!" Pope cocked his fist back and threw a hard punch, Shiro vanished and Pope felt her hand on his back.

"What the?" He yelled as she began to try and freeze him. Once more, key word _try_.

"Gotcha." Shiro sighed as she stepped back from a nonmoving Pope.

"Psych!" Pope grinned as he thrust kicked Shiro in the stomach.

"Gah!"

"Hiya!" Pope did a backflip, then brought his foot down kicking Shiro's shoulder and breaking it.

"Ahhh!" She cried as her arm and shoulder were now broken.

"Blahaha!" Pope laughed as he punched Shiro in the face, blasting her through a frozen wall, "You done yet?" Pope cried.

"Just...barely.." Shiro stood up and held an ice sword. She made two Blizzard Clone's. One held two ice swords, and the other held two scythes.

"Well then bring it girl!" Pope laughed maniacally, "Blahahahahahahahaha!"

"Blizzard...Barrage!" Shiro and her clones ran at Pope. They jumped and quickly vanished.

"Hmph." Pope grunted, he looked for one. Though this distraction got him cut by one. He turned to see where from. though he just got cut again. HE tried to look, but just got slashed once more. This pattern continued on and on, nonstop.

"Rrrrrraaaaahh!" Pope roared as he swung his arms wildly destroying both clones.

"Ha!" Shiro jumped at Pope and thrusted her ice blade forwards, quickly Pope punched her in the face. Then she turned to snow.

"What?"

"Final Blizzard!" Shiro fell from the sky as she landed on Pope and stuck her hands in his mouth, she grabbed his tonsil's and froze him from the inside out.

"Gu...guah!" Pope cried out.

"Hard to break free of something when you're throat is the first thing frozen isn't it?" Shiro smirked as suddenly Pope turned to ice and fell. Once he fell he shattered to pieces.

"Uhhhh..." Shiro fell to the ground and sighed, "It's...so cold. Maybe...I'll sleep for now.."

* * *

><p>Next Time: A man of shadows and mystery becomes a challenge for the master illusionist Red. Also known as Deaths Right Hand, but can 'Deaths Right Hand' lay a hand on this man?<p>

Review!


	49. Shadows and Illusions!

"It's so dark in here..." Riru worried.

"It's alright you guys, a dark room didn't hurt anyone." Red assured.

"Are you sure about that? There might be monsters in here.." Chance chuckled.

"Eeeeekkk! Something brushed up against me!" Riru cried.

"Sorry you were in front of me, I needed to get by." Chase replied.

"Huh? Something grabbed me!"

"Me too." Red looked around.

"Chase?" Riru called.

"Not me! I'm in front of you!" Chase panicked not wanting to fight two angry women.

"Haha, seemed like you two both liked that." Chance chuckled.

"Chance you perv!" Riru threw a punch in the dark.

"Ouch!" Avery called.

"Sorry Avery!" Riru apologized quickly.

"With the four age diffrence that's considered pedophillia." Red informed.

"Hey, she's over eighteen." Chance replied.

"What's pedalpleopllilia?" Mason asked.

"That's not what I said.." Red sweatdropped in the dark, "Now like I said, a dark room never hurt anyone."

"You sure about that?"

"Ouch! What was that?" Red called.

"Seems like you were wrong."

"Huh?" Red quickly tried to turn, then suddenly a light opened and a staircase was revealed.

"Come on you guys let's go!" Mason called, he lead his crew towards the stairs. Right before Red could reach the stairs, they were closed off by the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Red!" Riru called.<p>

"Don't worry she'll be fine." Avery assured.

"Yeah, she's part of our crew anyways." Mason joined in.

"Right."

"So now can we get moving again?" Chance asked.

"Right." Once again the crew continued to move.

* * *

><p>"Who are you? Where are you?" Red called.<p>

"My name is Adrien Brash, that's all you need to know." The voice called.

"Well then Adrien, you are in for a big surprise."

"Why's that beautiful?"

"Because you have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Don't I now? Deaths Right Hand Sakura D. Rouge, former Marine and bounty hunter. Historian for the No Name Pirates, joined the Revolution for the five years her crew was gone. Captain of the crew's name is Monkey D. Mason, also known as Monkey Boy Mason. Formerly Monkey Boy David until the revealing of his father. Your powers, the Illusion Illusion Fruit, the ability to create illusions."

"How'd..."

"How'd I know? Let's just call me the researcher of the whole crew. Also I'm one of the only three swordsmen in the Tyrant Ten."

"Three swordsmen?" Red asked.

"Yes, me and another member of the crew were taught by by our senior swordsmen. A very talented man indeed, even Mihawk would be scared of him."

"Well I'm more concerned about you." Red snickered.

"Oh really, well put that dagger down and maybe we can talk it out.

"How'd you..."

"How'd I know? Easy I see all right now." Adrien continued, "The second you stepped in her was the second you died."

"What are you saying?"

"Well usually you need to see the person to cast an illusion. Though I bet around this time you've mastered how to put everyone in a far and wide range within the illusion. Though also normall one's eyes must be open to fall for the illusion. So how do you not know that my eyes aren't closed?"

"Then how will you attack?" Red asked.

"Easy, I have multiple eyes all around this dark room. Yet you see nothing, you can cast an illusion all you want. I'll close every single eye that you are blind too."

"You seem very challenging."

"Or maybe I'm just a genius."

"Well Adrien why don't you attack me?" Red asked.

"Already have beautiful."

"Huh?" Red felt a warm feeling running down her arm. She touched her arm, and realized it was blood.

"Better have your guard up!" Adrien called.

"I'll get you out of these shadows one way or another." Red informed.

"I also know that you know the first form of Haki. Kenbunshoku Haki, granting you the ability to predict my movements before they happen. Well that's gonna be hard considering you can't see me."

"You've planned this all out haven't you?" Red asked slightly impressed.

"Since the moment you guys split up."

"How'd you know I'd even be the one to stay here?"

"Studies, I know your crew in and out. So this shall be fun!" Adrien called, then Red felt a slight slash.

"Well if you're so smart then why not kill me already?"

"And give away my position? Along with the chance of you grabbing onto me and killing me instantly? No, among that I just love looking at you. You probably can't tell, but I just winked."

"Yeah...greeeattt." Red looked around. Then she thought:

_"I'll find him by his voice!"_

"So Adrien, wanna play? I don't feel like fighting, just come play with me." Red asked sedcutivley.

"Psych!" Was all she heard as she was slashed on the arm.

"Grrr..."

"Trying to find me by my voice. Should've though of that earlier, I anticpated this..." Adrien cut himself off.

"Why'd you stop talking?" Red asked.

"Cuz I can. I stopped because I can't stay in one place long."

"Why not."

"Enough talking!" Was all she heard.

"Fine! Illusion Creation!" Red drew her dagger as she made multiple clones of herself in the dark.

"Nowhere to go! I know which one is real!" Suddenly Red turned and just barely blocked another attack.

"H..."

"How? Easy, that would be good if one my real eyes were open. Also at the same time it would be helpful if you were in the light so you could decide what to do with the clones."

"You really are..."

"A genius? I know."

"Though your arrogance might be your down fall."

"Whatever you say." Adrien replied.

"Flower Sword Dance!" Red began to wave her hands around slowly as she pulled out her dagger and waved it around. As she did this multiple versions of herself appeared around the dark room. Then each and every single one of them threw their respective daggers.

"Ahh!" Suddenly the room was no longer dark, and in front of Red was a young man. Maybe around her same. He had brown spikey hair, green eyes, fair skin. He wore a faded yellow long sleeve shirt, with a green scarf, blue jeans, black gloves, and a sword. HE held an average black hilted katana.

"Looks like I got you with that one." Red smirked.

"Darn it." Adrien growled in anger as he held Red's dagger in his shoulder. Red began to walk over to Adrien, then layed her hando nthe hilt of her dagger.

"I told you your arrogance would be your downfall." Red pulled the blade from his shoulder, and stabbed him in the heart.

"No!" Adrien fell to the ground.

"Too easy." Red scoffed.

"Hey hey hey! I liked that shadow!"

"What?" Red turned around to see Adrien behind her.

"Haha! You probably thought that you killed me huh?" Adrien laughed, "Sorry. Wrong, though how'd you like my Shadow Heaven technique? I mean I knew that I couldn't keep it up for long or else you'd find a way to beat me. And not the way I'd like." Adrien winked.

"Whatever, how'd you do that?" Red asked.

"Easy, I ate the Shadow Shadow Fruit. I can do what I want." Adrien shrugged, "Now, let's begin." Adrien pointed his blade at Red.

"Trick Room!" Red called, then suddenly everything became all dizzy and distorted. Adrien had troubles standing, he tumbled back and forth.

"Whoa...what did...you do?" Adrien asked slowly as he tried not to fall down.

"If you know me so well, then why don't you figure it out?" Red asked as she began to walk over to Adrien, "Now die!" She thrusted her dagger in his throat. Or she thought she did, Adrien had vanished.

"Man that was cold. Just stab me in my throat without second questions?" Adrien mocked.

"How'd..." Red was cut off.

"How'd I get over here? I'll tell you if you can catch me." Adrien teased.

_"Hmmm...I wanna use my Dark Dream Illusion, but I don't know what would effect him."_ Red thought,_ "I'll just have to keep fighting and find out. Wait...what if...maybe that'll work."_ Red thought.

"So we fighting or what?" Adrien asked.

"Mental Illusion.." She whispered.

"Hey...wha...what are you doing?" Adrien asked as he held his head in pain ,"Get out! What are you doing in there? No stop it now! Gawd! Gawd just leave me alone! Ahhh! Stop it now! I'll kill you! I promise!" Adrien fell to the floor and sprawled as he continued to hold his head in pain, while he cried and cringed.

"Got it." Red smiled.

"Stop! Leave her alone!" Adrien cried.

"Dark Dream Illusion!" Red called, then suddenly Adrien saw a pretty little girl in front of him. She was tied down to a crss with nails in her joints.

"No...please stop!" Adrien cried.

"Help Adrien!"

"No!" Adrien cried as the girl then was stabbed multiple times while being burned. He tried to move, yet nothing, "Guahhh!" Adrien cried out.

"This fight is over." Red smirked.

"Man, you sure are Deaths Right Hand. I don't know what you did to my shadow, but you made him crazy."

"What?" Red was surprised to see Adrien standing in the corner of the room," How are you..."

"How am I avoiding your attacks? Easy, I'll say it once more. Shadow Shadow Fruit, but right now let's have a good sword-to-dagger fight. You don't use your powers and I won't use mine." Adrien held his blade out, then rushed Red.

"Fine." Red drew her dagger and came in contact with Adrien's blade. Adrien raised his blade and Red lunged quickly. Adrien ducked down and sweep kicked her knocking her off balance. Then Adrien slashed her shoulder and kicked Red in the stomach.

"Ah!" She cried out.

"Ha!" Adrien jumped and threw a roundhouse kick. He hit Red in the chest and sent her down, he then stabbed her shoulder.

"Gah!" Adrien pulled his sword out then slashed at her stomach. Red quickly rolled out the way then threw her dagger at Adrien. Adrien caught the dagger and threw it back. Red caught her dagger and kicked Adrien. Adrien stopped it with his blade, then grabbed Red's leg. He elbowed her knee causing it to snap.

"Ah!"

"Hiya!" Adrien spin kicked Red across the face and she fell to the floor, "Hmph, punk. Or more like puke." Adrien scoffed.

"Are you still confused on how I escape your attacks? I've told you twice, you can't be this dumb. Did all that research of history in your head wipe away everything else?" Adrien mocked. He just daggers from Red's eyes.

"Wow...how sad. You truely don't know." Adrien sighed heavily as he wipped his hand through out his hair.

"What are you gettin at?" Red growled.

"Forget it...huh...just forget it. It doesn't matter now." Adrien lunged his blade forward and stabbed Red in the stomach.

"Gu..." Red began to bleed. Blood flowed from her mouth like foam from rbies, her stomach bleed like how rain fell down her body.

"Like I said...it's over." Adrien returned his blade and turned away from Red.

"Hundred...Illusion...Massacare.." Red struggled to whisper.

"Hmmmm..." Adrien looked around to see an army of Shichibukai and Marines. Including Fleet Admiral John Smith. He looked around as they stared at him with killing intent. They all then rushed at Adrien and began to attack him. Red only watched as she witness Adrien in front of her. To her it just seemed as though he were standing still, but to Adrien he was being jumped.

"I'm done.." Red sighed as blood gurgled from her mouth. She layed her head on the ground.

"Man, you know what I probably should've told you something."

"Wha..." Red titled her head just enough to see Adrien standing above her.

"Now before you ask what or how let me tell you this. My shadow was the one who said let's fight with no powers. So I had already used my powers before making that deal. Just in case you would try some last resort move to make me go crazy. Basically this whole fight has been you and my shadow, I barely intervene at all." Adrien shrugged.

"You..."

"This is the power of a tyrant. Though let me ask you this. If the fifth commander of the Tyrant Ten, me, is this strong...then how storng do you think the Captain is?" Anger came to Red's eyes as Adrien asked this question, he made it sound like they were hopeless no matter what.

"Mason...will find a way." Red replied.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, and I will kill you." Red informed.

"That's nice, just not today little girl." Adrien smiled, which got him a mouth full of blood spat on his face from Red, "Okay...that's enough. It's been a while since I've done this, but you've made me." Adrien rested his blade on Red's throat. He closed his eyes, then threw his sword up.

"Now we'll see what happens, either the blade will decapitate you or the hilt will smash your throat in. Let's find out." Adrien said in a sarcastic awe.

"You..."

"Me what?" Adrien asked, then right before the blade hit Red he caught it, "I think I'll do it myself!" Adrien smiled wickeldy as he swung hard at Red.

"No.." Red slightly moved to the side and got her arm grazed, "Guah!"

"Nice move." Adrien nodded, "Now playtime is over for sure. Shadow Coffin!" Adrien placed Red in a coffin sized black shadow. She layed there and he held his blade adove the box, "Shadow Burial!" With that Adrien placed his sword in the box and multiple swords went in as well.

"Gahhh!" Was all Adrien heard. Once he pulled out his sword Red fell to the ground with multiple impalement wounds.

"I'm done here." Adrien sheathed his sword. Red slowly reached to his pants leg and grabbed it. She began to tug on it hard, "What girl? Any last words because that's all I wanna hear now!" Adrien said in annoyance.

"False Mind..." Red whispered. Suddenly Adrien's eyes went blank. Multiple flashes of his own personal memories went through his head, along with flashes of Red.

"No...I'm I'm so sorry!" Adrien fell to the ground, "Sister!" Adrien hugged Red.

"Red I'm so sorry! I must've been mind controlled! You know I would never hurt you, your my only sister! Please forgive me!"

"It's okay.." Red replied tirely.

"No it's not, I nearly killed you! I'm so sorry! This is just unforgivable!" Adrien called, "What can I do to pay you back?" Adrien asked.

"It's too late..." Red replied.

"No! It's never too late! I'll make it up to you!" Adrien drew his sword, "Forgive me sister...I will see you on the other side." With that Adrien took his own head.

"Now...it's over. " Red sighed.

* * *

><p>Next Time: A man brought back to life with rock hard intentions of killing the enemies of his resseructer. So now this man must fight one of the No Names. Question is, who?<p>

Review!


	50. Between a Rock & a Hard Place

"How many more people we have to go?" Chance asked.

"Well let's see. There's ten of us and ten of them." Avery started, "So right now it's you, me, Riru, Mason, and Chase. So that means there is five of us left, so we are only half way done with these Tyrant Ten guys." Avery pointed out.

"Good, because I'm tired of running. I wanna fight!"

* * *

><p>"Rag Doll, I hope you are right about this guy. I wasted my resseruct ability on him." A voice spoke.<p>

"..." Rag Doll just stared at the man.

"Whatever. If you trust him this much then he must be strong. I mean why else would you show him to me?"

"..." Rag Doll just shrugged.

"Whatever, or look there he is." The man pointed a finger to a television screen.

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Chance looked on with the rest of the crew as a man arose from the ground below. The man was large a very muscular. He had peach skin, and green eyes, he wore a white and black plaid shirt that had no sleeves and was ripped open, along with jean pants and black boots. The strange thing was that the man was covered in bandages. His arms, toros, and face were wrapped in bandages.<p>

"Who are you?" Mason asked.

"I am Comatose Krill, I'm of the Tyrant Ten."

"Man I don't feel like going through this whole arguing of who's gonna fight or this whole introduction thing." Chase sighed.

"Yeah, I don't feel like it either." Avery agreed. Then qucikly before anyone could blink Chance pulled out his pistol and shot a wall. The bullet bounced off the wall and hit Comatose in the back.

"You guys go on, I'll handle this guy." Chance smirked.

"Fine with me!" Mason and the crew left Chance.

"Wow, they really didn't wanna go through all that crap. Ah well." Chance shrugged.

"You shot me? How pathetic, I ate the Earth Earth Fruit." Comatose smiled.

"Whatever. You're going down mummy man!" Chance shot the ground, then the bullet was sent forwards and was about to hit Comatose in the chin. Then suddenly it was stopped by a floatingt rock.

"Right, Earth Earth." Chance sighed, "Whatever!" Chance pulled out two pistols and ran at Comatose. He shot with one pistol while he just aimed the other one. Comatose caught the bullets as they came straight at him. Chance then threw the pistol he was shooting with. Comatose simply side stepped, but he didn't see another bullet curving from the side. This one hit him in the arm.

"Ouch!" He winced in pain, then as Chance jumped at Comatose to kick him Comatose close lined him back down.

"Ah!" Chance hit the floor hard. Then Chance saw his pistol hit the flood, and shot it with his second one. With the bullet he had just shot he hit the trigger of his other gun perfectly. A bullet shot from it and hit Comatose in the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Comatose winced again. Chance then shot the roof and the bullet came straight back down. Comatose stepped away from the bullet, though he didn't count on Chance shooting the falling bullet. Once he did the first bullet bounced off a wall and hit Comatose. While the second one hit Comatose simply because it bounced off the first one. Chance then ran over and picked up his other pistol.

"Your bullets annoy me."

"Well that's too bad." Chance then pulled a pump action shotgun from his back.

"Where'd you get that?" Comatose asked.

"It's always been strapped to my back."

"Well...Fissure." Comatose shrugged as he placed his hand on the ground and a large fissure opened up beneath Chance.

* * *

><p>"Haha! The boy's dead!" The mysterious man laughed.<p>

"..." Rag Doll simply nodded.

"Wait...what's he doing?"

* * *

><p>"Ha!" Chance jumped in the air, and pulled out another gun. He shot at the opening fissure and a large net was released.<p>

"A net gun?" Comatose sweatdropped.

"Yes, a net gun." Chance smiled.

"Why'd you bring that?"

"Cuz I can!" Chance yelled.

"Whatever, Rock Toss!" Comatose stomped on the ground and threw a boulder at Chance.

"What kind of rock is that? That's a boulder you idiot!" Chance sweatdropped as he paniced looking at the boulder.

"It's a rock to me." Comatose shrugged. Chance jumped in the air as the boulder landed on his net and ripped it, "I think Imma close that fissure." Comatose placed his hand on the ground as the fissure below closed.

"Nice." Chance smiled as he landed on the ground, he then shot Comatose.

"Ouch!" Comatose stumbled back from the shot blast, "I think I'm going to use my Earth Armor." Comatose squatted down and suddenly rocks and dirt slowly floated up and surrounded Comatose. The rocks formed all over his body, slowly Comatose grew in size little by little more and more. When he stood up to face Chance he was covered in dark grey rocks, his muscles had increased and his hands had become larger than normal.

"Man, I dont feel like fightning this guy now." Chance sighed as he looked at the enpowered Comatose.

"Rrrrraaaa!" Chance found himself half way across the room.

"Guah! Gah!" Chance coughed violently.

"How'd you like the Earth Lariat?" Comatose snickered.

"Gawd man, why'd I decide to fight you?" Chance stood up and pulled out a pistol with one hand, while still holding his shotgun.

"You wanna rush me?" Comatose asked amused. Chance threw his shotgun at Comatose like a spear, then shot his pistol at a wall. The bullet from his pistol bounced off the wall and hit the trigger of the shotgun. The shotgun blasted Comatose in the chest, Chance caught his shotgun then kicked Comatose in the chest where he was shot.

"Ha!" Comatose punched Chance in the face sending him flying into the stone wall, "Stone Crumble!" Comatose made a crushing motion with his hands an the stone wall where Chance hit began to crumble.

"Wha..." Chance looked up as the wall fell on him, "Ahh!" Chance tried to run, but still took a few hits from the rocks.

"Ha!" Comatose punched Chance in the face and drove him into the ground.

"Gah!"

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Comatose laughed maniacally as he punched Chance in the stomach nonstop.

"Gah! Gah! Gah! Man...I...don't...feel...like...messing...around...gah! Gah!" Chance said while getting beat up.

"Man, this is too easy! You should've taken the giant instead!"

"I know right!" Chance agreed while getting punched in the stomach.

"Well, this battle was short. Oh well." Comatose picked up Chance by his throat and threw him in the air, "Stone Spear!" Comatose slammed his hands on the ground causing a large spear to drive into Chance's stomach.

"Guah!"

"I'm done.." Comatose turned away from Chance and slowly began to walk away. Then he heard two shots go off, then he saw two bullets bounce off the corners of the walls in front of him. The bullets then came towards, him, but before they did they bounced off each other and hit the other two walls. A third shot was then fired, then the first two bullets bounced off each other along with a third bullet. Then they both bounced two of the side walls and hit each other again. This time they just fell to the floor.

"What was that about?" Comatose turned to Chance, and saw an RPG falling, "What the..." He was cut off as a bullet passed his shoulder and hit the RPG trigger. The rocket hit him in the chest, though lucky for him he still had his rock armor.

"Guah!" Comatose was knocked down onto the ground.

"Man...that Rock Armor sure is helping you." Chance smiled, "Though what will happen to all the bullets and damage you've taken oce you take it off?"

"The...bullets..." Comatose thought, the bullets were all in his body. He was just unable to feel the pain because of his armor. This whole time Chance knew this and planned it out.

"You punk!" Comatose yelled.

"The rocket was the final touch, you see the bullets have actually gone through your chest now." Chance made a motion with his head for Comatose to look behind him. There he saw all the bullets that were supposed to be in his chest.

"It's okay, we can just stay here thought if you'd like. You know, until you take off that armor." Chance and Comatose just looked at each other. No matter what Comatose did now he would die too. So what was the point? He released Chance from his impalement and Chance hit the ground.

"Well ya beat me. Good job."

"That's it?" Chance asked.

"Yeah, I was brought back to life for this? I mean come on."

"Wait, brought back to life?" Chance asked.

"Yeah, by the Captain."

"What's the Captain's name of the Tyrant Ten?" Chance asked eagerly.

"His name is..."

* * *

><p>*So before I do the Next Time, I apologize for the short fight, I wasn't really into this one. Sorry guys, though I hope you still enjoyed it.<p>

Next Time: Riru's up! And it's against the senior of the Tyrant Ten, an old man who might be more than meets the eye. Not only is he a master swordsman, but his history is something to be feared! Will Riru be enough to match his sword skills? And his bizzare Devil Fruit power? Read and find out!

Review!


	51. Big Girls Don't Cry, they Fight!

"Huh...huh...huh.." Mason panted as they all stopped in the next room to catch their breath from running so much, "Stupid stairs..." He panted.

"Agreed..." Chase gave a slight thumbs up in agreement as he layed on the ground.

"Come on we are almost done. There's only four of us left." Avery assured.

"Yep, the original four of the No Name Pirates." Riru smiled.

"Right, see we are almost done. Look how about this, me and Riru will take the next two guys. Then Chase fights the first mate and Mason is left with the Captain." Avery explained.

"Agreed." Mason and Chase said in unison.

"Huh..you youngbloods sure think it is that easy don't you?" A voice called.

"Huh?" The group looked onto see an old man walking forwards. The old man had messy spiked grey hair, peach skin, brown eyes, he was probably around the height of five five. He walked in wearing a black long sleeve shirt, jean pants, black and white sneakers, red velvet gloves, with a black sword hilt on his right side. The sword hilt was red, and had no guard. The man carried a brown cane with him as he walked into the room. He took out a pair of glasses and placed them on his face.

"Who are you?" Avery asked.

"My name is Kenshin Tatagmi. I am of the Tyrant Ten." He sighed adjusting his glasses.

"I see. Well old man can you please just let us go?" Chase asked.

"Sorry, not my job."

"Don't worry you guys I'll handle this." Riru stepped up and placed her hand on the floor.

"Eager aren't you?" Kenshin asked.

"Hmmm..." Riru simply glared at Kenshin.

"Riru, you'r arm is cut." Mason pointed out.

"I know..." She replied.

_Flashback(Momments before)..._

_Riru had used her superspeed to draw her blade and rush at Kenshi. As she lunged at Kenshin, he drew his blade and blocked her attack. Then was still able to cut her arm and put his sword back without anyone noticing._

_Flashback over..._

"You guys go on, I'll handle this." Riru said with serious intent in her voice.

"You sure?" Avery asked.

"Trust me."

"Whatever! We've been through this already! Let's leave!" Mason called, "Man we are stubborn." He sighed as he ran onwards.

"So you were able to see me move?" Riru asked.

"Not that hard." Kenshin replied.

"How?"

"I just can, so do you still wanna fight me little girl?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes." Riru drew both of her blades from their respective sheath's.

"Fine then." Kenshin drew his sword from it's sheath and revealed it to be a black katana.

"Hyper Slash!" Riru called, though to any one it appeared she hadn't moved.

"Whoa." Kenshin looked at Riru, "You are fast. Go Go Fruit is the only way you'd be able to be that fast little girl."

"Stop calling me little girl." Riru informed.

"Whatever you say." Kenshin shrugged, "Though trying to fight me by running at me then running back won't do much good. You have to actually fight me. You can't always rely on your powers."

"They do come in handy." Riru replied.

"Let's see for how long." Kenshin walked over to a wall and placed his cane against it, along with his sword's sheath. He then turned to Riru, "Shall we?" He asked.

"We shall." Riru nodded. Riru ran Kenshin and he jumped in the air, he blocked one of her swords then threw a roundhouse kick at her. Riru ducked down then used one sword to slash to Kenshin. Kenshin jumped up and landed on the sword, then swung at her, Riru blocked the attack with her other blade. Kenshin kicked her in the chest and jumped back. He leaped at her and began swining his sword.

"Hyper Slash!" Riru called as she swung her swords at Kenshin. To anyone it would appear as though she just stood there, but Kenshin knew better. He bounced his sword off her swings, then came back even stronger from the momentem. Kenshin landed on the ground adn sweep kicked Riru. Quickly she leaped in the air, and Kenshin lunged at her upwards and aimed his sword at her chin. Riru vanished dodging the attack.

Riru came from behind and slashed him in half, though he faded afterwards.

"Ha!" Kenshin swung down at Riru from above. He sliced her in half, "Stupid after image." He sighed as she slowly faded. Kenshin spun around and clashed blades with Riru, he was forced to slid back from impact. Riru jumped up at Kenshin, and he side stepped. He swung at her and she spun out of the way. Riru tried to slash his side, but he blocked it. She continued to spin and tried to attack him from behind. Kenshin jumped forwards and then turned to see no Riru. He placed his hand on the ground and ducked down, then threw a backwards sweep kick.

"Ha!" Riru jumped over the sweep kick then lunged at Kenshin. Kenshin rolled forwards, then did a backflip and slashed Riru's back.

"You're fast for an old man, I'll give you that." Riru smirked ignoring the mark on her back.

"You aren't too bad yourself little girl." Kenshin smiled.

"Too bad I have to get rid of you!" Riru vanished, Kenshin jumped in the air and closely watched her. He saw her zig zag patters across the floor. Then he dove down at the ground landing on his feet. He turned quickly and their swords clashed.

"Try to use a zig zag patter to throw me off, then suddenly dissapear and try to jump off the wall to attack from behind. How smart. It would've worked, if I wasn't so experienced." He smiled.

"Sometimes just because you're experience doesn't always gurantee a win. Many of the Shichibukai we defeated had to witness this first hand." Riru smiled.

"Good thing I'm not a Shichibuaki." Kenshin scoffed, "With age comes wisdom." He replied, "Now let's continue." Riru vanished once more, and Kenshin blocked the attack.

"Hyper Dragon!" Riru jumped away from Kenshin then released a powerful dragon made of pure wind that was faster than the human eye. Kenshin stuck his blade out towards the dragon's mouth.

"Slay..." Was all Kenshin said as he ripped through the dragon's body.

"Overdrive Dragon!" Riru soon began to appear as though she was teleporting. Each time Kenshin saw her stop a dragon head made of pure wind appeared in her place. Once she was done Kenshin was surrounded by multiple dragon heads. Riru stopped and appeared in front of Kenshin with a smile.

"Go." Was all Riru said, with that one word every single dragon head went straight towards Kenshin. He didn't even more, he simply stood there and sighed. He raised his blade and all Riru saw was a bunch of after images attacking each of the dragon heads.

_"What the?"_ Riru was shocked, how could someone so old be so fast?

"You little girl, underestimate my abilities. I am one of the best swordsmen in the world. My experience and knowledge surpass what you could ever comprehend. Everything I've seen in battle, in war, and in simple bar fights over the years. You have no idea." Kenshin stated, "The average person would shutter at the mere thoughts and continue on with never ending nightmares."

"Enlighten me then." Riru replied.

"My name is Kenshin Tatagmi. I am a former Marine Admiral, along with a former being one of the Eleven Supernova's. Eventually I rejoined the Marines after all I had done with the large bounty I had made. I rejoined as one of their top Shichibukai, for a while I did enjoy the fights. That is until I finally got bored with the killings. No longer satisfied by the things I had done in the past or what I was recently doing I decided to look for the One Piece again, eventually becoming a Yonku."

"Wait what? You've been an Admiral, a Supernova, a Shichibukai, and a Yonku?" Riru said as her jaw dropped.

"Yes I have." Kenshin nodded, "The things I saw as each and every single one of thejm grew worse and worse with each fight. I couldn't step off my ship without having a gun or sword pointed at me. Even non-pirates wanted to fight me just to collect the bounty. Sometimes people with nothing else to lose fought me just to die quickly. Quickly I became the grim reaper of the world. Soon enough me and my rival became legends with each and every single battle we had. People say our stories are as legendary and scary as the boogeyman or the monsters under the bed."

"Wow, you must've been pretty tough." Riru complimented, somewhat.

"Must've been? I'm still here aren't I? After years of fighting I finally decided to only join a crew that was the closest to the One Piece. Then the Tyrant Ten was formed by our Captain. He found me and allowed me to join, he did impress me very much I'll admit. He had me teach other Tyrant's how to use a blade. As good as both of them are, I am the best swordsmen. On the next floor is the second best, my first student."

"Well then why are you here?"

"Because of age, I'm getting too old." Kenshin sighed, "Nonetheless I continue on. I will fight on and on until I find One Piece."

"So all you want is One Piece?" Riru asked.

"That's all." Kenshin nodded.

"Well then, so do I! So our dreams conflict here and now! As two wonderful swordsmen, let us fight!" Riru announced.

"No, let us brawl." Kenshin pointed his sword at Riru and she rushed him once more. Kenshin jumped over Riru and he clashed with both of her swords. Kenshin landed and threw a powerful roundhouse. Riru ducked then shoved her sword in Kenshin's chest.

"Looks like it's over." Riru smiled.

"Yeah, for whoever you just killed." From one of Kenshin's sleeves a small straw doll hit the ground.

"Wha..."

"I ate the unnamed Devil Fruit that the former Supernova Basil Hawkin's had eaten." Kenshin smiled, "This allows me to redirect pain to others."

"then..."

"I guess you can say I'm basically immortal, you know until I die of old age." Kenshin then kicked Riru in the stomach.

"Guah!"

"Ha!" Kenshin slashed her shoulder, then he jumped and caught her with a powerful knee to the chin.

"Ahh!"

"You gonna cry little girl?" Kenshin asked.

"I'm not...a little girl..I'm a big girl! And big girl's don't cry!"

"Then what do they do?"

"They fight!" Riru ran at Kenshin. Kenshin jumped in the air and watched Riru as he clashed with one of her swords. She used the second one to slash his shoulder. Kenshin landed on the ground and slashed Riru from her waist up. Stumbling back Riru had loss balance, Kenshin saw this and took advantage. He threw faked a kick with one leg, then brough the other up and kicked her in the face. Riru went rolling back.

"Ha!" Kenshin threw his sword at Riru, and it struck her shoulder. The blade passed through her shoulder and into the wall she had hit.

"Gah!" Kenshin walked over to Riru and lifted his leg up, he then smashed it into Riru sending her through the wall. Kenshin picked up his blade and walked back from Riru. His eyes widened as he had to block one of her attacks already.

"You recovered fast." He said somewhat impressed.

"Well when you move as fast as me, then anything is possible. Watch." Riru used her second sword to slash at Kenshin's black sword. His sword was then cut in half.

"Huh?" Kenshin looked on in awe, which got him a roundhouse kick to the face driving him head first into a wall, "Hmmmm..." Another star doll fell from his sleeve.

"How'd you do that?" He asked curiously.

"I made my hand move at a blinding speed that you were unable to see, causing my sword to vibrate violently as well. Yet silently, so then when I hit your sword the speed of my sword would beat the stillness of yours. Meaning I was able to cut through it with ease. Kind of like a steak knife through butter."

* * *

><p>*Grrrrrrrr*<p>

"What was that?" Avery asked.

"My stomach, someone's talking about food." Mason replied as he looked at his stomach.

_"Idiot.."_ Chase muttered.

* * *

><p>"I see, that surely was a genius idea. I shall give you credit for that attack." Kenshin slowly walked over back to his cane and placed his broke sword down by it's sheath.<p>

"You give up?" Riru asked with a smirk on her face.

"Huh, unfortunetly no. I must fight on, and unfortunetly for you I must use my favorite sword." Kenshin sighed.

"Wait, you have more than one?" Riru asked.

"Yes." Kenshin picked up his cane.

"A cane blade?" Riru asked.

"Not really." Kenshin pulled the hook part of his cane off and withdrew his blade. It was a katana that had a hollow center, with an octagonal guard that had two rings on the sides, and a red hilt wrapping.

"What kind of sword is that?"

"It's a sword with a hollow center obviously, you know what that means right? There's nothing in the middle."

"I know what it means!" Riru barked.

"Right, whatever. I made this sword with my barehands after gaining the moniker 'The Hollow Hearted' Kenshin Tatagmi." Kenshin explained, "The hollow center representing my hollow heart. I would kill parents in front of their newborns." Kenshin sighed.

"How could you..."

"Unforgivable I know, though the past is the past. That's why I've U-turned my life, so now let's go." Kenshin began to swing his blade with one of the rings as he looked on at Riru, "Lets see you get through this." He sighed.

"Right!" Riru vanished, and quickly she was disarmed. Riru had slid back. She tried to go through the hollow center of the sword, but even with her speed her sword as stopped and knocked out of her hand.

"Next time I disarm you I will end this fight."

"Try me.." Riru vanished once again, and this time she went rolling back.

"Gah!" Riru had hit the door from which she had entered. Then as she opened her eyes Kenshin kicked her down the stairs, "Ahh!" Before Riru was able to fall al lthe way down Kenshin appeared behind her and kicked her back up.

"Ahh!" She cried out as she entered back the room where she and Kenshin had fought this whole time. Kenshin walked back in still spinning his blade and just looked at Riru as she struggled to stand while picking up her blades. Kenshin had drove his blade through her stomach, her back, her shoulder, he had slashed both her arms and legs, and even cut her back down to her waist. Yet she still stood.

"You done yet?" Kenshin asked.

"Never..." Riru called.

"Fine then." Kenshin stopped spinning his blade and he clashed with Riru's blades and glared at her intensely, "If you won't stop even on the verge of death you leave me with no choice...I quit. Lets have some tea."

* * *

><p>Next Time: A surprising way to end a fight for a dying Riru! A Tyrant Ten that decided to let her win! Though as surprsing as that is there are other worries at hand. Like the rest of the Tyrant Ten that <em><strong>DO<strong>_ want to kill the reamins of the No Name Pirates! Next up in facing the Tyrant Ten is the 'Green Wind' Avery against someone who only follow his Captain's orders. Captain's Orders: Kill whoever challenges him.

Review!


	52. the Destructive Winds!

"Alright so seems like we are here." Avery said as he, Chase, and Mason were the last one's left.

"Listen I think you guys should move on and I'll just take this guy on regardless." Avery informed.

"Are you sure?" Mason asked.

"Yeah, so get going now!"

"Right." Mason and Chase continued onwards. Their next stop was the First Mate, then Captain.

"That sure was considerate of you." A voice spoke.

"Huh?" Avery looked around and the room, and soon from a door on the side of the room a man walked out. The man seemed around twenty one with pale skin, he was average build, with green eyes, and long black hair that fell to his shoulders. He wore a green t-shirt with a black leather jacket, jean pants, black fingerless gloves, green sneakers. On his side was a black sheath holding a green hilted sword.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Ulyssus Lawson." Ulyssus drew his sword and pointed it at Avery, while he placed one hand in his pocket.

"So you wanna try and take me on?" Avery asked. As he asked this Ulyssus was gone. Avery had stuck his hand out and slowed down the attack by using his wind powers.

"Sorry to say this, but I have no time to talk to you. I only follow orders and my orders are to kill." Ulyssus stepped back some then looked at Avery.

"Twister Slam!" Avery ran up to Ulyssus with both his arms back, he then turned them into two seperate twisters. Once Avery got close he clapped his hands together and hit Ulyssus with it. Ulyssus just took the attack, yet seemed unphased.

"Hurricane Kick!" Avery jumped at Ulyssus and began spinning rapidly creating a hurricane with his legs and went to strike down Ulyssus. Ulyssus stuck out his blade in a defenseive manner and stopped the attack.

"Tornado Fist!" Avery threw a punch at Ulyssus while creating a tornao and sent Ulyssus threw a wall, "Tornado Slam!" Avery used both of his hands and created a tornado then slammed it onto Ulyssus.

"Wind Catastrophe!" Avery created two tornado's with his fist and punched them together creating a large wind blast. Avery then cocked his fist back and began to circulate wind around his fist as he aimed it at where Ulyssus was, "Wind Rocket!" Avery then blasted the ball causing it to crumble.

"That should do it, hope I didn't kill him though." Avery said to himself. Then suddenly he flet his back bleed.

"Don't worry you didn't." Ulyssus answered.

"Wha..." Ulyssus then kicked Avery in the back sending him into the rubble, "Gah!"

"You thought I would fall for that barrage of attacks?" Ulyssus tsked, "You underestimate me."

"And you same to me!" Avery cocked his fist back as he was about to attack Ulyssus from behind. Ulyssus turned around and slashed at Avery. Avery then vanished and punched Ulyssus in the face, but it didn't do as much since Ulyssus grabbed his wrist before Avery struck him.

"That would've hurt." Ulyssus stated before he kicked him across the face.

"Grrr..." Avery felt his face after the kick, then saw Ulyssus lunging at him. Avery jumped up in the air, and Ulyssus followed. Quickly Avery dove down at Ulyssus, and Ulyssus dodged with ease. As Avery missed Ulyssus slashed his side. Avery landed on the ground and held his side, then vanished and appeared above Ulyssus. Avery put both of his hands together and slammed it against Ulyssus's back sending him down. though Avery was shocked to see him land on his feet.

Avery slowly walked down to Ulyssus, using the air as a set of stairs. The thing that was bothering him ws Ulyssus's unchanging expression. Ulyssus glared at Avery, then vanished.

"Huh?" Avery jumped to the sided as Ulyssus used one of the walls to jump at Avery. Avery then kneed Ulyssus in the stomach.

"Guah!" Avery began to punch Ulyssus nonstop, and with each punch he sent a wave of wind through his body, "Gah!" Avery finished up by interlocking his fingers and slamming his fist against Ulyssus's head.

"Gah!"

"Tornado Bullets!" Avery created at least several tornados that surrounded Ulyssus. Ulyssus jumped back up at the flying Avery, ignoring the tornados. Then each tornado turned into a sphere of wind and blasted Ulyssus.

"Grrr..." Ulyssus grinded his teeth as he hit the ground.

"Twister Driver!" Avery then dove down at the fallen Ulyssus and turned into a sudden twister driving himself into Ulyssus. Luckily Ulyssus dodged then slashed at Avery. Avery jumped over the sword and threw a knee at Ulyssus. Quickly Ulyssus drew his sheath and smashed it against Avery's knee. Though the sheath shattered it went as Ulyssus planned. Quickly Ulyssus backflipped and kicked Avery in the chin.

"Grrr."

"Ha!" Ulyssus threw his sword at Avery, and Avery simply caught the sword.

"Time to show you my power. It's a simple Zoan Devil Fruit power." Ulyssus told Avery as he took off his jacket and t-shirt. He then slowly took off his shoes and socks then squatted down. His ears grew out and pointed towards the air, and grew grey fur. His nose shrunk like it was smashed in, and seemed to take the apperance of a pig nose. Ulyssus's eyes changed to plain blakc eyes with yellow slits. His height slowly grew, his arms became skinneier and grew out. His elbows stuck out more, his fingers turned into some sort of brown claws. From under his arms his bones came out and slowly he began to grew thin sheets of wings with grey fur on them. His whole body had grown grey fur all over his body, his feet turned into talons as he continued to chance.

"Witness my transformation, for I have eaten the Bat Bat Fruit. I have now transformed into a human-bat hybrid. My powers have now increased and now we shall fight on two diffrent power levels."

"What do you mean?" Avery asked.

"I mean that as my power has inreased the diffrence between us has grown. It is like comparing an ant to the sun. Something absurd and truley an insult to the latter. So now let us fight." Ulyssus vanished from Avery's sight.

"Huh?" Avery expected that he would come for his sword, so cocked his fist back while holding the sword.

"You must think I want that sword. How wrong." Ulyssus called.

"Huh?"

"I now wield my lance!" Ulyssus was now holding a silver jousting lance. He dove at Avery, Avery dropped the sword and readyied to take on Ulyssus's new form.

"Nope.." Ulyssus vanished then appeared behind Avery and lunged at him hoping to impale him. Avery jumped up, but Ulyssus grabbed his foot and threw him into the ground. ulyssus then pierced his leg with the joust.

"Gahh!" Avery cringed in pain. Ulyssus picked him up by his neck and tossed him into a wall, then rushed him. Ulyssus slashed Avery from his shoulder down. He then kicked him through the wall with a powerful kick.

"Ah!"

"Lightning Lance!" Ulyssus cocked back his fist then threw it at Avery. The lance vanished and Avery found it in his left shoulder.

"Bat Comabt!" Ulyssus grabbed his joust then clawed his talons into Avery's shoulders and flew into the air. He then dropped Avery and dove at him again an punched him into the ground.

"Gah!" Ulyssus grabbed Avery by his throat with his talons and tossed him up. Quickly he pierced Avery's body with his lance. Avery began to bleed massivley from the attack. Ulyssus withdrew his lance and roundhouse kicked Avery across the face sending him into another wall.

"I am not done!"

"Vaccum Destroyer!" Ulyssus found himself moving faster than he thought, and was sucked into a large sphere of wind. Then suddenly felt a powerful blast that sent him flying back.

"Tornado Fist!" Ulyssus flew up as Avery missed with his Tornado Fist. Quickly Ulyssus dove back down and threw his lance at Avery. Avery jumped back dodging the attack, Ulyssus swooped in and grabbed the lance with his feet. Avery was blind to his as he was punched in the face, then slashed with the lance.

"You think you can beat me..." Ulyssus moved to the side avoiding another tornado, "Foolish." He then turned around and grabbed AVery's hand before Avery could land a Tornado Fist.

"A direct attack? Desperateness is what I sense." Ulyssus sighed.

"That's what you think." Suddenly multiple bullets struck Ulyssus from behind, forcing him to let go of Avery.

"Time to end this!" Avery then began to wave his arms around his head in a circular motion, as though he was using Vaccum Destroyer, then a large tornado acumulated around him. The otrnado raged on picking apart the stone walls as they joined the tornado, the ground bloew began to rip upwards as well, the stairs were pulled into it as well. Slowly Avery compounded the tornado and everything in it into a wind sphere shield around him.

"That will not save you!" Ulyssus called.

"Let's find out! Storm Ender!" Avery called as he then took the sphere that encircled him and pushed it towards Ulyssus. Ulyssus lunged at the sphere and ended up exploding with it on impact.

"Gahhh!" Ulyssus went flying back, and the room itself seemed like ancient ruins.

"Huh...huh..." Avery panted heavily as he watched on. Though he was hoping they were done he didn't like killing people, "Im done..."

"Kill...me..." A voice called.

"What?" Avery was surprised to see Ulyssus still standing, massivley bleeding and injured. Though still standing.

"I'm still alive...though I have failed to beat you." Ulyssus sighed, "Kill me."

"What?"

"I'm of no use anymore, I am no longer as strong as I had been before. For that I am of no use to the Tyrant Ten. So end me now please."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just because you lost doesn't mean you deserve to die." Avery said.

"Kill me now."

"No." Avery refused again.

"Do it or I kill you." Ulyssus cocked back his hand while weilding his lance.

"Try me." Avery said in a monotone.

"Ha!" Ulyssus tried to throw the lance, but he was too weak and collapsed to the ground.

"Well...I think I'm done now."

* * *

><p>Next Time: First Mate vs. First Mate! Finally chase steps up to take on Rag Doll! He reveals his new powers in this fight as he give it his all! Also Kit finds out about the paper Chase gave her!<p>

Review!


	53. Ignite! An Apocalyptic Battle!

"Alright next is the First Mate!" Mason called as Chase was right behind him.

"I know, Rag Doll. I'll handle him for sure." Chase informed.

"Alright thanks."

"No problem." Then as the two walked through the room Rag Doll stood there and Mason kept running. Chase cocked his fist back and blasted Rag Doll with a fireball.

"What the?" Mason was shocked.

"Balthazar hooked me up with the powers of the Flame Flame Fruit." Chase smiled evily, "Now go!"

"Right!" Masno kept running forwards, next the Captain and the final tyrant.

"Rag Doll...the unspoken Shichibuaki. Consumer of the powerful and seemingly invincible Plague Plague Fruit." Chase began, "That fruit gives you the ability to control unnatural plagues along with the power over darkness. A bonus for you. I know alot about you, what do you know about me?" Chase asked.

"..." Rag Doll pulled out a piece of paper and threw it at Chase.

**Wanted Dead or Alive: The Blaze Enigma 390,000,000**

"Hahaha, seems like you do know me. Personally I was going for 'The Flame Phenom', but I'll take this." He laughed. Rag Doll then slowly began undoing the bandages around his mouth as he smacked his lips as though he were chewing gum. From his mouth a swarm of locust swarm was released and flew towards Chase.

"Firewall!" Chase stuck one hand out as he released a powerful wall of fire from his hands that battled against the locust. Then Rag Doll appeared from behind and threw a hard kick at Chase. Chase's body suddenly went limp like as though he were a piece of paper causing Rag Doll to miss his attack. Chase then pushed his foot off nothing and pushed himself up in the air.

"Storm Leg!" Chase called as he quickly kicked the air and released a powerful compressed air blade at Rag Doll. Rag Doll stopped the attack with his hands. He then stuck his hands out in front of him and they liquified into blood, Rag Doll's liquid blood hands turned into spikes and he rushed at Chase.

"Storm Leg!" Chase quickly kicked at Rag Doll rapidly sending multiple blades of compressed air at him. Rag Doll slashed all of them in half then dove at Chase.

"Shave!" Chase vanished dodging the attack and appeared behind Rag Doll, "Phoenix Striker!" Chase opened his palm and a large phoenix was released from his fingertips and devoured Rag Doll. Rag Doll sliced the fire in half then kicked Chase in the stomach. Chase grabbed his leg and pulled him forwards, then punched him in the face.

"Finger Gun!" Chase pulled Rag Doll forwards again and made a gun with his finger and thumb. He then placed it on Rag Doll's shoulders then forced it in like a bullet. Rag Doll suddenly began to change and turned into crimson red blood.

"Whoa!" Chase jumped back quickly, "Wild Fire!" He called as he released a massive amount of fire at the liquified Rag Doll. Rag Doll reappeared behind Chase and kicked him across the head. Chase turned his head into fire, then turned around and kneed Rag Doll. Rag Doll grabbed his leg and punched him in the face. Chase was about to fall to the ground, but recovered.

"Geppo!" He called as he pushed off the air to keep himself up. Rag Doll raised both his hands in the air and released ice from the skies, though as the hail fell it seemed as though fire fell as well. Chase watched as the weird mix of hail and fire fell from the sky.

"With fire, I can do anything! Blaze Disk!" Chase then used the fire that fell from the sky and turned them into flaming disk that he threw at Rag Doll. Quickly Rag Doll vanished then reappeared behind Chase. Chase threw a roundhouse kick, and Rag Doll punched him in the back of the head. Then Rag Doll dove down and drove his fist into Chase's back.

"Grrr..." Chase simply growled as he hit the ground. Chase turned to see Rag Doll creating some weird kind of plague that began to go around the room. It seemed like somekind of pestilence.

"Flame Judgement!" Chase stood up and threw two disk of fire in two diffrent directions. As the pestilence went around the two flaming disk created a large flaming circle around the two fighters. Chase cocked his fist back then shot out a fist of fire.

"Blaze Bullet!" He called as he began to shoot multiple balls of fire from his fist. Rag Doll liquified his hands into blood then turned them into spikes and slashed them in half. Quickly Rag Doll vanished and reappeared behind Chase. Chase turned to fire as Rag Doll tried to pierce his body. Chase turned around and threw a punch at Rag Doll. Rag Doll ducked then kneed Chase in the stomach.

Chase used his Geppo to push himself off from the air to try and move away from Rag Doll. Rag Doll began to create a large dark hole above his head, and slowly it began to suck in Chase even from afar.

"Flame Hurricane!" Chase yelled as he created a large destructive hurricane made of pure fire that slowly found it's way into Rag Doll's black hole. Chase then vanished and kneed Rag Doll in the back. Rag Doll stumbled forward, then tunred around. Rag Doll cocked his fist back and threw it at Chase.

"Nope!" Chase caugfht the punch, Rag Doll's eyes just narrowed. Rag Doll threw another punch, and before Chase could dodge he was hit.

"That's right, Bosushoku Haki." He grinned, "Oh well." The two then began to clash. In mid air they both threw a flurry of knees and punchs. Each one of their attacks were dodged and blocked. Chase was real careful with Rag Doll using his Bosushoku and his Kenbunshoku Haki to predict his moves. They clashed time and time again. Knee to knee, fist to fist, kick to kick. To the normal human eye all they woulkd see would bee two faint stars that shine every now and then. The two's clash finally ended as Chase's fist came across Rag Doll's face, and Rag Doll's fist did the same to Chase's face. Both of their heads jerked and they stared at each other. Rag Doll's eyes narrowd and chase hit the floor.

"Darn it...Haoshoku Haki.." He grinned his teeth.

"..." Rag Doll slowly descended and walked up to the fallen Chase, yet he was still breathing. Rag Doll placed his hand on Chase's back.

"No!" Chase called out, and suddenly he began to foam at the mouth, "Guah!" Chase cringed in pain and curled as he slowly suffered. Rag Doll had placed a disease within Chase's body, something that would kill him instantly. Rag Doll simply turned away from Chase.

"Whe...where...you...going?" Chase struggled to call. Rag Doll just turned to Chase and just glared at him, then continued to walk.

"I said...where you going?" Rag Doll turned to Chase again, and he was standing up just fine.

"Good right? You see I decided to just burn away that disease you placed within me. Since disease are all about bacteria within the blood, all I have to do is burn up my blood. Though not affecting me it destroys the bacteria and freeing me from your disease." Rag Doll just continued to look at Chase then vanished. Chase jumped back and made a kicking motion sending a compressed air wave at where Rag Doll used to be. Then he stopped and took a horse stance. Rag Doll appeared from behind and threw a punch at his spine.

"Tekkai!" Chase called as Rag Doll punched his back, and nothing happened, "Flame Dragon!" Chase's back released a powerful dragon of pure fire, and soon the rest of him followed devouring Rag Doll. Rag Doll slashed the dragon in half, and quickly from behind Chase appeared. Chase threw a roundhouse kick and Rag Doll caught it with one hand. With the other Rag Doll pierced Chase's stomach.

"Guah!" Chase coughed up blood. Quickly Rag Doll took advantage and turned into blood entering Chase's body. Chase began to cough violently as Rag Doll attacked him from the inside, and quickly he began to cough violently. With each cough Chase let out a mouthful of locust little by little.

"Guah! Gah!" Chase fell to his knees in pain, then another spike left his body, "Get out! Blaze Burst!" Chase bursted into fire and Rag Doll left his body. Chase fell to the ground and clutched his stomach while coughing up blood still.

"..." Rag Doll just looked at him.

"Gah!" Chase glared at Rag Doll, then struggled to stand up. As he did his eyes turned a demonic red, "Rrrrrrraaaaaaa!" Chase roared releasing a powerful wave of fire at Rag Doll. Rag Doll raised one hand to block his eyes from the fire.

"Hahahahahaha!" Chase began to laugh as he caught Rag Doll with a fist to the stomach, "Are you sick Rag Doll?" Chase smiled demonically.

"I know I'm sick! Hahahahahahaha!" He laughed evily again, "Die!" Chase cocked his fist back and released a powerful blast of fire into Rag Doll's face.

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Kit looked at the piece of paper that Chase had give her. It began to slowly burn up little by little, "What the heck is this? And why is this paper burning up? I never lit it." Kit just sat there and slowly watched the paper burn.<p>

* * *

><p>Rag Doll jumped back and released multiple blood like spikes from his body.<p>

"Blaze Bullet!" Chase released another fist of fire burning up the blood. Rag Doll appeared behind him and threw a punch, "Tekkai!" Chase's body hardended and Rag Doll's punch was like nothing.

"Hahaha!" Chase jumped forward, then blasted Rag Doll with fire from his feet. Rag Doll raised an arm to block his eyes. Then Chase punched him in the face, Rag Doll grabbed his arm and began smacking his lips again. Slowly his bandages unwrapped and a swamr of locust were released.

"Rrrrrraaaaa!" Chase roared violently as a large wave of fire burned all of the locust. Rag Doll kneed Chase in the stomach. Quickly Chase interlocked his hands and slammed them against Rag Doll's head sending him into the ground. Rag Doll jumped back up and lunged at Chase. Chase ducked down then turned his body into fire and captured Rag Doll within it.

Rag Doll stuck his hand out and captured the flames in a sphere of blood.

"Hmmmm..." Chase looked around in the sphere of blood he was captured in. Then suddenly he began to feel like he was slowly drowning from the inside out. He struggled to breath and reached out for air, he could only do one thing. He brought his arms and legs inwards towards his body then stuck them out and a blast of fire released him from the sphere of blood. Chase then coughed as he lunged at Rag Doll.

Rag Doll kicked Chase in the face, then Chase slid back. Chase ran towards the wall behind him then jumped off it and did a backflip. He began to soar over Rag Doll.

"Fire Pillars!" He called as multiple pillars of fire surrounded Rag Doll. Rag Doll ripped through the flames and jumped at Chase. Chase kicked Rag Doll in the face then dove down at him, "Flame Burst!" Chase released a powerful burst of fire that forced Rag Doll down.

"Hahahaha!" Chase landed on the grund before Rag Doll and kicked him across the head. Rag Doll twisted his body around and landed on his feet, then lunged at Chase with his blood spike arms. Chase dodged one as his body went limp like paper then threw a knee at Rag Doll. Rag Doll pierced Chase's leg then slashed him with his other hand.

"Hahahaha! Pain is pleasure!" He called as his eyes continued burned red. Chase threw a punch at Rag Doll. Rag Doll dodged and punched him in the stomach, then got kneed in the face. Rag Doll stumbled back, then Chase threw a spinning kick hitting Rag Doll in the face. He grabbed Rag Doll by his neck then pointed one hand in his face.

"Flame Flash!" A bright flash of fire blinded Rag Doll, and at the same time burned him. As Rag Doll stumbled back Chase rushed him. Rag Doll jumped over him and began to create a black hole once more.

"Apocalypse Flame!" Chase called as he caused the whole floor to be surrounded in fire, even with the previous circles of fire from his Flame Judgement grew bigger. Him and Rag Doll were slowly covered in a large ball of intesne flames.

"..." Rag Doll simply looked around the giant flame sphere.

"Ha!" Chase yelled as the ball of fire slowly closed in on them. Chase smiled wickedly as he turned to fire and wrapped around Rag Doll. Rag Doll made another black hole and the ball of fire was sucked into it with ease. Chase appeared from behind Rag Doll. Rag Doll felt Chase's fist on his back.

"Rokuogan!" Was all he yelled as a powerful shockwave went through Rag Doll's body. Rag Doll fell to his knees in shock. Chase then kneed Rag Doll in the back of his head. As Rag Doll hit a wall, he rushed back at Chase. Chase ducked down and went to nail Rag Doll with a punch to the stomach, but ws cut off with a knee to the face. Knocked back on the ground Rag Doll stomped on Chase's chest.

"Guah!" Chase covered his chest in pain, and then his face got stomped on.

"..." Rag Doll pointed one hand at Chase. Chase reacted by putting out both of his fist once more.

"Ultimate Radius: Six King Pistol!" He called as he blasted Rag Doll into the ceiling above, "Man...Rokushiki sure is helpful. Good thing I mastered all six to learn the seventh technique." Chase struggled to stand from the damage he had taken so far, his eyes were no longer red. Then as he stood they returned back,

"..." Rag Doll dove down at Chase releasing a pestilence from his hands. Chase cocked one hand back and created a spear of fire.

"Hahahaha! Flame Spear!" He threw it through the pestilence destroying it then striking Rag Doll. Rag Doll stopped and raised both hands in the air and began to cause it to hail ice and fire once more.

"Haha! Armageddon Burner!" Chase slammed his fist together and released a large explosion of fire that nearly destroyed all of the room. Chase struggled to stay standing as he watched Rag Doll stand just fine.

"Man...you are strong." Chase chuckled, "Well only way I'm gonna live is to kill you. So let's keep it going. Remember pain is pleasure." Chase jumped at Rag Doll and spun around going for a knee to the ribs. Rag Doll stepped to the side dodging the attack, then punched Chase in the face sending him down into the ground. Chase used his Geppo to push away from Rag Doll then began to release Blaze Bullets from his fist once more.

Rag Doll blocked each one and continued to rush at Chase. He jumped up and tried to stomp on his stomach. Chase turned to fire, then punched Rag Doll in the chin. He followed by kneeing him in the chin. Rag Doll slowly floated in the air. Chase then began to punch him in his solarplexis nonstop. Right before Rag Doll hit the floor Chase cocked his fist back. then punched them out.

"Rokuogan!" He called sending Rag Doll flying into a wall once more.

"..." Rag Doll stepped away from the rubble and looked at Chase as blood ran down his body like a waterfall. Same with Chase as his eyes were bleeding, along with his nose, body, ears, everything on him was bleeding.

"..." Rag Doll just simply began to walk towards Chase.

"This again huh?" Chase cracked his neck as he chuckled evily. Then the two vanished. Once again to any normal person all they would see would be flashes every here and now. These two were not holoding back as they gave it everything they had. Chase and Rag Doll's attacks woould collide here and there every so often, other than that they would land an equal number of attacks. A punch here, a kick there, a knee over here, a elbow to there. Just nonstop.

"Geppo!" Chase placed his foot on Rag Doll and pushed off his body. Rag Doll grabbed his leg and threw him into the ground. Rag Doll dove down at Chase and landed on him with a powerful elbow to the stomach.

"Gah! Hahaha!" Chase laughed as his body exploded into fire. Ragt Doll slid back then looked around for him. Chase appeared from behind and elbowed him ontop of the head. Rag Doll sweep kicked Chase knocking him off balance. Then Rag Doll did a backflip and landed on Chase's chest. He stuck his hands out and turned them into blood spikes as he pierced Chase's shoulders.

"Rrrrrrraaa!" Chase roared releasing a monsterous burst wave of fire that began to slowly burn up Rag Doll's bandages. Rag Doll jumped away from Chase, and quickly chase punched him in the back. Rag Doll hook kicked him across the ribs. Chase stumbled, but recovered and nailed Rag Doll with a tornado kick to the face.

Chase jumped back and so did Rag Doll. They both faced each other across the room. They just stared at each other. Then they ran once more. Rag Doll cocked his fist back, and so did Chase. Once they met in the middle of the room Chase landed a punch across Rag Doll's face, and Rag Doll landed a punch across Chase's face. Both of their heads jerked, but they kept their ground.

"..." Rag Doll glared at Chase.

"You know...I think it's time I end this." Chase grinned evily.

"..." Rag Doll nodded in agreement at that they needed to end this. They retracted their fist from each other and jumped back. Chase calmed down for a second and watched Rag Doll create a black hole that began to grown and suck in everything.

"Huh..."

* * *

><p>"Wait! There's only one thing that burns up like this! This a Vivre Card!" Kit said to herself. She had just figured out why her paper ws burning up. It was almost done. She watched closely. The paper had began to burn as only a small piece of a corner was left.<p>

"No..." Was all she could say as the paper was about to finish burning.

* * *

><p>"Let the world burn in the fire that I create! A demon of fire straight from Hell! Now die Rag Doll! This move is a world ender!" Chase yelled as he createad a small ball of fire. Slowly the ball of fire grew larger and larger. The ball had grown larger than Rag Doll's black hole and actually began to burn the ceiling before it even touched it. Rag Doll's bandages slowly burned up as well, even from the distance Rag Doll was from. Chase held the sphere with one hand then let it go.<p>

"Rokuogan!" Chase cocked both his fist back then punched them forwards and the spehre of fire simply exploded, "Final Flame Doomsday!" He called. As the ball exploded the whole castle shook. The room where Rag Doll and chase fought was gone. The fight between the first two mates...was over.

* * *

><p>Next Time: Chase's condition after the battle is unknown. Though what is known is that Mason makes it to the Pinnacale of Paradise and now must face the man who is the leader of the Tyrant Ten. Now he will reveal his new found powers as he faces a man who truley is a demon of a man.<p>

Review!


	54. Meet the Demon! The Angel Tyrant!

Finally Mason had walked out of the large palace that he and his friends had travled through. Now he was alone, and needed to face the head tyrant. He walked out of the large brown wooden doors as he saw large stone steps going onwards. As the steps go on he saw multiple pillars going up along the steps. As he began walking on the stone steps he saw that there were spears with decapitated heads on them. He ignored this as he continued to walk on. With each step more and more heads appeared, and his fist clenched more and more.

Then as the sky darkened and the clouds gathered around the top of the steps he saw it. A large stone mosolieum at the top. Where he saw a large royally decorated throne. Velvet red outlined with gold, embrodied with multiple gems and jewels. Mason could only stare at it as it reminded him of his first fight. 'The Shark King' Tiburon.

"Ahh, seems like you're here!" A man called satisfied.

"Huh?" Mason looked up. There he was, the final tyrant. He had slick back black hair, fair skin, brown eyes, a medium build, around the height of six feet. He looked at Mason with a grin. He stood in front of the throne in a black dress shirt underneath an unbuttoned purple jacket, along with a grey tie, he wore jean pants, and black sneakers.

"You...who are you?" Mason asked.

"My name is Lucian Angel. I am the leader of the Tyrant Ten."

"You...you're the one that placed those heads on spears."

"Gladly I did. They were weak and did not deserve to even face me. Weaklings have no place in the Pinnacale of Paradise."

"Pinnacale of Paradise?" Mason repeated.

"Yes. You've reached the top of Paradise. Also known as the Pinnacle of Paradise." Lucian informed.

"Well then...looks like I'm going to be fighting in Paradise." Mason cracked his knuckles.

"Now normally I would inform you of my powers, but I don't think it matters." Lucian said with an evil grin.

"So we doing this or what?" Mason asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Ha!" Lucian vanished and threw a knee at Mason. Quickly Mason jumped back and kicked Lucian countering his knee. Lucian spun around and threw a hook kick. Mason caught it with one hand then pushed Lucian away from him. Lucian landed on his feet, then ran at Mason. Mason cocked one fist back as he created a bubble around it.

"Hiya!" Lucian lunged at Mason readying to punch him.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Mason called, and his fist went threw Lucian.

"Just an after image!" Lucian laughed as he tried to kick Mason from behind. Mason did a backflip dodging the kick, then punched Lucian. Lucian side stepped and grabbed Mason's fist. He tossed Mason over his shoulder and onto the ground.

Mason rolled out of the way of Lucian's next attack, which was going to be stomping on Mason's face. Mason threw a sweep kick and Lucian jumped over it.

"Gum Gum Pistol Whip!" Mason threw a hook kick as his leg stretched out and round nailing Lucian across the face. Lucian seemed unphased by the attack, then grabbed Mason's leg. He pulled Mason forward then cocked his fist back.

"Ha!" Lucian punched Mason in the face, though Mason smiled.

"Shishi...I'm made of rubber." Mason smiled.

"Whatever." Lucian let go of Mason's leg and Mason jumped back and away from him.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Mason threw another hard punch as his fist stretched back, then lunged forwards hitting Lucian in the face. Lucian just stood there and raised one hand up in a chopping motion.

"Demon Wave!" Lucian karate chopped the air and suddenly a wave of darkness overflowed Mason's arm.

"Ahh!" Mason cried out in pain as his arm was gone.

"Looks like you're missing an arm." Lucian vanished then reappeared in front of Mason, "Take this..." Lucian cocked his fist back and was going to punch Mason in the face. Though he was cut off.

"Gum Gum Hidden Pistol!" Mason punched Lucian in the stomach sending him flying back, though unphased, "Shishishi. You like that? I brought my hand inwards so you wouldn't see it. Then punched you!"

"Shut up." Lucian came from behind and kicked Mason across the head, and Mason's head just went limp. Lucian raised one leg high above Mason's head then kicked his head inwards driving him into the ground.

"Ah!" Lucian picked up Mason and kneed him in the stomach, "Gah! Gum Gum Gatling!" Mason began to punch Lucian rapidly non stop. Lucian dodged and blocked each punch Mason threw at him, he did it with such ease. Lucian kneed Mason in the stomach, then was punched in the face by Mason. Just that one punch threw him off.

Mason continued on with the onslaught of punches nonstop. Lucian just stood there and took each punch, his expression was unchanging. Lucian stopped one of Mason's punches then pulled him forwards.

"Fool!" He called kneeing Mason in the stomach.

"Gah!"

"Ha!" Lucian lifted his leg and drove his foot into Mason's face sending him into the ground.

"Gum Gum Shotgun Palm!" Mason cocked his hand back while curling his fingers then lunged it forwards at Lucian and uncurling his fingers at the last moment striking down Lucian in the chin. Lucian stumbled back and Mason jumped up.

"Gum Gum Whip!" Mason stretched his leg back then swung it forwards and kicked Lucian in the side. Lucian was sent off flying to the side and crashed into his throne. Lucian stood up, then vanished. He appeared from behind and axe kicked Mason.

"Ahh!" Mason hit the ground.

"Demon Stomp!" Lucian stomped on Mason's back as hard as he could, "Demon Gernade!" Lucian jumped in the air and cocked his hands back generating a weird wave of energy. He then threw the waves of energy at Mason causing a massive explosion.

"Hmmm..." Lucian just looked down at where Mason lay.

"Gum Gum Riffel!" A twisting fist hit Lucian right in the face, yet he didn't move an inch.

"This all you got?" Lucian called, "How insulting." Lucian sighed.

"Though you'd be more of a challenge."

"Gear..Third! Gum Gum Giant Pistol!" Suddenly Lucian saw a lage fist coming at him.

"What the?" Lucian tried to stop the attack, but wasn't fast enough.

"Gum Gum Giant Riffel!" Another twisting fist came at Lucian, and this time it was the size of a giant's fist.

"Huh!" Lucian noticed the second attack, and threw a hard knee towards it blocking it. Lucian had his hands full with both attacks, so he didn't expect Mason to come flying up with his fist.

"Gum Gum Giant Axe!" Mason raised his leg in the air as it grew to the size of a giant. He slammed it down on Lucian, who tried to stop it with his hands.

"Gah!" Lucian crashed right into the grounde below.

"Gum Gum Giant Pistol!" Mason called again as he punched where Lucian had landed.

"Demon Wave!" Lucian caleld sending a blast wave at Mason's large fist.

"Gum Gum Giant Axe!" Mason yelled as he kicked the ground below once more.

"Darn it!" Lucian jumped to the side to dodge the attack once more.

"Gum Gum Giant Whip!" Mason landed on the ground and stretched his leg out, then threw a kick at Lucian as his leg grew enormous like the rest of his body.

"Gawd!" Lucian raised his arms in a block and was whipped away by Mason's kick, "Demon Tornado!" Lucian kicked the air twice and a large black tornado was sent after Mason.

"Gum Gum Giant Gatling!" Mason's hands grew again as he began throwing punches at Lucian. Lucian's tornado attack was easily destroyed as Mason's fist went after Lucian. Lucian jumped back and tried to dodge the barrage of attacks and punches.

_"Man...maybe he is strong."_ Lucian thought,_ "I might have to use my powers."_

"Haaaaa!" Mason called out as he continued throwing rapid giant punches at Lucian.

"Demon Quake!" Lucian quickly dodged one fist and interlocked his hands then slammed them on the ground. A large earthquake had broken out and thrown Mason off his balance.

"Ahh!" Mason struggled to stand still, which is what Lucian needed.

"Demon Strike!" Lucian jumped at Mason then kneed him in the stomach.

"Guah!" Lucian then punched him in the chin, kicked him in his ribs, punched him across his face, kneed him in his chest, palm striked him in the chest, then finally kicked him across his temple.

"Ahh!" Mason hit the ground hard.

"Woo!" Lucian smiled as he jumped up and a round a little bit, "You done already?"

"Of course not!" Mason stood up and looked at Lucian, "Gum Gum..." Mason cocked his fist back and his arm twisted around.

"Demon Tornado!" Lucian created two more black tornados that went right for Mason.

"Giant Riffel!" Mason called as he punched through the tornado's and rammed his fist into Lucian.

"Gah!" Lucian was caught off guard by this and was sent flying.

"Gum Gum Giant Pistol!" Mason leaped in the air and punched Lucian again with his giant fist.

"Gawd!" Lucian called out.

"Gum Gum Giant Axe!" Mason yelled driving his large foot into a fallen Lucian, "Are you done?" Mason asked mockingly.

"That's it...time to use my powers." Lucian stood up from the large crater he was driven in and stared at Mason.

"What kind of Devil Fruit did you eat?" Mason asked.

"A fruit that can make anyone...into a demon."

* * *

><p>Next Time: Mason watches as Lucian uses his Devil Fruit powers. A Devil Fruit of unknown origins, it's powers are unknown and what he can do is unbelievable. Mason must now face the monsterous powers and forms of Lucian's Demon Demon Devil Fruit!<p>

Review!


	55. First Stage vs Gear Second!

These past 2 Chapters have been thanks to all you guys for getting me up to past 200 Reviews! Yeah for over two hundred reviews! I thank you guys for that & to thank you I have given you 2 back-to-back chapters! So I hope you like'em & 1 more thing! I'm going to be putting up a poll for what should Mason's final move be named? So check that out after this chapter. Though for now enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Witness the powers of my Devil Fruit!" Lucian called. He slipped off his purple buisness jacket, along with his black shirt, and a his tie. Hesimply wore his jean pants and shoes as he slowly began to grow in size. His skin slowly grew pitch black, his muscles began to bulge and grow massivley in size. His muscles made Broly's compare in comparison. He grew a large spike spear tipped tail, his eyes turned blood red. His whole skin was pitch black as he then began to grow multiple black like tentacles from the back of his head. They grew and grew as they touched the bottom of the floor. Lucian had finally finished his transformation and just looked at Mason who was in awe.<p>

"I ate the Demon Demon Devil Fruit. This gives me the power to transform my body, along with the control over darkness and a few other powers here and there. Right here is my first stage. In this form I control darkness and am much stronger. My speed is lowered a bit, but all in place for endurance and physcial stregnth. Let's see you keep up now." Lucian smiled evily.

"Hmph." Mason simply grunted.

"Demon Wave!" Lucian vanished and Mason was blasted back.

"Guah!"

"Ha!" Lucian came from above Mason, "Demon Stomp!" Lucian stomped on Mason's stomach and drove him into the ground. Lucian then stuck one hand out at Mason, "Demon Wave!" A blast wave struck Mason and created a large crater where he lay. Lucian jumped up into the air then cocked both his fist back.

"Double Demon Driver!" Lucian began to spin rapidly, then suddenly the tentacle like whips on the back of his head surrounded him and made a spear tip as he drove down into Mason.

"Guah!" Mason cried out in pain.

"Double Demon Wave!" Lucian stopped his previous attack and blasted Mason with two blast waves.

"Guah!" Lucian jumped into the air and above the crater where Mason lay.

"Tough now huh? You made me do this, so sorry for you. No one's made me use this stage, not even my own crew. Your powers are nothing like mine!" Lucian demanded. Lucian then raised lowered down on the edge of the crater and took a horse stance. Suddenly in the middle of his cvhest he began to create a large black hole within his body.

"Huh..." Mason watched as slowly everything was being sucked into Lucian's black hole.

"This is where you die! Demon Cannon!" Then the black hole released a powerful destructive like blast. That blast made an even bigger crater, that seemed to have actually gone through a good amount of the ship.

"Well it's over." Lucian shrugged.

"Gum Gum Jet Pistol!"

"Huh?" Lucian barely turned around, and was soon welcomed with a fist across the face, "Guah!"

"Gum Gum Jet Whip!" As Lucian went flying forwards Mason appeared in front of him then stuck his leg back. He then quickly kicked Lucian across the face sending him another direction. Mason vanished once more.

"Gum Gum Jet Axe!" Mason lifted one leg high into the air, then slammed it down on Lucian's stomach.

"Demon Wave!" Lucian somehow appeared behind Mason and blasted him from behind. Mason fell down, but quickly vanished. Lucian tried to throw a hook kick, but was cut off.

"Gum Gum Jet Stamp!" Mason stomped on Lucian's face with the bottom of his force sending him pushed back, "Gum Gum Jet Gatling!" Mason began to rapidly punch Lucian. His punches were seemingly invisible only able to see jet streams in their place.

"Ha!" Lucian dodged as many attacks as he could. Though he was still getting punched by Mason's seeming invisible attack.

"Haaaaaa!" Mason cried out while throwing continuous punches nonstop.

"Demon Whisper!" Lucian vanished then Mason saw him face-to-face. Mason's attack wsa temporarily stopped as he was in shock at this, though Lucian didn't studder. He kneed Mason in the stomach.

"Guah!"

"Demon Fist!" Lucian cocked back his fist as it began to be surrounded by a black and purple aura. He then punched Mason in the face.

"Gah!"

"Demon Stomp!" Lucian dove down and stomped on Mason's stomach.

"Gum Gum Jet Pistol!" Mason punched Lucian in the chin forcing Lucian off of him, "Gum Gum Jet Axe!" As Mason fell he raised one leg high into the air as it stretched towards the sky. He then brought it down onto Lucian's head, Lucian was driven into the ground.

"Gum Gum Jet Stamp Gatling!" Mason stuck out one leg as he began stomping rapidly on the ground hoping to nail Lucian with each one.

"Demon Whisper!" Mason was suddenly kneed in the stomach again, "Demon Wave!" Lucian placed one hand on Mason and blasted him once more.

"Demon Double Wave Furry!" Lucian stuck out both hands and began sending multiple blast waves down towards Mason as he fell. Mason had vanished to avoid the attacks. Lucian floated in the air as he slowly turned to where he saw Mason and continued to blast at Mason. Lucian did not seem panicked at how fast Mason was. He kept following him with multiple energy blast. Each doing destructive damage to the ship.

"You can't hide forever kid! You know you'll get hit eventually!" Lucian called, "I've fought against your Gear Third and now your Gear Second! You've exchanged power for speed, yet speed can lead to power." Lucian spoke tauntingly as he continued to blast at Mason.

"Gum Gum Jet Bazooka!" From behind Mason began to punch rapidly at Lucian. Each hit connected with Lucian's spin.

"Guah!"

"Ha!" Mason ended it with a double punch to his back sending him crashing down below.

"Demon Barrage!" From nowhere Lucian kneed Mason in the stomach.

"Guah!"

"Hahaha!" Lucian laughed as he continued to punch and land multiple blows against Mason. Knees to the chest, punches to the face, kicks to the ribs, kicks on his shoulders, knees to his arms, and so on.

"Demon Shockwave!" When Lucian was done he placed one hand on Mason's solarplexis and sent a powerful shockwave through him.

"Guah!" Mason coughed blood as he hit the ground.

"Demon Gernade!" Lucian cocked back one hand as he created another strange wave of energy and blasted Mason with it.

"Gahhh!" Mason coughed up more blood as the explosion was massive.

"Hmph." Lucian just looked down at Mason, he turned his back and slowly walked away.

"Gum Gum Jet Riffel!" Lucian was punched in the back of the head causing him to stumble.

"Gawd!" Lucian called out in anger as he rubbed the back of his head.

"We aren't done! Gum Gum Jet Pistol!" Mason cried out as he threw another punch.

"Nope." Lucian side stepped the attack.

"Gum Gum..." Unknowingly Lucian didn't see that Mason had grabbed onto a pillar behind him and wrapped his arm around it, "Jet...Fist!" Mason pulled himself forwards and clotheslined Lucian and drove him into the pillar he had grabbed onto, and even threw him even farther than that.

"Huh...huh...huh..." Mason struggled to stand up as he was tiring from using Gear Third and Gear Second so fast.

"You...little...brat! Demon Shockwave!" A powerful shockwave knocked Mason back, "Demon Gernade!" Another blast of weird energy struck Mason.

"Gah!"

"Demon Wave!" Lucian blasted Mason once more, "Demon Whisper!" Lucian vanished and kneed a stumbling Mason, "Demon Barrage!" Lucian began to throw multiple strikes against Mason's body nonstop.

"Gahhhhh!" Mason could only cry out and cringe in pain.

"Demon Stomp!" Lucian raised one leg and stomped on Mason's chest while he was still standing. With this stomp he forced him down onto the ground and into a crater.

"Demon Cannon!" Lucian leaped into the air and began create a black hole within his chest, slowly it grew.

"Huh...huh...huh.." Mason simply panted.

"Ha!" Lucian then blasted Mason with the large blast.

"Gahh!" Lucian watched as Mason fell to a knee, then slowly descended down onto the ground.

"Seems like we are done."

"No!" A voice called.

"Huh?" Lucian tried to look around for the voice.

"Right here!"

"Huh?" Lucian looked down to see a shrunken Mason, "What the?" He cried out.

"Yeah, my Gear Third shrunk me so what?" Mason pouted.

"How long will you stay like that?"

"I don't know, the same amount of time I used my Gear Third." Mason said nonchalantly.

"Oh really?" Lucian smirked evily.

"Yeah and I have no powers. So let's just...ouch!" Mason covered his head as Lucian punched him.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Lucian fell to the floor covering his gut out of laughter.

"You done yet?"

"Hahahaha!"

"Hey..." Mason whispered.

"Hahahaha!"

"Hey.." He said a little louder.

"Gawd!" Lucian wiped a tears from his eyes.

"HEY!" Mason yelled.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'm fine now...wooo!" Lucian continued to chuckle.

"You done?" Mason asked a little annoyed.

"Yeah I'm good."

"Good. Shotgun Fist!" Mason cocked his fist back and punched Lucian in the groin.

"Gawd!" Lucian fell to the floor as he held his groin in an antagonizing pain.

"Punk!" Mason then ran and tried to find a place to hide, "Gawd now I'm really gonna make you suffer!"

"Have to find me first!" Mason cried out as he found a place to hide.

"Man!" Lucian rolled on the floor in pain as a tear came to his face.

_"All I have to do is make sure that he doesn't find me."_ Mason thought to himself.

"Alright...I think...I can get to my knees." Lucian placed himself on his knees as he coughed violently.

"Gah!" Lucian was even in pain by just sitting on his knees, "Break time!" Lucian called.

_"Yes.."_ Mason thought.

"Man...my stomach hurts!" Lucian cried out. The time it was taking Lucian to recover was just what he needed before he could get back in the game. Though as time passed Lucian forced himself up little by little to try and take on the small Mason.

"Alright, I think I should be good." Mason said to himself as he curled his hands into fist multiple times. He was now back to normal size.

"Demon Double Whisper!" Lucian then came from behind and kneed Mason in the stomach twice.

"Gah!" Both knees sent him flying.

"Now...I think it's time I end this for good." Lucian cracked his knuckles.

"And how you going to do that?" Mason asked as he tried to stand.

"Easy...Second Stage." Lucian smiled.

"Well then..." Mason smiled, "What are you waiting for?"

* * *

><p>Next Time: Lucian revelas his next stage, which just happens to be his strongest form! Can Mason take it? Or does he also have a surprise for 'The Demon Man' Lucian Angel?<p>

Review!


	56. Heros & Demons: The Berserk Final Batte!

"Time for my final transformation!" Lucian called. Suddenly as his black skin slowly faded into gry his muscles slowly shrunk. His arms grew long and stretched out, in height he grew as well growing to around seven foot seven. His slicked back black hair grew out and spiked, it then grew out and fell down his back while still spiked. His hands turned into devestating razor like claws, he grew two blood red ripped apart wings from his back. From his torso it seemed like it had began to dement and twist. His face slowly changed as well. He grew a mouth once more with razor sharp fangs that would put any carnivore to shame. His eyes turned pitch black, he grew a demonic grin that would even make Blackbeard run crying back to his mother. Finally he stood tall and roared as his long arms touched the ground. He continued to roar at the darkened sky above him.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Wow..." Was all Mason could say.

"You like?" Lucian asked in a demonic demented voice. Though his voice would even scare the devil himself.

"You..."

"This is my final evolved form."

"If you wanna call it that." Mason replied.

"Don't mock the man who is about to slaughter you!" Lucian called.

"I don't think you'lll be able to touch me."

"Really? Why not?" Lucian asked.

"Gear..Second." Mason then vanished.

"Nope!" Lucian swung one arm and slapped Mason away, "Everything about me has improved! This form makes me invincible!"

"Gum Gum Jet Riffel!"

"Ha!" Lucian caught the attack with one hand, then pulled Mason forward, "Demons Whisper!" As Lucian turned invisible Mason felt a knee to his rib cage.

"Guah!" He coughed blood up and fell to the ground on his knees.

"Demon Axe Hammer!" Lucian lifted one of his legs in the air and kicked Mason's head into the ground.

"Gahh!"

"Demon Shockwave!" Lucian sent a powerful shockwave through Mason's back. A large crater devoured the ground where he was, "I told you I have improved! Now feel my wrath!" Lucian cocked his fist back, "Demon Fist!" His hand gave off a black and dark purple aura as he punched Mason further into the ground.

"Gahh!" Mason was nearly driven through the whole ship.

"Demon Stomp!" Lucian lifted his leg and stomped on Mason. This stomp sent down to the next floor of the ship, "Can you stand boy?"

"Gum Gum...Giant Axe!" Mason quickly launched his leg in the air then slammed it onto Lucian. Lucian stopped it with one hand then raised one palm towards Mason.

"Demon Wave!" Mason was blasted down as Lucian had easily dealt with his attack.

"Gum Gum Jet Riffel!" From behind Mason appeared and threw his fist as it unspun while going after Lucian. Lucian side stepped the attack then pulled Mason forward. Quickly Lucian hook kicked Mason across the head. Lucian then pulled him up in the air and let him go. As Mason slowly descended to the ground Lucian placed on palm on his chest, Lucian then dug his claws into Mason's chest.

"Guah!" Mason cried out in pain.

"Demon Shockwave!" Lucian then sent out a powerful shockwave through Mason. Mason was unable to go anywhere since Lucian had driven his claws into his body to make sure of this.

"Ha!" Lucian threw Mason in the air and cocked his fist back, "Demon Fist!" Lucian's fist gave off a black and dark purple aura. As Mason fell Lucian ahd punched him in his stomach.

"Guah!" Mason was hung on Lucian's fist. He simply let his body go limp and rested there.

"No time for rest!" Lucian released Mason from his fist and he slowly descended, "Demon Barrage!" Lucian then began to release a barrage of attacks upon Mason. As Mason continued to take each of Lucian's hits, just keeping his eyes open became a struggle.

"Stay with me Mason boy!" Lucian laughed as his attacks kept going and going, "You'll never be able to see the light of day when I'm done with you!" Lucian laughed.

"Grrr..." Mason grinded his teeth as he tried to focus.

"Hmmm..." Lucian looked on as he saw that his punches weren't connecting as much with Mason's body, "What are you doing?" Lucian asked.

"Bosushoku Haki!" Mason cocked one fist back and stretched it out as far as he could as Lucian continued his attack. Mason slowly created a bubble around his fist, "Gum Gum Pistol!" Mason launched his fist and punched Lucian in the face which caused himto slid back a few inches.

"Huh...huh...huh..with my Bosushoku Haki I was able to create a shield around my body, then the same thing with my fist. Which helped me do some serious damage to your face."

"That was supposed to hurt?" Lucian mocked, "Well then...ow." Lucian said sarcastically.

"Hmph, well if it didn't hurt, it sure did get you away from me." Mason smiled.

"Though it's not enough!" Lucian called as he kneed Mason in the face.

"Guah!" Mason was knocked back as Lucian slowly flapped his wings and floated away from Mason.

"You should just give up now!" Lucian called, "You are going to die!" He assured.

"No...I won't. Not here and not now!" Mason called.

"Then what are you going to do to me? You can't touch me and you're punches don't even hurt."

"Watch me beat you!" Mason yelled, "One year of mastering my power..." Mason started.

"Huh?" Lucian just tilted his head and looked at him.

"One year of master Gear Third...and one year of mastering Gear Second. You wanna know what I did for those other two years?" Mason yelled.

"I don't know...should I?" Lucian asked.

"I spent those other two years mastering something completley knew!" Mason yelled, "Watch me now! As I surpass you!" MAson called. He stood in a horse stance and slowly his skin began to turn red like as if he were in Gear Second. His hair slowly floated upwards, as he began doing whatever he was doing rocks began to float up and around him. His hair just kept floating up, when it was done it was spiked. He gave off some kind of weird aura around his body as he continued to increase his power.

"Ahhh!" Mason called out. The ground where he stood created a large crater around him, the ground actually caved in.

"What are you doing?" Lucian asked.

"Gear...Fourth!" Mason called as he roared causing an even larger crater to spread out.

"Gear...Fourth? What's that gonna do?" Lucian asked.

"Watch.." Was all Mason said as he suddenly vanished.

"Gum Gum Giant Jet Pistol!"

"Wait what?" Lucian turned around and saw a large red fist striking him down, "Guah!"

"Gear Foruth gives me the power of both Gear Second and Gear Third! So now beaware!" Mason vanished again.

"Demon Fist!" Lucian prepared to throw another power packed punch of his, but was cut off.

"Gum Gum Giant Jet Whip!" Mason stuck his leg out and stretched it as far out as he could. Then quickly it grew to the size of a giant as he swung it at Lucian.

"Demon Wave!" Lucian tried to stop the attack, but only barely slowed it down. He was hit by the attack and was nearly sent flying into the ocean. He had recovered with his wings.

"Gum Gum Giant Jet Riffel!" Mason cocked his fist back then twisted it around. He threw it at Lucian as it unspun rapidly.

"Demon Gernade!" Lucian had tried to stop the attack, but once again failed, "Guah!" Lucian was sent farther into the sky.

"Gum Gum Giant Jet Axe!" Quickly Mason lifted his giant leg into the sky and slammed it against Lucian forcing him down into the ground. He drove him into the ocean, which caused a large tidal wave and made a fissure.

"Raaa!" Lucian flew up from the fissure before the water could flow back into where he had landed.

"Gum Gum Giant Jet Stamp!" Mason raised one leg then shot it out at Lucian.

"Demon Cannon!" Lucian flew into the air just barely dodging the kick. HE created a black hole within his chest and it grew larger and larger little by little. He then released a large blast of energy from his chest.

"Gum Gum Jet Pistol!" Mason vanished before the blast could even connect and hit Lucian in the back sending him flying backtowards the ship, "Gum Gum Giant Jet Gatling!" As Mason floated down towards the ship he released a barrage of giant punches.

"Gahh!" Lucian cried out in pain as each punch connected.

"Huh...huh..huh.." Mason landed on the ground and panted heavily as he was tiring from using Gear Fourth.

"You tired..." Lucian asked.

"You...how are you.."

"I can't be killed! You can't beat me!" Lucian declared.

"Why not?" Mason asked.

"Because I'm 'The Demon Man' Lucian Angel! You're just 'Moneky Boy' Mason!"

"Son of Monkey D. Luffy!"

"The old Pirate King? So what! Get over it, because today you die!" Lucian called, "Demon Overload!" Lucian slowly alowed a black hole to appear above his head and increase little bye litte, but as it did this it gained speed in it's growth. It kept growing and growing and growing. It seemed to just not stop.

"Huh?" Mason simply looked up at the black hole.

"Rrrrrraaaaa!" Lucian roared loudly as he began to explain, "With this attack I release every bit of energy with in my body! Kind of like a black hole nukelear bomb! Even Broly's explosions pale in comparison to this explosion! Only I can survive this attack! So prepare to die Monkey Boy!" Lucian laughed.

"Well..." Mason began to do some leg stretches and then stretched out his arms, "Time to end this." Mason sighed.

"How do you plan to stop me? I am going to kill everyone with this!"

"Gum Gum..." Mason cocked back one fist and aimed at Lucian's face, "Bullet Storm!" All Lucian saw was a jet stream in Mason's place.

Then he felt a powerful punch smack him across his face. What had happened was that Mason stretched out his punch like his Gum Gum Pistol, then brought the rest of his body with him and rammed his shoulder across Lucian's face. Then as Mason recovered to the other side he did this again, once agian slamming against Lucian's face. As Lucian tried to keep his focus multiple dents had appeared on his body. His head began to be smashed in, his body was caving in slowly, his legs slowly began to collapse. Just non stop Mason would appear for a slight nanosecond then vanish again. Mason then appeared in front of Lucian with one fist cocked back.

"Haaaa!" Mason cried out loudly as he punched Lucian in the chin sending him high into the air. Mason vanished once more and appeared above Lucian. Mason cocked his fist back one last time then punched Lucian in his chest, where he already had a large dent from previous attacks during his Gum Gum Bullet Storm attack. Once Mason's punch connected Lucian was driven into the ground and through the ship.

"Gum Gum Bullet Storm...my strongest move. My enhanced speed makes it seem like I'm teleporing With each punch as strong as if I were to use Gum Gum Giant Gatling." Mason looked down at the drowning Lucian, "I didn't mean to send you into the ocean." He said to himself. Mason's hair fell back to normal and just sat down tired. His body beaten and battered he sighed. It was over, and he soon smiled.

"Shishishi..Imma be Pirate King!"

"Are you now?" A voice asked.

"Huh?" Mason looked up and could only mutter, "You..."

* * *

><p>Next Time: Even after defeating Lucian Mason isn't done? Who else could possibly come up and challenge Mason after having facing the final tyrant? Even so will Mason be up to the challenge?<p>

Review!


	57. Encounters of the Final Kind!

"You!" Mason yelled in anger as he pounded his fist on the ground, "Why are you here?"

"Because it's my job to capture you." A deep voice boomed. Mason looked up and there he was. The peach skinned, steel blue eyed, bald headed man, with the body of a body builder. He stood in a single navy blue singlet that had a golden star in the middle outlined in white, while wearing a Marine Jacket drapped over his shoulders, with some black sneakers. He brushed his thick brown-grey beard with one hand as he looked and observed the damage that had been caused to the ship Paradise. This was Fleet Admiral John Smith.

"Five years...five years of training and I finally defeat this guy. Then you show up!"

"Yes. I must congragulate you, your bounty is definetly going up." John looked over Paradise with a slight grin and a slight chuckle here and there.

"Grrrr..." Mason struggled to stand up and got in his fighting stance, "Well then...let's get it over with!" Mason's body suddenly collapsed and he hit the ground.

"Huh...not the way I wanted it to happen, but I have to take you in. I'm sorry, you aren't going to become Pirate King."

"I oppose!" A second voice boomed.

"Hmm?" John turned to see a well fit man with fair skin walk up. He had white hair that he brushed back, along with a thick white beard. He was wearing a white buisness suit that had the sleeves slightly rolled up with a purple vest ontop, he was wearing black dress pants, with black dress shoes, and purple velvet gloves.

"You..." John grinded his teeth in a slight anger as he stared upon the well built aged man as he slowly walked up to the fallen Mason.

"Hey there Johnathan." The man waved, while still approaching Mason. The man then picked up Mason and helped him stand.

"Gra...grandpa?" Mason asked.

"Hey there Mas. How ya feeling?" Mason's grandpa asked.

"Fine, thanks grandpa."

"Jaden R. Cole." John glared at Mason's grandpa.

"That is me." Mason's grandpa, now known as Jaden, grinned.

"What are you doing here?" John asked.

"To help my grandson of course."

"He isn't your grandson."

"He might as well be." Jaden informed.

"Wait what?" Mason asked slightly confused.

"You should've figured this out by now Mason." Jaden sighed, "Your mother left you and your brother with me for protection. Lucky her it was after I stopped being Fleet Admiral. So I was able to make the decision to either keep you or turn you in, but I'm a nice guy. So I kept you guys and raised you, while keeping you protected all your life. Little years after my retirement Johnny boy over there took over. A wonderful Fleet Admiral he is." Jaden praised.

"You...you went from being a Fleet Admiral to being put up for Commander-and-Chief, then just decide to retire? Why?" John yelled with anger.

"Because, it wouldn't be fun anymore. I'd have a whole lotta work to do, but let's not worry about that now. Let's talk about this." Jaden gave an intense stare to John.

"You wanna fight my grandson?"

"Once and for all." John cracked his knuckles.

"Huh...fine. You were always determined and stubborn." Jaden chuckled.

"You know it." John agreed as he did little boxer jumps as warm ups.

"Alright, Mason stay still."

"Sure grandpa." Mason tried his best to stand while Jaden slipped off one of his purple velvet gloves. He raised his free hand high and smacked Mason's back. Suddenly all of Mason's wounds and injuries were gone.

"What the?" Mason felt his body as all previous battle markings and brusings were gone, "How?"

"Easy, the Paw Paw Fruit." Jaden showed Mason his paw, "The Paw Paw Fruit gives me the ability to push anything. Including the sensation of physical pain. Now it's like you never even battled Lucian." Jaden informed.

"Wow! Thanks Grandpa!" Mason fist bumped his grandpa's hand and turned to John.

"You end this once and for all." Jaden informed, "And Mason, next time I see you and Chase, you two better have reached Raftel already." Jaden joked, "Well I'm off!" Jaden raised his hand and slapped his stomach and vanished.

"Let's do this!" John vanished and his coat slowly descended to the ground. Mason leaped back and caught his fist.

"Gum Gum Pistol!"

"Counter!" John grabbed Mason's outstretched arm then tossed him over his shoulder. John stomped on Mason's shoulder then wrapped Mason's arm up.

"Gum Gum Axe!" Mason stretched one leg high into the air, then tried to slam it onto John. John jumped back from the kick and Masn punched up.

"Slam!" John came from behind Mason and stuck his head on the inside of his ribs. Then grabbed the upper part of his arm, and the inside of his thigh. He raised him high into the sky, then slammed him back into the ground.

"Gah!" The ship Paradise was slowly starting floating apart.

"Chokeslam!" John picked Mason up by the neck and tried to throw him into the sea. Mason fell to the water below, but stretched his arms out and grabebd the splitting ends of the ship.

"Gum Gum Rocket!" Mason flung himself high into the air and looked down at John with a slight grin, "Gum Gum Gatling!" Mason released a barrage of punches at the standing Mason. Amazingly John dodged each with such elegance, he then caught both of Mason's fist and pulled him forwards.

"Clothesline!" John clotheslined Mason across his chest. Mason ended up doing at least three backflips from the attack.

"Ahhh!" Mason hit the far end of the ship and landed upside down. John walked over to Mason and placed him in a sitting position on his shoulders.

"Jackknife Powerbomb!" John screamed out as he slammed Mason down into the ship with a violence that would've scared the best of pirates. John picked up Mason by his neck with both hands and began squeezing his neck, "Choke Toss!" John tossed Mason over his shoulder.

"Gah!" Mason slid across the ship and almost fell down the middle where the boat split.

"Leg Drop!" John walked up to Mason as he struggled to stand. Mason was on his hands and knees, John jumped up in the air and slammed his leg down onto Mason's neck driving him head first into the ship and sending him down farther into the large ship. Considering that the ship was larger than a normal island and had a palace that was ten stories high and they were on the top floor, that was a pretty far drop.

"Gum Gum Rocket!" Mason came flying back again from under, "Gum Gum Shotgun Palm!" Mason cocked back his hand and curled his fingers in as his arm stretched out. He lunged it forwards and opened his fingers at the last second slamming it into John's chest. John slid back some, yet seemed undamaged.

"Head Slam!" John vanished then reappeared in front of Mason and slammed both of his arms against Mason's head.

"Gah!"

"Big Knee!" John thrusted his knee into Mason's gut and sent him flying into the air, "Ha!" John jumped up in the air and above Mason, "Elbow Drop!" John fell ontop of the falling Mason and drove him down into the ground even farther and back into the ship.

"Gah!"

"Stand up!" John picked up Mason, who was just barely standing, "Drop Kick!" John jumped up and kicked Mason in the chin sending him down the stairs he had climbed when he came to fight Lucian.

"Bosushoku Haki!" John slammed his hands onto the ground and a large earthquake roared through the top of the palace.

"Ahhh!" Mason tried to stand up and keep his balance during the earthquake, but it wasn't working out too well.

"Haymaker!" John appeared and threw a large haymaker of a punch sending him through the palace doors and down to the next floor where Chase and Rag Doll fought.

"Gah!" Mason hit the rubble floor and looked around to try and find Chase, "Chase!" He called.

"Pay attention! Monster Clothesline!" John vanished and suddenly Mason was being blasted through each and every floor he and the crew had gone through for him to get up to the top. Once they hit the final floor Mason was blasted outside of the palace.

"Suplex!" John stood Mason up and placed his head under his armpit, then took Mason's arm and drapped it over his shouldewr. John then lifted Mason in the air and slammed him into the ground creating a large crater.

"Ankle Lock!" John grabbed Mason's ankle and just began twisting, "Raaaa!"

"Gum Gum Stamp!" Mason then stretched his foot out and stomped on John's face.

"Gah!" John stumbled back.

"Remember? I made of rubber now! Twisting my body won't do anything!" Mason called.

"Big Boot!" Mason felt a large boot come across his face and slam him down into the ground head first.

"Gah!"

"You think you can beat me? You spent five years training to beat someone who barely knew about you! It becomes hard to beat someone that has been better than you since you were born! You think five years made a diffrence? I trained in those five years too! You never became better than me!" John called as he looked down at Mason.

"Gum Gum Pistol!" Mason cocked back one fist and punched John in the chin. John just grabbed Mason's wrist and lifted him in the air.

"Ha!" John kicked him in the stomach, forcing Mason to bend over and hold his stomach in pain, "Leg Drop!" John jumped up and slammed his leg in the back of Mason's neck.

"Gah!" Mason held the back of his neck and head in pain.

"You still breathing? I think your bounty will go up if your alive. Let's find out." John lifted Mason in the air and just stared at him, "Eh, I think I'll just kill ya." John shrugged nonchalantly, "Any last words?"

"Gear...Fourth!" Mason had vanished from John's hands and stood right in front of him.

"Huh?" John tilted his head as Mason's hair had suddenly spiked up, and the place where he stood made a large crater.

"Rrrrrrrrrraaaaaaa!" Mason roared as he began to try and overpower John with his Haoshoku Haki.

"This game huh? Rrrrraaaa!" John roared as well, and both of their Haki's clashed. As the two roared their Haki's grew larger and larger, suddenly they connected and Paradise Palace began to collapse. At the same time Paradise itself began to slowly die from underneath Mason and John's feet.

"Gum Gum Berserker!" Mason cocked back both of his fist and released a barrage of punches. On occasion his fist would grow larg, then shrink. It was like he was using his Gum Gum Giant Jet Gatling, but as he threw his punches he would grow his fist at the last second or shrink them. Making the sizes vary.

"Grrrrrr..." John only growled in anger as he tried to endure the pain for as long as he could, "Ra!" John vanished and kicked Mason in the gut causing him to hold his gut and bend over again. John flipped him up in a sitting position again.

"Rrrrrrraaaa!" John slowly turned red and his muscles began to bulge massivley and his veins began to pop out, his eyes turned red, his whole body had grown as he raised Mason high into the sky and called, "Atomic Powerbomb!" John slammed Mason into the ground and the impact caused the whole ship to cave in.

"Gahhhh!" Mason cringed in pain as he layed on the remains of the boat.

"It's over..." John sighed as he sat down on the ground, "I can't believe you made me use _that_ move. That is my strongest move, and I have to use everybit of power in my to release the shockwaves through it. Since it's combined with my Bosushoku Haki and my Haoshoku Haki." John was tired as he just watched Mason's lifeless body. Then something urged him, he thought that he saw Mason move. He brushed it off like it was just his imagination.

"Well...better take him in now." John stood up and walked over to Mason's body. Then slowly Mason's body rose up and Mason cocked his fist back, "What the?" John yelled in awe.

"Gum Gum Bullet Storm!" John felt a his nose dent inwardws, then the side of his head caved, the top of his head, his back, arms, legs, chest, lungs, every part of his body began to cave in on him like some kind of physical avalanche. This was Mason's Gum Gum Bullet Storm, a move where he moves at an invisible speed, with immense condensed power. There was no escape. John could only fall to his knees when Mason was done.

"This fight...is over.." Mason's hair fell back to normal and he watched John hit the ground, "I'm sorry..." Mason sighed.

"I...lost." John studdered, "Hmph...good fight Moneky D. Mason. You truely are bound for glory.." With that, those were Fleet Admiral Johnathan Smith's last words.

* * *

><p>Next Time: 2 Years after the defeat of the Tyrant Ten the No Name Pirates are living life, except there's a little twist.<p>

Review!

*Since this was the last fight chapter, in your next review tell everyone what your favorite fight was. You know like who vs. who, and why. Anyways, Review!


	58. A Nameless Future

_2 Years later..._

"Hahaha!" A little boy cried out in laughter as he ran through tthe forest of an unknown island. This boy had short black hair, with fair skin, and since he was so young this was all that could really be told about him. He was wearing a white t-shirt with blue sleeves, blue shorts, and some straw sandals.

"Hahaha!" Another boy laughed as he chased the first one. This boy had light brown skin, with a shaved head of black hair. Again everything else not as important for someone so young. He was wearing a yellow and red stripped t-shirt underneath some jean overalls, and a grey beret hat. They ran through the forest playing a game of tag, then the first one stopped.

"Hey...you hear that he asked?"

"What? You hearing things?" The second boy asked.

"No, I promise!"

"Weirdo..." The second boy told him.

"Leave me alone!"

"Here I am!" Down from above a third boy came from above. This boy had pale skin, with shaggy black hair like the first, and had red eyes. He was wearing a blue and white plaid shirt, with some blue jeans, and was shoeless.

"Run!" The second boy yelled as he and the first child ran away from the falling kid.

"You guys aren't going anywhere." A girl voice assured.

"No! It's Lucy!" The first boy yelled. The little girl known as Lucy had short blonde hair with tan like skin, and had green eyes. She was wearing a pink dress with some black shoes.

"Ahhh!" The boy that fell from the tree earlier yelled, "Run!"

"Every child for themselves!" The trio of boys yelled running from Lucy.

"Hey you jerks!" Lucy stomped her foot on the ground, "Imma tell!" She cried out. Lucy seemed a little bit older than the trio of boys, but not by too much.

"Hey!" She called as she then ran after the boys.

"We gotta split!" The boy in plaid yelled.

"Right! Let's go!" The other two agreed as they then split up. The two boys ran off to the side behind some trees, while the other looked around for them.

"You guys! That's not what I meant! Don't leave me!" He cried out.

* * *

><p>"Keep running! Lucy will never find us!" The boy with black hair smiled.<p>

"Yeah, every child for themself." The brown skinned boy smiled as he and the latter bumped fist.

"Hey..ummm...where we going?" The black hair kid asked.

"Cloud...I don't know." The boy replied back, the black haired boy was now known as Cloud.

"So...Lucy can be anywhere?" Cloud asked.

"I think so..."

"And we left Jason back there didn't we?"

"Yupp..." The boy sighed.

"So Xander, should we go back?" Cloud asked the other boy, now known as Xander.

"Might be too late." A voice whispered. The two boys slowly turned their heads inch by inch, then finally. There she was, Lucy./

"Run!" They yelled as they ran even deeper into the forest.

"Your babies get back here!"

"You have cooties!" They yelled back.

"So?" Lucy called as she watched the boys running still, "Uh oh." Was all she said.

* * *

><p>"Rock! Paper! Scissors! Ha I win again!" Chase laughed at Mason.<p>

"Fine." Mason pouted.

"Oh right!" Chase cracked his knucles and turned to a boat in front of them, "Boo.." Was all he said and a blast of fire was released from his mouth and the ship began to sink.

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'The Flame Phenom' Chase M. Dragon 430,000,000**

"Ahyahyahya!" Mason laughed at the sinking ship.

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'Monkey Boy' Mason 550,000,00**

"That was too easy." Chase smiled.

"Yeah, maybe next time you should take it easy." Mason suggested.

"Nah, what fun would that be?"

"What was that? Ship number three?" Avery asked as he walked up with Mason and Chase.

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'Green Wind' Avery Wilson 90,000,000**

"I'll give'em dedication." Chase shrugged.

"Yeah, but they won't get to Raftel." Mason smiled, "After all that's where I live."

"Same with the rest of us idiot." Chase sweatdropped.

"Yeah, maybe we should sail back to Raftel." Avery suggested.

"Yeah." Mason smiled as he and his fellow crew mates began to sail back to Raftel.

* * *

><p><em>Raftel...<em>

"Mommy! Daddy!" Lucy called, "Cloud and Xander ran deep into the forest again!"

"Oooh, Lucy." Red picked up her three year old daughter and hugged her, "Again?" Red chuckled.

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'Deaths Right Hand' Sakura D. Douge 89,000,000**

"Yes!" Lucy said panicked.

"Eh, they'll come back." Gabriel joked.

"Gabriel." Red glared at him.

"What? They always do." He shrugged as he was playing pool with Lance, Chance, and Shiro.

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'Fortune Fighter' Lance Tarver 55,000,000**

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'Fortune Sniper' Chance Tarver 56,000,000**

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'Snow Queen' Shiro Kami 76,000,000**

"Where's Jason?" A voice asked.

"Oh don't worry about Jason. I'm sure he'll find his way, he's always in trees." Lance assured as he hugged his wife.

"Huh...I guess you're right." His wife sighed.

"Awww. The happy couple, there's so many here." Chance scoffed.

"Shut up." Karma called from a distance as she and Riru were sitting down on lawn chairs trying to tan.

"Yeah, you're just jealous." Riru laughed.

"Hahah, a jealous Chance? No way." Shiro joined in.

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'Black Shadow' Monkey D. Karma 49,000,000**

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'Black Falcon' Riru Sparks 66,000,000**

"Aww, I wanna join in." Kit called as she walked out from a large house with her clothes on backwards.

"Umm...Kit." Karma tried to hold back her laughter.

"What?" Kit asked trying to fix her crazy hair.

**Wanted Dead or Alive: 'Lightning Fox' Kit M. Dragon 50,000,000**

"Oh...ummm.." Kit only blushed as she ran back into the house, then back out, "How am I?" She asked as her clothes and hair was fixed.

"Good, another good night?" Karma chuckled.

"Yeaahhh..." Kit blushed.

"Hey look who I found!" Jason yelled with Cloud and Xander in tow. The two seemed to be gagging massivley, they also seemed very pale.

"Cloud!" Karma called.

"Xander!" Kit called as well. They quickly attended their respective children.

"Oh no!" Riru had appeared suddenly with a first aid kit at hand, "Seems like they ate some kind of poison." Riru examined.

"I found them next to same weird looking fruit." Jason informed.

"What?" Everyone called.

"Yeah, they had some weird swirl patterns on them."

"Are you serious?" Everyone yelled.

"Why's everyone yelling?" Jason and Lucy asked.

"They ate Devil Fruits." Riru sighed, "They'll be fine."

"Well that's good, I guess." Karma sweatdropped as she and everyone else went back to doing what they were doing.

"Gah! Mommy! Help me!" Cloud and Xander called. Then Avery, Mason, and Chase had arrived on the island.

"What's wrong with them?" Mason asked.

"Devil Fruit." Everyone answered.

"Ahh.." Mason and Chase said in awe and examination.

"Dad!" The two boys jumped up and ran to their dads. Cloud to Mason and Xander to Chase.

"That was fast." Everyone sweatdropped.

"You guys ate Devil Fruits? Did you eat the same one?" Chase asked.

"No there was two." Cloud informed.

"Cool, so two diffrent powers for them." Avery informed.

"Yep. You guys know what Devil Fruits are right?" Shiro asked.

"Noooo..." They said as they hung their heads.

"Devil Fruits give you powers." Chase explained, "Like this." Chase blasted a tree with a Blaze Bullet attack.

"Cool! So we'll be able to shoot fire!" They yelled in unison.

"Or this! Gum Gum Pistol!" Mason then punched the tree.

"And stretch our bodies!" They yelled again.

"Or this!" Shiro then froze the tree.

"And freeze things!" The two looked at each other, "Awesome!"

"No, you all got diffrent powers." Gabriel informed.

"Oh, okay." the two nodded.

"I wonder what I get!" Cloud smiled.

"Forget you, what about me!" Xander smiled.

"Hey how come you guys get powers!" Lucy cried.

"Cuz we're awesome!" They snapped.

"Babies.."

"We're only two!" They yelled. Everyone bursted into laughter at this comment as the kids just made faces at each other.

_15 Years later..._

"We'll be careful we promise!" Cloud called. He was now seventeen years old. Monkey D. Cloud stood at five eight, he had shaggy black hair, fair skin, with a lean good body build. He was wearing a sleeveless hooded vest, with some jean shorts, and a pair of straw sandals.

"Yeah, we're just going to Dawn Island." Xander assured. Xander M. Dragon was a little taller than Cloud now. He ha light brown skin, brown eyes, a good build as well, and seemed a bit more muscular than Cloud. He was wearing a body fitting white t-shirt underneath a short sleeved blue and white unbuttoned plain shirt, with some blue faded jeans he sagged, along with some straw sandals.

"Wait you guys!" Jason called as he met up with the two. Jason fifteen as well had the same shaggy black hair and red eyes. His build was similar to his father Lance's build. He was wearing a grey V-neck shirt underneath a black leather jacket, with some jean pants, and black shoes.

"You do know we aren't going together right?" Lucy informed Jason, she is now sixteen. Lucy is a tall young slender teen girl who joined her childhood friends. Her body was very well curved for her age, and her hair fell down to her back. She was wearing a black gothic like dress that had white frills at the ends, while wearing black legings, with black boots, with a white and red striped tie, and some black fingerless gloves.

"Awwww, you're all so grown up now." Riru smiled.

"Eh, don't get too excited." Chase scoffed as he and the rest of the crew gathered to watch the departure of their children.

"Why not?" Riru cried.

"They'll be back."

"We don't know that!"

"How reassuring." Chase sweatdropped.

"Maybe I should go as their doctor!" Riru suggested.

"No, they're going alone!" Chase demanded.

"Fine.."

"Gosh." Chase sighed.

"Anyways, were you guys wanna go?" Jaden asked.

"Me and Xander are off to Dawn Island!" Cloud smiled.

"Yeah, I don't know about you guys." Xander joked.

"I wanna go to West Blue!" Jason raised his hand.

"South Blue is my start." Lucy smiled.

"Alright then!" Jaden pulled off one of his gloves, "Say your good byes."

"We'll miss you guys." Cloud smiled.

"We'll miss you too." Mason and Karma smiled.

"Watch over him." Chase informed Xander.

"I will." Xander sighed with his hands in his pockets.

"Good, just don't die please." Kit smiled jokingly.

"Mooommmm..." Xander sighed.

"What?"

"Lucy I can't wait to see how strong you'll become." Red smiled.

"Yeah, and Jason. Don't forget anything I taught you." Lance informed.

"I won't dad." He responded.

"Alright can we go now?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I wanna see if Dawn Island is a goo place to practice parkour." Xander chuckled.

"Fine, you youngsters are always in a rush." Jaden chuckled as he looked at his the No Name Pirates and imagined them when they were just mere starters. Now their kids were going off to become pirates. What would the world hold for them.

"Bye!" With a swift of his hand Monkey D. Cloud, Xander M. Dragon, Jason Tarver, and Lucy D. Angel were gone.

"Wonder how strong they'll become." Chase smiled.

"We'll have to wait and see." Shiro advised.

"Yeah, then maybe we can fight their crew." Mason smiled, "That'll be something."

"But for now, we wait." Kit informed.

"Agreed." Riru and Karma nodded.

"What do we do as we wait?" Chance and Lance asked.

"That should be an easy question." Red chuckled.

"Hmm?" Avery looked at Red, "How so?"

"Leave it to captain." She answered. The whole crew looked at Mason.

"I know!"

"What?" They all asked, then Chase smiled faintly. He and Mason then cheered:

"Another journey!"

* * *

><p><em>Dawn Island...<em>

Cloud and Xander appeared on the docks of Dawn Island. There they saw two marines.

"Hey how'd you kids get here?" One marine asked as he and the other pointed their guns at them.

"Ooh, our first two Marines." Cloud smiled.

"You wanna handle them?" Xander asked.

"Let's do it together."

"Alright." Xander made a motion with his hands and one marine was caught within a clear bubble.

"Atrract!" Cloud called and the second marines gun flew into his hands.

"What the?" The marine yelled.

"Haha! Look at this." Xander laughed as he placed the marines head on his leg, and his leg on his neck, his hand in place with his foot, and placed his hands on his back.

"Haha!"

"Ya freaks! Your Devil Fruit users!" The marines yelled.

"Eh maybe." Cloud shrugged. Cloud raised a arm in the air and suddenly all things metal slowly became attracted to his arm. He now had a large arm made of various steel items and weapons.

"Ha!" With that he punched out both marines. Cloud and Xander just chuckled. Xander walked ahead, but Cloud had stopped. He looked down at the fallen marines with a big large smile upon his face.

"Well considering that you might not be able to hear me anyways I will tell you something interesting. I'm Monkey D. Cloud and I'm going to be the next Pirate King."

* * *

><p>End<p>

I hope that ending was as expected for all of you. So now I give a special thanks to all reviewrs and readers who helped make this story possible! If it wasn't for you guys this story wouldn't be as good as I made it. So again thank you guys all this was one of my favorite stories to write. I'm so glad all of you enjoyed as much as I did. With that I got one last thing to say:

Review!

Sequel Coming Soon...One Piece: The Final Era?


End file.
